Of Wyverns and Men
by Komina12345
Summary: The war with Plegia is over. Though he intended never to become too attached to one of the Shepherds for fear of losing a loved one, everything changes when he meets a certain wyvern rider. Of course, this never comes without a fair share a laughter and pain at the expense of everyone's favorite tactician. Male Avatar (Robin) x Cherche.
1. A Tactician's Problems

**Of Wyverns and Men**

**Chapter 1: A Tactician's Problems**

**EDIT: I tried my best to edit some of the details in the story. Hopefully, they worked out.**

**I decided I'd just format the pre-story details like this since it works and is simple enough.**

**Rated T because of romantic undertones and all that good jazz. Don't want to piss off anyone.**

**Pairings: Male Avatar (Robin)/Cherche , Chrom/Sumia (I mean who hasn't put them together?) , and a whole bunch of others which will make their way to the story eventually**

**Be nice to me. I'm writing this because I hit a writer's block for the manga I was working on, and it's been a while since I've gotten down and written something substantial since my Fate/Stay Night fiction. For the time being, this will suffice as a suitable project. Oh, and I don't own Fire Emblem but by god if I did, so much more than C,B,A, and S dialogue. It would go from A to Z. But I don't own Fire Emblem so there you go.** **I guess the ultimate goal is to get people to like my story enough to draw scenes from it? It's a crazy dream but hey, hey it might happen. In any case, enough with the jibber-jabber and here comes the story. Oh, another thing. I might time-skip a lot since this is a Cherche fiction after all, and she hardly appears at some scenes meant purely for Chrom, Lucina, etc.  
**

**Also, the dialogue may be similar to the ones in the game but ultimately I'll be modifying to my own needs. The dialogue in this chapter will be the only one ripped straight from the game since I really can't advance the story without the backplot. So I promise future chapters will be unique, with some sprinkles from other support dialogues. **

**The story takes place after Chrom receives note from Regna Ferox about the Valmese invasion. The Robin here has black hair whose main weapon is the Tyrfing. Enjoy.**

Cloudy. Very cloudy with a chance of rain.

The telltale signs of a brewing storm were showing, and the man sitting on the steps of the palace had no wish to be a part of this at all. Sighing at the prospect of having to stand up again after what had seemed like a beautiful morning, he opened the doors to the palace. He took one last look at the sky as if begging the weather to change.

After all, it was his one day off after countless hours spent rebuilding this tangled mess that resulted from the end of the way against the Plegians. True, it had been two years since, but the scars of war hardly fade away completely. The tactician began to lament in his own mind. War and the battlefield he could deal with. The cries of mothers and children who had lost husbands and fathers to the war he was ill-equipped. There was no battle stratagem or tactic that detailed how to fix these types of things. The tactician's morose train of thought was broken by a small voice he would recognize anywhere.

"Robin, how long are you going to look at the sky like that? You're starting to worry me, and your face is doing that rubbery thingy again!"

Robin turned to a small blonde girl, the sister to his closest friend.

"Heh, you know me Lissa. Why are you out here on a cloudy day? Has Chrom asked for me again?"

Lissa's eyebrows furrowed, and she crossed her arms, pouting.

"Hmph! Maybe I just wanted to see how you were doing? Not everything has to be something Chrom wants from you!"

Robin stared at Lissa intently, his eyes not blinking at all. This went on for a good ten seconds before Lissa could no longer contain her laughter and burst out. Robin, finally having cracked her serious demeanor, broke out a smile as well.

"Come on, Robin! You almost thought I was mad, didn't you? But yeah, big brother wants you to come inside. He said something about some Feroxi diplomats and what not."

Robin nodded and went to open the door before Lissa's voice called out to him again.

"Oh by the way! I'd hurry if I were you! Chrom didn't seem too happy!"

Robin waved his hand in acknowledgement and quickened his shuffle to a medium paced run. Running through the halls of the Ylissean Palace, Robin recognized many of the things he had seen countless times during his two years living in the capital in a solitary home, though Chrom insisted that Robin lived with his family in the palace. Chrom often joked that he needed to keep his tactician by him at all times in case any Plegian assassins popped up in the middle of the night. Of course, Robin knew that Chrom saw him not only as a useful tactician but also as a close friend and trusted ally. For this, Robin was grateful for having found the Shepherds. It was not often that someone was this trusting of a random man knocked out in the field. Robin himself would have never trusted these signs, yet Chrom was willing to reach out a hand not as a protector but as an equal. Robin smiled at these thoughts, ever-realizing the value of those closest to him.

Robin approached a large door leading to the throne room where Emmeryn had once sat. While the memories of her sacrifice were still painful, Chrom had come to terms that her dream was to keep peace with the happiness of the people being his first priority. To this day, Robin still faulted himself for failing to come up with a plan to save Emmeryn. Though Chrom himself had even told Robin that this was simply something out of his hands, Robin still felt that stinging sense of failure. He never wished to experience that horrible feeling again.

At last at the door after what had seemed like an endless hallway, Robin pushed them open and was greeted to Frederick, Chrom, Sumia, and the Feroxi envoy off to the side. Behind them all was Lissa. Only Naga knew how she had gotten ahead of him when he left a good two minutes ahead of her, but that thought soon slipped from his mind. As it stood, Chrom and Sumia were speaking to each other and did not notice the entrance of the solitary tactician while Frederick turned and merely nodded in acknowledgment to Robin.

"I'm not asking you to stay here with me. I'm saying I'm coming with you."

The blue-haired prince flashed a look of worry upon his face, letting out an audible groan. Sumia handed him the small-infant with her father's azure hair.

"B-but Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now."

The chestnut-haired girl was unfazed, as if expecting this response from her husband.

"Can she not be wet-nursed as you and Lissa were? That is House Ylisse's tradition, is it not? Lucina is a strong child. She takes after her father. The brand in her left eye is not your only gift to her."

This only agitated the prince further.

"I'm worried about more than our child…I'm worried about you!"

Sumia, at last fed up with Chrom's coddling, let out a hard sigh as well and frowned.

"That's sweet. But I'm still coming."

"…I know better than to argue once your mind is made…"

Chrom let out a sigh of defeat, raising his hands in surrender to the pegasus knight in front of him. From behind him, Lissa let out a small giggle.

"Wow, Sumia really has trained you well! Keeehahaha!"

Still unnoticed in the corner, Robin began to phase out a little bit after watching the exchange between Chrom's family occur. He took notice of Sumia, a kind and gentle woman. She was a far-cry from the timid and nervous girl she was when he had met her, yet she still remained as calm as ever. Maybe it was after she had finally admitted her feelings from Chrom that she sturdied up?

"_Heh, if I asked her about this, she'd just try to get me with another one of the friends in the Shepherds_"

At last realizing that Robin was in the corner, Chrom waved his hand in greeting.

"I'm impressed, Chrom. You make quite a fine ruler. You've gone a long way from tending sheep."

Chrom chuckled, "Have I changed so much? It only seems like yesterday when I had found you in that field."

Robin smiled, "But two years have passed, and yet here we stand. It's almost like a cheesy ending to a play."

The two friends laughed with each other, a connection between them that had developed after many battles and trust over time. The past two years in rebuilding the war-torn countries only strengthened these bonds.

Chrom and Robin were both interrupted by the sound of the tall knight clearing his throat. "Forgive me for intruding on your talk, but I believe you had something to tell Robin, my lord?"

Chrom nodded, "Sorry about that, Frederick." The prince turned to Robin, daughter in his arms, "Long story short, we've received a call of aid from Regna Ferox. What exactly the threat is, I'm not sure but it's not the Plegians for sure. All we know is that Regna Ferox has come under attack from warships from the West."

Robin nodded in acknowledgment. "So, should we start heading off now? The sooner we get there, the more sleep I can get when we actually get to Regna Ferox. We can talk on the way there, after all."

* * *

The trip to Regna Ferox had not gone as smoothly as Robin had predicted it would. Where to begin, he had no idea. Obviously, Chrom had suggested that they all gather the Shepherds in case the immediate threat was right there in Regna Ferox. The plan seemed simply enough, but gathering most of the Shepherds was the issue as two long years had passed since they were all gathered together into one group. As it turned out, the messages of where the Shepherds were all supposed to gather at was mixed and as a result, Robin and Chrom were forced to spend much of their day gathering the Shepherds into one place.

Robin was at the end of his rope of patience, finally seeing all of the Shepherds gathered and ready to travel, though it was far too dark to travel at all and as a result, they were forced to spend the night at a camp.

Robin lay in his cot, his arm over his eyes. In his head, he prayed for Naga to end his suffering.

"_One more thing goes wrong today, and I'll get a brain aneurism." _

"Hey Robin! Are you tired or are you dead?" Robin's eyes flicked open, recognizing that voice. He turned up and took a look at Lissa and straightened his back from the cot.

"No, Lissa. I am not dead, but I am certainly tired. I swear to Naga that if we ever have to call the Shepherds together again, I will refuse on my life. Speaking of which, who was the person we assigned to send out the messages?!"

"I thiiiink…..I remember Chrom told Vaike to do it?"

Robin placed his face in his hands. "Well that would explain a lot. The man can barely find his way from the palace to his own house. How Chrom expected him to navigate across the country is just…." Robin let out another groan.

Lissa knelt down to the despairing tactician and brought her hands to his face. "Wait, Lissa. What are you doi-ehang?" Robin's last word was interrupted as Lissa stretched Robin's cheeks with her hands, smiling.

"Come on, Robin. You can't keep having this face all the time! I might think it's funny but other people will just think you're a weirdo!" She continued to contort his face into other patterns.

"Lisshaa, can yoush lets gosh uff mah fayce? Eesh horts."

The happy blonde girl kept on stretching his face. "Only if you promise that you won't try to overwork yourself, okaaay? Even Chrom feels bad that you aren't getting enough sleep. So pinky promise?"

Robin nodded and hooked his pinky with Lissa's, and she let go of his face. As she turned to leave the tent, Lissa looked at Robin.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot. Chrom told me to tell you to avoid the guys." By "guys," Robin knew full well what she meant by that. It was the posse of people that had essentially become his closest group of friends outside of Chrom and his family. Of course, he hadn't seen them in over two years, though he wasn't exactly thrilled to see them either. Much as they were his friends, they also had a tendency to pull pranks that would drive any man insane.

Robin sighed, "Let me guess, they have a bucket of ice water to pour down my pants again? Or is it spiders or fire-breathing scorpions this time?"

Lissa giggled, "No, no, no. They're just hunting you down to see who you married! I don't think they know you've been drowning in work these past years."

Robin closed his eyes. _By the gods, they're going to give me so much trouble about this. I don't even want to think about it…_

His train of thought was interrupted by Lissa's voice.

"Say Robin, I always thought it was funny that you, always talking to people, would've been married by now too or at least found a girlfriend! You're always matching people up in battle, though it always seems weird you never seem to get too attached to anyone." She finished off with a slight frown at Robin, waiting for a response.

Robin closed his eyes. He knew this was all too true. He cared for many of his companions as much as he would with a brother or sister. However, he was a tactician first, and he couldn't risk letting personal matters cloud his judgment when strategizing battle. He had seen how this had clouded Chrom's judgment when dealing with Emmeryn. Robin was determined to avoid this situation from happening again at all costs.

"Hey! Stop phasing out all the time! You're starting to make me think you really are dead!" Lissa snapped Robin out of his trance once again. "Anyways, yeah, you really should start looking around! No one wants to die all alone and lonely when they're old."

Robin raised his eyebrow at Lissa. "Speaking of romance, does Frederick know that you're following him all over the place?" Lissa froze as she was beginning to leave the tent. As she turned, Robin could see her face was now a bright cherry red.

"Ho..how did you…I mean I wasn't following anyone! Better question, why do YOU think I'm following him?" Robin smiled at the flustered girl.

"Lissa, you know that I patrol the camp at times, right? I always notice that whenever I needed something from Frederick, you always tend to be nearby. Just a tactician's intuition." Lissa stuttered for a while and swiftly left the tent. Robin chuckled to himself and laid his head on the makeshift bed. It had been a long day, but at the very least he could get some rest before the last half of the trip to Regna Ferox. The winters there were harsh, and Robin certainly wasn't looking forward to venturing through the snow once again.

Lissa's words still rung through his head, though he took little notice of it when at last, sleep began to rush over his face.

"_I'll deal with finding someone later…"_

* * *

The cold, winter, air whipped across Robin's face. It felt like someone had slapped him with a cold mackerel, if there was such a feeling in the world. At last reaching the gates of Regna Ferox, Frederick raised the banner of the Ylissean House, signifying that they had arrived. The great bronze gates began to creak before opening slowly. Robin rode next to Chrom, who was accompanied by Frederick, Sumia, and Lissa. Directly behind Robin were Gaius and Vaike, who had been prodding Robin the whole time about his "mystery" wife, though Robin denied all rumors of such tidings. Behind those two was Ricken, another one of Robin's friends, though he still possessed much of the youthful energy that he was accustomed to.

Robin would have drawn Tyrfing and cleaved Vaike and Gaius in two had he not been so tired. As he had guessed, he was awoken that morning to a cold bucket of frogs dumped on his head (courtesy of Lissa), followed by many excited greetings and questions about his romantic endeavors since the Plegians were defeated. As it turned out, speculation had gone wild after Chrom's wedding with Robin often being the subject of many amusing, but false, rumors. Most amusing to him were those which saw him being wed to a princess from across the ocean or even one that had him married to a serpent disguised as a woman. In any case, Robin had put an end to these rumors.

"_I guess these idiots need something to talk about. After all, everyone had always been wondering when Chrom and Sumia were finally going to get together_."

Despite being annoyed beyond sanity by these rumors, a smile still cracked across Robin's face to have seen his companions once more. "Idiots they may be, but they are still my friends," he said to himself with a smile on his face. From behind him, the all too recognizable voice of Vaike rang out in mock anger.

"Hey! Did you just call Teach an idiot?! We should dump another one of y'all buckets on his head!"

"Hey now...Aren't we overreacting a little bit here?" Robin's face flashed in pure horror as he saw that the bucket of snakes was no joke.

Robin's screams of pain rang out throughout the Feroxi capital, accompanied by the laughter of many of the Shepherds.

* * *

"We've been waiting for almost three days. We don't have that much time, my good Khan." The light-blue haired man spoke these words with an almost annoyed tone, though Flavia was hardly annoyed by this. The bald buffoon she had to deal with on a daily basis was far worse than this childish noble from Rosanne.

"You know I could easily throw you out into the snow? After all, you seem to dislike the Feroxi hospitality we've shown you up until this point."

Virion raised his hands in resignation, "My dear lady, I hard-"

Flavia interjected, "I am not your **lady**, little noble. I am the Feroxi Khan and you will address me as such until you learn to respect your betters!" She drew her sword in emphasis, pointing towards to Virion's groin area.

"My dear lad-Khan! There's hardly any need for such violence! What I meant to say is that me and my dear retainer here are extremely indebted to you and your hospitality! So please sheath your sword and leave my privates uncleaved!"

Flavia snorted and put her sword back in its sheath. She turned her attention to the dark-pink haired knight to the left of Virion. "You girl, tell me how you manage to deal with this sad excuse of a duke?"

The woman flashed a small smile, "I have my ways. Also, having a pretty wyvern to eat him if he does anything wrong helps tremendously."

Flavia let out a hearty laughter, "You! I like you! I do regret to say this though, what was your name again?"

"Cherche, mighty Khan," she replied

Flavia smiled to Cherche and reached out her hand, "Well met, Cherche! Never mind with the titles. You may simply call me Flavia. As for that buffoon over there, his name is Basilio, though you might have figured that out already with our constant little debates we have."

Mouth agape, Virion interjected, "Ah, dear Khan, I feel as if-" Flavia's sword was once again produced on his lower parts.

"What did I just say? You stay quiet until Chrom gets here. Then maybe you can hope you'll get to leave this place with your privates intact." Virion closed his mouth and remained silent.

Truth be told, Flavia had seen this Cherche training during their stay at Regna Ferox. Flavia was, by her own standards, a mighty warrior even by Feroxi standards. However, she had seen Cherche and recognized a fine warrior when she saw one. She was calm and composed with both her axe and the lance, not to mention she was able to do this all while mounted atop a fearsome wyvern. The only thing Flavia found out of place was how she was able to interact with the wyvern without getting her head eaten as most of the wyverns around the Plegian and Feroxi border were captured and restrained until battle was called. This girl though, she was able to not only avoid getting eaten by this wyvern but also earn its trust. It was something she had never seen before in her years of battle.

"Heh, maybe you should fight for me in the next tournament of the Khans. You would be a mighty champion for the Feroxi throne."

Cherche laughed softly, "I'm flattered, Flavia. But I would have to decline, as my primary focus is to reclaim Rosanne and ensure my lord does not get himself killed by either the Valmese or by his own people he so kindly left behind. Perhaps another time."

Virion opened his mouth again, "My dear Khan, first you threaten my bodily parts and now you attempt to recruit my finest warrior? I would say that at this point, you are in debt-" He was cut off as the warrior-queen thrust her sheath into Virion's groin.

With the duke nearly crying in pain, Flavia looked at the pitiful sigh. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Virion reached out his hand to Cherche, "Cherche, please…help me….can't feel…legs…blacking out…"

As she helped her pitiful lord up, a messenger burst through the door. "My Khan! Prince Chrom and his entourage have arrived at the gates. Shall I let them in?"

Flavia gave a nod and stood in front of the throne, waiting. She turned to the duke, who was now up, "Virion, get ready to explain. You finally get to use that blabbering mouth of yours for something useful."

Virion feebly smiled and tried his best to assume a lordly posture, though still having intense pain within his groin.

The doors opened up, with Raimi at the front. "My lord Khan, I present to you Prince Chrom."

"I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia"

Flavia smiled, "What matters is you are here, Chrom."

"So is it true Valmese ships have set sell? What can you tell us?"

"Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy. Just a moment…." Flavia turned to her back and shouted out, "Oaf! Where are you, you big, bald-Chrom is here!"

A large bald man stepped out from the shadows, raising his hand in greeting to Chrom, which he returned. "Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

Flavia turned to Virion, who was doing his very best to seem as if no physical harm had befallen him. Upon being called upon, he awkwardly shuffled to Chrom, smiling with a face that both reflected pain and a mock happiness.

"Good day, lords and ladies. How fare you all? Allow me the great please, and indeed honor, of introducing myself…"

Chrom sighed, remember every reason why he had been happy to see Virion leave, "We all know who you are, Virion. Although, I don't believe we've met your companion?" He indicated to Cherche, standing to Virion's left.

In triumph, Virion stuck his chest out, ignoring the pain in his legs for a moment of glory, "Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am-"

Seeing her lord begin to get into his tempo of bravado and noticing that Flavia was growing impatient, with her hand on the pommel of her sword, Cherche decided that it would be in the best interests of her lord and for time to speed things along.

"Ahem. May I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche."

* * *

As the armor-clad knight named Cherche introduced herself, Virion and Chrom began talks as to specifying the threats that lie ahead. Robin was mystified by this woman. She would have seemed a common maid had she not been wearing what resembled a rider's armor. As the rest began to continue to talk, Robin looked with great interest at the woman named Cherche.

Perhaps it was a vice of his, but Robin could not help himself but to see everyone as a potential tool in the arts of war. With occasional quick glances, he could tell by her physique that she was clearly somewhat trained to fight, though her armor suggested that she rode some sort of beast. Whether this was a pegasus or a wyvern was yet to be determined. Robin continued to throw glances at Cherche like this for quite a while until he noticed that Chrom and the rest of the people in the room were all staring at him.

"Uh, Robin? Are you okay? You've been looking back and forth between the ground and at Cherche for quite a while."

Robin suddenly realized with a jolt at the situation he had landed himself in. Behind him, he could hear Lissa trying her very best to stifle her laughter.

_By Naga, she's going to tell the guys, and I'll never hear the end of this_

Virion chuckled, though it seemed as if something was paining him, "Hah! My dear Cherche is a gem upon the crown of Rosanne, the diamond of my house! Of course she has caught the fancy of our dear tacti-" He was instantly cut off by a swift blow to the groin from Flavia.

"What did I tell you about saying stupid things, you oaf?!" Flavia placed her sheath back into her belt. She then turned to Robin, "Though it is true, you have been unfocused for some time. I know better than to question your intuition, but is something wrong with Cherche in particular?" By this point, a sign of annoyance seemed to sweep across Cherche's face. It was a natural reaction, after all, with one assuming that something was wrong with her only moments after having met her.

Robin raised his hands and smiled, "No, no, no. Forgive me my lady. I meant no offense at all. I was just listening in on the conversation without knowing where I looked."

A small voice spoke from behind, "Your 'listening' really involved a whole bunch of peeking at her!"

"Lissa, you're not helping."

Chrom sighed, "In any case, Robin. We need to get ready for the Valmese landing over at the port. I trust you'll want to call the Shepherds for a meeting tonight?"

Robin nodded, and they all bid their farewells. As Robin turned to leave, he shot one last glance over at Cherche. She was turned away from him, though Robin had no idea why he even looked over at her in the first place. He noticed a slight scar on the top of her back, maybe a battle scar? Before he could take another glance, Chrom had dragged him back into the hall.

As they walked through the halls, Chrom laughed to himself, "Well, Robin. You certainly owe me one for bailing you out." Robin looked at Chrom in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you were looking at her quite intently. I dare say things may have gone far worse had Virion not been there and had you not been an adept liar. Don't believe for one second that after these two years that I'll believe your were 'listening' to the situation." Chrom took a look at Robin's face, his brows extremely furrowed in annoyance. This only served to make Chrom laugh even harder.

"One day, Chrom. Your tactician will get a brain aneurism, and you'll cry yourself to sleep without me."

Chrom pat Robin on his back. "Don't be so surly, Robin. After all, it's what friends do, right?"

Robin hesitated then smiled back, raising his hand and patting Chrom on the back as well, "Right, friends."

**Well there ya go. I started it off and I promise that most of the scenes won't be those straight from the game. I'll be creative with how much more pain I can cause Virion and Robin. I'm writing this for fun so whether or not reviews come in is of no matter, but I welcome happy reviews and constructive criticism.**

**Anyways, depending on how finals go, the next chapter can either appear within the next few days or next week.**

**Have a good weekend and hope I see y'all next time.**

**-Komina**


	2. Minerva

**Chapter 2: Minvera**

**Before I start, I want to address a few things. Run-on sentences have always been kind of an Achille's heel for me, so I'm working on fixing that. Also, I fixed up that little bit about the starting part. Changed it to quick glances instead of a long stare, so hopefully that worked out a bit better. By the way, thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping I can keep working at making this better.**

**Well, the first chapter was a bit boring by my standards. I didn't really get to write all that much. I guess I'm going to be writing for my own enjoyment from here on out. In any case if any poor sap happens to be lost in the Internet and happened to come across this story, this is pretty much about Cherche and Robin, though I will try to throw in other characters into this. Pretty much, I like dynamic stories with multiple characters.**

**Enjoy.**

"Why won't you tell us? It's just a friendly question after all!"

Ricken looked up at Robin, his wide eyes filled with wonder at the older tactician. Robin refrained from saying anything too extreme to the young mage. He knew that it was most like Gaius, Vaike, or Lissa who put him up to this task.

"For the last time, Ricken, I was just absorbed in thought about the Valmese situation. It was nothing more and that girl happened to be in my view."

The young mage was not about to give up so easily though. He kept following Robin throughout the camp, passing by a various number of tents and campfires. Ever since he had returned from Regna Ferox, someone had spread the rumor that he had been instantly smitten with a beautiful Rosannean maiden accompanied by Virion. Robin had half a mind to guess that it was Lissa who had spread the rumor. This was only made worse by the fact that Virion and Cherche were to stay over and join (or rejoin in Virion's case) the Shepherds for their battle with the Valmese vanguard. Predictably, most of Robin's friends were clamoring to see how this fair maiden looked like.

"_By the gods, sometimes I wish I could melt into the ground like the Risen could. It'd save me a whole lot of embarrassment"_

"Aww, come on, Robin! How does she look like? I just want to be able to recognize a new Shepherd so we can welcome her!" Ricken's voice kept piercing into Robin's head, battering away at an already unpleasant headache.

Robin turned to Ricken and gave him a stern look. "Ricken, for the last time, I do not know. Please stop asking me this question. I need to get to a meeting with Chrom." He placed emphasis on the last four words, as Ricken placed a downcast look at the ground.

"Sorry, Robin…"

Robin looked at the young boy and sighed. He knew better than to let out his frustration on Ricken of all people. After all, the boy was practically like a little brother to him by this point.

"Look, if you really want to know, I'll tell you. Just…it was just because I happened to notice off to the side, alright?"

Ricken's smiled instantly returned and he started clapping his hands. "I knew you remembered! So tell me all the juicy details, won't you?"

Robin looked to the side and saw Chrom was currently occupied with Frederick at the moment in any case. It seemed as if Frederick was holding a poster with a picture of Chrom, though it was lacking clothing. Chrom was panicking as if to make sure Frederick didn't spread the posters around.

"_Eh, this is probably about those guys who almost thought Chrom was a brigand over in the village. This can wait until they're done talking."_

They both sat down on the ground next to the command tent. Robin looked over at the excited, young boy. "So tell me, what do you want to know?"

"All sorts of things! Like her hair, her armor, her b-b-body…you know everything!"

Robin placed two of his fingers on his temples. This was going to take far longer than he thought if Ricken was going to ask every little detail about this woman. As for the body, he didn't even want to ask why Gaius or Vaike would want to know about those details. He'd only taken small glances at her, though enough times for others to notice. Recounting the details to the best of his abilities, he spoke to Ricken.

"Well, let's see. She had dark-pink hair, though I don't know if it was exactly that color or a light red. Her armor was more or less kind of like those riders we saw from Plegia. As for her body…?"

Ricken looked up at Robin with a look of great anticipation. Needless to say, Robin was not amused.

"Look, Ricken. I know it seemed like I was creepy obsessed with this new girl, but I really don't know how her body looked like."

Ricken was about to ask another question as Chrom came through the tent curtains. "Well, Robin? Don't stop there. I want to hear all the details as well! You got to get a better look at her, with you not paying attention to the Valmese invasion."

Robin looked up behind him, mortified to find his commander and friend standing there.

"Uh, Chrom? How long have you been standing there?"

The prince only grinned, "Long enough to have sufficient blackmail if you don't get inside and start planning."

"Fair enough." Robin got up and turned to Ricken. "Sorry, kiddo. I got to go and work on this, otherwise half the camp will be asking me questions tomorrow."

As he turned to the tent, he heard Ricken speak once more. "Oh yeah, Robin? Thanks for talking to me. I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Robin smiled and continued his walk into the tent. Once inside, he saw the layout of the port that scouts had reported seeing the Valmese at. It was simple enough, though he had to contend with the fact that the Valmese cavalry was among the best in the world. Chrom soon stepped in, gazing at the map. Over in the corner of his eye, Robin spotted Frederick and Virion in the corner. Since they were all there, it was only a matter of plann-

Wait.

Robin's thought process instantly froze. He slowly looked up again to make sure it was the blue-haired duke of Rosanne who was standing there. Slowly but surely, despair starting gripping Robin's body. He was barely able to ask Virion a question.

"W-W-wait. When did you get here?" The look across Robin's face made Virion laugh heartily.

"Oh, my dear tactician! I had just arrived from Ylisse, seeing as my subjects who came with me needed to stay somewhere! So Prince Chrom kindly extended an offer for my people to stay in Ylisse's capital! I'd expect that look across your face is of awe in the presence of the archest archer?"

Behind him, Robin could see Chrom trying his very best not to laugh. Needless to say, he was failing horribly at doing so. Robin ignored the prince for a moment and composed himself to respond.

"Ah, something along the lines of that. Nevermind that. Some of us need to FOCUS and plan for tomorrow, so we don't all get killed." Robin glared at Chrom with the last phrase. "So who will accompany who tomorrow?"

Frederick raised his hand. Robin nodded for him to speak.

"Robin, Virion was kind enough to tell me that he had brought his retainer, Cherche, along with him. Seeing as your usual policy is to test all newcomers to the Shepherds, I believe it would be in the best interests for you to accompany this Cherche to battle."

Robin switched his gaze to Virion and Chrom. Both of them were snickering behind the great knight. However, Frederick's face seemed as deadpan as ever. Evidently, he either had not noticed or simply chose to ignore the events that transpired during the awkward meeting the week before.

"_Damn those bastards. One day, I'll douse them both with fire-breathing scorpions._"

Chrom spoke up, "Oh yes, I do believe it is in our tactician's _best_ interests to do so."

At this point, Robin could feel his headache amplifying, though Chrom was correct in all cases. There was nothing he could do to argue against it. Every new Shepherd or ally they had come across was required to fight alongside him so he could gauge his or her abilities. Never in his life had he cursed his own rules more than he did now.

With Robin staying silent, Virion raised his arms.

"Well then, I take it this meeting is concluded? I shall meet the rest of you in glorious battle in two days!"

* * *

When Robin had finished the meeting, nighttime had fallen. Robin stepped out of the tent, exhausted both mentally and physically from that had just transpired. He understood the importance of morale and keeping the army happy during a war. However, he couldn't fathom what joy others got out of prodding his non-existent romantic life. By this point, he was simply happy to have made it to bedtime without seeing Vaike or Gaius. Before he could venture into his bed, Robin was tackled to the ground. He reached for his sword, before forgetting he had left it in his bed. Cursing himself, Robin struggled with the figure before realizing that the "assailant" was giggling like a grown man-child.

In resignation, Robin stopped resisting.

"Vaike, what on earth do you want so badly that you had to tackle me?"

The blonde warrior got up with a wide smile across his face.

"Ha ha ha! Good ol' Teach and the crew managed to get a peek at your dream lady!"

"_Dear Naga, help me…"_

"We were going to ask her if she remembered you at all!"

"_No, not just Naga. All the gods in this world, save me…"_

"Course we didn't since she was a bit too busy chattin with the other ladies." Vaike finished off his little story almost disappointed.

Robin let out a sigh of relief, happy that Vaike's usual foolhardiness did not prevail this time. Unaware of Robin's relief, Vaike went on with the story.

"So yeah, that's pretty much how it's gone so far. Teach does have to say though, Robin's got a good eye for women!" He winked at Robin, though he did not return the sentiment.

"Hey, Robin! Message from Chrom!" Both men looked up to see Ricken in his giant hat and blue robes. He stood there, waiting for the two men to stop tangling.

"So, what's the message?" Robin looked up at Ricken.

"Oh yeah! Chrom said you should probably tell the new girl about the plan to team up tomorrow! He didn't say anything else. Sumia must've told him a funny joke because he was laughing when he told me this message."

Vaike looked at Robin and got off the struggling tactician.

"Well you heard the boy! Go and talk to her!"

Robin cursed under his breath as he stood up. It was true though. He had to go and notify whoever he was supposed to be with the next day for battle. It was standard procedure, something he forgot given the events of the day. As he walked off, he could hear Vaike yelling.

"Teach is cheering for ya!"

Robin had an "interesting" finger gesture in mind but decided against it as Ricken was standing there.

* * *

When Robin finally reached the female quarters of the camp, he was hard-pressed to search for Cherche's quarters. Since she was presumably a rider, he assumed that she would be with the other riders (and dragons, in Nowi's case). Therefore, this would mean she would be with Cordelia, Sumia, and Nowi.

Robin continued his brisk walk down the female part of the camp. He was barely able to see through the night and cursed his inability. The only issue Robin found with lurking around the female quarters at night was the obvious accusations that he would be branded a peeper. No doubt that Chrom had this in mind when he sent Robin to do this. Robin had good reason to be afraid, though. Sully was no woman that anyone wanted to mess with. Memories of Virion's attempt at courting Sully ended up with having one less soldier to utilize during the upcoming battle.

"Hey, Robin! Whatcha doing around here?" Robin froze and turned to the small, green-haired girl behind him. Luckily, she did not seem upset or frightened at all. That was good. When Nowi was angry, she wasn't afraid of using her dragonstone on other people. He had no desire to be eaten or burned by a dragon tonight.

"Hey there, Nowi. Chrom told me that I should tell the new person about the plans for tomorrow." Robin gazed at the numerous number of tents. "Do you know where she is?"

Nowi nodded eagerly and grabbed Robin's hand, guiding him to the tent where the other women were. Robin tried resisting, as he didn't want to make the upcoming encounter any worse than it already would be. As she dragged him along, Nowi excitedly recounted the events to Robin.

"Ooh, ooh! Sarge or Sorgeesh? I still don't know how to pronounce her name and stuff, but she's super nice! Oh, and she knows how to cook and knit and all that good stuff! I've never met a human who could make hats out of sheep fur! Ooh, ooh and she knows how to fly and do all these cool things! I can't wait till you meet her!"

_"By Naga, has she even taken a breathe to stop yet?"_

"Nowi! Slow down when you're talking! I hardly understood anything you said!" Robin processed the last part of Nowi's diatribe. "And what in Naga's name did you mean that she could fly?!" Nowi just giggled.

"Don't worry, Robin! You'll meet her soon enough and then you'll see!"

Robin finally managed to get Nowi's deathgrip off of his arm. He turned to the manakete.

"Nowi, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I just want to know where she is. I don't want to make this thing any bigger than it has to be. Also, your shouting could wake the whole camp." Robin continued to walk backwards, keeping his eyes on Nowi. She was about to speak until Robin raised his finger again. Nowi closed her mouth and just pointed behind Robin.

_*Huff*_

"Huh?" Robin slowly turned as a gust of warm breath went down his back. He was unable to see clearly in the dark and reached out his hand. To his horror, he felt a hard, scaly object that was breathing air. Robin was frozen in place. What this creature was, he had no idea. His questions were soon answered as the creature opened its mouth and let out a bellowing roar. Likewise, Robin howled in pain as the wyvern's great roar deafened him.

"GAHH! WHAT IN WORLD HAPPENED? WHERE IS EVERYONE? WHY CAN'T I HEARRRRR?!"

Robin's sense of hearing was all but useless. With what little he could see out of the tears from his eyes, Robin noticed many of the women were getting out of their tents to see what the commotion was. Among them, he saw the faint outline of Nowi pointing behind him once again. Robin couldn't hear and yelled in reply.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, NOWI? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK LOUD-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a very quick yanking motion as the wyvern clamped its jaws around the top half of his body. It only took a moment before Robin realized where he was. He could feel the warmth and saliva within the creature's mouth. Before he could even let out a scream, he was jerked around back and forth within its mouth.

Robin could feel his head beginning to shake and his stomach beginning to disagree with him. The world seemed to fly back and forth like a pendulum. His head was now well drenched in the warm saliva of the creature, effectively blinding him. Through all this, he was able to regain his hearing and was able to hear the faint sounds of the women outside screaming in terror as they watched their tactician being devoured by a wyvern.

"_By Naga, this is where it all ends, doesn't it? Deafened and eaten by a wyvern…"_

Outside, Robin heard a distinct shouting. Soon enough, the wyvern had stopped yanking him around, and its mouth opened. Robin was dropped onto the ground with a splashing noise. He was barely able to hear or see, though he could make out the faint shadows of a woman shouting at the wyvern. He raised his hands and proceeded to wipe the saliva from his face and robes. Out from behind him, someone threw a towel at him, and he raised his hand in thanks.

Now at last wiped of all the creature's slime, he turned and saw most of the camp had arrived, including the men. Evidently, someone had sounded the alarm and thought that enemies were attacking. Robin panted, having nearly contended with death. Among the murmuring from the crowd that had gathered, Robin could hear a voice scolding the wyvern.

"What did I tell you, Minerva? You don't go around playing with other people like that!" The woman pointed towards the tactician. "They aren't wyverns too!"

Robin recognized Cherche, who was still preoccupied with the thing she called "Minerva." In the midst of all this, Lissa ran out from the crowd and tugged on Robin's sleeve.

"Robin! Are you okay?! You almost got eaten by Cherche's wyvern!"

"Wait, that thing is hers'? That would answer my question…" Robin snorted, still coming to terms that he had almost been dinner for a wyvern named Minerva.

"I am sorry that Minerva did do this to you. First impressions hardly go well when people meet her." Cherche's eyebrows raised, clearly recognizing Robin from a few days before. "Then again, our first meeting wasn't so impressive either." Robin turned to see the face of Cherche, her ruby eyes staring at Robin with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"To be frank, I've only seen Minerva do this with one person."

_"Oh what a surprise...I have a good idea to bet it was Virion." _Robin's thoughts rang throughout his head.

"I am terribly sorry for Minerva's actions, but I do have to ask the question."

_"Let me guess, she's going to ask why I didn't just let the damn thing eat me."_

"What business did you have around these parts this late at night? That is why Minvera attacked you after all."

Robin's face dropped like an anvil. First, a wyvern near ate him and now he had to explain why he was around the women's quarters at the dead of night. Not to mention half the camp was around the area. Additionally, many of the women started to narrow their eyes at Robin in suspicion. With the risk of Sully potentially killing him, Robin decided that there was no way he was going to get out of this without humiliating himself once more.

"About that..._" _Robin needed to phrase this as carefully as possible without seeming too interested.

"Chrom sent me to tell you that you're fighting alongside me tomorrow. It's the policy of the Shepherds for me to evaluate all newcomers." Whispers started going around the crowd, some cackling in laughter while others watched with mere amusement on their faces.

"If that's the case, why didn't you just get someone else to ask me? It's hardly a difficult task, and sweet Minerva wouldn't have eaten you so."

Robin was shocked. _"She of all people is blaming me?"_

Robin prepared to retort before looking at the wyvern, no doubt intent on completing her lunch. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course, my mistake. I'll try to remember that next time I need something from you."

Cherche raised her eyebrows and looked as if she was going to say something. However, she thought nothing of it and turned back to Minerva.

"Very well. I'll trust that we'll meet again tomorrow under better circumstances I hope?"

Robin murmured, "Huh, thousands of things are better than being eaten by a wyvern."

A flash of anger and annoyance darted across Cherche's face. "I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

Robin looked up apologetically with his hands raised. "I m-meant to say is I'll be pleased to m-meet you tomorrow! Ha …ha…ha."

Cherche smiled with what almost seemed like a mocking tone, "I will see you tomorrow then." With that, she pulled Minerva's reins and walked back to whatever area the wyvern was originally confined to.

Robin let out a sigh of relief. He was alive and not much came out of the situation. Well, except half the camp saw him get eaten by a wyvern. Aside from that, it was a relatively calm resolution to what Robin had been subject to the whole day. Soon enough, news of the commotion reached Chrom, who went out of his way to clear up the gathering. He then walked over to Robin with a grimace on his face.

"Robin, I am sorry this happened. I really should've just sent Nowi or Sumia to tell her instead. Trust me, I never knew that Cherche's wyvern was going to have you for dinner."

Robin simply raised an eyebrow and continued walking back to his tent. He knew Chrom meant well and was hardly mad at him. The only things on his mind were the stories that Vaike and Gaius were going to somehow make up.

"Don't worry about it, Chrom. Things….like this are bound to happen from time to time. It's the hazards of the job." He looked at Chrom and flickered a quick smile. "I will admit though that every meeting with Cherche has gone wrong in some way. I can just hope tomorrow doesn't end up with me covered in arrows."

Chrom let out a quiet chuckle. "For the sake of Ylisse, let us hope that never happens."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I pretty much have at least two chapters ahead of this already finished. I just want to look over these and see any reactions to the other chapters you guys have before releasing them. **

**In any case, hope you guys stay well!  
**


	3. The Axe and the Sword

**Author's Foreword:  
**

**I know the last two chapters haven't had that much Cherche, but I wanted to smooth into the character development bit. Not so much like, "Oh sweet, I just met you, and I want to marry you." This would be the first chapter where said character development will begin. Enjoy and as always, constructive criticism and happy reviews are always welcome.**

**Also, if you're wondering why I'm referring to Minerva as "it," that's because Robin hasn't had a talk with Minerva about her gender yet. So that will come eventually.**

**I am especially thankful for all the kind reviews I'm getting! I did take what you guys said into account tried to avoid the run-on sentences. I'm not lying when I say I'm actually excited to be writing these stories. However, finals are coming up, and I have a few essays due this Thursday. The next chapter might come on Friday so to make up for that, I wrote a pretty damn long chapter for you guys. It kind of delves more into the themes I want to introduce into the story, so keep this chapter in mind! Also, I think my writing for battle scenes has gotten a little worse ever since that two year hiatus I took with Fate/Stay Night, so please bear with me. I have the full intention of finishing this story since I literally have nothing to do at work over the summer. **

**I am also well aware that this might be the only Cherche/Robin fiction that I know of so far. If you guys know of any others, I'm more than happy to read those too!  
**

**In any case, hope you guys stay safe and have a nice day!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Axe and the Sword**

THWACK

"Ow! Why do you always have to be like that, Frederick?!" Lissa cried out in pain as the iron-clad knight landed a solid blow on her arm.

"My apologies, my princess. However, I believe you requested that I practiced with you? This is training that any other Shepherd has gone through." Poor Frederick, always so deadpan and serious. Robin observed the training from a distance, reposed on a haystack and taking a break from his own training. To his side was Chrom, who was likewise taking a break as well. The two companions had decided to shield themselves from the sun after sparring multiple times. The days were getting hotter as they approached closer to the coast. While this was certainly an upgrade over Feroxi winters, the heat was not a welcome ally to those who had to wear heavy clothing or armor.

"You won about three of those duels. I would wager you could've won more had you been actually using the Falchion instead of these pitiful wood sticks." Robin indicated the battered wooden swords they were both holding.

Chrom chucked, "Robin, had I been using the Falchion and you a wooden stick, this duel would've been over long ago."

"You forget I have a pretty little book filled with pretty little incantations. I can fire lightning and flames out of my hands. You can't. I'd say we're pretty even on that." Robin grinned in mock triumph.

"I should've guessed the tactician wouldn't forget about his book. After all, you always seem to be reading those damn things all the time." Chrom let out a yawn before looking over at the myriad of other Shepherds training. Over the sound of clashing wood and dummies being hit, he called over to Robin, "Say, isn't that Cherche over there?" Robin's face indicated that he was unamused. He knew what was coming next. "I thought you were going to gauge her skills."

Robin groaned. He was hoping Chrom would've forgotten that. He was equally capable of gauging someone's skill in battle, though this was a far safer and effective method than what Robin proposed. He knew full well that the damn prince had remembered this for his own amusement. Regardless, Chrom's argument had its merits, and Robin stood up to walk over to Cherche. He didn't even want to look at Chrom at this point. His guess was that the man was grinning from ear to ear at this prospect from ruining what should've been a calm rest before the battle.

As Robin walked over to Cherche, Chrom shouted to Robin. "Don't worry about the other guys! I'll have Frederick keep them busy!" Robin raised his hand in grudging thanks.

Cherche was busy hacking away at a wooden dummy with a wooden axe to notice Robin approaching. To her side, a great, black beast was slumbering under the afternoon sun. Robin stood back a while to observe her methods. Her strokes were clean and strong, a clear indication of one who has seen the battlefield more than once. Had she been holding an iron axe, each strike would've been a guaranteed kill. There was no hesitation and no thought to her practice at all; it was simply routine. Her axe blows, while softened by the wood, were definitely leaving indents on the straw dummies. However, skilled as she was, Cherche wasn't exactly making any significant progress on the dummy with a mere wooden axe. Robin decided at this point to intervene.

"Cherche? It's me, Robin. Do you remember what I asked you last night?"

The pink-haired wyvern rider turned her head towards Robin. "Oh hello, Robin. I didn't see you there." She lowered her wooden axe. "I'm assuming you're here to train with me?"

Robin nodded his head. He reached into the box and grabbed a wooden sword. Though he generally preferred to practice with the Tyrfing, these glorified wooden sticks were the only way of practicing without hacking each other to death. Cherche didn't seem to mind that she was using a wooden weapon instead of a real one.

Robin assumed his posture while Cherche lowered her axe to her side. Robin was a tactician, but he was a decent enough swordsman to match up against Chrom and most of the Shepherds. After all, the basics of swordplay involved a great deal of anticipation of the opponent's movements. The only person he was unable to even scratch was Lon'qu, though he was an exception to many people.

The tactician set his right leg forward and gripped the handle of the weapon with both hands. Robin focused in on his target, though he would make sure he wouldn't hit her too hard. After all, she was just a new recruit. Additionally, he had the advantage, as the sword was a far swifter weapon than her axe. She truly had no chance at this point unless she intended to dodge. Having calculated his move-set, he prepared to lunge at the wyvern rider. Cherche raised her axe from her side and set her feet down. At this moment, Robin sprinted towards her, sword over his head. He closed in and slashed downwards to land a strike right on her –

_Whoosh_

_"Wait, where is she?"_ Robin looked around for a few moments before he saw a dash of pink out of the corner of his eye. He raised his blade and blocked the incoming axe blow. A dull smash rang out as the axe and the sword clashed against one another. She had not only dodged the blow but also gotten behind Robin in the process.

"_Well, she's quick." _

Robin adjusted his footing again, preparing for another strike from Cherche. As he raised his blade, he could see Cherche attempting to try the maneuver again. The Rosannean knight shifted to Robin's left, leaning her body to refocus her center of gravity.

"_Heh, the same thing won't work on me twice!"_

Robin turned and brought his sword around before a large black tail impeded his view and-

"_Wait, that's not supposed to be ther-"_

THWACK

Robin went flying backwards as the force of Minerva's tail acted like a catapult. He went flying into the weapons tent, creating a variety of crashing noises from within. Robin could feel his head spinning as the solitary figure of Cherche began to walk towards him. She reached out her hand to Robin, though the tactician waved it off.

"I thought this was a duel?" Robin grimaced, dusting off the dirt from his robes.

Cherche seemed mildly amused by Robin's annoyance. "As a tactician, aren't you supposed to account for all possible moves an enemy might make? Minerva will always be by my side, and I would've thought this an accurate representation."

Cherche laid down her axe and sat next to Robin. "No sane wyvern rider would get off their mount against an opponent they clearly have an advantage over. This is basic strategy after all."

The tactician to her right could only grin slightly. She was correct. Robin had been beaten at his own game, too absorbed in a singular enemy and disregarding his surroundings. He made a mental note to pay more attention. Still, he could not ignore the challenge issued by Cherche.

"You speak as if you've led armies before. If I'm correct, you were Virion's bodyguard?"

Cherche shook her head, her crimson eyes still focused on Minerva. "You are partially correct. I am Virion's retainer, though most of the time I spent with him was usually glorified baby-sitting." Her eyes narrowed as if remembering some unsavory memories of her lord back in Rosanne. Robin smiled, knowing all too well about Virion's flirtatious tendencies.

"As for leading armies, I've only commanded smaller forces once or twice. Never an army large enough to cause a commotion."

Robin's interest was now piqued. Perhaps there was more to her than met the eye? "And when was this?"

Cherche had begun to draw figures in the dirt with her fingers. As she did this, Robin noticed her eyes still were focused on Minerva. "Shortly before we had left Valm. Lord Virion had fled before most of us with his valuables, and I was left behind to command what was left of Rosanne. Naturally, my main priority was to ensure the people were able to escape. My only job was to hold off the Valmese long enough to cause a distraction."

Robin was impressed. She was able to deter an enemy far larger and better trained than the forces she commanded. That would explain her focus when battling. After all, it was no easy task to fight in battle, let alone ride a fire-breathing creature while doing so.

"Needless to say, I failed even at this simple task." Cherche's eyes lowered in disappointment. Her finger stopped tracing in the dirt, revealing that she had been drawing the outline of a wyvern.

Robin was surprised by this reaction. By his own standards, any action that minimized the amount of casualties was a success in his own books. However, Cherche seemed to be bothered by a situation that was, in all cases, impossible.

"You fulfilled your objective and got the people out. Why would you say you failed?"

"I never said I got everyone out. I left many people behind, and a great deal of good people died in the process. Among those left behind were my family. I can only hope Walhart hasn't punished the people for resisting. The man has a reputation for brutality."

Silence fell over their conversation. For a while, Robin sat there and tried to think of something to say.

"I don't think you should be too hard on yourself. You did what any other person would have done, and you are a better person for it." He turned his head to Cherche, smiling. "Sacrifices have to be made to reach the greater good. That is why you came to us after all, right? We'll stop the Valmese and get your home back."

Cherche turned her head to the tactician. The pair stared at each other for a few seconds. For the first time since he had seen her, she smiled as well at Robin.

"Thank you, Robin. Your words give me confidence." She turned her head back towards Minerva. "Perhaps I was wrong. You aren't as much as an absent-minded fool as I thought you were."

Robin's smile slid from his face. "I don't know whether to be happy or offended by that…"

Cherche laughed softly, apologetically looking at Robin. "You need not worry about it. You'll have more time to change my perceptions on the battlefield."

Robin was about to speak as a loud voice rang out from across the training ground.

"HEY! ROBIN, CHROM WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Robin recognized the small, yellow figure of Lissa yelling across from the field. He began to stand up, before tripping over a rock on the ground. Cherche, who was already standing, offered out her hand again. Robin looked up and grabbed her hand, not making eye contact with Cherche.

"Thanks. I'll try not to do that when we're fighting"

"I hope so." Cherche began to stride towards Minerva, turning one last time. "I shall meet you on the battlefield soon. Try not to trip over any rocks before then." She waved at Robin and grabbed Minerva's reins. As she disappeared over the tents, Lissa came striding over to Robin.

"Hey! I thought I told you to come over, mister!" Robin turned to Lissa, who had her pouting face on. "You're always soooo busy talking to other people, and you never listen to me!" Robin could only feel amused by Lissa's annoyance.

Robin patted Lissa's head in apology. "I'm sorry, Lissa. I was too busy testing out our new friend for battle."

"More like asking her out for a date…" Lissa murmured.

Robin could feel his face turning slightly red. _"Why does Lissa always have to think any type of contact I make with another woman as a date?" _He tried his very best to ignore what Lissa had just said and proceeded on with the young princess over to the command tent. Lissa continued to poke fun at Robin on the way.

"Hee hee! Look at your face! If that isn't love then I don't know what is!" Lissa smiled gleefully, skipping next to Robin on the way to the tent. "I really thought you were going to go with Anna or Cordelia, but I guess this works too!"

"Look, Lissa. Anyone would react that way if you keep phrasing it like that. And no, it's not love!" Robin's eyebrows furrowed again. "And where in the world did you get those two from?!"

Lissa flashed out her signature smile. "Hehe, just a guess from me. Don't worry about it! It's just a little fun we're having!" She started humming and skipping her way to the tent with Robin. "I wouldn't worry about it though. I hardly think anyone would suspect you of such things. It's just the things we like to do to our favorite tactician." She ended her talk with a little giggle.

As they approached Chrom's tent, Lissa left. She told Robin something along the lines of Frederick needing help.

"_She's not even trying to hide it anymore…"_

* * *

Robin entered the tent to the sight of Virion and Chrom. Raising his hand in greeting, Robin looked at the overview of the map. It was a port, though the size of the Valmese army wouldn't be a factor here. There were enough small streetways to take on each division of the Valmese two at a time.

"If you've called me here, I'm assuming the Valmese have landed?"

Virion grinned, stroking his hair with his free hand. "Of course! My archest eyes spotted the Valmese approaching. Of course, I would have taken a few down had I not forgotten my arrows."

Both Chrom and Robin groaned. "Virion, I hardly think this is the time for that." The prince spoke with an agitated tone. Ignoring the complaints of the other two, the duke continued.

"Speaking of talents, I take it you are impressed by my retainer?" Virion addressed Robin, looking at him with great interest.

"Cherche? She is a fine warrior, though I have yet to see her ride Minerva."

The duke let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, my boy. You are in for a ride. Of course, I was never allowed within five feet of the wyvern seeing as it would've eaten me. However, it does look like quite the ride!"

At this point, Chrom interjected. "I believe that we have time to discuss this later. Our top priority right now should be to go on and take the Valmese before they get an advantage. I shall meet both of you at the harbor."

* * *

The seaside was serene and calm, if memory served Robin correctly. However, he could spot small specks of men around the port disembarking from their ships. Heavily armored cavalry led by one man who seemed to be ordering his men to search the homes of the locals. From afar, Robin could see villagers being forced out of their homes with children and wives off to the side.

"_This can't end well…"_

Behind Robin stood most of the Shepherds. They still remained out of sight at the entrance of the village. Chrom was beside him at the front, looking at Robin for orders.

"Chrom, they're gathering the villagers. I don't know what they're doing it for, but I would recommend trying to distract them before they do anything interesting. You think you can handle it?"

The prince nodded and drew his sword. With a wave, he signaled for half of the Shepherds to come with him. Left behind was the airborne division of the Shepherds. To his side was Cherche atop Minerva. The obsidian wyvern seemed to have calmed down in the presence of Robin, though it still looked him with eyes full of hunger. Robin could feel sweat running down his back but composed himself, realizing that a "friendly" wyvern should be the least of his worries.

"So are you going to ride Minerva or not? I promise she won't eat you this time." Cherche smiled at Robin, offering her hand out to the tactician. He grabbed her hand and warily got on Minvera, who immediately began growling. These growls soon subsided as Cherche whispered into the wyvern's ear, soothing it with her cooing. Out of the forest behind them, a messenger came running to Robin.

"Message from Khan Flavia! She has begun her offense and diverted most of the Valmese army!" Robin nodded at the messenger and drew Tyrfing. He thrust the blade forward, signaling for the Shepherds to move forward. To his right, Lissa was atop Sumia's pegasus and Gaius with Cordelia. As for Nowi, Lon'qu was atop her back in her manakete form. He needed the close combat prowess of these warriors supported by the air in order to cause confusion among the Valmese. While Flavia was engaged with the main force, Chrom was to fight off the men defending the commander. It was left to Robin and his retinue to take out the commander and effectively break up the enemy force. With these thoughts in mind, Robin turned to his squad.

"Let's fly!"

For Robin, this was not the first time he had gone flying. The fear of heights was non-existent for this tactician. He had ridden on Nowi's back before, though she was a generally gentle flyer. As for Cordelia, her pegasus was equally as well-trained and was a fairly smooth ride. Robin never got the chance to ride with Sumia as Chrom was almost always with her and had confidence in her skills as a Shepherd already. By this point, Robin noticed that he and Cherche remained the only ones to have not taken off.

"Hey Cherche, are you read-GAHHHHH"

In an instant, Robin could feel his head leaning backwards while he was forced to grab onto the saddle for dear life. Robin had been expecting a wyvern to be far faster than other creatures, but Minerva was literally flying as fast as a strike of lightning. In the midst of all this, Robin felt a similar sensation as to when he was deafened by Minerva.

"CHERCHE! ARE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE?! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

The wyvern rider turned her head to the tactician and simply smiled. She pointed to a ship adorned with an ornate flag donned with the golden emblem of Valm. Robin was unable to comprehend how she was able to hear or see at all, though he decided to deal with that matter later. Despite having tears in his eyes, Robin could easily recognize a command ship from a certain distance. Though hearing was difficult, he was able to make out Cherche shouting out to him.

"Robin! Get ready to descend!"

"_Dear gods, what does she mean by that?"_

His questions were soon answered as his felt his stomach fly into his throat. Minerva had taken a sharp ninety-degree angle dive to the clump of Valmese cavalrymen, who had well-noticed the diving creature coming towards them. By this point, Robin no longer had a voice left to scream in terror. He saw Minerva quickly descending into the ground. As each second passed, he could see the ground becoming more eager to meet his face. If she didn't slow down any time soon, they were both going to crash into the ground with unsavory results. With panic filling his head, he cried out in desperation.

"CHERCHE! SLOW DOWN!"

She seemed to ignore Robin as she neither gave any indication that she had heard Robin nor did she slow down. As they approached dangerously close to the earth, Robin could see Minerva's talons reach out for a Valmese soldier. The wyvern hit her mark and with a loud thud, riders and wyvern landed. Robin fell off the saddle and was still panting from the multiple near-death experiences he had just gone through in the space of a minute.

The sight of incoming Valmese broke this trance immediately. Placing his hand on Tyrfing's handle, he drew the legendary blade and immediately swung through the first soldier. To his right, Cherche and Minerva were distracting the mass bulk of the incoming force, leaving Robin with two men. Both men charged, though Robin had seen this coming for a while. He set his feet on the ground and ran through the small space in-between the two soldiers. As he passed through them, he could hear two loud figures drop to the ground. He then turned his attention to the wyvern rider.

"Cherche! How are you holding up?"

"I need assistance! I need you to dismount the riders ahead of me!"

Robin nodded and dashed under Minerva's legs. He could see the cavalry trying to avoid Minerva's bite. Swinging wildly as he ran under the cavalry, he could hear the sounds of men falling to the ground. The sounds of horses and men crying in pain rang through his ears, though Robin had been in battle long enough to tune out these noises. The dismounted soldiers were quickly dispatched, courtesy of Minerva and her talons. As he continued to work the ground, Robin heard a rider quickly galloping his way. Judging by the red plume on his helmet, Robin guessed he was the captain of the unit. However, he was already preoccupied with the other riders to do anything and could only watch as the rider approached, battleaxe in hand. From behind him, Robin heard a voice cry out.

"Robin! Look out!"

Robin closed his eye, only to hear the noise of iron clashing with steel. Opening his eyes, Robin saw Cherche's arm struggling as she had blocked the rider's attempted strike. With the rider tangled with Cherche, Robin thrust his sword into the soldier, dropping him to the ground. Robin pulled his sword out of the body. Most of the forward men had already been taken care of with Gaius and Lon'qu clearing off the archers on the way to the main ship. From above, Sumia and Cordelia were doing hit-and-run attacks on the men below without their bowmen to protect them from aerial assaults.

"Robin, get on." He jumped up on the saddle, preparing for Minerva's rough takeoff. Within moments, they were both in the sky with Cordelia and Sumia next to them. From a distance, Robin was able to spot pegasus rider reinforcements approaching from behind.

"Sumia! Cordelia! I need you two to take care of those riders!" Both riders nodded and flew off to the approaching force. "Cherche, we need to take down the commander. Can you get on that ship?"

Wordlessly answering Robin, Cherche pulled Minerva's reins and directed them towards the command ship. From above, Robin was able to spot a man clad in golden armor. In front of him was a villager with a blade to his neck.

"_That must be the commander. He doesn't seem to be aware of his frontal forces being attacked. He must be asking them either for supplies or shelter."_

As they approached, Robin saw the commander beat the villager viciously. After a brief shoving match with his other soldiers, the commander continued to berate the villager to the amusement of his men. To his surprise, the villager swung at the commander and landed a punch on his jaw. After a moment of silence, the irate commander drew a long, silver sword and approached towards the now cowering villager. Within the blink of an eye, he thrusted the blade into the villager's body.

"NO!" To his surprise, Robin heard Cherche shouting in response to the execution. While Robin had merely grimaced, he had not expected this reaction out of Cherche who had been calm up until this point. As if understanding its partner's grief, Minerva let out a screeching roar and drew the attention of the commander's entourage below. Minerva flew forward with its talons grabbing two of the men before flying off again. As the wyvern dropped the two screaming men into the water, Cherche directed Minerva to fly back towards the ship.

With a loud crash, the wooden floor of the ships cracked from Minerva's impact. The commander suddenly turned to Robin and Cherche, fury written on his face. He clearly had not been expecting an attack on his personal unit this soon.

"You Ylissean bastards! You dare resist the might of Walhart?!"

Robin glared at the commander. "Mighty men don't massacre innocents as you have! If these atrocities are the things your Walhart allows, he is nothing more than a mad tyrant!"

These words seemed to trigger something in the commander's head as it enraged him to start riding directly towards Cherche and Robin. As he rode towards the two, he let out a bellowing war cry.

"Come forward men! I, Dalton, shall slay these insolent rebels and send their heads to Walhart as a gift!" The men behind him let out a wild cheer and began their approach towards the two. From behind him, Robin heard Cherche cry out to Minerva.

"Minerva, now!" A loud screech which pierced Robin's ears was followed by intense heat bursting from Minerva's mouth as the men in front of her were enveloped in flames. The fire glowed a bright red and yellow, licking the hull of the boat. It danced through the ranks of the Valmese honor guard, igniting all without prejudice. Running back and forth, many of Dalton's men jumped into the ocean to douse themselves. Dalton himself was shielded from the flames by his men and was still charging headlong towards them, as fearless as he was cruel.

"Rebels! All of you! Your wyvern and its flames won't protect you!"

Dalton raised his halberd and lunged forward, preparing to stab straight into the rider. Before he could finish his motion, a loud thud followed by a cry of pain emanated from the Valmese commander.

"Eh..?" Dalton looked down to his chest, a silver axe protruding from his armor. Looking ahead of him, he could see that the wyvern rider had thrown an axe into his body. The commander felt life draining from his body as he hit the ground with a crash. He could feel the heat of the boat beginning to whip his fingers, though he could feel his body growing colder.

"Wh-what…how…" The dying commander looked up at the now dismounted rider. She walked up to the commander, tranquil fury in her eyes. Dalton could only laugh. These fools thought they had a chance against the mighty Walhart. Nothing could stop him, not even Naga herself.

"You-you won't be able to st-stop Wal-h-hart. We are merely the mes-sengers of his army. Before long, you'll all be de-" Dalton never had a chance to finish his sentence as Minerva stomped his body into the ship. A loud crash followed by a splash indicated the end of the Valmese commander.

Cherche slowly walked over to the body of the villager. Kneeling down, she held the man in her arms looking at the puncture caused by Dalton. Robin noticed her eyes were no longer filled with anger but sorrow. He slowly walked over to Cherche, kneeling down next to her. He stayed there with her for a few minutes, observing the rest of the Valmese forces surrendering to the Shepherds.

"Why…?" Robin turned his head to Cherche, who had begun speaking again. "Why does it always have to end like this?" Robin didn't know what to say. He had often dealt with the statistical consequences of death but never the emotional ones. He also never thought Cherche to be the type to lament death, judging by how methodically she had trained.

"This man could have had a family. He was living a quiet life next to the sea with his family. Then in a blink of an eye, one man robbed him of all of this." Cherche's voice began to shake. "If they do this to people who didn't even resist, what of my people? What horrors has Walhart brought on them?" She then sighed one more time.

"What are we even fighting for?"

At last he understood what was bothering her. She was indeed a warrior who often thought nothing of death, but the execution she had just seen struck close to home. Robin continued staring at the villager's body. It almost seemed strange to him, the concept of death. During battle, he never stopped to think about how often he was forced to end another's life. What Cherche said was true though. Of all the men he had slain, what of their families and friends? What if they had been forced into serving Walhart, Gangrel, or any other ruler he had fought? These questions always stuck in his conscience, never leaving.

But this was not something he could think about now. His job was to ensure that few people are killed while trying to keep the peace by confronting those who would seek to end it. As a tactician and a member of Chrom's army, it was his duty to command and to fight until the conflict was over. Any hesitation would cause more death and misery, a lesson he still bitterly held from Emmeryn's sacrifice. It was for this exact reason Robin refused to ever become attached romantically to anyone else. Losing someone that close would only cloud his judgment and result in even more loss. Once the war was over, he would have time to mourn for the dead.

"Cherche, things like this are bound to happen. I hate to say it like that, but there is no other way to put it." She turned her head from the villager to Robin. He could see that she was on the verge of tears; anxiety and sadness seemed to fill her heart.

"_I need to watch my words. I don't want her to start crying here…"_

"Sometimes, we need to do and see things that we despise to our core. Every battle, every skirmish, I always run the risk of having any of the Shepherds killed. It haunts me when I sleep to know that one mistake by me could cause one of my friends to die." Robin didn't know why he was letting this all out to Cherche. He'd only seen her at least three times, but it just felt like the right thing to say.

"Two years ago, Chrom's sister once ruled Ylisse. She was a kind-hearted ruler, loved by all. We all cared and looked up to her. She mended the scars of a war that had long passed. But one day, the Plegians took her hostage in an ongoing conflict from the last ruler. We all acted erratically, placing Emmeryn's safety over the lives of our own soldiers. She understood that her life was but one as compared to the countless soldiers we had lost in trying to rescue her."

Cherche seemed to be listening. "I have heard of this story. The Exarch sacrificed herself, did she not?"

Robin nodded solemnly. "Indeed. Emmeryn sacrificed herself so we were no longer bound by her safety." He hesitated before he spoke again, feeling a lump in his throat. "We managed to get away alive, but both Chrom and I couldn't help but feel that it was our fault we were unable to save her. For months afterwards, I kept blaming myself for her death. What if I could've prevented her from being kidnapped in the first place? These questions haunted me."

Robin took a deep breath. Gods knew how long he was talking for. He decided to continue seeing as the rest of the Shepherds were still gathering up the remnants of the Valmese army.

"I guess all I'm trying to say here is that there are bound to be sacrifices in any war, whether we like it or not. The best thing we can do is to fight not only for the memory of the dead but also for the living. I hardly think Emmeryn would have wanted us to spend the duration of the war mourning for her when there was a war to be won, very much like your loved ones back in Rosanne."

Robin turned his head to Cherche. "I care greatly for all of the Shepherds, regardless of what horrendous pranks they pull on me. You are one of us now, and it would be a shame to see one such as yourself so downcast."

Cherche sat there, staring at Robin with great interest as to what he meant. Upon looking at Robin's face, she turned her gaze back down. Robin stood up and held out his hand to Cherche. She looked up at Robin, seeming a little surprised by this gesture. The tactician, realizing what he had just said, felt his face burning up a little. Looking sideways, he reached out his hand to Cherche.

"You've offered to help me up three times. It's only right I return the favor."

The telltale signs of a gentle smile started appearing on Cherche's face. She reached out her hand and held Robin's hand. As he helped her up, Robin heard a soft growl over from Minerva. His eyes widened slightly, the memories from the last night flooding back in. Cherche laughed softly.

"Don't worry about her, Robin. She won't eat you again ever since I talked to her. It seems like she has taken a liking to you."

Robin let out an uneasy laugh, still keeping one eye on the wyvern.

"We should probably get back to the camp and regroup. After all, we need to hear how the others have fared." Cherche nodded in agreement. As Robin turned to leave, she called out once more.

"Robin, I know this may seem much, but could you help me bury this villager? It would seem disrespectful not to." He nodded and headed towards the villager, thinking to himself as he did so.

"_She truly is a kind-hearted person under all that wyvern business."_

* * *

By the time Cherche and Robin had finished burying the villager, night had fallen. As a result, they were both the last ones to return to the camp. Thoughts of what the rest were going to make of this sight only made Robin worry more than he did during the battle. Soon enough, they were both back at the entrance of the camp where a great loud cheer sounded at their return.

"HOORAY FOR THE HEROES OF THE BATTLE!" Robin looked to his right, spotting Lissa, Vaike, and Gaius. By this point, Robin didn't even know why he pretended to be surprised. Among them were all of the Shepherds, celebrating around the bonfire they had made. There was a great deal of noise and merrymaking all around. From the corner of his eye, he could spot Vaike and Gaius failing to ask the female Shepherds for a dance. Chrom was preoccupied with keeping men away from Sumia, and Virion was out on his usual meandering to court every woman in his sight. Out of the shadows, a large figure swatted Robin in the back.

"Boy! I heard about your little plan to pierce the heart of the enemy! Brilliant!" Basilio let out a jolly bout of laughter. "More and more, I wish I could recruit you both for my tournament, but Flavia would cut my arms off before I could do so!" Once again, the former Khan let out another laugh.

"It is good to see you too, Basilio. How fared your forces?"

At this, he grimaced quite a bit. "I wish I could say the same for my men. We are the finest warriors across the East of the sea, though most of our forces are in shambles now. The town is in no better condition either, though I can easily send the villagers to Regna Ferox for the time being." Basilio grunted once more, "What's especially worrying is that this was merely the vanguard, not even the whole army."

Robin frowned at the news. "This is most troubling indeed. A theoretical attack from the Valmese would see our continent conquered in no time. I believe we would need ships. Lots of ships to intercept them at sea."

Despite the serious nature of the situation, Basilio laughed. "Bright one, aren't you? But shouldn't worry about that. Chrom has already arranged a meeting with the Plegians for help. Even if they don't agree, I believe Feroxi might can do a little 'convincing.'" He turned once more to Robin. "But no worries about that tonight! We have proven we can fight off the Valmese! Tonight is a time for celebration!"

With that, the former Khan left Robin with Cherche again. There was a brief silence before her soft voice broke the silence.

"Interesting character, isn't he?" Robin turned to the sound of Cherche's voice.

"Interesting is understating it. No doubting his bravery and dedication though." Robin turned to Cherche, smiling at her. "Well in any case, tonight is a celebration you've well earned. You've proven yourself as a valuable member of the Shepherds. Hopefully, we'll have many more battles together."

Cherche quietly laughed. "And you've proven you aren't such a stone-headed tactician. I, too, hope that we may fight alongside each other again." With that, Cherche turned to leave. She turned one more time before she left.

"Robin?"

The tactician looked behind him, only to see a Cherche smiling at him.

"Thank you for your words."

Robin instantly felt his face heating up, the blush settling in. He tried to stammer out a few words but was only able to manage out a very awkward smile as well.

As Cherche left from his field of vision, Robin decided that he needed some rest as well. It had been a long day, both emotionally and physically. As he walked back to his tent, thoughts started running through his mind.

"_Why do I keep stammering around her? I've done this with every other Shepherd before."_

Before he could finish his train of thought, a voice cried out from the far end of the tents.

"Robin! Robin!" Out of a tent came Ricken, thankfully unscathed from the battle. Robin waved his hand over at the young mage.

"Good to see you, Ricken. I was afraid you'd be Vaike or Gaius."

Ricken laughed, looking up at the black-haired tactician. "Nope! It's just me! I heard you got to ride a wyvern! Is it true?"

"_Dear Naga, what questions is he going to follow this up with?"_

Robin did his very best to compose himself. "You're correct. And I will say, it was fast and unpleasant at times. In all though, it was quite fun." Robin took a drink out of his flask as he spoke. His throat was still hoarse from all that screaming he had done while on Minerva.

Ricken seemed to be bursting with more questions.

"I heard that you and Cherche kissed overhead on the wyvern on the way back from and professed your love to each other! Also, is it true that Chrom has given you two his blessings and you're vying for her hand against Virion?"

Robin instantly spewed out most of the water he had in his mouth into the ground.

"WHAT?! Who in Naga's name told you that? I can assure you none of that happened!"

Ricken laughed again. It seemed like the young mage was having a field day with his misery. Robin decided that he would need to have a small "talk" with Vaike and Gaius the next day. That came later though.

"Don't worry, Robin! The guys just told me to ask you that to see how you'd react!"

"_Of course they did. Those idiots..."_

Of course, I don't think any of them actually believe you and her have anything going at all. They'll probably do this if we get another lady Shepherd here!"

"_Then I hope we don't get another female Shepherd."_

Robin groaned.

"_Why can't these guys let me sleep in peace?"_

After many other questions and finally leaving Ricken satisfied, Robin was at last able to lie on his bedroll. It was often here that he thought about what he had done for the day. Memories of when Emmeryn had died rolled through his mind. Nothing he had told Cherche was a lie, though he did withhold the reason for his lack of any real romantic connection with a female. It was a silly thought, though he couldn't wonder why that concerned him at all.

"_Heh__, at this rate I'll become Lon'qu's best friend with our avoidance of females."_

Leaving the troubles of his day behind, Robin closed his eyes and let blissful sleep at last take him into his dreams.

**There you have it. I finally let Robin get a normal night of sleep. Let's hope nothing goes wrong tomorrow...**


	4. The Phoenix and the Dragon

**Author's Preface:**

**Like I said before, I'm usually about one or two chapters ahead of what I post. So I can call this kind of a "break" in the driving story, though it does focus heavily on building bonds with other characters. In the midst of essays and take-home finals, I decided I should give this one out as a tribute to all you other poor buggers who have finals as well.**

**Once again, I am extremely thankful for all the reviews I've gotten! As I said before, I enjoy writing this, so you can count on me to be pretty reliable on the updates barring the Apocalypse. On a side note, it turns out my grammar has somewhat fallen apart, so I'll try to fix these problems up when I revise them. **

**As it turns out, writing Vaike's lines is not only mentally but also physically painful. I feel like I'm writing quotes from Huckleberry Finn all over again. But this is a minor issue, and I'm willing to do this to flesh out some of the other characters. You should expect the next chapter at most within a week. I'll be gone camping for about two or three days so given a bear doesn't eat me, I'll have the chapter up when I return. In all, I'm glad to hear people like this so far!**

**Anyways, enough chit-chat. Here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: The Phoenix and the Dragon**

He woke, wrapped by a sense of comfort he had not felt in a very long time. The bed he slept on was nothing more than multiple rolls of wool and sheets, though he would not trade this feeling away for anything. For a moment, it felt as if he was back at the capital in his own bed.

"_Has it truly been so long ever since I've had a good night's sleep? I haven't had a nightmare in over a month..."_

Robin's eyes cracked open to the beams of light leaking through his tent door. For the most part, today was his day off. He swept the blankets off his body and began to approach the bucket of water. Reaching in for the towel, he wiped it over his face and body. As he did so, he noticed the purple mark on his left hand; it had been there ever since Chrom had found him in the field. What significance it held, he did not know nor did he care to find out. Robin had already decided to leave behind what past he formerly had in order to create a new one with his companions. He dropped the towel back into the bucket and grabbed his robes and sword.

"_Today, I will go into town and try to relax myself. I'll probably die of fatigue if I don't."_

It was not until the next day that Robin had to travel to Plegia with Chrom. Given that neither Ylisse nor Regna Ferox had any sustainable ships to offer, Plegia was the last choice on the list. It was not a choice that Chrom had made easily, though he was able to recognize a greater threat in the Valmese army over his grudge with the Plegians. For this, Robin was grateful. Both he and Chrom had grown not only as leaders but also as people in their time together. The Chrom of old would have rather taken on the full Valmese army than even mention Plegia. Likewise, Robin would have been too preoccupied with trying to save others rather than face the imminent danger. With battle and time, they had both overcome these former obstacles and became better people for it.

Finally slipping on the last article of clothing, Robin stepped out of his tent and took in the sunlight. It was a beautiful day with the sunlight smoothly sliding across the countryside. Robin could only smile at the sight he was seeing. It truly reminded him of Ylisse, a country he now called home. The speed at which Robin had adapted to his new life in Ylisse surprised himself more than anyone else. However, he was neither in Ylisse nor was he in his bed. He was off far away in the countryside of some other remote village.

Robin set off on a stride towards the front of the camp. Judging by the emptiness of the camp, he assumed that most of the other Shepherds had already woken up earlier and left to town. Robin silently cursed his late-night sleeping habits and continued down on the dirt road by himself.

* * *

About a mile down, Robin was able to spot two small specks on the road ahead of him. Recognizing one red haired fellow with another blonde one, Robin smiled. This was his chance to get back at them for everything they had done. As he silently walked towards Gaius and Vaike, he drew out his tome. He dragged his finger down a page and murmured an incantation to himself to remember when he got closer. The tactician silently continued his stride behind the two unsuspecting targets. As he got closer to them, he could hear their conversation.

"So there ya go, candy boy! That's how good ol' teach saved all the Shepherds from a hydra!" The thief snorted in bemusement.

"Vaike, I don't even think hydras exist. Better yet, even if there was one, I highly doubt you would've gotten out with both your arms."

The two continued to squabble on like this, not noticing the tactician. As Robin got within striking distance, he timed his steps and put his mouth where they could hear him clearly. With a whisper, he spoke.

"Good morning."

Before the two could turn, they were instantly thrown off to the sides of the road by a sudden gust of wind. Vaike tumbled into a river nearby while Gaius flipped over with his cape now covering a majority of his body. Copious amounts of sweets and candies began to roll around the road. Robin stood at the top of the road, admiring his work. Vaike, who was now soaking wet, was not amused.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" Likewise, Gaius merely grumbled and focused on retrieving his candies.

"That was for all the flak I've been getting these past few weeks. I think we can call the score even." Robin grinned at the two victims. Vaike murmured something along the lines of Robin being lucky. The tactician ran up to the two and placed his arms around both their shoulders.

"So, guys. I'm guessing you two are headed off to the village as well?"

Gaius picked up the last of his sweets off the dirt, seemingly ignoring that they were all covered by dust. "No, we just wanted to walk in a random direction towards nowhere in particular. Where else would we be going?"

Robin couldn't stop grinning now that he had gotten his revenge. Perhaps what Tharja had told him was true: revenge was sweet when timed correctly. But he no longer thought of such things anymore. Vaike and Gaius were now his friends again, seeing as they were on equal footing of pranks. Noting the absence of a particular young mage, Robin decided he would ask them.

"Say, where's Ricken? Isn't he usually around with us most of the time? And on that note, where's Chrom?"

This time, the blonde warrior responded to the tactician's question. "Eh, lil' Ricken went off to meet some lass in town. Pretty sure he's gettin' better at finding girls than we are!" Vaike let out a hearty laugh. "As for the boss, good ol' Teach offered him to come with us, but he said somethin' like Sumia wanted to spend the day with him. After all, man's gotta please his woman, right?" Vaike looked to Gaius and Robin who both shook their heads.

"Aw, come on! We might not have women, but y'all have good ol' Teach right here! Who needs women when you got me?"

Robin seemed mildly amused. "Vaike, even if either of us suddenly had romantic feelings for you, I'm pretty sure you fail in every aspect of being loving or caring. As for Gaius here, well..."

"Don't drag me into this, Robin. Unlike you two guys, I'm getting free haircuts from a nice girl. I'm pretty sure she'd be upset to hear Vaike started giving me haircuts." Gaius spoke with a little pride in his voice. "Gotta go down to town and buy something for her for all these nice trims."

Robin and Vaike were now curious. Among the three, it was no mystery that Gaius would be a hot commodity among the female Shepherds of the camp was it not for the fact that he was an utter, total slob. Robin was pretty sure Gaius hadn't switched his robes for a good two weeks at the very least. As for Vaike, the man waked around half-naked most of the time, so there were no real clothes he owned to speak of.

"Well, well, don't leave us hanging, Gaius. You should tell us who this mystery girl is." Robin posed the question, finally happy that he was no longer the target of romantic speculation. He had a few guesses in his mind as to someone would want to clean up a slob like Gaius. Among these guesses, only one was a female.

"I betcha it's Sully! She always cuts hair and stuff!" Vaike seemed to enjoy this game like a giggling child. Gaius, however, was utterly terrified.

"Way off the mark, boys. She's not a bad person, but I'm pretty sure she'd beat me to death with a lollipop." Gaius paused for a second before turning to Robin. "Say, Robin. You're a smart guy. Why don't you use those magical thinking powers of yours and guess it? If you can get it, I'll give you one of these babies." He pointed to the bag around his back, which Robin guessed could only be filled with sweets. "And if you're wrong, you buy me some in town."

Robin grinned. "Challenge accepted." He began to scratch his chin, analyzing the mannerisms and daily rituals that each Shepherd had. He knew that among the female Shepherds, only a few were obsessively concerned with appearance. There was always the possibility, however, that Gaius may have mistaken Libra for a woman. Robin secretly hoped that this was not the case, as Chrom almost did. Maribelle was always one for appearances, though Robin could hardly imagine someone like her willingly touching someone as unhygienic as Gaius. Cutting down his options, he finally managed to isolate the choice to one person who was always busy tidying up the place…

"Hey, Bubbles? You've been scratching your chin for a pretty long time. I'm beginning to think you're wishing for a beard or something."

Robin ran through his choices one more time before turning to Gaius. "I would guess it would be Cordelia? She is the only one walking around camp, cleaning up after others."

Gaius's face dropped to a frown, clearly showing disappointment. "Well, it never pays to bet against you." He reached into his pocket and threw Robin a white-and-red candy. "It's called a peppermint. They're pretty popular around Regna Ferox."

Robin and Vaike both laughed at the red-haired thief. "Well, ain't that a match made for life? It makes so lil' sense but makes so much more!" Vaike began to laugh even harder, with Robin trying to hold in his laughter. Needless to say, Gaius seemed relatively calm.

"Least I can get a girl. You two poor saps can't even get near one. As for you," he pointed at the tactician, "You almost got eaten by a wyvern the last time you tried."

"_Oh Naga, not this again…"_

Robin could almost guess what was coming next. He decided to take action before that question could come. "Speaking of that, how about you, Vaike? I'm pretty sure at least one of the fair ladies in the camp fell victim to your muscles."

Vaike guffawed a bit, before smiling gleefully to Robin. "Course that's true! Speakin' of Sully and such, I got to get in a fight with her!" He spoke the last bit with a great deal of pride. Robin couldn't help but feel confused.

"Vaike, fighting a woman is hardly the best way to court her. Then again, we are talking about Sully here."

"Damn straight! She's like no other woman like Teach has ever seen! Good ol' Vaike reckons that she was pretty impressed! We're gonna go out and keep at it a bit more and before ya know it, she'll be in Teach's arms!"

Robin grimaced. He was hoping Vaike would throw out a story of failure. There was still about a quarter of a mile to the village, leaving more than enough time for the other two Shepherds to interrogate Robin. No doubt that they were going to pester him about some asinine subject. Gaius started the questioning.

"So, Robin. I think you know what's coming up next." The thief looked over to Vaike, who was grinning in excitement. "I say since you've been asking us all these questions, it's our turn now. So who is it?"

Robin, having expecting this, replied tartly. "Like I keep saying, no one. I like to keep myself focused on the battle." The two looked at each other before raising their eyebrows towards the tactician.

"Robin, ya know that both Teach and Gaius think that's a load of pegasus dung. Even a lonely feller like you has a woman to fancy. You know that ol' sayin' or whatever? All great men have a nice lil' lady by their side!"

Robin raised his hands again. "Trust me, guys. I speak the truth and only the truth on these matters."

"That's not what we heard. After all, you seem to be going for that new wyvern rider, say what with you training and fighting with her." Gaius leered at Robin, knowing that he had trapped the tactician in a spot he would be hard-pressed to talk himself out of.

"Her name is Cherche, and I was simply doing what I do with all Shepherds." Robin tried his very best to remain composed. For some reason, he could feel himself faltering and hitting illogical mental barriers when speaking about her.

Before Gaius or Robin could talk, Vaike let out a load cry. "We've finally arrived! All that fallin' and talkin' paid off!" Gaius took a glance over at Robin, as if to say, "_This isn't over."_ Putting aside the conversation, the three companions marched into the village.

* * *

It wasn't long before night had begun to fall on the village. In lieu of heading back to the camp for dinner, it was the general consensus of the Shepherds to dine over in the village. Gaius, Vaike, and Robin had run into Chrom and Ricken. According to Chrom, Sumia had opted to return to the camp with Cordelia to get some rest. As for Ricken, he was found wandering around the village with Lissa and Frederick. Upon meeting Chrom, Ricken decided to go along with the prince to meet up with the rest of the group.

The five entered a tavern on the outskirts of the town named _The Screaming Dragon_. Robin looked at the tavern's name with a slight amusement. He could hardly visualize Minerva screaming after having heard her bellowing roars in the past. As they entered the tavern, there were recognizable faces throughout the place. Stahl was conversing with Frederick while trying to get Lon'qu to talk. On the other side, Robin spotted Lissa and Maribelle talking with Miriel. Ricken stepped out in front of the group.

"Hey guys? I think I'm going to talk with Miriel and the others. I hardly get a chance to see her and could learn a whole load of new spells from her!" Robin nodded and waved his hand over to the youngster. With Ricken gone, Vaike had an uncomfortable smile plastered on his face.

"Well, well. Now that the youngster is gone, Teach is guessin' a lil' drinkin' contest is in order?" He looked from Robin to Chrom and finally to Gaius. The four men looked at one another before merely shrugging their shoulders. Chrom, however, was a little hesitant.

"I'm not so sure Sumia would want me absolutely out of my wits when I return to camp. I will merely have a mug or two and watch." Vaike nodded in consolation before turning to the other two.

"Well, both y'all have no excuses! Let's get started!" The warrior called over to the bartender who handed them four mugs filled with ale. Raising his mug, Vaike proposed a toast. "To our good leader and buddy, Chrom and Robin! May we all get some nice rest and women by the end of this big ol' war!" The men clanked their cups together before taking a swig of the ale. Chrom sat next to Robin, curious to see how his strategist would handle copious amounts of alcohol in his system.

One thing Chrom noticed was that Gaius was not a very good drinker. The thief was already turning as red as his hair and started showing signs of an addled man. As for Vaike and Robin, they both seemed to be going toe to toe. From Chrom's experience, Vaike was a champion drinker who prided in his ability to hold his drink. The only person to have bested him was surprisingly Frederick, who showed absolutely no signs of inebriation while Vaike was sprawled on the ground. Thankfully for most of them, Frederick was still occupied with Stahl. To his great concern, it seemed as if Frederick was still going around asking others about their opinions of his portrait of Chrom.

"_That man…"_ Chrom could only place his head in his hands. _"He honestly works too hard sometimes. I need to have another talk with Frederick sometime."_ The memory of Frederick clearing off a road he could've easily walked on and then proceeding to dust Robin was still fresh in his memory. Needless to say, Frederick did every action with pride. Chrom's only regret was that these actions often came with a great deal of embarrassment on his part. For now, he decided to push these matters from his mind.

As the men reached in for their second mugs, Chrom put his hands behind his head. He could focus on Frederick later. He knew this was going to be amusing.

* * *

Compared to Rosanne, Cherche generally found the village to be quite similar to her homeland. With the hills in view and a great deal of attention spent on flowers and trees, she almost felt as if she was back home. The place was quite beautiful at night, with the candles creating a nice luminescence around the streets. To her regret, she had to leave Minerva behind in front of the town, as she didn't want to risk scaring the townspeople or have them nearly eaten. She was confident that Minerva had enough self-control not to devour anyone walking past her.

She had initially entered town with Virion, though he had opted to leave early on the count that his groins still hurt from Flavia's brutal thrashing. For as much abuse Virion received from others for being a braggart or a coward, Cherche knew better than anyone else that this was hardly the case. When Rosanne came under siege from Valm, her lord had offered to give himself up in order to ensure that no one in Rosanne would be harmed. However, his knights firmly refused and rode out to combat, leaving her and Virion to decide what to do. From that point, it was determined that Virion was to escape while she would buy as much time for the people to embark off to Ylisse with him. In all her years of serving the man, she felt ashamed that she was unable to gauge how courageous he truly was.

It was her duty to protect Virion, and it was also her job to ensure that he never gave up on reclaiming Rosanne. If one's lord lost hope, it was only a matter of time before the other people did so too. She had not willingly entered his service, but she intended on serving her lord to the fullest extent. Of course, this was a secret she kept to herself. She knew others would scoff had she told them Virion was, in fact, a braver man than most warriors.

In Virion's absence, Cherche had decided to look around the town for possible things to give Minerva. She had seen a ribbon or two that she thought would've looked nice on her wyvern, though she hardly had the coin to afford such commodities at this time. Instead, Cherche had spent the day visiting armorers to repair her equipment and her axe. Her very first lesson as a knight was to constantly maintain her equipment. One who failed to even maintain his or her equipment had no business being a knight.

As she walked towards the center of the town, she spotted a figure walking from the distance. Upon closer inspection, she could tell it was Sumia. Soon enough, Sumia had noticed Cherche and waved excitedly towards her.

"Cherche! It's so nice to see you! What are you doing alone here?"

"It is nice to see you here too, Sumia. I was merely accompanying my lord, Virion, before he opted to go back to the camp. Naturally, I decided I should have a look around here." She smiled over to the pegasus knight.

Sumia offered her hand out to Cherche. "Well, it's always more fun to go with others! We were on our way back to the camp. Would you like to go with us?"

Cherche looked to the sky. True, it was turning to night quite quickly, and she was growing a bit tired. She smiled over to Sumia. "Very well. Thank you for you offer, Sumia."

The two began to walk off to the entrance of the village. As they continued on, Sumia began to speak. "So Cherche, how do you like it here so far? I certainly enjoyed my first days with the Shepherds."

Cherche smiled, "I certainly do enjoy it around here. I would've never expected such a strong bond between such a diverse group of people."

Sumia seemed to delighted by the answer. "That's wonderful! I knew you would like being here! I feel like you would get along with Cordelia quite well! You two act very much the same!" She turned to Cherche with her eyes filled with a gentle kindness.

"I can see what you mean. I notice that you two share a bond with your pegasi very much like the one I share with Minerva. I guess the differences aren't that distinct aside from my companion being a wyvern." Cherche giggled softly. "It must be nice, though, being the wife to the future exarch of Ylissse?"

Sumia blushed slightly, though maintained her smile. "It hardly matters whether he is exalt or not. I admire Chrom's character as well as his kindness. He may not admit it, but he really is a big softy inside." She then addressed the wyvern rider. "What of you, Cherche? Do you have anyone you care for?"

Cherche pondered the question for a few seconds. She was never terribly close to those back at Rosanne, though she was sworn to protect her lord. As for Virion, what she felt for that man was along the lines of two who trusted each other unconditionally. Sadly, she could not say the same for Virion's other servants, who all had reason to believe that Cherche was only protecting Virion for "ulterior" motives. In the end, Cherche had decided on her family.

"I do care for my family very much in Rosanne. It is my ultimate goal to ensure that they are safe and sound before any befalls them."

Sumia's smile slightly lowered before coming back even stronger. She held out a reassuring hand towards Cherche. "Don't worry about it. Within no time, we'll have Rosanne and your family back together with you. That is why we fight, after all. We do it so we may have a better future."

The two finally reached the entrance of the town, where Minerva was fast asleep. She turned to Sumia, who nodded her head and watched Cherche approach the wyvern. As she came closer, Cherche walked up to Minerva's ear and scratched behind it. While doing so, she whispered softly into her ear.

"Minervykins, it's time to wake up. We should get going so you can sleep near a warmer place."

Minerva began to move a little, her wings shifting back and forth. As the wyvern stretched her body, she opened her mouth and let out a rather loud purr. She scratched the ground with the talons before getting on her two feet and whipping her tail in excitement. Off to the side, Sumia was utterly astonished with what she had seen.

Cherche turned to Sumia, her hand still scratching the side of Minerva's ear. "She is quite beautiful, isn't she?"

Sumia seemed to grapple with words a little before she managed to speak. "O-of course. She is quite beautiful in her own ways. I would guess that she would think the same of her rider as well."

Cherche opened her mouth to reply before she was interrupted by the sound of the tavern door behind her opening. From within the tavern, she could hear a great deal of music and cheering from within. The smell of ale permeated throughout the air. Stumbling out of the tavern was a rather tall and muscular blonde man, supported by a blue-haired man. Off to the side, Sumia exclaimed excitedly at the man.

"Chrom! I was just on my way back to the camp. What happened to Vaike?" She seemed to be indicating the blonde man. Prince Chrom groaned before pointing to the tavern.

"Vaike, Robin, and Gaius decided to have a drinking match with predictable results. It was fun while it lasted, though Gaius passed out after the first round. I believe Ricken took him back with Maribelle and Lissa. As for Vaike…" He pushed the half-naked warrior over to the side. "Vaike doesn't seem to be getting up any time soon. Strange, really. I never expected Robin to best him." He turned to his wife with an apologetic look, "I hate to ask you, but Vaike is pretty heavy. Do you think you could help me with him?"

Sumia didn't seem to mind at all. "Of course not. Just bring him here…." The couple lifted the warrior to his feet with Chrom supporting Vaike, while Sumia carried his equipment. She turned to Cherche, "I'm sorry we couldn't talk much longer. I do hope to meet you again soon at camp!"

She waved off to Cherche, who returned the gesture, before turning towards the direction of the camp. As Chrom began to turn, he looked to Cherche as if remembering something important.

"I hate to burden you with this, but do you think you could take Robin out back to camp on Minerva? I believe it would be safe since he's ridden her before, and there's no one really left to take him."

Cherche seemed a bit befuddled by the request, but nonetheless accepted. He was her commander, after all. "Of course, my lord." Chrom waved off the gesture with his free hand.

"Don't mind the title at all. Just call me Chrom. In any case, thanks for helping out. I would talk more, but Vaike is starting to talk about women in his sleep." With that, the prince quickly turned to the direction his wife had gone off to and slowly walked over the hills before he too disappeared over to the other side.

Cherche watched with amusement as Chrom began to shuffle away. _"What a peculiar man..."_

Sighing to herself, Cherche slowly opened the door to the tavern, dreading what she would find on the other side. She began to feel as if she were back in Rosanne, retrieving Virion from one of his midnight trysts. As she entered, the sounds of lutes and lyres rang through her ears. The smell of fresh ale and stinking cheese hit her noises. With her senses overloaded, she was barely able to keep from audibly reacting to the tavern. She looked table to table, though after a few minutes she was unable to locate Robin.

"_Where could he be? I remember he always wore that black robe…"_

Her eyes finally managed to locate the solitary tactician. Robin was face down on the table, clearly passed out from the amount of drinking he had done. To his side, she could count at least seven jugs of ale. Cherche was mildly impressed; she never expected to see Robin as the drinking type. Bending down to Robin's ear, she talked into it.

"Robin, wake up." She shook his limp body. "Robin, wake up." Again, no response. Cherche knew what she had to do, though she was not so jubilant at the idea of dragging Robin to the front door. Placing his arm around her shoulder, she lifted the tactician with a heave and dragged him to the entrance. After what seemed to be a few minutes when in reality it only took ten seconds, she at least managed to get him out of the tavern. She softly laid him on the ground and turned to Minerva. Petting her head, she pointed to Robin and cupped her two hands to her mouth. The wyvern understood as she opened her mouth and let out a crippling screech.

Robin's eyes darted open as he instantly sat up and began to yell in a drunken stupor.

"WHAT HAAAS HAPPENNNNED?! ARE WE UNDER ATTAAAAACK?! GATHER THE CHILDREN AND TAKE THEM OUT OF HEREEEE!"

After panicking for a few moments, Robin looked up at Cherche, who was looking at him with mild interest. She looked at him before offering her hand.

"Robin, can you stand?" Her answer came as he attempted to lift himself, only to mutter and collapse on the ground. Cherche felt a little flicker of annoyance dash into her mind. Clearly, she hadn't anticipated Robin being this inebriated. She patted Minerva's head as the wyvern grabbed Robin by the back of his robe and placed him on her saddle. Cherche mounted Minerva as well, with Robin lying down with his body against her back. She pulled on Minerva's reins, as the wyvern took flight into the starry, starry night.

The flight was not as rapid or as exciting as the battle had been. Minerva flew at a steady pace with her wings beating against the flow of the wind. With each flap, Cherche's hair danced with the rhythm of flight. Raising her head, she took a moment to gaze at the night sky. It was adorned with many twinkling stars, with the occasional brighter ones forming the centers of great clusters. Back in Rosanne, Cherche was taught that each formation of stars was a great hero who was honored by having his or her soul among the stars. To her, the stars were not a random clump of lights in the skies. Rather, each one represented a part of a myth, a hero that told a story. It was very much akin to reading a novel in the skies. For this reason, Cherche fell in love with flying during the night with Minerva, where she would tell her stories whilst flying through the sea of stars.

Robin was still passed out, though he was able to thankfully keep a grip around Cherche's waist and not fall off. As she was not wearing armor, she could feel the heat of Robin's body touch her own. So long as he didn't tighten the grip, Cherche was ably to fly normally without any discomfort.

Cherche spotted the fires from the Shepherd's camp and flew into the hillside nearby. As Minerva slowed her pace down, her wings began to flap against the wind. After gradually lowering, she landed her talons on the blades of grass below and lowered her back. Cherche got off first before holding Robin on her back. Despite all her training, Robin was still quite heavy, and she was quickly forced to find a nearby tree to place him down on. Having finally placed the unconscious tactician down, Cherche exhaled deeply as the fatigue in her body seemed to finally take its toll. From the battle the day before to lugging around Robin's unconscious body, Cherche's body was far from energetic. Soon enough, she took a seat next to the tactician on the tree.

It almost seemed as if the night was never going to end, though Cherche didn't mind. She quite enjoyed gazing at the skies like this. She could sit here forever, never taking her gaze off the stars if the nights lasted for an eternity. Alas, the sun had to rise at some point in time every day thought that would not be for a while. Unfortunately, she had to return Robin to his tent. As she moved to stand, she felt a tugging force prevent her from lifting her legs.

"Eh?" Cherche looked down in astonishment to see Robin had grabbed onto her arm. She tried the shake her arm to no avail. Robin's grip only tightened the more she shook. Frowning, Cherche sat down to move him off of her arm. She brought over her right arm to push Robin away, though he didn't seem to budge. She looked to Minerva for help, though the wyvern seemed to be watching with interest at the scene and merely let out a brief snort. Narrowing her eyes, Cherche struggled with the tactician, who was now hugging her arm. Given no other options, she tried standing up, only to be pulled back down by sheer force.

"Don't…go…" Robin whispered out in his sleep, as if talking to an infant. For the first time since arriving from Rosanne, Cherche was truly surprised. Never in her life had she found herself in a situation like this. Moving around even more, she kept rotating her left arm which was beginning to feel numb from the amount of force Robin was hugging it with. As she felt herself reaching the end of her patience, Cherche closed her eyes and began to focus. She recalled the lessons that she was-

"Ah!" Cherche let out a small cry as Robin suddenly shifted his position and wrapped his arms around her body, his head resting on her shoulder. For this moment alone, Cherche regretted not wearing her armor. With all of her options depleted and a great deal of annoyance in her face, she lifted her hand and prepared to slap some sense into Robin. As her hand came down, Robin murmured.

"St-stop…Don't…die…" Cherche's hand stopped as her eyes widened at the tactician. She could feel his body beginning to shake as he continued to speak. "I can't….let you…..It's my…fault…"

Robin began to shake even harder, his voice beginning to crack. Cherche saw the faint forms of teardrops forming near the edges of his eyes. Out of nowhere, Robin began to yell even louder and started to tremble.

"No! Don't go!...Ch-chrom…Lissa….Cher-cherche!" Her eyes widened at the mention of her name. She understood Chrom and Lissa, but why her name? Did she leave such an impact on his psyche?

Tears began to fall from his eyes, falling down from his cheeks and dripping onto the grass below. "I…I don't want to be alone again…." His tearful plea ended with an inaudible whisper. Robin was completely broken down, a far cry from the tactician she had first met.

Cherche gazed at Robin. She was no longer looking at a tactician but a frightened child. He had unknowingly shown her his softest side, one that even the closest of friends might never see in their entire lifetimes. She suddenly recalled the talk of Robin's fear of sacrifice. Only now did she truly understand how much effect the weight of lives had on Robin. The man truly cared for those closest to him. Her eyes were still fixated upon Robin, who had begun shaking again like a shivering child. Her eyes softened as she took her right hand and began to stroke Robin's black hair.

"_He truly isn't that much different from me...__"_

She whispered to Robin, "Hush, hush. Everything will be alright." She laid her head against the tree with Robin's head lying on her shoulder. Cherche gazed at the stars once again. She recalled her childhood memories when she would begin crying for fear of the dark. Her mother would rush in and open the windows for her to see the stars. As she would hold Cherche, her mother would tell her stories of the constellations. She let out a deep sigh and looked to Robin. Cherche gazed at the stars like a library to pick out one of the hundreds of stories she knew. To her left, she saw a cluster of two stars that the Rosanneans named the Phoenix and the Dragon. It also happened to be her favorite story. She looked back to Robin and began to slowly whisper to him.

"Many years ago, long before mankind stepped onto the world, there was a kingdom of phoenixes and a kingdom of dragons. The two had been at war with each other for thousands of years as they battled to rule the heavens. Among them, there was a beautiful crimson phoenix who had the most beautiful feathers in the world. It was said that her wings were like roses streaking through the sky. However, she was so beautiful that her father locked her in a tower so no other phoenix or dragon could take her away from him. On the other side, there was also an obsidian dragon, his scales as dark as the deepest depths of the night sky and son to the king of the dragons." She turned to look at Robin, who had quieted. Cherche continued with her story.

"Every night, the dragon would secretly fly out to meet the phoenix. As each meeting went by, the two eventually fell in love. The black dragon could not endure seeing his beloved locked away in a tower, so with his mighty breath, he destroyed her tower. The phoenix's father was enraged and sent out armies of them to search for her. Likewise, the dragons looked for the phoenix to capture her as a prize. Unknown to either of them, the black dragon had hidden with the phoenix in the stars where no living thing dared to look. After a year, the phoenix laid an egg which dropped to the world and from it hatched a creature that was neither phoenix nor dragon. However, both sides had seen the egg and thought it an abomination. They both wished it to be destroyed. Unable to bear seeing their own child killed, the phoenix and the dragon flew down from the heavens and shielded their child from the flames of both sides." Cherche took a deep breath, having talked for a quite a while. By this point, Robin had fallen fast asleep.

"The phoenix and the dragon both perished, but their child survived. Having seen the sacrifice that the two had made for their child, the phoenixes and dragons realized that in their blind fury for each other, they had destroyed that which they valued the most. Soon enough, the war was stopped. In honor of their sacrifice, the red phoenix and the black dragon were placed back home into the stars where their child could gaze upon them every night. They had done this so their family may never be separated. And that is the story of the first wyvern."

Cherche ended her story with a faint smile across her face. As she had remembered, it was the story that she so often loved to hear. While she was nowhere near the storyteller her mother was, she had managed to get Robin to calm down. She was equally as glad to see how quickly it had put Robin to sleep as well. The tactician was well and fast asleep to where not even Minerva could wake him. His head lay upon Cherche's shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her body. She could feel his breathing finally slowing down into a regular tempo and the warmth of his body against her own. She could feel some heat in her face, though she ignored it for the moment. Cherche turned to look at Robin's face, noticing some remnants of the tears left behind. She slowly lifted her hand and wiped them away from his eyes.

Cherche could feel fatigue at last setting in. Her body was unable to move without waking Robin in any case. After sitting for a while, she decided to sleep in the fields as she had done many times as a child. She turned her gaze to the sleepy wyvern reposed on the hill.

"Minerva, would you like to sleep in the fields tonight?" The wyvern purred soflty and slowly closed her eyes. Within moments, Cherche could hear the soft breaths of air from Minerva's nose blowing against the blades of grass. Soon enough, she felt sleep coming over her like a blanket and leaned her head against tree. As she closed her eyes, Cherche caught one last glimpse of the twinkling stars before dreams of Rosanne enveloped her conscience.


	5. Twin Birds

**Author's Foreword:**

**EDIT: I slightly changed some details, mainly those detailing the confrontation in Plegia.  
**

**So I have two finals down and one more left. Hopefully, I won't be dead from exhaustion by the end of these damn things. I really shot myself in the foot by buying Monster Hunter 3, Dark Souls, and Fire Emblem: Awakening. Kids, if you aren't in college yet, avoid these three games if you want to become a CEO later in life. For the others who are like me and are sadly lazy, well, just buy all three of these and hopefully we'll all graduate without failing. I do have to admit that the finals have taken their toll on me, though I still do enjoy writing this. The only thing is I might have to take longer breaks in between the chapters. **

**Anyways, this chapter generally just deals with the aftermath of the events of the last chapter. I haven't really decided how to pace the next few chapters, let alone when to have Gerome/Morgan pop into the story. I figured that it would be best to have the children somewhere before Grima but near the end of Walhart's defeat. I already have something planned as to how they appear and what the general interactions will be. However, pushing them into the story all of a sudden is a little difficult, but I have time. **

**Take a deep breath. I'm about to go into something that has been bothering me a bit with this story so far. It's not so much the plot as I am a bit bothered by how little I'm focusing on defining the characters and instead working on the romantic aspects. The two work hand in hand with each other as one cannot progress without the other. As it stands now, I feel like I've overextended onto the romantic aspect of the story so far.**

**While I have generally portrayed the characters as calm and free-going people, I also felt the need to make them also keep in touch with the fact that they were at war. I did a great deal of character development for the minor ones last chapter, though I wanted to capitalize on that this chapter. Also, I'm going to begin slowing down the pace of the relationship between Robin and Cherche. As my friends used to tell me, there can be too much of a good thing. For the most part, you'll start seeing how I perceive them to be in everyday situations as I felt that the support conversations didn't do the characters full justice in defining them as people. As far as the game goes, we are given small tidbits of information of a character while the rest is left up to the player's imagination. Due to this, I'll be characterizing each one according to how I believe they would act. So please, bear with me through this. If you don't seem to like it or the characters seem a bit OOC ("Out of Character" for those who had to look it up online like I did….), don't hesitate to let me know. However, keep in mind that I'll only be changing the characters if their personality seems to stick out too much (i.e. Vaike starts to talk like a British noble.) **

**Likewise, if you guys feel like the story is going too slow, please also tell me that as well. I will say, though, that I generally like to write about the everyday lives of certain characters, as it is during a normal day that you often see the true personality of people. **

**Well, that was a longer foreword than I ever hoped to write. I only wish I was this fervent about my essay on Latin American dictators. Damn you, GE's.**

**Last thing. I decided that ripping dialogue straight from the game is bad. So I altered it a lot, with some plot things that might have never happened. Just to make things more interesting. Dialogue for in-game events are no longer completely word-for-word from the game. Rejoice!**

**As always, I'm open to both constructive criticism and reviews! Enjoy the story and have a safe day!**

**-Komina**

**Chapter 5: Twin Birds **

"Robiiinnnnnn!" The princess shouted out into the field, searching for the missing tactician. "Robiiiinnnnn!" Lissa felt her throat going hoarse, as she had ben shouting for a good hour. Chrom had told her to go looking for Robin the night before and make sure he got back safely. After she had returned from the village, Lissa had instead gone straight to sleep and resolved to find Robin the next day. She had the feeling that Robin, drunk as he was, still had the mental capacity to walk (or stumble) his way back to camp. Evidently, Lissa had overestimated her dear friend's abilities.

Lissa groaned. At this rate, she was never going to find Robin. Likewise, Cherche had gone missing as well, according to Sumia and Cordelia. Though Lissa had the tingling feeling to tell them that Robin was gone as well, she abstained from doing so to keep her promise to her friend. Regardless, Lissa initially had her suspicions from the beginning of the pair, so often seen together as of late, disappear around the same time. At first, Lissa took it as a joke and laughed it off. However, as the hours passed throughout the night, she grew more concerned that something may have actually happened to them.

"_There can't be any Risen or Valmese around here, can there? I'm pretty sure big brother had wiped them all out. They can't be dead, can they?"_

Lissa kept her mind away from her despairing thoughts. She reassured herself that there was no way Robin or Cherche would be so easily taken down by a few enemies that couldn't even be noticed by the Shepherds. As the princess continued her search, she caught the view of a hill near the entrance of the forest. While Lissa didn't want to give up her search so easily, she was growing tired.

"_I'll just take a rest over by that tree. A quick nap shouldn't cause any problems!"_

With her two ponytails bouncing, Lissa skipped her way up the hill while humming a Ylissean tune. It was a rather steep hill, though the tree at the top was big enough to cover up most of it with shade. As she grew closer to the tree, Lissa began to notice the faint shapes of three objects off to the distance. Her humming abruptly stopped, and she raised her stave towards the three. Slowly approaching the figures under the shade, Lissa made her way towards the figures. If these were indeed brigands, then they were awfully inattentive as she was clear in their field of view. Lissa looked to the ground and picked up a rock. This would have to serve as her weapon for now. Cocking her arm back, Lissa aimed with the confidence of one who had thrown rocks at her older brother for many years.

Lissa yelped. The largest figure began to move around and seemed to turn its head towards her. She needed to throw the rock quickly before this creature-

"Eh? Minerva?" The wyvern yawned in response to the Ylissean princess. She made no move to stop or impede Lissa at all, seeing as she recognized Chrom's little sister.

Behind the black wyvern, Lissa spotted the two figures. As she got closer, Lissa was able to get a view of two people sleeping on each other. A recognizable black and purple robe followed by a pink-haired girl sleeping on his shoulder all but confirmed to Lissa her initial suspicions. A smile slowly crept across Lissa's face as she tried her very best not to laugh out loud.

"_Ooh, hoo, hoo. I'm going to have sooooo many things to say against Robin!"_

* * *

"_Sweet… Something smells sweet." _

He could smell the aroma of flowers permeating throughout his nose. Robin's senses suddenly exploded with a tinge of floral essence. The smell followed by the sharp pain in his head created the sensation of two giants racking against his brain. Needless to say, Robin did not particularly enjoy this feeling.

He refused to open his eyes to the sunlight. Robin felt his head thumping, as if a blacksmith were pounding away within his head. He tried to move his arms, until he noticed that his arms were busy gripping something else. He could feel his arms wrapped around something warm while his head was on a soft surface. Repositioning his head, he rubbed it against the soft pillow and gripped onto whatever he was grabbing with a tighter grasp. He couldn't move his head as something seemed to be holding it.

"_Someone must've taken me back to my tent overnight and put my sword on my neck. I don't care who wakes me up, but I'm not letting go of my damn pillow."_

Events of that fateful night began to rush back into his head. It had all initially begun as a rather casual drinking contest. However, as the number of mugs grew, so did the absurdity of their actions. Gaius had been out cold after the first drink, leaving Vaike and Robin to deal with their battle. The memories seemed to fade back and forth, though Robin could vaguely recall something along the lines of dancing with a chicken, punching a painting for stealing his money, and finally slamming his head on a table to see if it would break. With the last memory, Robin could feel the pain rushing back into his forehead.

"_By Naga, I am never drinking with that man again…"_

Robin slowly opened his eyes, letting the beams of light hit his face. The sunlight pierced his retinas and blinded him momentarily. It felt as if it had been ten years since he had opened his eyes. However, this along wit the headache was merely a side effect of the consumption of copious amounts of alcohol. As he widened his eyes, he slowly noticed some things were out of place. For one, he was not in a tent. He was in the middle of the field with the hills all around. Secondly, he was not sleeping on his bed but on a tree. Robin heard the slow rhythm of someone breathing softly. He turned his head slightly right, only to see a pink-haired girl fast asleep.

It took a few seconds to process his surroundings before Robin realized where he was. Almost immediately, his mind began to panic as his face boiled up quicker than an inferno. He looked to his arms, though he hesitated from moving them in fear of waking Cherche up. He tried to move his head, though he was pinned down with Cherche's arms hugged around his neck.

"_Oh Naga, I'm going to die if she finds me like this. I can't move my arms, but I can't stay here forever either!"_

Robin heard a soft giggle to his side, as his worst fears were confirmed by a yellow dress. Over him, Lissa stood there, smiling at the struggling tactician. The princess mused at Robin for a bit more until she finally spoke to him in a whisper.

"Problems? I can name a few ways you can solve that!" She pointed to Robin's arms wrapped around Cherche's body while his head was still rested against her shoulder. In all his days as a tactician for Chrom, this was perhaps the worst case he had ever been in. There was no good outcome to this situation, as there existed only two ends. Either Robin would remain inactive and wait until Cherche woke up, leaving the poor man to suffer the wrath of Minerva. On the other hand, there was the fact that Lissa stood there and was never one to pass up on throwing rumors like these around. He still remembered when she saw Chrom and Sumia together two years ago. Within seconds, the whole camp had found out about their relationship. Robin figured that this conundrum was no different.

"Lissa, help me before Minerva eats me." Robin's eyes looked at Lissa, begging to the princess to help him get free from a potentially disastrous situation. His eyes darted between Lissa and the black wyvern, which was looking at Robin with an almost mocking expression. Robin didn't even know wyverns were capable of such cruel jokes.

To his side, he felt a tiny mumble followed by a little shifting as Cherche turned her body towards the grass and lay down. Robin was promptly pulled to the ground as his arms were still hooked to her body, leaving him lying next to Cherche on the grass in an even more awkward position than before. Robin felt his face glowing brighter than a Risen's eye. It seemed that Cherche was dragging him around the field like a teddy bear, something that wasn't helped by the fact that she seemed to be a sleeper who tossed and turned quite often. Robin sighed as he resigned himself to this fate. He would simply wait for the wyvern rider to wake up, seeing as waking her up on his own could end in dire consequences.

Within enough time, Cherche began to stir as her crimson eyes slowly opened. Unaware of those around her, she yawned and attempted to bring her arms to her head until she noticed that something was restricting her. Her head slowly turned and gazed up from Robin's arms around Cherche to his face, her eyes widening as she also noticed the presence of Lissa as well. Despite the situation, Cherche's face remained as deadpan as ever. Robin was left to ponder if she felt any emotions whatsoever.

"Oh dear… I hadn't expected to sleep that deeply." Cherche spoke as if Robin were non-existent and disregarded the fact that his arms were still trapped under her body. She looked impassively at the bumbling Robin. "You can let go now. It's not as if you have to worry about waking me up." She spoke in a tone that implied she did not even find the slightest problem with what she woke up to.

"Uh, about that. I really have no idea how this ended up happening…." Robin awkwardly mumbled as he removed his arms from Cherche's waist. A small part of him regretted that the warm pillow he had was no longer in his arms, though this thought was instantly quelled by Robin's own mental focus.

"It's simple, really. You were unfocused and could no longer walk. You grabbed onto me, and I didn't want to bother you. Does that answer your question?" She answered the question tartly. Cherche's tone seemed slightly annoyed at being asked about this, though Robin assumed that this was expected. No one, let alone another girl, ever wants to be found in the arms of a man she was merely an acquaintance with. Of course, Robin had woken her up from her sleep so that might have been a factor in her annoyance as well.

"I am sor-"

Cherche cut Robin off.

"There is no need to apologize. Prince Chrom told me to take care of you, and I simply did my job." Cherche spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, very much resembling the person he had met in Regna Ferox. Robin raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing else. In the few minutes he had been talking to her, Robin noticed a general discomfort around Cherche that he had never noticed around her before. It almost seemed as if she was trying to stay distant from Robin. Of course, it could have been the fact that Lissa had found the two that Cherche did not speak as much. Robin made a quick glance at Cherche's face, noticing that she was looking directly into the ground and not towards Lissa. He could trace the telltale signs of her face turning slightly tinged with crimson, though nothing more occurred aside from the occasional grimace that appeared on her face. He made note of the observation, though did not bother to reply.

Lissa, who was standing off in the corner, spoke up after having remained silent during the quarrel between the two. She had been all but ignored by Cherche, who was still trying to act as if the position that she had caught the two in had never happened.

It felt strange to Cherche. Rarely in her life had she ever been caught in such a situation, let lone in the arms of another man, literally. She could not allow herself to show such weakness again. Cherche decided against telling Robin about his little outburst the night before. She may not have exactly liked the man, but she respected his secrets and how he helped her. Her pondering was broken by the hesitant voice of the princess.

"Soooo, should we get back to camp now?"

* * *

"Why couldn't we just have ridden Minerva…?" The princess began to moan as she could feel her legs beginning to fail her. She had walked back and forth between the distance where those other two were sleeping, while they were simply walking for the first time since they've woken up. Aside Cherche, Minerva was merely walking with her, yawning with her jaws wide open.

"Minervykins had to carry a great load of people in the past few days, alongside battling not just a few days ago. I am trying my best to allow her some rest." Cherhce smiled as she stroked the obsidian-stained scales on Minerva's forehead. The wyvern purred as Cherche continued to coo into her ear.

As the three continued along the dirt path, Robin turned to Cherche. A question had been bothering him the entire day, though he knew no other way how to put it. Better yet, Robin had no idea why he felt compelled to ask for the motivation behind Cherche letting him sleep on her. She could have easily pushed him off to the side, and his drunkness would've endured it for the better. Inevitably, Robin posed the question after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Say Cherche, why didn't you just push me off? I could've easily just slept on the ground you know."

"Because you grabbed onto me, if you don't remember what I said a few mere minutes ago." She responded impassively, trying her very best to steer the question away from this topic.

Robin continued to push the question. "But you could've easily pushed me off. I know I'm not that strong."

"Yes, I do. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Cherche closed her eyes, hoping that Robin would at least sense her displeasure with the questions. Given the lack of subtlety he had shown up to this point, though, she highly doubted he noticed.

"Of cours-wait, what? Did you just call me an idiot?" Robin's face shifted in a confused grimace.

"If that's how you interpreted it, then so be it. I would assume you have a few deep-seeded issues in your perception."

"Says the girl who treats a black, man-eating wyvern like a small child…" Robin muttered to the ground, his pride somewhat hurt. Cherche decided to capitalize on this newfound weakness of his. Perhaps it would come useful later on.

"Minerva didn't mean to eat you, though she can right now. It's natural though. From the moment I saw you gazing off into space at Regna Ferox, I knew you were a natural rock-head." Cherche tried her last attempt at steering this conversation away from that night. Regrettably, she found that only insulting him would do this.

"Rock-head? What does that even mean? I was merely listening to Flavia talk!" Robin's voice seemed very flustered for a man who was merely listening.

"It's a term used in Rosanne for those with rocks for heads. Though seeing as you failed to even solve that, I find it an appropriate name." Cherche continued her pace with a smug look on her face that annoyed Robin. "Also, I hardly believe listening to one involves gazing in my general direction."

"That was an accident! By Naga, do you always think everyone is looking at you?" By this point, Robin, who had no idea where Cherche's sudden hostility arose from, was absolutely irate.

"Well, you did say you were looking at her, Robin." The princess coined in from the side, having watched the argument with a nervous look on her face, until she decided to intervene.

"Lissa, stay out of this…" Robin bemoaned the idea that Lissa was now going to bring her "opinions" into this.

"Why? I'm just telling the truth!" Lissa skipped happily along the road, satisfied with her daily torment of the ailing strategist. She turned to Cherche, pacing backwards. "Say Cherche, never mind what Robin says about you. I personally think you're real pretty! Lots of the girls in the army agree too!"

"Thank you, Lissa. I'm quite sure Frederick thinks the very same about you as well." Cherche smiled over at Lissa. She noticed that the princess had become visibly flustered, leaving Cherche confused. "If you're afraid others will find out, do not worry. I just happened to pass by you two talking, and I put two thoughts together."

"So how about you, Cherche? I'm pretty sure someone like you must've been a real one to fight for in Rosanne!" Now Lissa was trying to steer the questions away from her and Frederick.

"I won't deny it. I've had multiple men propose for my hand in marriage, though they all asked me to leave Minerva. Obviously, I couldn't leave sweet Minerykins behind!" She beamed like a proud mother towards her valiant steed. "It didn't help that half of these men were unable to pronounce my name, alongside simply giving gifts without actually bothering to converse with me. It is tiring, really, to know that most Rosannean and Valmese men believe a lady's heart can be bought with a few trinkets and necklaces. Honestly, these men make Virion look like an absolute angel. In the end, though, I am a knight and servant of Rosanne before I am a woman."

"You've made that quite obvious multiple times…." Robin muttered into his robe, his tactician's pride still wounded by the barbs Cherche had thrown at him.

"Excuse me? I believe you said something?" Cherche's often calm and quiet voice suddenly sounded like a verbal spear. It frustrated her that Robin did not know she had deliberately avoided the questions about that morning in order to protect his secrets. Being the clueless man, Robin narrowed his eyes over at Cherche.

"I am innocent." Robin held up his arms in surrender to Cherche's piercing gaze. "I was simply stating a few facts, after all."

"You continue to prove your usefulness as a block-head. I hardly expect one such as you to understand Rosannean traditions. At the very least, I have a basic understanding of Ylissean traditions." Cherche was not satisfied with the apology, though she accepted it for what it was. After all, it was probably the only thing she would get out of him.

"Oh? Why don't you illuminate me?" Robin seemed intrigued by the challenge put forth towards him.

"As you wish. I believe it is a Ylissean custom for a man who has infringed on a lady's honor to apologize with a sincere gift?" Cherche had an ironic look to her smile, as if mocking Robin.

"True, though I never infringed on anything. Like I said, I was just stating some observations of a woman who poses as a nice, proper lady when in reality she is a screaming, harpy that children cry about in the-" Robin was swiftly cut off as an iron axe landed at the bottom of his feet. Had he taken one more step, Robin would have been missing a few toes.

"Would you like to say that again? Preferably with an axe in your head?" Cherche glared at Robin, her ruby eyes burning with an intensity often reserved for her enemies.

"Dear Naga, woman! I was just joking!"

"Honestly. I thought you were above petty jokes like that. At this rate, you'll be no better than Virion within weeks." She pulled the axe out of the ground with a "clunk."

"Speaking of men, are there any you find attractive right now? I promise I'll keep it a secret like sister!" Lissa, unshaken by Robin's near amputation, had posed the question.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you again, Lissa, but I truly do not feel any romantic attachments towards anyone." Letting out a sigh, Cherche spoke as if posed this question many times. She almost knew what was coming up next.

"Well, how about Robin right there? You have to admit I did find you two like that!"

"Lissa!" Robin shouted out at the princess, clearly embarrassed by the line of questioning this was going.

"What I did today was out of necessity. In the end, I would rather kiss a tree than this empty-headed tactician who knows nothing of cultures."

"Dear Naga, if it bothers you that much, then why don't you educate me? I'll promise I'll teach you some of Ylisse's, and we can all stop making fun of me." Though Robin had expected as much of a response, Cherche's words still poked a nerve in his brain.

"I never said it bothered me, but I am honor bound to accept a challenge." She straightened out her back as if to make a statement to another knight. "Very well. We will both instruct each other to the customs of the other's country and see who is the better representative."

"Trust me, you'll be begging for forgiveness by the end of this!"

"I may not react much, but if you keep throwing out blatant challenges like that, I will be forced to feed you to Minerva." She patted the snout of the black wyvern.

The two continued to throw their passive-aggressive darts at one another. It always surprised Lissa as to how quickly the two seemed to bounce off each other even though they were complete opposite people in terms of personality. However, even the young princess noticed that deep down, they both possessed the same honor bound goal and motivation that she had thought was unique to just Chrom and Robin. She giggled at the prospect of these two quarreling love-birds getting together.

"_Heh, it looks as if they're in a lover's quarrel. Even if they deny it, they look good together!"_ Lissa smiled at the two arguing warriors, ignoring the pain in her legs for the sake of the amusement she was watching. Despite listening in on the argument, Lissa noticed the faint outline of the incoming camp. She shouted out to two, instantly stopping their squabbling.

"Robin! Camp ahead!"

"Thank Naga, we finally made it back. Now I can get back to sleep in my own blankets!" Robin raised his arms in triumph as if to thank Naga for his fortune.

"Ehhh, about that Robin…." Lissa paused before she looked at Robin. "Chrom seemed pretty upset about you guys being gone. Lots of people in the camp thought that you guys got kidnapped or something. I think he wants to talk to you when you return." She shuffled her feet uncomfortably, somehow signaling to Robin the extent to which he not only worried Chrom but also angered him. Robin groaned as he turned to wyvern rider.

"Cherche, I'm going to need you to listen real carefully for what you're about to say…"

* * *

"…So Minerva and I stood watch over Robin over the course of the night."

Cherche spoke in a tart tone as she finished telling her story to the blue-haired prince sitting in front of her. Chrom seemed to believe the story, not doubting the veracity of Cherche. Despite her firm demeanour, Chrom still felt she was hiding something but did not inquire about it further. Had Robin told the story, he would have never believed a single word that came out of the tactician's mouth. Naturally, his abilities as a natural liar came with the great amount of brilliance. Normally, Chrom was a very laid-back and calm person. He understood the need for nights like the previous one to unwind and celebrate to a certain extent. However, he was also a commander to his men and needed to maintain a degree of discipline and order to ensure that the Shepherds did not lose sight of their goal. In this case, Chrom had spent a great deal of time actually believing that both his tactician and a new Shepherd were missing. Upon awakening and noting Robin's absence, he was about to send off the Shepherds to search the fields for the two until Lissa claimed to know where they went off. He had a nagging feeling that Lissa was lying and simply wanted to get Robin out of trouble, though he allowed it in any case.

Despite only having been with the Shepherds for close to a month, she had reputation for being both truthful and relatively quiet. Regardless, her other notorious claim of being perhaps the most frightening member of the Shepherds despite hardly ever raising her voice was supported by Virion's tales. She was nonetheless a valuable new member to the team and supported their much-needed air-support after much of the pegasus knights were killed in Plegia.

Still, Chrom could not help but feel as if something was off with the story. He looked straight into Cherche's eyes. Her crimson eyes showed no signs of any doubt, though they did possess a degree of coldness. This continued until he faltered, and Chrom turned his gaze to the maps on the table.

"Cherche, I dislike being this formal, but you do understand why we have these rules in place? What if the Valmese army had landed and noted the absence of both Robin and you? Worse yet, what if they had ambushed you two? Mighty warriors you may be, but I highly doubt that even the great hero Marth could have single-handedly defeated an army of men."

"I understand, Prince Chrom. I shall try not to sporadically go on these scouting trips on my own." Cherche replied as if given a command.

Chrom placed his hand to his forehead. "It's not that I don't appreciate all you've done so far, as you've been possibly the best rider around here. I respect courage, but I equally respect those who are willing to stay alive for the greater good."

Cherche's eyes seemed to turn their gaze to the ground in shame. Chrom knew that there was nothing else for him to say, as the proud wyvern rider was not going to apologize, not even to the prince of Ylisse.

"Very well. You may go now." The prince nodded his head to the wyvern rider, raising his arm towards the tent exit.

"Thank you, Prince Chrom. I apologize once again for the trouble I caused." Cherche gave a small, curt bow before sweeping out of the tent. As soon as she was gone, Chrom lifted his body from the wooden stool he was seated upon. He began to recount the events that had led up to this morning.

Upon Robin's return, Chrom didn't know whether to feel happy or upset that his tactician had returned alive but had also made a slew of bad decisions. In this manner, Chrom held Robin to the very same standard that the tactician expected him to stay at. The prince still remembered the day when Robin had scolded Chrom for meandering out into town and nearly being robbed by an armed assailant. From that day forth, the two had made a pact to stop making generally poor decisions and to ensure that they both survived the end of this war, as victory was impossible without the other. In this instance, Chrom had decided to repay the lesson that Robin had given to him a few months back.

"_Damn that Robin. Such a shame that a guy as smart as he is can be equally as absent-minded in his decisions. Cherche is a believable source, though I have my suspicions. If I hadn't known better, I would have actually thought that the two were together in one this." _

A certain Roseannean duke interrupted Chrom's train of thought. "My gracious Chrom, you seem to be deep in thought. Could it be over my dear Cherche?" Virion waltzed through the tent flaps, carrying a bow to his side.

"What do you want, Virion? I already gave you enough wine to last a man for centuries."

"I merely want to address the issue with my dear retainer. Is there something wrong? I know I am quite perfect, but even as a lord, I am responsible for those who serve me." For once in his life, Chrom saw that Virion was speaking out of legitimate concern.

Chrom waved off the concern. "If it's about the talk I had with her, think nothing of it. I was merely treating her like I do with all Shepherds."

"Then I sense no problem?"

"Correct." The prince replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Very well then. I shall depart from your-" Virion was cut off by Chrom, who had at last found a solution to his long-standing problem.

"I have a request for you, Virion. Do you think you could talk to Robin? In the Shepherds, we often fight side by side, though some work better with others. I sense this connection between Cherche and Robin. The problem is the man would rather die than admit he has a connection with anyone."

The duke of Rosanne raised his brows at the prospect. He never knew Chrom was into such schemes. "So you wish for me to, as Vaike puts it, 'hook 'em up?'"

"More or less, though merely in a soldier's sense." Chrom tried his very best to seem casual about what he was proposing. In any other context, he would be seen as a matchmaker. However, he had to only think of this as a strategic decision.

"Very well, my prince. I will tell Cherche about these arrangements. I expect more wine for this."

Chrom groaned as he planted his face into the table. The last of the wine was already gone, meaning he would have to buy some from Anna. As anyone in camp knew, his purse was soon going to empty significantly.

* * *

The army had begun its march towards Plegia, after a morning which seemed to last forever. The once cool climate of the ocean was now gone, only replaced with the arid climate of the desert. Many of the Shepherds found themselves sweating profusely, the only exceptions being the Feroxi contingent of Olivia, Lon'qu, Flavia, and Basilio. Off to the side, Robin had thrown his hood up over his head, blocking out the sunlight. To his side, per commands from Chrom, was Cherche. Each member of the Shepherds was paired up with another in the case of an enemy attack. With Plegia, this was logical concern.

For the majority of the march, neither Robin nor Cherche spoke to one another. Memories of that morning were still fresh in the other's head. When one looked at the other, the gaze was quickly broken. Put frankly, there was a sense of discomfort between the two, even affecting the usually unflappable Cherche. Added with the harsh temperature of the desert, the pair was far too fatigued to even consider arguing. Robin could feel his mind slipping away, the heat beating away at his body. He leaned towards his right, forgetting Cherche was nearby. He was promptly hit with the handle of an axe.

"Sleeping on me once was more than enough." She turned back to the path, dragging her feet along the sand. Even Minerva was clearly affected by the heat, despite the lands of Plegia being a natural habitat for her kind away from the Valley of the Wyverns.

After what seemed like an eternity, a scout far ahead shouted out to having spotted the Plegian capital. Memories began to flow back into Robin. He hadn't been there ever since Emmeryn's death. Chrom was similarly reacting as well, wearing a stone-faced expression that showed no signs of emotion. To many of the Shepherds, Plegia was a memory of the great shame that they had failed to protect the one person who never deserved to die. Robin could feel the regret and shame clawing into his heart, until he crushed all doubt by focusing.

There was no room for hesitation here. They had come here for one purpose only: to receive the ships they needed. Remembering Emmeryn's death could only impede the negotiations if the Shepherds held grudges, as horrible as it sounded. Robin had talked to Chrom beforehand, asking him if he was still willing to accept help from the Plegians. As expected, Robin had received an answer that was clearly thought out.

To his right, Cherche seemed to notice the change in his attitude. Though she had some semblance of an idea as to what he was thinking of, she stayed silent. It was not in her place to speak at a time like this. She knew of the regret that he felt, given his tearful outburst that last night. More than anything, despite all his talk of ignoring his own failures in order to achieve victory, she discovered that last night that the fear, anger, and self-hatred were still rooted deeply into his heart. Had it not been for the fact that the Plegians were swiftly defeated, she would have guessed Robin would've broken down mentally. He had failed his friends, though it was through battle that he attempted to find redemption. She had noticed during the last battle that Robin fought without displaying any emotion. He cut down enemies without so much as blinking, though displaying a lack of emotion or empathy only reserved for the Risen. It was true that Cherche displayed such calmness in battle, though Robin's more resembled that of a man who did not care for a single thing when fighting. He was in his own world on the battlefield where the only thing that mattered was absolute victory. That was his greatest strength and weakness.

It was then that Cherche has learned of Robin's greatest fear. It was not losing battles or even death; the loss of one so close to him would pain him more than anything else. She had often heard of knights of legend in Rosanne who would slay themselves after the lord or lady they were sworn to protect was killed. Robin, while no knight himself, was in a similar position. Cherche resolved not to prod at his pride today. It was times like these where she would remain calm and act the caretaker.

"_He says he has forgotten about this place, the things that happened here. He tries to suppress his emotions. I know he still feels regret."_

At last, the Shepherds arrived at the golden gates of the capital. The marks of the black dragon Grima adorned the gilded gates, his wings wrapped around the world. Chrom took a deep breath before looking at Robin, who nodded at the prince. As the gates creaked open, the pair prepared to put away their own demons for at least a few hours. There was no love for this place before, and the situation was no different two years later.

* * *

The halls of the Plegian palace remained as regal as ever in stark contrast to the harsh weather outside. It seemed to resemble the temples dedicated to Naga, though with a far darker touch to them. Such was expected of worshippers of the dragon fated to bring the end to all living life. Accompanying Chrom were Robin, Lissa, Frederick, Lissa, and Cherche. Normally, Chrom would have gone with merely Robin and Frederick, though he needed the extra protection given Plegia's "unique" reputation with Ylisse. As they approached the main throne room, Chrom turned to Lissa.

"Lis, you need to go back for now."

"Why?! I'm not going say anything, I swear!" She frowned at her older brother, her eyes almost begging to go with him. Robin could tell that she didn't want to go in the throne room for negotiations but rather to keep Chrom in check.

"I know you won't. Things just might get ugly in there, and I don't want you to see it." He reassured Lissa by patting her on the head.

Lissa turned to Robin before turning back to the hall. "You better watch over Chrom real good, okay? Otherwise, I'll beat you with my staff!" Robin smiled at the princess and turned to Chrom.

"Ready?"

Chrom nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Chrom knocked on the door, waiting a few moments before it opened up, revealing a large throne room with an exquisitely ornate throne. It was empty, signifying that the ruler was not in the room at the present. Instead, a white-haired woman approached them with a smile that made Robin feel his spine chill.

"Greetings, my lords. It seems you have at last arrived."

"Aversa?!" Chrom recognized her as the woman responsible for wiping out most of Emmeryn's guards. Needless to say, no one was pleased to see her.

"What can I say? It seems as if fate has plans for me yet. My destiny was not to die alongside my former lord." She laughed as she guided the group towards the throne room.

"And you serve this new king, Validar, now?" Chrom had heard that Validar, a sorcerer and right-hand to the king had become the new ruler.

"He worships Grima, does he not?" Frederick chimed in, recognizing the name as well.

Aversa spoke in mock surprise. "Why yes, of course. We are both Grimleal, worshippers to the dragon Grima. He has done much to rebuild the confidence of the people."

"I might say so. Despite our differences, I am impressed to see the capital standing once again." Chrom looked back and forth between the walls of the palace. Only two years ago, the whole thing had almost been ripper apart by constant sieges.

"Indeed. He has done well to rebuilt the country from the ashes you left it in after slaying our beloved Gangrel." Her tone turned to a sharper one as she glared over at Chrom's Falchion sheathed by his hip.

"That was no one's fault but yours. Do not blame Chrom for this." The group turned in surprise to Robin, who had spoken out in an aggressive tone. His eyes betrayed no emotions, holding nothing but pure distrust.

"Ah, my deepest apologies, Royal Tactician Robin." Aversa smiled over at Robin, as if looking at an old acquaintance. She continued on the walkway to the throne.

"We were planning to venture to Ylisstol, though our lord never found the time. Ah, here he had arrived." She indicated her hand over to the side where a tall, dark-skinned man walked. He was wearing the robes of a Plegian priest, his trinkets clanking as he walked towards the entourage.

"An honor to finally meet you. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia. I do not believe we've had the honor of meeting before?" His voice was deep yet smooth. It sounded of one who has had experience as an orator.

"The honor is mine, good king. Though I can't help but feel we've met before…"

"Oh ho? I'm quite certain I would remember and encounter with Ylissean royalty." He smiled over at Chrom, as if surprised that he didn't remember.

"Impossible." Chrom turned to Robin, who had spoken out once again. This time, he could see his hand on the handle of the Tyrfing. His hand was gripped tightly, his knuckles turning white from anger.

Robin shouted out at the king of Plegia. "What tricks are you trying to play?!"

Chrom couldn't register why Robin was so upset. He placed his hand on Robin's arm, trying to calm him down. As he did so, he brought Robin over to the other side and began to whisper to him. "Robin, what are you-"

Robin whispered back furiously. "Chrom, this is the man who tried to kill Emmeryn at the palace!"

Chrom took another look at the man, before turning back to Robin.

"I thought him dead. Perhaps a man who simply looks like him. Remember, it was dark, and we couldn't get a clear view. Just try to stay calm and don't do anything erratic." He punctuated his last words slowly, making sure Robin understood each and every syllable.

"My, my. Negotiations have hardly begun, and we already go into scheming." Validar chuckled off to the side, having watched Chrom and Robin discussing for a time away from him.

Chrom turned to the Plegian king. "My apologies. I meant no disrespect."

"None taken, my dear lord. Aversa, would you be so kind as to give the terms?" Aversa unrolled the scroll she was holding in her hand. As she broke the seal, she began to read the terms listed upon it.

"We can offer no more than eight-hundred ships and two-hundred transports. We cannot offer any troops. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the war."

Chrom opened his mouth to respond, before processing the amount of support he had just received. In a bewildered state, he responded. "That is…awfully generous of you, my lord." To his side, he could see Robin's eyes growing narrower as his brows began to furrow. Behind Robin, he could see Cherche, who had all but been silent up, looking worriedly over at Robin.

Validar smiled, showing a content grin at the prince's reaction. "Consider it a gift, a sign of Plegian goodwill. We have our own regrets over a war that our former king had started. We would offer troops, though many of our armies are still in shambles from the war."

"Thank you, King Validar."

"The honor is mine, good prince. I look forward to years of good relations between our nations." Validar reached out a hand to Chrom, which he reluctantly shook.

Frederick signaled to Chrom, pointing towards the door. In response, Chrom turned to Validar. "I apologize for the haste, but I must return to Regna Ferox to embark to Valm."

"Oh? Why the haste? We have one more member of our royalty we would like for you to meet." Validar turned to the darkest corner of the room, signaling for the hooded figure to come over.

"He is the hierophant, the highest authority of Grima in all of Plegia." Robin took a look at the hierophant. Bizarrely enough, he was wearing the same robes that he was, each detail exactly the same. After a while, the hooded figure seemed to turn in Robin's general direction, simply staring at him.

"I apologize, but have I done anything to offend you? You seem to be looking at me with great intent." Robin felt discomfort as the fellow looking at him felt strangely familiar.

"The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong…" His voice rasped into the ground. Robin recognized the voice but could not exactly point his mind to where he heard it before.

"Were you talking to me?" Robin pointed to himself.

Frederick, ever the one with cordiality, pointed to the hooded figure. He spoke with a respectful yet authoritative tone. "Good sir, I would ask that you remove your cowl. It is Ylissean tradition to reveal one's face to another during negotiations."

"You are no longer in Ylisse." The hooded figure brought his hands to his hood, slowly lowering it. "Is this better?"

Robin felt his throat go cold. His blood froze along with his mind. "Wh-what…" A pronounced gasp could be heard from each of the Shepherds.

Frederick, clearly confused, blundered his words. "What manner of sorcery is this? He looks exactly like-"

"Robin? What a coincidence. That is my name as well." The hierophant finished Frederick's sentence. Robin gazed at the hierophant, every feature matching his. He could feel a great heat boiling in his head.

Validar stroked his hand, the rings clanking against one another. "In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your wa-"

Chrom turned to Validar and spoke in a strong voice. "Explain this right-"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Robin's voice was no longer the warm tactician everyone came to know. Chrom could feel hatred clinging onto every word spoken by his friend. "This cannot be possible!"

The hierophant grinned. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"I KILLED YOU! You were lying on the ground, dead by my hand when you tried to kill Emmeryn! No man could have returned from a slash to the throat!" Robin bellowed out his words, letting every floodgate to his emotions loose. This was the man who tried to kill Emmeryn. He was the one who set everything into motion. Behind him was the woman who had killed Phila and her riders. All these people, those responsible for that day, yet here they still stood.

Chrom tried to placate his friend. "Robin, calm do-"

Before Chrom could act, the loud sound of metal leaving its sheath rang throughout the hall. Chrom looked in terror at his tactician. Robin gripped the handle of the Tyrfing and ripped the blade from its sheath. He pointed the blade to Validar's throat, imaging the line that he had cut there two years ago. From the sides of the palace, guards began to flow in, their weapons all pointed towards Robin. Chrom, Frederick, and Cherche all drew their weapons, prepared for the worst.

Aversa laughed sinisterly, clearly enjoying the aggressive reaction she had gotten out of Robin. "So aggressive? I had come to believe that our countries were at peace now."

"And you!" He pointed the tip of the blade at his mirror image. "You cannot exist. There cannot be two of me!" His voice was seething by this point, his eyes filled with absolute rage and hatred. "What are you getting at, giving away the entirety of you fleet along with all your gold? It makes no sense!"

His blade began to shake as his arm trembled in fury. Chrom had to stop this. Clearly, Robin was too shaken by the events he had just seen. Even the most brilliant of tacticians would snap at these events.

Robin shouted out at the ruler. "You've already harmed Ylisse once. I will not stand to see it happen again!"

From behind him, a gentle yet firm touch gripped his arm. A soft voice spoke to him, barely raised above a whisper. Yet the words rang out into his head like a chapel bell.

"Robin..." He turned to see Cherche with her hand against Robin's arm. Her crimson eyes pierced into his own. Robin could feel his emotions clashing with one another, a raging tornado in his mind. But when he looked into the scarlet colored roses in her eyes, he felt a great softness in his heart as if telling him to let go of the rage. The beast in his mind slowly placated as her gaze settled into his mind. Robin slowly shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt his heartbeat follow the memory of his flight on Minerva.

His trembling arm fell slowly to the ground. There was nothing to be won here, only the memory of his own failures. But to help bear his troubles, there was someone next to him, one who helped him slow the rhythm in his chest. Robin lowered his sword arm, lowering the sparkling tip of the Tyrfing before sheathing it completely into its scabbard. The guards, still wary, lowered their weapons.

"The mighty tactician and swordsman Robin stopped by the hand of a mere woman?" Aversa could be seen smiling mockingly at the scene. "I must say I am surprised with your courage, Shepherd. However, our guards could easily cut you down right where you stand." Aversa was smirking over at the sight of Robin. Cherche could feel Robin's arm beginning to shake again, his eyes narrowing as she sensed the fury rekindling. She reached over to Robin's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Cherche's crimson eyes glared at the Plegian sorceress.

"I am no mere woman. I am a knight of Rosanne, and I would gather you would not be able to say such things without your guards around you." She stared intently with a tranquil fury over at the Plegian consort. The two stared at one another before Aversa snorted and turned away from the knight.

Chrom sheathed the Falchion as well, turning to Validar. "I apologize for my tactician's outburst, King Validar. This place tends to bring back unpleasant memories."

Validar, surprisingly unshaken by the events, laughed. "None taken. I can understand your loss, having lost our beloved king as well. I do apologize for the scene our hierophant has caused as well."

Chrom pointed to Robin's twin image. At the risk of causing another problem, Chrom felt that he had to know what was going on. "I would have to ask, could you explain this?"

Validar waved the question off, speaking in a condescending tone. "Ah, so many questions but another time, my prince. I believe these negotiations have come to an end." He pointed to the main gates of the palace before disappearing with the hierophant into the shadows

Only Aversa and Chrom's group was left behind. After a few seconds, Aversa's smooth voice rang through the empty halls of the palace.

"Be wary, my lords. Plegia's highroads can be quite treacherous at this time of the year."

* * *

"What are you trying to get at, Robin?!" Chrom bellowed at Robin outside the palace. The hot weather was once again beating on Robin's head. He was still incensed from the confrontation. "You damn nearly caused another war with what you just did!" Chrom was still fuming at Robin, not sure whether to be angry or indifferent to what he had done. He knew that in Robin's situation, he would have done the very same thing.

Robin shot back at Chrom, his eyes still flaming with anger. "Am I the only one who found something wrong with this?! The man I thought we had killed is alive, and he has a mirror image of me!" He pointed towards the room. "The man who tried to kill your sister is there! Does that not bother you at all?!"

"Robin, it bothers me more than anything else. But remember what you told me? We must not act erratically, lest we lose everything for a few moments of satisfaction!" Chrom sighed deeply, before placing his hand on Robin's shoulder. His grip was firm but reassuring. "Robin, I know you are upset, but stay your sword! I have no wish to have another war! You know this better than anyone else!"

Robin looked intently at Chrom's azure eyes before closing his own and murmuring. "…I'm sorry, Chrom."

"Think nothing of it. If anything, we need to focus on the task ahead now." Chrom turned to the door and called for Frederick. As he left, Cherche and Robin were still at the entrance. They both stood there in silence until Robin's voice broke through.

"I won't allow him to do it again."

Cherche turned to the tactician, confused. "Robin?"

"I won't allow Validar to do anything to Chrom. He has gone through enough."

Cherche gave Robin a small smile. It reassured her to know that he was coming back down to his senses. "You care for him greatly. Of course we all kno-"

"And if he tries to harm you, I will kill him again without so much as blinking. This time, I'll make sure he's dead."

Cherche's body froze. She certainly needed no help, but to hear Robin say these words made her heart skip for some reason. However, she could feel her mind telling her to stop staring at Robin. She had to be the emotional stoic at this point. Robin was not completely calm yet, and she needed to be his reason.

"Come on, Robin. The blockhead I know is a better person than that. Minerva wouldn't be happy this either." Her bright smile caught Robin's gaze, who looked at her for a moment. He let out a small laugh before walking off.

"Come on, Cherche. We should probably go before Chrom forgets us again."

* * *

Upon returning to the camp, the sun had begun to set. Acting on Chrom's suggestion, Robin had spent much of this time cooling off and dunked his head into the river nearby. The Plegians still bothered him intensely. So many memories of the past, compounded by a dead man returning to life, and another version of him only made things worse. But Chrom was right. He needed to focus on the Valmese, otherwise there would be no Plegia or Ylisse to go to.

As he closed his eyes, he allowed sleep to come to him. He needed to rest for the night. He couldn't let Vali-

"GAHHH!"

Robin's head was pierced by a screaming sonic noise in his head. The sounds bashed into his back and forth, filling Robin's head with the pain of thousands of blades into his head. The ache was nothing like the day after the village. This was a pain worse tenfold. He gripped his head with both his hands, clawing at his hair his nails.

"Why do you close your heart to him, Robin?" The deep voice ripped into his psyche. Robin wanted to tear his head off just to end the noise.

Robin opened his eyes through the tears of pain streaming from his face. To his horror, he instantly recognized the robes of the Plegian king. In front of him, Validar stood.

"H-how are you here!? Get out of my head!"

Robin gripped Tyrfing from his belt despite the pain; he was able to land a strike across Validar. However, the blade simply went through the image of Validar. Robin screamed in pain as the ringing intensified.

Validar seemed to be unaffected. Irately, he spoke to Robin. "Hmph. You would strike against your own father?"

Robin sputtered out his words. That couldn't be true. "M-my what?"

"You are my flesh and blood. But you are here to serve a far greater purpose! You know in your heart, yet you deny it to the very end."

"What are you talking about?!" Robin bellowed at the voice in his head. He wanted no part of this at all. All his senses were dulled save for his hearing. The damn noise kept tormenting him.

"Do not waste your times with these servants of Naga! Embrace your true destiny and birthright! The world is in the palm of your hand!" His voice grew stronger as he continued his tirade. "Serve Grima! Give yourself up to him, and he will offer you everything and anything!"

Robin could hear the clanking of armor and the rushed pace of someone running towards him. Validar turned to the noise before grimacing.

"Bah, not this one again. No matter. I will see you again…" Within seconds, the grip on Robin's head was released as Validar faded away into the air. A grey mist was left where he was once standing.

Chrom went to Robin, who was lying on the ground rubbing the temples of his head. "Robin! What happened?"

"N-nothing. Just a headache…"

"Nothing?! Shouting and screaming is nothing?! Tell me what happened. I know when you're lying." Chrom turned Robin's head with his hands towards his eyes. Chrom looked straight into Robin's eyes as if interrogating one to extract a confession. Robin faltered at the sight of Chrom, his mind already beaten from Validar's exchange.

"Gah…it was Validar. He's been talking to me in my head."

"And?"

"And he said I was his….son." Chrom let go of Robin's head. He stepped back from Robin, trying to grasp with what he just heard.

"What?"

"I thought so too. But with the other version of me, it all makes sense. Regrettably, I feel a connection with the man whether I liked it or not." Robin placed both his hands into his hands. He didn't want to say it again, but the horrible truth was standing right there in front of him a mere few seconds ago.

Robin placed his hand to his chin. He pondered the facts for a moment and turned to Robin. "Perhaps a twin? Dear gods, that would explain the hierophant doppelganger." He turned to Robin and looked firmly into his eyes.

"I'm not even sure I want to find out about my past anymore. Perhaps it is for the better that I never discover who I was." Robin felt the cold grip of despair against his shoulder. He just wanted the day to end. Nothing had been going right ever since they had agreed to return to Plegia. He felt the firm pat of Chrom's hand on his back.

"Do not worry about it, Robin. Remember that you are a person before you are a son of Validar. Remember that."

"Thank you, Chrom…"

The serenity was short-lived as Frederick came running towards the two. He seemed to be frantic. Chrom noticed that there was the remnants of black mist on Frederick's lance. Chrom knew what was coming up. "My lord! Risen have been reported all across the canyon! We've been surrounded!"

"Tell the Shepherds to get to arms!" He clasped Robin's hand and pulled him up from the ground. "Come on, Robin! We need our own tactician!"

* * *

The dark blanket of the night sky soon covered the grass, with the stars and the moon acting as the only lights. She was lying against Minerva's belly, relaxing as the campfires nearby rang out with song from Gaius. Evidently, the man had learned to play a lyre quite terribly. She watched with Minerva with great interest before closing her eyes again.

CRASH

Cherche's eyes darted open. The noises in the camp suddenly went silent. The silence lasted for a good minute until she heard Vaike yell out from within the camp. The sound of multiple blades and spears being unsheathed and equipped went all throughout the camp. From within, she heard the unmistakable voice of Flavia yell out.

"We're under attack! Risen have come! To arms, Shepherds!"

Cherche gripped her axe and looked to Minerva, who was already wide-awake. She moved to mount her wyvern as the bush behind her began to move then laugh. Cherche didn't know what to make of it, but she raised her axe to strike whatever was in there. Before she could react, a white-haired boy popped out wearing Plegian mage robes. He held a large tome in his hands. Within seconds, Minerva's mouth was ready to devour the mage.

"Answer me! Are you the one who summoned these Risen?"

The mage just seemed to laugh maniacally, his eyes always seeming to be stuck in happiness.

"Neh heh heh heh! It looks like you need a little help, right?"

Cherche was now irritated. She had no time to play games when Risen were attacking. She gave him one last chance. "Answer my question!"

"Ah, crazy lady! You should get on that pretty little wyvern right there and hurry over! If it makes you feel better, I can't do that! I only place hexes and all that cool stuff!"

"Who are you and why are you here?" She raised her axe as if to emphasize the point of a quick answer.

"Is that really important? I can help you out before those Risen turn everyone into a pile of blood and stuff! Oooh, blood…." The mage fantasized about the image of all the Shepherds being mass piles of gore. He seemed to be stuck in this trance until Cherche, at the end of her patience, yelled at the mage.

"What's wrong with you?! Are you weak in the head?!"

The mage seemed to ignore all that Cherche had said. "Hey, lady! I need to catch a ride on your wyvern! Mr. Crow right here says that he knows where your friend, Robin, is!"

Cherche stumbled on her words. How on earth did he know about Robin? That couldn't be possible unless he was following them. She needed to capture him, leading Cherche to allow the mage to trust her before she could question him later.

"Yup! So is it a deal or not?" He was still smiling. Cherche couldn't understand what the boy found so funny, but she pushed the thought away from her head.

"Get on. If you so much as even move, I'll get Minerva to eat you."

"Heh heh heh! That sounds fun!" Minerva growled, though the mage didn't seem to care in the slightest. Like a giggling child, he jumped onto the saddle and sat behind Cherche. Opening his tome, he began to mutter a few spells to memorize.

"I am Cherche, knight of Rosanne. What should I call you?" She kicked Minerva's side, telling the wyvern to take off. Soon enough, Minerva was running across the ground and gaining speed. Her wings began to flap through the sky, beating with the flow of the wind. The mage behind his continued to laugh like a madman before finally answering Cherche's question.

"Cherche? That's a funny name!" Cherche felt a flash of anger bolt into her head. She had more important things to do than have Minerva eat the Plegian mage. Soon enough, he was laughing again before finally answering her question.

"Well, you can just call me Henry!"

**Holy hell.**

**I have never written something this long before in one sitting. Consider a gift for waiting a while.**

**Honestly, I think that the chapter is a bit disjointed at places since I wrote this over a course of a few days rather than in one sitting like I usually do. I tried to break up the dialogue scenes in order to make it easier to read. Hopefully that helps.**

**It's so underwhelming to see that the story looks so long on Word, but on the website it gets really short...**

**Anyways, you guys can expect a little surprise coming in within the next two to three chapters. I'll just leave it at that.**

**I'm going home soon, so I'll have a lot of time to get on writing. Hope you guys are doing well on your finals or enjoying summer break!**

**-Komina**


	6. Of the Future and the Past

**Author's Foreword:**

**Well, finals are done. It's been a wonderful school year in a city I absolutely despise, though that's why I stay on campus the whole year. In any case, that's aside from the pessimism, I'm quite happy to know that I will have all the time to write this story now. My brain has gotten back to working at full pace, and I won't have half-assed stories anymore. To be frank, I was a bit surprised that that last chapter was well received by some of you. I honestly thought it was a bit rushed, but hey, I appreciate the honesty!**

**So a lot of you have been asking when Morgan and Gerome will be popping into the story. The answer: all good things will come eventually. Trust me though, I will bring them in when I feel that the relationship between Cherche and Robin is close enough to pretty much understand each other but to the point where they would panic when they see their children. As for the other children, I'm just going to throw in whatever I went with in most of my playthroughs. **

**Another question was whether the Tyrfing was the same one from the past Fire Emblem games. Yes, it is. I fell in love with the design and story behind the game when I played FE:4. Logically, I'll find some way for Robin to hold it since it was usually reserved for those with Holy Blood. **

**Oh yeah, I edited the last chapter a bit, specifically the Plegian confrontation. If you guys want to take a look at that again, that's fine. In all honesty, it's not an enormous difference.**

**As always, enjoy the chapter and stay safe!**

**Chapter 6: Of the Future and the Past  
**

"Hi-yah!"

The Risen in front of Lissa fell to the ground as its head turned to dust from the force of her staff. She had never really thought of her staff as a weapon, and her main job was to heal. But if these things were going to keep popping out and try to kill her, she was well within her own ability to turn her "healy-staff" into an angry axe. The Risen gave one last growl of pain before dissipating into the ground. Lissa sighed; her arms were aching from all of the whacking and thwacking she had been doing with her stave. Many of the Shepherds needed no real healing since no one was getting hit. By this point in time, repelling the Risen was mere clockwork to them. Each Risen was easily predictable to read when fighting to the point where even Lissa, who was often off the battlefield, could take one on.

To her right, she could see that Chrom and Robin were taking off a majority of the Risen in their tornado of blades. The two had developed a type of connection, having fought together for so long. They were able to predict what the other was doing without so much as blinking an eye. For this reason, Lissa knew that Chrom and Robin could never fail. That connection, those bonds that they held would bring them to victory no matter what. Lissa remembered, after the defeat of Plegia in a relatively quick war, that the people of Ylisstol had taken to calling Robin the mind of Ylisse and Chrom the heart. It was a fitting title for the two friends who had grown to trust one another after many trials.

Lissa knew that Chrom seldom had friend who he saw as another equal. Often times, even in the Shepherds, people only saw the rank and never the person inside Chrom with Frederick being the worst at this. Lissa shivered at the memory of the "bodily" posters of Chrom that the knight had posted all over the camp. Despite Frederick trying his best to help, she could tell that Chrom only wanted one who would see him and correct his mistakes for who he was. Robin easily filled in this role, speaking to Chrom directly without any regard to his status. While the tactician was often blunt and direct to the point where some thought him as an uncaring man, Lissa knew that this was merely his nature that made him so likeable. With Robin, Sumia came in as well and completed Chrom's ascension from a prince into a legitimate ruler who understood people, all the while still being the same person he always was. Lissa knew that Robin was just as good as Emmeryn, though he would never admit to surpassing their late sister. Somewhere, she knew that Emmeryn was watching and smiling over them.

Lissa's little monologue in her mind was broken when at last someone needed her healing abilities. Not surprisingly, this person turned out to be Vaike. As the burly man ran over to the princess, she could see that the buffoon had pierced his own bottom probably by falling on an arrow.

"Oi, Lissa! Ya gotta help ol' Teach with this arrow, here!" He pointed to his posterior, the glorious arrow sticking out. It was of Ylissean make, confirming Lissa's suspicions.

"Vaike! I'm not pulling it out! You do it!"

The warrior groaned before quickly bringing his hand over to the shaft of the arrow and yanking it out, letting out a screaming yelp as he did so. Turning to Lissa with tears in his eyes, he spoke through his pain.

"Come on, Lissa! I did what you said, so can you help a good ol' fellow out here?"

Lissa groaned and took her stave up and waved it towards Vaike's bottom quarters. Healing was an art that seemed complex, as a mage would have it, though it was relatively simple. The power was not in the person but rather in the stave itself, which was created with such properties imbued into it. Lissa merely needed to wave and speak out an incantation to activate it. As of recently, Lissa had also discovered it made quite an interesting blunt weapon as well.

At last finished with her work, Lissa took the moment that Vaike was smiling to hit the man in the head. As he yelped out in pain, Lissa shouted at the warrior.

"My job is not to fix your tooshy when you sit on arrows! You owe me a whole bunch of candy and food now!"

Vaike groaned as his rubbed his head where the stave had hit. "Oh come on! Teach's gotta ask Gaius for that then!" He quickly changed his mind as Lissa raised her stave again. "Ehhh, I gotcha. Teach'll ask Gaius, good ol' buddy!" Vaike ran off back to the battle with his axe raised high. Lissa shook her head at the man. Sometimes, she wondered why she even bothered to help him.

To her side, she looked back at Robin and Chrom. The two seemed to be handling themselves well enough, though Lissa noticed something off. She saw a few Risen at the top of the canyon pushing a boulder, though it was not directly onto the two. Lissa's eyes widened in horror as she realized that they were trying to seal off Robin and Chrom from the rest of the camp, leaving them isolated with far more Risen than they could handle. She began to sprint as she cried out to the two.

"Robin! Chrom! Get out of there!"

Robin turned to Lissa before looking up at the boulder. Robin began to dash towards Lissa, his eyes filled with panic.

"Move! You're going to get crushed!"

Lissa looked up at the boulder, which had begun to roll down towards the valley at them. Lissa screamed, as she was powerless to stop or move by this point. Her body was frozen from terror as life flashed before her eyes. She felt a hard force hit her in the side before she was rolling in the ground in the arms of Robin. Robin let out a breath, as he was slow to get up. His knees were scraped with dust and dirt all over his robes. He turned to the princess who was still on the ground, groaning from the impact.

"Lissa, are you okay?"

The princess lifted her body off the floor and gave a shaky thumbs-up. Robin could tell she was still rattled by what had just happened. He turned to Chrom, who had just noticed the action in the split second. He took a look at the boulder that was now impeding their path. He let out a long sigh before turning to Robin and Lissa.

"So we're trapped here, right?" Robin nodded. Lissa, on the other hand, pointed towards the opening of the canyon. In a shaky voice, she let out a cry.

"Chrom! They're coming! There's so many of them!"

All three turned behind them, seeing a vast range of Risen, all assorted into different types. There were fallen knights, their armor barely hanging onto their tattered bodies. Pegasus knights mounted on their broken steeds. Robin could recognize a few Plegian emblems on the armor mixed with some Feroxi armor.

"This must've been a battle site between Regna Ferox and Plegia. We need to hold them off as long as we can." The tactician then turned to the princess. "Lissa, there's a small hole where you can fit through in the boulder. I need you to get as much help as you can. We might be able to hold them off for at least ten minutes."

Lissa quickly nodded as she crawled down into the small space between the stones. She needed to hurry; her brother's and Robin's life both depended on her.

* * *

Minerva's wings flapped with the beat of the wind. Looking down into the valley, Minerva let out a shattering cry towards the ground. The two riders were unaffected by her roar, flying through the air on the back of the obsidian wyvern. Cherche turned to Henry, who was still laughing like a mad man. He was letting his arms out as if flying.

"Ah ha ha ha! I love this! I wish I had wings too!" Henry seemed to lack even the smallest amount of seriousness in the scheme of the battle. Cherche was clearly not amused by his behavior.

"Focus, Henry. You said you could find Robin. Where is he?"

Henry turned his smiling face to Cherche. It almost seemed as if the expression was etched across his face, hiding something, though Cherche discounted the thought to focus on the task at hand. She needed to find Robin and keep him away from danger. An ambush from the Risen was no easy task. She had seen them come across all over Rosanne as well. Why they had begun to appear was beyond her, though there were whispers that the black dragon Grima had returned. Cherche, however, had learned to put such suspicions away until she actually saw them. The only black dragon people would fear was Minerva.

"Hmm, well I do see a whole bunch of those Risen guys over there!" He pointed over to a canyon. True to his word, whole floods of Risen were going through the narrow passageway, though it seemed to be blocked off by an avalanche. Cherche whipped her reins and dragged Minerva closer to the canyon. As she grew closer, she could see two solitary figures slashing wildly and cutting down countless Risen. It had to be two of the Shepherds, though she couldn't recognize whom. Regardless, she needed to hurry, as it seemed that the two warriors were soon going to be overwhelmed. It was not a whole army of Risen, though it was more than enough to overtake even the greatest of warriors alone.

"Minerva, go!" Cherche shouted out the command as Minerva acted with her rider as one mind. The wyvern descended and let out another earth-shattering roar. They had successfully caught the attention of the Risen below. At the very least, it seemed as if some of the pressure had been taken off of the two warriors. Cherche turned to Henry, who was smiling gleefully.

"Henry, can you cast any spells to get rid of these things?"

Henry smiled and nodded. He licked his finger and began to spin through the large red tome he was carrying on his strap. He hummed as he went through the tome like a novel, looking at certain spells before "ooh"-ing and "ahh"-ing at a certain page. As Minvera approached closer to the ground, Cherche knew time was running out. She turned to the mage with an upset expression on her face.

"Unless you want to be killed by the Risen, I would recommend choosing a spell."

"Calm down, crazy woman! I have one right here" Henry snapped his fingers and pointed out at a gathered group of Risen on the ground. Sparks began to fly out of his fingers before a large dark mass jetted from his index finger. The white and black orbs of darkness wandered and let out screaming noises before homing in onto the Risen on the ground. As each one landed, they formed a large black puddle that dissolved and melted the very stones themselves. The Risen were powerless to stop the puddle from expanding, walking directly into the puddle for their lack of intelligence. As this all happened, Henry began cackling like a maniac.

"Heh he he! Wasn't that awesome?"

Cherche was impressed, though not entirely sure whether or not Henry was actually trying to help or intentionally enjoyed destroying things. In either case, the Risen on the ground were gone, giving her space to land. Minerva hit the ground with a loud thud. Cherche looked ahead of her and saw a great deal of Risen still ahead with their back turned to the two warriors. She needed to distract them. Confident in Minerva and herself, Cherche stroked Minerva's head, whispering to the wyvern.

"Come on, Minervykins, I need you to eat these Risen. I know you don't like how they taste, but we need to save people." The wyvern let out a low growl before letting out yet another screeching roar and stomping its way to the Risen ahead of it.

* * *

Robin could feel his arm beginning to weaken. He had been incessantly slashing the Risen for a while. Time was now lost to him, as each Risen he cut down seemed to be replaced by two more. The Tyrfing felt heavy in his hands, though he trusted his life with the blade. Not once since the day he had found it with him in the field had it ever failed him. But now, for the first time, Robin could feel the tide of the battle turning against him. There was no strategy here to be used, only the raw sound of battle and the clashing of blades. These Risen were already dead and had no sense of self-preservation. Because of this, it was incredibly easy yet difficult at the same time to understand what they would do. But this time was different; the Risen were coordinated and thinking rather than blindly attacking as they usually did. The boulder behind Robin served as a testament to this very idea.

As it stood, Robin kept at swinging methodically at each coming Risen. From his side, he saw a battalion of Risen cavalry approaching. This was bizarre. Risen often massed into large clumps without any sort of organization. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Chrom, who was locked in combat with a particularly muscular Risen. The prince was locked before he kicked the beast and swung the Falchion in a large arc, cutting the Risen in two. He turned to Robin, at last earning a small moment of respite before the next wave of Risen arrived. As it stood, it seemed as if the other wave had been delayed.

"Chrom, there's cavalry approaching from the east! The Falchion has a larger range, so I'm going to need you to take down their horses while I get rid of the riders!" Chrom nodded as he let out a battle cry, charging towards the riders. Close behind him was Robin, twirling around Tyrfing. The steeds came loudly crashing in to the canyon, echoing throughout the area with their hooves. As the Risen lowered their spears at Chrom's head, the prince ducked right before they hit their mark. Chrom spun the Falchion in a full circle, slashing at the legs of the horses. Black dust filled the air while the riders fell to the ground with a crash. Each was slow to get up, still recuperating from the impact of the fall. Robin took this opportunity to finish them off.

His mind slowed down, observing the layout of the battlefield. His breathing and heartbeat simmered to a near stop. The wind no longer blew through his ear, and the shouts of the battlefield were all but deaf to him. He was no longer fighting mindless beasts. Therefore, each of his strikes had to be precise and thought out. Everything he did in combat was thought down to the very last detail from the moment he raised his blade to when it cut across the body. It was a habit he had picked up while training with Lon'qu for countless hours per day, perfecting the art of precision and speed. At this point, he was arguably the most skilled swordsman, only rivaled by Lon'qu and Chrom.

There were ten riders fallen from their steeds. By the time he would hit the first one, he would have about three seconds before the very last one would get up. That was more than enough time. Robin visualized the lines and the cuts he would make.

_Cut across the chest. _

_Slash across the neck. _

_Cut down across the sternum. _

_Stab through the heart. _

_Cut through ribs. _

_Shatter skull. _

_Pommel strike on forehead. _

_Slice across face. _

That left two others that would have gotten up by that point. He needed to block and parry one with his scabbard while the other one would be taken out with the blade. After that, it was easy sailing to take out one. Each move was perfectly imaged into his imagination, imprinting the movements into his hands. He needed to get this right the first time around, lest the consequences be more serious than merely losing a hand.

He didn't need to worry about the loss of life here. These things were already dead, merely brought back to life in a fate crueler than death. Human life normally bothered him when he needed to take one. This, however, was merely killing a moving dummy to him. Their glowing eyes and the appearance of the grievous wounds that had killed them the first time offset their likeness to once dead humans. All he was merely doing was putting the Risen back to their original state, nothing more and nothing less.

Robin took a deep breath. Time began to flow at its normal rate and his heartbeat returned to normal. Ahead of him, the clock began to tick, as he dashed through the mess of Risen fallen on the ground. There was no war cry, no thoughts at all. This was purely methodical fighting at its purest. Cut, slash, smash, stab, slice, crush, block. Black mist surrounded his vision as he followed each of his intended strikes to the very last detail. One small mistake could result in death when faced with this many enemies. At last, there was one enemy left. He had one second before it would get up. He could hear it beginning to growl, as he tugged the Tyrfing out of the Risen he had just slain. He turned around and to slash through its fa-

SMASH

Robin stood frozen as his blade stopped right before the Risen's face. Where the rider once kneeled was now a black wyvern's talon having smashed it into the ground. Wide-eyed, Robin raised his head to the sight of the rose-colored hair of a rider. By this point, Robin's focus was all but completely shattered by the rider. In the past, he would have been shocked and panicked. However, a black wyvern landing directly in front of him was almost commonplace in his life now. He pulled his blade away from Minerva's leg before waving tiredly over to Cherche.

"About time you got here. Did Lissa send you?"

Cherche looked at Robin with a confused look on her face. "Lissa? I simply happened to fly across here. How did you end up getting trapped?" She pointed towards the boulders that had blocked off the path.

"It's a long story, but we managed to hold them off. I'm assuming it was you who distracted the other Risen?" Indeed, Robin had noticed that the number of Risen in the area had greatly decreased. He had guessed that Cherche attacked the rear of the Risen.

"Somewhat. There are still a great number, though I'm here to take you to safety."

Chrom spoke up at this point, signaling to the wyvern. "Are you sure your wyvern can hold the three of us?"

"It's four, mister!" The excited voice broke out from the back of Minerva. Robin had just now spotted the white-haired mage. He wore the robes of Plegia, instantly causing him to aim the sword towards this white-headed demon. Perhaps Cherche did not know, but it was extremely possible that this person was well-responsible for the Risen all over the camp.

"Plegian mage?! Did you summon these Risen?" His sword aimed true towards the forehead of the mage. One move from him and his head would be a skewer. To his great annoyance, the mage didn't seem to mind the potentially deadly blade at all, instead laughing at the sword in his face. If this was the case, Robin thought the boy either mad or simply goading him to poke his face with the sharp end of his sword. He resolved to fix this problem soon enough. In sight of this, Cherche sighed and placed her hand on Robin's blade, slowly pushing it to the ground. She then pointed to the Plegian mage.

"This is Henry. He claims that he was trying to warn us about the ambush. I still have my doubts about his true intentions, though he is incredibly proficient in magic."

Henry laughed and gave Cherche a small pat on the back, as if petting a dog. "Awww, thanks woman!" Cherche gave off a slightly annoyed look, having been subject to this multiple times in the past few minutes. Had it not been for the usefulness of his range as a mage, she would have thrown him off ages ago.

Robin knew better than to question Cherche's judgment. He nodded and pointed to Minerva. In the distance, he could hear the trembling of the ground as more Risen were at last beginning to catch up to Cherche. It had often surprised Robin that the Risen here were capable of tactical formations and analysis. The last fight they just had indicated that the Risen were not only thinking, but that they were being commanded to almost pitch perfect coordination. Somewhere around here, there was a mage moving them like chess pieces. He needed to root this source out. In his concentration, Chrom , already seated on Minerva, shouted out to Robin.

"Introductions can wait till later. We need to get out, now!"

* * *

The wind blew against Cherche's rose-stained hair. The crimson streak blew before the gusts of Minerva's wings. To her back were the three men, all of who were gripping tightly onto the sides of Minerva's seat.

Robin was able to catch a full glimpse of the canyon. There seemed to be copious amounts of Risen all throughout the canyon. This place was either a battlefield in the past, or these Risen merely followed the Shepherds here. In either case, the situation did not look good. He saw the Shepherds and the Feroxi army slowly being circled into the center of the canyon. The tactical cohesion of the dead soldiers was slowly suffocating the Shepherds. Any tactical advice he gave at this point was now next to pointless. Unless…

Cherche could feel the beat of the wings. She had also noticed the Shepherds being surrounded. If they didn't hurry, all hope would be lost. However, she knew little of what four people could do against a mass of Risen. Despite their bravery and courage, those things did little against a whole multitude of enemies. As she thought to herself, a wooden spear flew past her face. Having heard the throw from a distance, she was able to maneuver Minvera to dodge the attack. She took a hard right as the men behind her all let out yelps of surprise. Cherche turned her head back, noticing with great surprise to see a group of Risen wyvern riders following her. She needed to evade them but also had no means of attacking them while riding Minerva.

"Henry! Get rid of those riders!"

The Plegian mage threw open his book and read out a spell, launching a dark orb from his hands. The projectile hit its mark, consuming one of the riders in dark before dissolving it completely. However, there remained at least ten more. Henry took a deep breath before rapidly reading out the spells in quick haste, firing one spell after another.

In the midst of all this, Robin could feel the battle beginning to suffocate onto the Shepherds. He needed to hurry and find the one who was casting all of this. As hope began to fade from his mind, he spotted from the far corner of his eye a solitary chapel, where the shadows faded only a hue darker than the night sky. However, this was more than enough for Robin to notice. He couldn't ask Cherche to land given her situation at the moment. Chrom would not know where to jump as well. Robin took a deep breath. It was a deep fall, though if he didn't make it, he was simply hastening his own inevitable death that would follow if he couldn't wipe out the Risen ahead. The jump was manageable, though misstep would result in a few broken bones. He turned to the three, shouting to them.

"I'm going to jump! If I can kill the one in there, the Risen should be disorganized for the Shepherds to wipe them out!" He looked at them one last time before priming his legs for the unavoidable pain that was going to follow the drop on the ground.

"What?!" Chrom and Cherche shouted in unison at Robin. They could not believe what they had heard. However, before any objections could be said, the tactician had waved his hand and jumped off the tail of the wyvern. To their terror, they could see Robin falling quicker to the hill ahead of them. As the tactician flew through the air, Cherche felt her heart crashing through her body. She needed to save him, but he knew that she couldn't follow him with the Risen close behind them. The damn tactician had planned this all along. Despair soon transformed into the deepest anger and loathing Cherche had felt for anyone aside from Virion. No one would frighten her like that and get away with it. Resolved to get to Robin so she could personally have Minerva eat him, she shouted to Henry.

"Hurry and wipe them out! We need to get to Robin!"

* * *

Robin could feel the wind flying against his hair. His robes were billowing in the wind like wings as he fell to the earth. For a moment, he felt as if this were how Minerva felt every time she flew. He envied the wyvern before realizing the impending problem of the ground quickly growing larger in his field of vision. He braced himself for impact, rolling on the ground with a loud thump. The landing had not been exactly smooth, though his arms were minimally damaged for the height he had dropped off from.

Looking on back behind him, he could see Minerva flying away with Chrom, Cherche, and Henry on back. He would have to apologize to them later, especially Cherche. The look on her face before he had jumped was not one of anger or surprise, but rather that of one who was about to lose another to death. Should he survive, Robin predicted an angry rebuke from Chrom and Cherche for having nearly caused a war and almost getting killed in the same day. He had full assurance in himself that this was not going to happen. Regardless, the opponent that stood at the top of the hill was no easy task either.

His hand reached for the grip of the Tyrfing. This would have to be quick and surgical. He needed to distract whoever was controlling the things far at the top. With its death, Robin hoped that he would stop the attacks and find out who was behind it. The idea that this person had the ability to coordinate this many Risen was beyond his perception. Only those with particularly great control or an ancient tome would have this ability. Likewise, certain weapons that the old heroes carried would have the similar effect if given the chance to do so. He knew the Tyrfing, in the right hands, was well capable of this as well. Robin's books had told him as much. By this point, he cared little as to what awaited him at the ruined temple. He had made a decision to take on the leader on his own. If he failed, the Shepherds would be wiped out, making his survival pointless. He had nothing to lose by the point. It was do or die.

At last reaching the entrance of the ruined temple, Robin gripped the handle with both his hands, prepared for any attack or ambush. As it was, there stood a solitary figure in the shadows of the temple. It seemed to be waving its hands without words. Robin crept closer to the figure, trying to keep the element of surprise to his side. Sweat began to roll down his neck, his neck beginning to feel dry.

This person had to be extremely confident or simply powerful enough to remain here in an isolated area without guards. Robin needed to time his attacks carefully. As his feet silently glided across the marble surface of the floor, he stepped on a leaf, creating the tiniest of noises. However, in an empty temple, this rang like a chapel bell. The shadowy figure instantly turned around and stepped out of the shadow.

It stepped out, fully clad in armor. Robin could instantly notice that this was no normal person. In fact, to his horror, it was another Risen. Its armor was not of this time era, originating from long ago where history was mere myth and when dragons ruled the world. The Risen's golden armor and its helmet were covered in ornate figures and patterns. Like any other of its kind, its eyes glowed a bright crimson in the dark and pierced through the black of the night.

There was no mistaking it. Robin had often heard myths of ancient heroes who were called back from the dead to serve a master. It was a wretched type of sorcery to disturb those who were long gone, though many powerful sorcerers had summoned perished heroes to do their bidding. Deadlords, as they were called, were often the most powerful of Risen, retaining a portion of the skills they had during life, which was more than enough to overwhelm even the greatest soldier. Others never knew their true names, as they were only given names that their masters had bestowed upon them. He had yet to understand how one had managed to appear here, of all places. His thoughts strayed towards the Plegian seductress, though Robin was in no position to blame her now.

It seemed its hair was once tinged with a darker hue, though the color had long since faded and was now just a silky white color. The face resembled one that was once of noble countenance. However, all that remained was the broken body of one who had no place in the world. It was an anomaly, a ghost of the past. Its armor, though majestic even in its dilapidated state, held holes and punctures from where it was probably killed. Its billowing red cape was now covered in rips and holes, a cry to the far era of where it had originated. At last, the Deadlord had noted the presence of the tactician. Turning deliberately to Robin, he was able to gaze upon its face. There was no doubt that this hero was once a man of some great era. His face reflected as much. The Risen spoke out from the inner chambers of the building, the booming voice echoing through the shattered chapel.

"I AM EQUUS. WHAT WARRIOR VENTURES TO CHALLENGE ME?"

The voice rasped like a broken harp and a dying pigeon. The death rattle of the throat rang with sonorous clarity. The deadlord named Equus had now spotted Robin. He stood at the front of the chapel, sword and scabbard in hand. Robin had guessed correctly. This Deadlord was the one responsible for the coordination of the Risen. He needed to either get rid of that sword or simply wipe out the Deadlord altogether. Seeing as Equus was either some sort of powerful mage or warrior in the past, this was no easy task in either case.

Robin raised the Tyrfing at Equus. Mighty as a warrior this thing may have been in his past life, Robin knew that his own intuition and physical abilities would outlast the Risen standing in front of him.

"What purpose do you have here, Deadlord? I recall all of you were locked away in your tombs."

"IT IS THE WILL OF THE END SERPENT TO SEE THESE MORTALS GONE. WE ANSWER THE CALL WHEN WE ARE SUMMONED. YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT, VESSEL." The voice of Equus boomed out from his shattered neck.

Robin glared at the Deadlord. He had heard no such thing in his entire life of being a vessel.

"Vessel? I recall never being a vessel to anyone."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF SERVING YOUR BETTERS, MORTAL."

Robin smirked at the Risen. Even in death, the pride of a hero still overcame death in its purest form. Only here, it was misguided into serving the Fell Dragon. He replied with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"And yet a great hero has been reduced to serving Grima? I know not who you are, but you have failed yourself and those who believed in you. For that, I must strike you down."

"THIS FORM IS THE TESTAMENT TO THE FUTURE TO COME. EVENTUALLY, YOU SHALL ALL SERVE OUR LORD IN THIS FORM."

Equus raised his arms and as if to show Robin the body that was now broken and battered yet still served its master.

Robin glared at the Deadlord. He knew not whether this was mere mockery from the Deadlord or a threat. However, he had no desire to finding out either.

"I have no plans on either dying or serving Grima."

Robin raised his blade to his stance. The Tyrfing's edge aligned with his eyes, aiming squarly at the weak spot of the chest plate. He had one chance to take down Equus quickly. The Deadlord would be quick, but the broken body could not react as quickly to Robin's. He had the advantage here. It was one surgical stab to the non-beating heart of the Deadlord. Narrowing his eyes, Robin noticed no movement from Equus.

"Disappear from my sight."

"YOU SPEAK TOO MUCH. TAKE ME IN BATTLE. LET YOUR BLADE SPEAK FOR YOU AS WAS DONE IN THE WARS OF OLD."

Equus landed his hand on the handle of his sword and slowly drew out the blade. A resonating ringing noise crashed against the walls of the chapel. Robin could feel his ears beginning to ache as the sword sang in its sharp tune. This was no ordinary blade but rather a holy blade. The black pommel, the dark silver blade, and the red edgings to the cross guard. Sided with the screeching noise that it let out in the presence of dragons, Robin knew the blade from the many texts he had read of wars in other worlds. Across the Outrealm, there were different worlds, different heroes. However, the summoning of a Deadlord ignored these boundaries, allowing for any hero of any world to be summoned. There was no mistake that this blade was the Durandal. There was only one person who had been the first to hold the blade. That hero was-

"Roland. The hero of the Scouring. Slayer of dragons."

Robin doubted the warrior had any memory of who he was, though there might have been some degree of memories in his head. Nevertheless, the enemy stood before him. He needed to take down Equus swiftly if his friends were to survive this battle. Robin put his plan into action and jumped off his right foot. The distance between the two was non-existent as the tip of the blade began to enter the hole in the armor.

"Guh…!"

Robin could feel a blocking pressure preventing his blade from piercing the Risen. As the Tyrfing entered within the range of Equus, the Deadlord had already blocked the blade with the Durandal. It had taken him a mere split second to recognize what Robin was trying to do. Even as a Deadlord, Roland still had inhuman speed.

"_How did he react that fast?!"_

Robin was swiftly thrown back by the sheer force of the blade. Equus was unaffected by the blow, merely standing there with the blank expression etched upon his face. The Deadlord lifted the blade with both his hands and held it in front of his body. It was now his turn to attack. Before Robin even had an opportunity to assess what was happening, the Deadlord was in Robin's face. Quick as he could, Robin lifted his blade, barely managing to keep the Durandal from cutting his throat.

It was no intense barrage of attacks that kept Robin from moving but rather the mere weight and force with which Equus was pushing the blade down. Robin felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He turned to see his own blade beginning to cut into his skin with the Durandal forcing it into his shoulder. There was no lack of will in the force pressing into Robin's shoulder. Years of battle weariness fueled this dead warrior, igniting a sense of purpose within him once more.

As he was about to give way to the blade, Robin kicked into the Deadlord's leg, stumbling the warrior and giving Robin the one moment he needed to slip away. No cry of pain from the warrior, while Robin took the opportunity to regain his stance and set the Tyrfing to his side once again. Breathing heavily, he felt the blood trickling like a stream from his shoulder. For all the wounds and cuts he received in battle, this particular wound began to burn slightly like a dying ember. Such was the nature of wounds dealt by holy weapons.

Equus had gotten back up from stumbling down. Robin had already established that this thing was quicker than it looked. His prime sin was underestimating the power of a dead warrior. This was no ordinary Risen he was fighting against, let alone a normal human being. He was facing against the ghost of a legendary hero. Every attack needed to be quick and precise. The duels with Lon'qu began to come back to him, the blitz of blades and the sounds of crashing iron singing into the sky. Robin closed his eyes for the briefest of moments. But that was all he needed to visualize the task ahead of him.

_Rush towards the enemy and block his incoming blow with a parry_

_Take opening to the neck and attempt cut at throat_

_Attack blocked, pull blade down to the crossguard and thrust tip to the neck_

_Enemy strafes back, continue rushing to force blocks_

After that, Robin could not see any other foreseeable outcome. Those four steps were all he had in certainty. This was what separated swordsmen from tacticians like him. A sword master could easily adapt to the situation with striking clarity, while Robin needed to think of most things before hand. In the battle against this thing, he was practically as good as any other grunt. Still, he had his speed to match Roland's.

Robin's eyes darted open. A mere second felt like minutes, but his moves were set out before him. In a blink, Robin had propelled off of his feet and was lunging towards the Deadlord, blade raised with deadly intent. As he thrusted forward, the predicted sound of metal and sparks crashed into the sky. Robin turned and aimed at the neck with a round slash, only to be repelled once again by the Risen. He tugged the blade down the edge and pushed with all his might, hoping to pierce the rasping throat. As he pushed, the blade nicked the surface of the flesh, producing a trickle of black fog emanating from the open wound. However, Equus had jumped back, instantly recognizing the move and preventing further damage.

The Risen brought his hand to his neck, feeling around the cut. Equus let out a short sigh and gazed at Robin with his crimson eyes. Robin could sense the flicker of humanity that was formerly Roland to feel some small part of admiration and exhilaration at the sword exchange. Despite the wound on his neck, the Risen had no issue speaking as before.

"YOU FIGHT WITH NO EMOTION YET YOUR BLADE STRIKES TRUE. I HAVE WAITED FOR CENTURIES FOR THIS MORTAL PLEASURE OF BATTLE."

That having been said, Equus raised his blade once again, preparing the very same rush that had cut into Robin's shoulder. Robin had barely raised the Tyrfing before the crash of iron assaulted his ears. Blow and blow came down on Robin, who was slowly being forced into a corner of iron. To his eyes, there was nothing more than a crashing thunder of blades hitting one another. Two holy blades, locked into combat against its own brother. Robin could feel himself slowly losing the edge in the battle.

One slash after another did little to help him reset. Robin felt a cut come across his cheek while another came across his hand. The blur that was Equus continued his constant barrage onto Robin's body. A loud ringing echoed throughout the fallen chapel as the Tyrfing hit the ground. Robin's hands could no longer hold the blade, the barrage having thrown it out of his hands. As if to accentuate the point, the Durandal's burning cut came across his thigh, leveling Robin to the ground.

Blood flowed down his arms, and Robin could taste iron in his mouth. Breathing heavily from sheer exhaustion, he raised his gaze to the Risen. His arms felt like limp branches and his mind slowly fell in and out of consciousness. There was a swinging sensation, as the world seemed to sway back and forth to cradle the tactician who was succumbing to the pain. Blood loss was not the issue here, but rather the accumulated amount of pain and burn caused by the Durandal.

There was no smile, no satisfaction from Equus. His lack of expression almost seemed worse than mocking. It indicated no worth to the opponent kneeling before him. Only the sound of the Durandal pressing against his neck sounded to Robin. The tactician closed his eyes, prepared to accept the fate that was now inevitable.

"VALIANT EFFORT, MORTAL. BUT YOU ARE NO LONGER IN CONTROL OF YOUR OWN LIFE. PREPARE TO ACCEPT YOUR FATE, WARRIOR."

Robin opened his eyes to the dark silver blade. Seeing as he was going to die, Robin mused at the blade's beauty. It truly deserved the name alongside his own Tyrfing as a holy blade. The metal was inlaid with deep carvings that told the prophecy of the hero who stood in front of him. His own blade was a beauty as well. Robin almost pitied the fact that it would no longer be in his hands.

Robin's breathing was promptly interrupted as the iron gauntlet gripped his throat and lifted him up. The grasp was suffocating, as it pinned him against the broken wall. With his vision blackening, he saw the faint outline of the blade aimed at his throat. At the very least, he would have a clean death.

Memories of those who had been with him flowed through his mind. He had often been told by soldiers in the infirmary that life often would run past their eyes, and those who they loved and cared for would help them in their last moments to the afterlife. Robin knew not whether these beliefs were true, but certainly he was seeing memories he had taken with the Shepherds. Chrom, Lissa, Vaike, and Gaius. In the distant part of his mind, a particular figure appeared into his head.

Her rose-tinted hair blew into the wind. The sweet smell that woke him weeks ago. He could see her standing against the sky, kind-hearted as she was beautiful. Memories once suppressed returned to him. He had a dream weeks back when he was all alone and crying. Yet she was there for him, holding his body up against her own to calm him. He felt safe with her, a sense of warming feeling his heart whenever her gaze fell upon his. Up until now, he had wondered why this feeling had been with him all long. Now was no time to mourn, but a time to admit to things he had long wanted to say. A small smile crept across Robin's blood-stained lips.

There was no denying it. He cared for her greatly, and in doing so, broke his own golden rule. For his own fear of losing one he would come to love was all but impossible by this point. He might as well have admitted it. It was his only regret left in his heart that he did not see it sooner. Maybe it would not have changed things, perhaps only made his own job a bit more difficult. In the end, he would have traded off his own troubles so he could have felt that small yearning in his mind that he lacked. Where he was brooding and passionate, she was quiet and kind. There was a feeling there that he wished he would have acted on. But now was not the time for that.

Robin, having at last cleared his mind of any last doubts, closed his eyes and prepared to accept the fate ahead of him. At any moment, the blade would be entering his body, and he would be no more than an inanimate puppet.

The sound never came.

CRASH

A loud collision rang into his ears, as Robin hit the ground with a great force. He could feel his consciousness starting to return to him. The once black vision was now gaining its color again. He feebly lifted his head to see an iron axe stuck into the Risen's back. Black mist began to flow freely from the wound like steam from a volcano. As Equus let out a wordless roar, Robin turned to see the one responsible for his rescue.

Rose-colored hair. Crimson eyes. Her silver armor glistened against the moonlight, her iron axe lodged into the back of the Deadlord. She ripped the axe out of the Risen's back once more, twirling the crescent axe in an arc before cutting the arm he attempted to reach for the sword with. With the Deadlord barely managing to stand before Cherche, he reached out his remaining shaking arm at the wyvern rider, gripping what was left of his body.

"COWARDLY MORTAL. I SHALL SMITE YOUR DISHONORING EXISTENCE FROM THIS WORLD."

The Risen attempted to weakly slash at Cherche, who merely kicked the Durandal out of his hands. The blade spun towards the end of the room, out of reach for the incapacitated warrior. She gripped her axe with both hands, aiming clear at the head of the Deadlord.

"No, you won't."

Cherche brought down the axe through Equus's body, sending a spurting fountain of black into the air. She simply watched as the body of the Risen began to fade into the ground, melting back to where it came from. A disembodied voice thundered throughout the temple, slowly fading with the body of Roland. Facing towards Robin, who was now standing, the Risen spoke in its usual monotone voice.

"YOU CANNOT OUTRUN FATE. IT SHALL FOLLOW YOU IN YOUR OWN BLOOD."

Robin slowly limped over to what was left of the Risen. Gripping the Tyrfing in one hand, he gazed into the eyes of the Deadlord before plunging it into his face. Roland, great a hero as he was in life, was no match for an attack he could not see. Cherche had managed to save Robin from certain death, a fact that he was thankful for. With its final breath and voice fading away, Equus rang his voice out one final time.

"WE WILL WAIT UNTIL TIME WAKES US ONCE MORE."

With the last of his body disappearing, the great hero Roland had been defeated, leaving the wyvern rider with the tactician.

* * *

Robin had been able to walk out of the temple by his own strength. His leg was injured, but otherwise everything seemed to be working fine. He used the Tyrfing and its scabbard as a crutch. To his relief, he had looked over the canyon to see that the majority of the Risen had been routed or defeated by the Shepherds. In a way, his plan seemed to pan out in the end. The last vestiges of the now leaderless Risen were wandering around the canyon, either to be picked off by Shepherds or Feroxi warriors.

Throughout their whole walk back to the camp, Cherche had remained silent and refused to so much as stare at Robin. It was understandable as Robin had not only left Cherche to the riders alone but had also worried a great deal of the Shepherds. Regardless, Robin had done it for the sake of saving the Shepherds. He couldn't understand this degree of her coldness.

"Cherche?"

The wyvern rider continued her stride, walking forward without looking back. Robin knew she was angry if she wasn't even looking at him. But this type of anger was legitimate fury. She even refused to acknowledge his existence.

Robin decided to speak out to Cherche again. The very least he could do was to thank her from certain death.

"I know you can hear me. I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there."

Still no reaction from her. Perhaps he needed to elaborate and apologize. Robin stumbled with the words before deciding on what to say. After all, he nearly scared her to death of fright.

"Look, I know I went a little over the top by jumping off but-"

"Is that all you're going to say?" Cherche spoke out simply.

Robin stopped midsentence. Cherche had halted in her steps as well. She still had her back turned to Robin, though he could imagine Cherche's face being impassive as well. She had a tendency to do that when angered. He needed to reason with her, break through her anger.

"You and I both knew that killing the Deadlord was the only way to get rid of them."

Her voice grew angrier as she finally turned around. Her eyes glared straight into Robin's with a look that held nothing but contempt. At this point, Robin knew that she was not angry; she was furious.

"And you nearly were killed for it had I not been there. Are you truly that absent-minded?" Robin noticed that Cherche's grip around the handle of her axe began to tighten.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry?! After jumping off of Minerva and nearly getting killed, that's all you can say?" She shouted at Robin, her voice echoing throughout the canyon. Between her and Robin, there was nothing that they understood about one another. However, he was disappointed that she couldn't even accept one apology.

Robin spoke in his manner, trying to remain stoic in the face of Cherche when in reality he felt rattled. "Would you rather have all the Shepherds dying rather than one life gone? We need to achieve victory at any costs."

Cherche's calm demeanor snapped as her face began to show visible signs of anger. "Do you even think of anyone other than yourself? You only have an obsession with victory without even giving a second though to your own safety!"

Robin remained silent. He simply looked at Cherche wide-eyed. Never in the army had he expected her to lash out at him like that. Perhaps from Chrom or Lissa, but Cherche was one of the calmest people he knew. She continued on shouting at Robin.

"How about those who care for you? Did you ever bother to think what those people would do without you?!"

Robin could not take that insult lightly. He well knew the risks associated with fighting in a war. To imply that he did not know how others felt when he did so was to say he did not see that view tactically. His whole life he had spent breaking down the mannerisms and attitudes of people to perfect warfare. That was his only job and his sole focus.

"And you, do you not understand how battle works? I would have thought fighting in Rosanne would have taught you that."

Cherche's eyes loosened their glare a bit. However, the grip on her axe grew even tighter. Her body began to slightly shake as Robin continued on.

"Wouldn't you give your life to have Rosanne freed? There is no victory without sacrifice! Those who you care for cannot be free without that."

Cherche interjected before Robin could speak again. "Not everything has to be a sacrifice. There are other ways."

Robin gazed at the wyvern rider with a look of incredulity. To him, she was incredibly naïve if this was truly how she thought things were. He would have thought that her of all people knew this, having fought a virtually unwinnable war in Valm.

"We aren't living in a perfect world, Cherche. I try to keep all the Shepherds alive in all scenarios, but sometimes I have to choose to sacrifice someone. I would rather have that be me."

Cherche looked down, her eyes not visible to Robin. Her arm was practically trembling from the force with which she gripped the handle, while her body was shaking like one in the snow. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Please stop talking…"

Robin did not stop. To his regret, the words that came out of his mouth did not stay in his thoughts. His anger did not let him stay quiet.

"Because I said what was necessary? I thought you wanted to free Rosanne? If we don't take sacrifices, Walhart will raze everything to the ground. Is that what you had in mind? Is that-"

SLAP

Robin stood wide-eyed as Cherche's axe dropped to the ground. Her hand had come across Robin's left side of his face. Robin could feel the sting from her slap, burning straight into his face. He was completely unprepared for her slap. He did not speak another word. Deep within himself, he knew that he had deserved that, but the fact that Cherche had done so surprised him.

"You don't know me, not even the surface of who I am." Cherche's voice was trembling as she stood across from Robin. The moonlight shone down on both of them, illuminating them in the fields. Cherche slowly looked up, her face reflecting against the moonlight. Robin gazed into her eyes, noticing the small trickles of tears on the corner of her eyes. Her gaze was no longer that of anger but that of sorrow. Robin felt his heart drop.

"I thought you were different, but in the end, you're just another person who never understood me."

With those words, Cherche slowly bent down to pick up her axe. She turned her face away from Robin, still frozen on his spot. Her tears flew off into the night as she turned away from Robin and walked off towards the camp on her own. Deep in his heart, Robin knew that he had overstepped his boundaries. Her slap had cleared his mind, leaving Robin to grip with the fact that he was now alone.

No.

He couldn't look at everything like that anymore. He had destroyed her confidence in him. All this time he had believed that Cherche was naïve in her belief, when he never realized her reasons for living. Robin knew that he was the one who had the flawed belief. His obsession with victory, his reckless manner of battle, and his near death by the Deadlord all were signs of this. In his driving desire to see victory achieved at any cost, he had failed to slow down and see to the needs of others. He had neglected the human side of his personality in lieu of a machine that saw only victory at any costs. He had become no better than the Risen.

Robin stood in the moonlight alone. Somehow in his heart, he felt that Cherche was not going to forgive him for his actions. He didn't know if she ever would. If it happened, he knew he deserved every part of it.

The cruel irony of it all. To learn that she was the one who he needed the most in his life, only to cut her off in his own blind pride. Robin placed his face in his hands and sat there alone silently without thought.

* * *

By the time Robin had found Chrom, the prince was standing with Sumia, Lissa, and what appeared to be the unmasked Marth. Chrom noted the appearance of Robin and swiftly walked over to Robin. Before Robin could even open his mouth, Chrom had delivered a punch straight to the gut of Robin. Feeling the wind taken out of him, Robin waved his hand in apology to the prince, who had seemingly calmed down.

"Sorry, Robin. You saved us, but don't ever go around doing stupid things like that again." Chrom seemed apologetic for the hit, now that his anger had dissipated. He looked over Robin's wounds, noting the cuts on his leg, face, and shoulder.

"Dear gods, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Robin was in no real mood to talk right now. He simply pointed to Marth, who seemed like she had recently stopped crying. "So why is she here?"

"Bear with me, Robin. This is my daughter, Lucina."

Robin paused. There was too much going on this day.

"That's a joke, right? Lucina, as in the newborn infant?"

At this point, Lucina stepped in. She certainly matched all the appearances of Chrom, with her azure hair, her deep blue eyes, and her serious countenance on her face. To top it all off, she held the Falchion in her belt. There was no doubting that she was definitely Chrom's daughter. The Mark of the Exalt in her left eye confirmed this.

"No, I come from a future where Grima has destroyed the world. I have returned to alter history." She spoke as if having a firm focus on what her goal was. Robin could tell by her appearance that she was one who never doubted her own actions. In some ways, she reflected him.

"Well, I guess it's always nice to have more firepower then. You might have already heard, but my name is Robin."

Chrom noted the absence of the wyvern rider who was hardly seen away from Robin. Bluntly stating the obvious, Chrom questioned the tactician. "Speaking of which, where is Cherche? I recall she went to find you after she had dropped us at the camp."

"She left." Robin replied tartly. Chrom had intended to question him further but noted how Robin looked dead physically and mentally. Clearly something had gone amiss as Robin was not his usually skippy self. Chrom put two and two together and figured it was a fight he had with Cherche. He would question him about it later.

"He loves, he loves me not…" From behind them all, Sumia stood, picking off the petals of a flower. She had reverted back to her usual flower readings when she felt paranoid about something.

Chrom, knowing something was amiss when Sumia was plucking flowers, approached his wife with his hand reaching towards her. "Uh, Sumia? What are you doing to that poor flower?"

Sumia, who had been unfocused, suddenly hopped. She turned to Chrom, spouting out a whole multitude of words that almost sounded like gibberish. "I haven't been eavesdropping! You can't prove it! And you brought her!" She pointed to Lucina, evidently not knowing that was her daughter.

Chrom put his fingers to his temple. What Sumia wanted to hear was not going to please her. "I know this will sound strange, but this is our daughter, Lucina."

"Lucina…?" Sumia looked at the blue-haired princess to her side. She slowly approached Lucina, bringing her hand to her face. Sumia gazed into Lucina's eyes, as if looking into her mind.

"I am your daughter, Lucina. Look into my eye."

"The Mark of Naga…?" Sumia gasped. She stepped back from Lucina, trying to process what she had just seen. To her, nothing seemed to be making sense between the Risen ambush and a girl who claimed to be her daughter from a future where they were all dead. It was frankly too much for the poor pegasus rider to handle.

"Do you understand now?" Chrom smiled, offering his hand out to Sumia. He had hoped that this would've cleared things up between them if Sumia had thought he was cheating on her.

Sumia snapped back at Chrom, glaring at him. Robin knew that this was not going to end well. When Sumia was angry, no one was safe, not even the future exalt of Ylisse. "No, I do not understand, Chrom! What happened to our Lucina at the castle?"

Lucina stepped in, protecting her father from Sumia's impending vengeance. Chrom let out a sigh of relief. "She's safe, Sumia. Do not worry."

The sight of her daughter seemed to calm Sumia down. She walked back towards the princess and cupped her face in her hands. She looked again at her daughter, no longer with the gaze of a jealous lover but of a mother loving her daughter.

"So….you're Lucina from the future? You grow up to be so beautiful…"

"Thank you, Sumia." Lucina smiled brightly at her mother, holding her hand.

"Sumia? You don't want to call me mother?" She looked questioningly at her daughter, a look on her face that seemed inquisitive.

Lucina's eyes darted to the ground in embarrassment. Clearly, she had thought that her parents would have taken to her appearance a bit more harshly. Luckily for her, that was not the case.

"I thought you would mind…"

Sumia exclaimed to Lucina, her hands in the air. "Of course not! You're still my daughter, and I love you ever bit as much as the Lucina in the palace." She brought Lucina into her embrace, hugging the princess who began to tear up.

"Mother…" Lucina muffled in a sob into her mother's shoulder, letting all the pain of the future out to her parents. It had become clear to her that this was where she wanted to stay for now. Her task could wait later.

"There, there. Everything will be alright." Sumia stroked Lucina's hair, keeping her daughter in her embrace. Chrom stood back, smiling at the scene he had just witnessed.

Robin stood back and watched the family reconcile with one another. Part of him envied this stark contrast to what had just happened with Cherche. Perhaps she would never forgive him for what he had said. Robin knew that in her position, he would have done the same thing. Watching Chrom with his family reminded Robin as to what he was fighting for. It was no longer simply Valm, but to prevent a future that had dark tidings from happening. He had no idea when or where this future was to occur, but if killing the Risen was to help this cause, he was more than willing to help.

His grip of the Tyrfing's handle tightened. He was still furious with himself. If only he had not been such an idiot, but experience had taught him that regret was nothing more than an impediment. He needed to let things settle down before approaching her again. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Lissa jumping up and down at her newly found neice.

"It's so nice to have another member of the family!" Lissa went and gave Lucina a tackling hug, nearly leveling the princess.

"Thank you, Aunt Lissa." Lucina giggled with Lissa, smiling as if there were no more things to weigh her down in this world. She had found her family at last, something that had been lacking in the future. As for her sister, she decided to withhold that information from her parents till later. Perhaps it would have been too much to add the fact that another child was on the way.

"Aunt, heh heh heh. That's going to be fun to listen to!"

* * *

Robin had declined to return to camp with Chrom and the others. Naturally, Chrom would not let him given his wounds. In lieu of staying out in the fields, Robin was taken to the infirmary with a few other Feroxi soldiers. To his great relief, he did not spot any other Shepherds. Chrom had told Robin that the casualty count was thankfully at zero on their front.

The infirmary was a simple tent in the midst of a whole order of other tents. For Robin, there was an open hole in the ceiling of the tent. He was able to gaze at some stars through the hole. He didn't know why, but the stars seemed to always form pictures of things. He knew that in other cultures, stars were often used to tell stories or navigate through certain places. As for what had happened for most of the day, Robin felt he needed the rest. His arms, shoulder, and right leg were burning from the incisions he had received. He had not expected a Deadlord, especially one of Roland's caliber. Certainly, Robin would not have been in the tent had Cherche not intervened.

Despite his own misgivings, Robin's thoughts always returned to that one wyvern rider. He could not fathom what had pushed him to say such malevolent thing to her. As a nurse came by, she fed Robin a drink. Supposedly it was to put him to sleep quicker as wounds tended to impede sleep.

It had been a long day, and Robin simply wanted it to end. Everything seemed like it was going out of order. Perhaps the gods were laughing at him. Robin snorted at the very notion of that. The gods could laugh at him all they wanted. They could do nothing to prevent the sleep that began to fall over Robin. Within moments, Robin's head was cleared of all thoughts, as the tactician was put into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Ouch…"

The girl looked around her surroundings. She had woken up in a field, and her head felt as if she had been dropped from a high place. Rubbing her head, the girl decided to explore the area. It seemed very strange that she was in this field of all places. Where in the world she was didn't seem to matter anymore. All she remembered was talking to her father and reading a book about some dragons with him shortly before falling asleep on his desk. Maybe her father had moved her to the field?

She looked to her blade on her side, wrapped in multiple layers of clothe. To the common eye, it seemed a normal walking stick. That blade was also a gift from her father, which made it all the more important for her to seek him out.

The girl ruffled her rose-tinted hair and tried to figure out a solution, dangling with the silver ring on her necklace.

"Hmmm, what would father do?" She tapped her head for a while before at last coming to a conclusion.

"Aha! I'll just walk in a single direction until I hit a village! Maybe they can tell me something!"

The young youth began to venture towards the dirt road. It was dark at night, so her vision was slightly dimmed at night. Of course, she had memories from the past where she and her father would play together at night. For some reason, whenever she tried to bring a memory of her mother, nothing seemed to come about. All she could remember was the white clothe with floral patterns wrapped around her wrist, something that certainly belonged to another woman and not to her father. It would be natural that she did have a mother unless she was adopted? She continued to question her own existence until her search for human interaction came to an end.

A caravan, rocking filled with goods, came across the young girl. She waved at the horse-driven wagon that slowed down to a stop when it saw the girl. A flame-haired woman was driving the cart. On the back of her wagon was a whole multitude of goods. The girl had no idea where one would gather such a stash.

"Need a ride? I know a hitchhiker when I see one." The merchant pointed back to her wagon.

The young girl began to ponder to herself and nodded to the merchant. The merchant offered a hand to the girl, letting her up onto the seat next to the merchant.

"Hmm, father was talking about dragons and stuff…"

"So where you looking to go to?" The merchant whipped her reins and set the horses to go about again. As it stood, it seemed that the merchant was simply following the road and stopping by each village to sell goods.

An idea as to where her father was hit the girl. She knew exactly where to search for her missing father. "Do you happen to know any temples to dragons? I think I might find my father around there."

The merchant scratched her chin before coming to an answer. "Well, there is one down the path from here. But it's going to take a few days to get there. Think you can manage?"

"Don't worry about it!" The girl gave a nice thumbs up to the merchant.

Scratching her chin again, the merchant looked suspiciously over to the young girl. "Well then, there's the issue of the payment…."

"Payment?" She had not expected that this ride would be free, thought she was certain there were other ways of helping her out to pay for it.

"You didn't think this wagon ride was free, did you? I have a business to run here!"

The girl sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't have any gold…"

"Ah, don't think of it too much. Just help me out for a few days selling stuff, and I'll consider it all paid, sound good?" The merchant reached out her arm for a handshake. The girl gladly accepted and shook the hand.

Some time had gone along before the young girl had asked another question to the merchant. It had just occurred to her that she didn't even know her benefactor's name. "Ah, thanks….uh, what's your name?"

"Anna the Merchant! And how about you, new merchant-in-training?"

The girl turned and gave a nice smile to the merchant. She gripped the clothe-wrapped Tyrfing in her arms, eager to show her father how much she had learned to use it since they last met. Her rose-tinted hair flowed into the air, though over the sound of the wind, she was able to answer with great clarity.

"My name is Morgan. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**Well, I've grown accustomed to writing long chapters. Hope you liked that bit at the end. To clarify, it's not the Anna with Chrom but rather another sister. And if you're wondering the significance of that white clothe, it's that thing Cherche wears on her head. I won't say anything else. As usual, constructive criticism and nice reviews always help!**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Komina**


	7. Wandering Orphans

**Author's Foreword:**

**Well, that was a pretty hard chapter to write. I still don't know how I manage to churn out 10,000+ words, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with all that writing I did for those essays. **

**Anyways, I just want to push this story forward a little bit. Future chapters may switch between perspectives of the future and the present time. Bear with me when I do this, since I'll try to make it as obvious as possible when the perspective changes. Some of these chapters will be from the perspective of the "bad" future with Gerome, Morgan, and Cherche. Of course, this won't be for a while, so I have some time to figure out how to set this all up.**

**I'm going to fly off to Korea in a few days to visit some family for two months so the release times of the next few chapters is going to be super weird. Bear with me on this; it's been a rough week. I went on a two-day hiking trip, saw two bears, nearly stepped on two snakes, and got my sleeping bag frozen while I was sleeping in it. I couldn't make this up even if I wanted to. In any case, it was fun for what it was, but you guys are here to read the story and not to listen to my camping trips. **

**Regarding the story, Morgan did appear, yes. I figured that having the Tyrfing and her mother's handkerchief thingy she wore on her head would help, along with the ring. I thought that she had a bit too many similarities to Lucina at first, but I figured I would compare and contrast the two. Fundamentally same people, just different environments they were raised in. **

**This might delve into a bit off past Fire Emblem lore, so there's a forewarning.**

**In any case, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Wandering Orphans**

"I'm sorry, Robin."

The woman looked around her, tears in her eyes. The shattering sound of the door bursting crashed throughout the room. The woman held the child closer to her chest, hiding behind the barrels. The clanking of feet followed by the heavy breathing of soldiers permeated through the chapel. Each soldier smelled of blood and smoke, having burnt the other houses outside. Taking each breath slowly, she crouched towards the broken door, bypassing each of the soldiers tearing the chapel apart. The woman tried to ignore the screams and cries for mercy from the other people who were misfortunate to be stuck in the chapel. The merciless sound of steel and iron cutting against clothe and flesh rang into the chapel.

Her joy at escaping the building was short-lived, as the woman finally at last caught a glimpse of the terror the soldiers had caused. Everything she had known, every friend and neighbor was up in the flames. She held her son's hand, dragging him through the burning expanse of the village. He needed to leave soon, before she was discovered. Deep in her heart, she knew this had all stemmed from her actions. Had she not taken her son away from the cult, others would have never been responsible for her actions. There was nothing she could do by this point. She had made a choice, and years of raising her son were soon coming to an end. Was it truly better to be resigned to one's fate as a puppet or to try to fight against fate?

No, she still had to believe in herself, that everything she had done was for her son. The child looked up at his mother, eyes brimming with tears. He didn't have a single clue as to why everything around him was burning. She needed to protect him at all costs. Running from Plegia, avoiding his demon of a father. He must never know that man's reason for his importance. She ran into a nearby forest, holding Robin close to her. Over to the side, there was a cart taking all the villagers who had managed to escape. She needed to distract the Plegians while she took Robin away from here.

"Mommy, why are those people doing this?"

Her eyes were filled with longing to tell her son the truth. But it was too much for a child to comprehend the actions of the cult. As always, she needed to do what was best for him. There was only one way to prevent them from finding him. She needed to send him off, far away. It was the last choice she ever wanted to make, but his life far outweighed her own.

"Because of mom, Robin. The bad people are looking for me."

The young Robin cried in exclamation. He ran up to her neck and began hugging it tightly. She could feel Robin's moist cheeks stained by the tears falling from his face. It greatly saddened her to see Robin in this miserable state. She needed to be strong. She could not cry in front of her own son who needed her guidance more than ever.

"But, why? You're my mom! You can't do anything wrong!"

"I know, Robin." She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. She desperately tried to hold them back, to no avail. In her last moments with her son, she needed to be strong to him and show him to be fearless. She kept telling her that, but the tears began to slowly trickle from her eyes. Some part of her told her this was going to be the last time she ever saw Robin. The thought of leaving her only love in her life broke her heart.

"I'm sorry. I have to go for a while."

She reached towards her back to the wrapped object she was holding. The feeling of it still weighed heavily on her hands. It had been passed down from her family through generations. From the day one of her family had passed through the Outrealm into this world, they had settled into this world. She was merely a far cry of a world whose history did not exist in this world. Her very existence in this world was an anomaly.

"Keep this." She handed the child the blade wrapped in a scarlet robe. "This is my last gift to you. Keep the Tyrfing safe, okay?"

Robin began to cry harder. By this point, he was barely able to string two words together. Through his tear-stained eyes, he managed to sob out some words.

"I…don't… want to leave you"

The mother gave a reassuring smile to her crying child. She held him close to her body, hugging him with every chance she could get. She had the blood of heroes in her veins. She needed to act the part in the face of danger. She ran her fingers through his obsidian colored hair and whispered into his ear.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. I raised you to be strong and brave, and I know you will be like that someday."

Robin seemed to stop crying for a bit. He kept his arms around his mother, refusing to let go of her. He feared letting her go would mean he would never see her again. The boy began to breathe deeply into his mother's shoulder.

"Will I see you again?"

The mother placed both her hands on Robin's shoulders. She looked at him, his oak-colored eyes staring back at hers. She was happy to say that Robin had inherited her own eyes. Robin looked at his mother with his doe eyes, waiting for her to say what she needed to say. She decided she needed to choose her words carefully, seeing as the boy was in emotional tatters.

"Robin, remember what I always told you?"

"Yes…" Robin nodded slightly to his mother, still hiccupping from all the crying he had done.

"Then tell me what I've said to you every night."

Robin took a moment to remember what his mother had told him every night before he had gone to sleep. It was a long while since he had actually recited it to his mother. But now more than ever, he felt the need to remember such words. He didn't want to disappoint his mother, especially now of all times. The words came back to him like clockwork.

"We're not pawns of fate. There is something between us all. Something that keeps us together, invisible ties that keeps us all together so we may never be separated across time and space."

The mother smiled and kissed Robin on his forehead. She brought him in back into a deep embrace that never seemed to end. She could feel Robin's heartbeat against his, one with another.

"And that is the belief of our lineage. You have the blood of heroes. Never forget that."

She turned to the wagon, signaling over to the blacksmith to take her son. He was not going to leave her willingly. It tore her heart apart to do this to Robin, but she knew that it was for the best. The Plegians came looking for him, but they would be stalled for quite a while before the local forces came in to drive them off. For now, she needed to do what was necessary. Sacrifices had to be made for the sake of a better future. She looked into Robin's eyes firmly and gave him one last kiss on the head.

"Now go."

The blacksmith had come and lifted the child up from his mother's embrace. With tears flowing once again, Robin reached out his hand to his mother. She gazed at her son for the final time, tears flowing freely now. Robin screamed out to his mother, trying his very best to fight against the blacksmith. As they entered the wagon, the rider whipped the horses, getting them to sprint off into the distance. As they began to go further away, she could still hear Robin's cries.

"Mother!"

She looked into the distance, seeing the small image of her son finally disappearing. With that, she was now alone once again. The mother placed her hand at her heart and whispered a prayer to Naga.

"Good bye, Robin."

Her moment of sadness was quickly shattered by the sound of soldiers coming up behind her. They had found her quicker than she had anticipated. She placed her hand on the handle of the iron sword. One way or another, she had to ensure Robin's father did not survive at any cost. Surrounded by men clad in the traditional Grimleal robes, she stood her ground. Many of these people she knew from the past, having been one of their foremost members. Whispers broke out between many of these people, at last having found the greatest traitor. From the group, a path broke open for a rather tall man with dark skin. His hair seemed to have retained its black color, though his eyes grew more blood red with each year he worshipped his god. He smiled with an almost deadly intent at the woman.

"My dear Andromeda Chalphy, I have found you at last."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the man who was once her husband. Her grip on the blade handle tightened as she prepared for the worst. In the few years she had known the man, she had seen the extreme types of cruelty he was capable of. She knew that her own well being was of no concern to this man, no matter what he chose to say.

"Validar…"

Validar began to click his fingers together, walking closer to Andromeda. The aura around him seemed to darken the very forest. He was hardly human by this point, having been so engrossed into his own beliefs with Grima. Why she had entered the cult at any point in her life escaped her. Validar, however, seemed tense in asking his questions to her.

"You know why I come here. Where is he?"

Andromeda smirked at the Plegian sorcerer. There was an aura about him that would never understand that sacrifices one would make for another.

"Gone. Far away from any place you will ever find him."

Validar narrowed his eyes till they seemed of one belonging to a serpent. A fitting image, Andromeda thought to herself. It was clear that he needed her alive to procure any shred of information from her. Whether or not this was going to end in her torture or death was up to her.

"No child can escape the gaze of Grima. You know this is fated to be true."

Andromeda made one last plea to Validar, hoping for an unlikely break in his delusions. "And yet you still hold that belief? Bringing the Fell Dragon back will destroy the world!"

Validar raised his hands to the heavens, looking to Andromeda as if to stir older memories. To his own delusions, his goals of trying to bring Grima back to the world were completely heroic to the world. He had often spoken that it would be Grima who would save the world through its destruction. Nothing she had told him would ever change his views of this. He was beyond redemption by this point.

"Such is the fate of all things. My family has worked generations to finally reach this goal, and you would take him away from me?"

The very idea that Robin had meant something to him offended her beyond belief. This man, this monster had never felt the human emotion of love in his entire life save for the damn dragon that was dead in Plegia. She would not allow him to use Robin for his own misguided beliefs.

"You never loved him. I will not allow Robin to be a plaything to you." Andromeda spoke the words, heavy with hatred in her heart. Validar smirked at the idea of her love for Robin.

"Oh, so you've given it a name? Amusing."

The idea that her son was simply a tool to Validar enraged Andromeda. She could no longer restrain herself any longer. The iron blade left its sheath, facing the face of the sorcerer. He seemed to smile in the face of the blade. Speaking slowly, Andromeda's arm shook as her words held complete contempt.

"He is not a thing. I would hope with time that you would have changed, different from the man I once knew."

Validar merely smiled at the assumption. There was no trace of the man she had once admired. All that stood before her was the shadow of a man consumed by his own passions. Such sins were what made him into the beast he was. Validar was nothing more than a wolf in a human's body.

"You cannot avoid fate, my dearest. Give him up, and I will promise you he will be safe within Plegia's walls."

Andromeda could feel her head beginning to ache from dealing with Validar once again. Years of terror began to flow into her, replaced by anger. "You lie, even now. Do you even have a shred of compassion within you?"

Validar began to glare at Andromeda. It seemed he wanted no part in this game of words he was playing with her. Signaling to his followers, Validar moved in closer to Andromeda, noting the proximity of her blade to his body. A dark orb began to form in the palm of his hand, aimed straight at her face. She refused to falter in the face of this.

"I am beginning to lose my patience with you, woman. Tell me where he is, or I will be forced to torture it out of you."

Andromeda grinned at the sorcerer. She prepared to surprise him with the blade in her hand. One thing that never changed about the man was his overconfidence and feeling of invincibility. He placed far too much faith in his own predictions that he was Grima's chosen warrior. For that, he was about to pay dearly.

"You won't be able to."

Validar let out a cry of pain, as the blade cut a clean laceration across his open chest. He stumbled backwards as the worshippers began to surround their master from further harm. Upon Andromeda's iron sword, the dark blood began to tap to the ground. She would do anything to protect her son, even facing off against the multitude of the Grimleal soldiers.

"Gah!"

The priests moved in with their weapons, closing in on the female warrior. She may not have the traditional skill that her ancestors Sigurd or Seliph had, but she was more than capable from years of self-practice with the Tyrfing. The worshippers around her were mere children in her dance with the blade. Validar, holding a hand to his chest to staunch the bleeding, screamed in rage at Andromeda.

"I will rip the skin from your bones!"

She spoke frankly to the wounded sorcerer. There was no way that she would merely give up and die. She had a son to protect and a world to save from this man. Grima was mere myth to many people in the world, but his existence was all too real. All it took was the right host and a sacrifice. That was not going to happen to her son. It was in her blood to protect the innocent as her ancestors had done.

"I am still of Baldur blood. You will not take me down so easily."

Validar yelled out to his followers, who were obviously struggling to deal with one woman with a blade. Clearly annoyed at this fact, Validar conjured up a spell in his hands, the black mist beginning to form in his hands. He could see she was too preoccupied with trying to fend off her attackers to see his spell incoming. Firing off the orb from his hand, it flew towards her. At worst, it would melt her flesh but still leave her capable of talking.

Andromeda had seen the spell incoming and raised her blade towards it. With a bright flash, she as temporarily blinded as the blade took the hit. Her eyes were slow to open. To her annoyance, she saw her blade beginning to melt and bubble, leaving it as a mere hilt in her hands. She threw the broken blade to the ground, once again surrounded by the followers. To her back, there was a cliff falling into the ocean. She already mentally knew what she needed to do. However, there still needed to be time to kill before he had a chance at catching up.

"Capture her! I need her alive!"

Validar turned to the woman, hand reached out to her. If it was mercy he was offering, she knew better than to accept it. His own mind taught him deception at any costs would outweigh any form of honor he had.

"I am still willing to forgive you, Andromeda. Tell me where he is, and I will spare your life."

Andromeda spat back in disgust. The very idea of returning to Plegia sickened her. Never in her life did she ever envision returning to the prison of a temple that was constructed for a dead dragon. "Even if I knew, I would die before I told you."

"Very well. Take her away." Validar looked on as the followers closed in on Andromeda. It was do or die now. She needed to act before they either captured her or killed her. To her side, she saw the faint signs of a blue banner. A loud shout rang out from the distance as the Grimleal all turned to their backs, seeing the kingdom soldiers flowing in and routing the Plegians. Validar, infuriated by this interference, strided towards Andromeda.

"The Ylissean army will not save you! I will have you tell me through your torn skin in Plegia!"

Andromeda looked back at the cliff behind her. She closed her eyes, letting time slow down for a bit. The wind was cold, salty to the taste. It probably would suit her to do so now, to die in this beautiful night. She had often stayed up to see the moon, wondering if back in Jugdral that her ancestors had gazed at a similar night sky. There were so many things she wanted to do with Robin, but those times were coming to an end. She had done her best as a mother to make her son the best person there was. It was her only regret she would not live to see him grow up. There were no more tears here, only the happiness that she was finally able to repay her son for having brought him into a wretched existence. For the rest of his life, he would be hunted. But at least now, he had a chance to survive. That was all she wanted to give him, a chance.

"_I'm sorry, Robin. It looks like it might take a little longer for us to meet."_

She titled backwards as her feet stepped into the air. Deaf to the screams of Validar, she fell into the sky. The wind blew into her auburn hair, letting the gusts stroke her hair gently as if to prepare her for the final fall. Did she live up to the heroism that her ancestors had set? She would never know, and she was content to know that. Life was a fickle thing to her, having once given it up to Grima. She now saw the flaws in her way, the meanings that life was to live and to love. Sacrifice was a mere aspect of her own to give life to her son.

As she could feel the water below touching her hair, she knew that it was time. She did not even feel the impact of the ocean onto her back. Her body could no longer move, water clouding her vision. The water hugged her body, taking her deeper into the azure expanse of the sparkling ocean. As she sunk into the deep blue ocean, images of her beautiful son began to appear in the darkness.

"_Robin, Robin, Robin"_

She had named her son after the bird she had so often seen in Ylisse, hoping that he would fly free from the chains that bound him down to fate. He was no prisoner to fate; there were no preconceived destiny that he had. He was a free bird that would sing his own tune to dance to. The cold embrace of the ocean began to lull Andromeda into her sleep. From the ocean, her namesake had risen into the land as a goddess to save mankind. It was fitting that she should return to her family like this.

"_Robin, I love you…"_

* * *

Robin awoke with a startled cry. He could feel the sweat dripping against his skin, and his own heavy breathing began to become more labored. The medical cot his was sitting in was drenched. Robin raised his hand to his bandaged chest. His heart was pounding like an anvil. There was no questioning what he had seen.

The dream he had awoken from no longer seemed to be such imagination any more. Many times, he had seen snippets and parts of his own making. But this time, given the events that Validar was his father, seemed all too real. Part of him feared the fact that he had seen his own childhood, wretched to be alone forever. As he began to realize the significance of what he had seen, the terror of it all began to settle in.

These were no dreams of his. They were memories. The flood of emotions began to rush into his head, the forgotten past ramming its way into his psyche. His head felt like a blade had cut into it. He wanted to tear it off, throw it into the sky. He wanted no part of these memories coming back. They haunted him like a phantom in the darkness.

Absolute terror gripped his sensations. Anger, rage, confusion, sadness, and loneliness all flooded in at once. He had been alone the whole time, never with someone to help him. Always alone, always the reject. The one who would bring about the end of this world. He couldn't accept. He wouldn't accept it.

He placed his face into his hands, eyes opened wide. He had left his mother to die. It was all his fault. No, Validar had done this to him. Everything was there in front of him in the back of his mind. He had just ignored it so blindly the whole entire time. Why did it have to be him? Why did she leave him alone? Was he so worthless?

He had long wondered what meeting his mother would have been like, whether he had any brothers or sisters. He only knew now that it was all but impossible. The hopes that he had were shattered in an instant.

He was alone.

With his mind broken, Robin cried out to the skies, imploring to the heavens for mercy. He could no longer take the reality of life any longer. He had often wondered what would have happened if Chrom had left him lying in the field alone. He now wished that the man had speared him on the spot. His cry rang out through the skies, reverberating as a plea for his miserable existence to come to an end.

* * *

Lissa walked on to the training dummy with Frederick, getting ready for another day's work on training. As much as she despised physical effort, it calmed her to know that she was in charge of making Frederick lazy. Hopefully, that would have calmed a few nerves in the man's head. However, that wasn't the only thing that was bothering immensely. To Frederick's surprise that morning, she had volunteered to go into training rather than having Frederick drag her out like he usually did.

Lissa had since learned the importance of using training as a means of letting out steam for stress. More than ever, it was what she had seen when visiting Robin that morning that bothered her. There had been rumors going around camp that the tactician had gone mad. Of course, these rumors were not the type of things to make Lissa not see her favorite friend. She had gone into the medical tent with the full intent of seeing Robin. What she had seen instead scared her more than any Risen she had seen.

Robin looked nothing like the normal, calm man who they usually knew. His hair was completely disheveled, and his face looked as if he had aged twenty years. He kept muttering to himself about failing, death, and someone's mother. What was going through the man's head, Lissa had no idea. But it greatly concerned her to see him in that state. The healers in charge of the tent had advised Lissa to stay away from Robin for a bit, stating that he needed a bit of room. It was then that Robin had tried to plunge his head into the water bucket, screaming something along the lines of someone's mother again. She had to physically restrain the tactician from trying to drown himself in the bucket. Lissa, never one to break into tears, remained firm in the face of Robin's madness. It was no easy task, however. Robin failed to recognize anyone at all, and his constant screaming and yelling caused some of the other Shepherds to believe that the Risne had attacked. All in all, it had been quite a hectic morning with patrols running amok. All that she was able to procure from his constant screaming was the name, Andromeda.

It was nothing new to Lissa. She had gone through the same phase with her older brother when Emmeryn died. He had refused all contact, and the bitter tears that fell from his face made her feel useless. But if Emmeryn had taught her anything, it was to never give in to the face of adversity. Even with all her determination, she had failed miserably at even cracking the madness of Robin. After an hour of trying to talk to him, he had finally seemingly calmed down, though he merely slept immediately after his outburst. The heavily armored knight to Lissa's side snapped into her train of thought.

"Milady, are you feeling well? You seem to be troubled."

Lissa pouted, clearly upset with being called a title rather than her name. "I told you to call me Lissa, Frederick."

The knight, hardly bothered by this objection, continued on with his line of questioning. "You're avoiding the question, Lissa."

If there was one thing Lissa had learned about Frederick during his training and her laziness with him, it was that the knight knew how to recognize when one was troubled. This was especially true for the young princess who had been spending most of her days with Frederick. Chrom had no real issue with this, seeing as he fully trusted the knight's code of honor and chivalry.

Lissa groaned, kicking the rocks at her feet as she did so. "Do you really have to ask about everything?"

Impassively, the knight merely stood by Lissa's side like a bodyguard. "It is my given duty to ensure you're feeling your best."

She pouted, glaring at Frederick. In the face of this challenge, the stoic knight did not budge, upsetting Lissa even more. In an irate tone, she spoke out against the tall knight. "Can't you leave me alone for a bit?"

"No." The reply was tart and short. By this point, it was clear to Lissa that Frederick was not about to leave any time soon. Seeing as this was the case, she sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. It was a long story, especially seeing as Frederick liked to ask about the details quite often. Following suite, Frederick looked to the ground for a stone to sit on and loosened his armor. With no burdens to impede him, the knight sat next to the princess and looked at her face. Lissa quickly looked at his face before turning her gaze again. She took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. If Frederick wanted the whole story, he was going to get it whether he liked it or not.

"Well then, you better sit down and stay comfy. I have a whole bunch to tell you about."

* * *

Cherche walked through the dirt paths between the camps. In her arms, she held a bucket of water and towels that she had washed herself with. Despite being in the battlefield, the importance of hygiene was paramount as it represented the very soul of a knight. In Rosanne, a knight was obligated to keep his or her body clean to prevent any types of diseases or distractions in fighting. She had gone through her daily routines and taken care of Minerva, as she did every day. By this point, it should have all seemed like clockwork to her. However, there was the nagging feeling in the back of her head. She knew what it was but refused to so much as acknowledge it.

When she had seen Robin jump off of Minerva into the hills, her heart had lost about ten years of its life. Why she was so concerned over Robin to that degree was still unknown to her. All she knew was that her task ahead of her needed to be completed. She was able to shake off the other riders behind her and drop off Henry and Chrom at the main camp. It was by that point that Cherche had resolved to find Robin and feed him to Minerva. Of course, she had been upset that Robin had jumped, but that only described the tip of the problem. What she had seen instead had nearly crushed her very sanity.

In her years of service to Rosanne, she had seen a great many deal of men dying and crying out for help. But seeing Robin gripped by the throat, bloodied and silent against the Deadlord, had clicked something within her that she was unused to. A blind rage had gotten into her, instinctively causing her to attack the Deadlord without hesitation. There was no thought of its danger or potential to kill other humans with ease. All Cherche had seen was Robin at the brink of death, and the very sight of it maddened her. What angered her even further was Robin's refusal to acknowledge that he had done anything wrong. The very idea that he knew how it was like to lose a war and family was absurd. Amnesiac as he was, he still did not possess any memories of losing his family in the first place. Yet, Cherche could not dismiss him like she did with all the other suitors in Rosanne. The very idea of hearing Robin speak to her in that manner sparked something that no one else was capable of doing. Had she become so weak already? The idea of being in a romantic relationship with the man sparked images of discontent that were often solely reserved for Virion. However, she also felt her heart jump a beat in his presence. A mental war within herself had been going on from the very moment she had returned to camp.

"_Why am I so upset? He is just one man after all…."_

"_No, he's not. Why else did you feel that fluttering sense in your chest when you were talking to him?"_

"_I cannot, I will not fall in love with that man. My duty is to Rosanne, and I cannot allow this to cloud my vision. I won't betray my duty to my homeland for a man."_

"_Who said anything about love? I simply care for the man as a close comrade."_

"_Close comrades don't cry at the frustration felt towards the other."_

"_Feelings like these can only distract me from the task at hand."_

"_But won't denying your feelings do that as well?"_

Thoroughly exhausted mentally, Cherche lazily turned to the equipment tent. Within, there was the ever-familiar figure of a light-haired priest sewing the battle standard of the Shepherds. Had anyone else seen the priest, they might have mistaken him for a woman. But Cherche knew the priest well enough, as he was one of the very first people to openly approach Minerva as well as herself. In the coming days, the priest as well as Sumia and Cordelia had become quite the steadfast companions to Cherche. Where she was calm and ready, Sumia was clumsy yet sweet. Likewise, Cordelia was almost like Cherche in many ways, save for her obsession with perfection. As for the priest, Libra, Cherche had learned to appreciate his quiet ways and mannerisms. She found solace in the council of Libra, as a man who was able to tame Minerva on his first meeting was not one to ignore. Addressing the priest sewing the banner, Cherche crouched down next to the man.

"Hello, Libra."

Libra turned his gaze for a moment up to Cherche before giving a faint smile. He made a curt bow before resuming his work on the banner. "May Naga bless your day, dear Cherche."

"You look like you need help with that. Would you mind if I step in?"

Libra stepped aside, making room for the wyvern rider. "Not at all. Help is always welcome"

Cherche had often been an avid sewer back in Rosanne. It was one of the few things that she was absolutely confident in aside from cooking and combat. Her mother had taught her the basics, though it was her time with the maids in Virion's dukedom that truly solidified her knowledge of knitting and sewing. She fondly remembered the winters in Rosanne where she would sew small hats for Minerva to wear. She resolved to make more if she had the time and materials to do so. Picking up the tools to work, she began to speak to the priest.

"So how has the campaign been treating you?"

Libra raised an eyebrow at the question. "Quite well, surprisingly. Aside from a few men mistaking me for something else, all has been well."

Cherche giggled for a short time before turning back her smile to Libra. It was always entertaining to hear Libra's laments upon how he was often mistaken for a woman. Chrom had almost made that fatal mistake according to Libra himself during the Plegian campaign. As for her Duke Virion, the man had instantly begun to court Libra, much to the priest's dismay. When he had discovered the truth of it all, Virion's cries of pain and sadness pierced the night sky. Nevertheless, Libra took most of these advances quite well.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Libra momentarily stopped sewing before turning to Cherche. There was no longer a smile on his face, as it had been replaced by one of concern. Slowly shifting his gaze to Cherche, he spoke each word with emphasis. "I suppose you haven't heard about Robin yet?"

Cherche's face remained impassive. She had to do her very best to prevent her from feeling. "What of him?"

Libra seemed to be slightly amused at Cherche's noticeable attempt at indifference. Regardless, she was failing to contain her emotions quite brilliantly. "You seem surprisingly uncaring towards one I assumed you cared for."

"And where did you get that idea?" Her answer was uncharacteristically snappy by this point. However, the priest did not seem to mind and merely continued on conversation as if nothing had happened. Sometimes, Libra was capable of annoying Cherche with the slightest things.

"I am a priest of Naga. I believe I can spot when people are truly meaningful in their interactions with another."

Cherche was growing impatient. She wanted to get over the talk about Robin so she would be able to return to her sewing. As it stood, Libra was taking his sweet time asking each question. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Rubbing his hand against his flowing hair, he seemed to ponder what to say before settling on a sentence. "Where should I start? The screaming in the tent or when he tried to drown himself?"

"What…?" Cherche froze. Her mind was paralyzed by the impact of the statements. Whereas she had been expecting an announcement along the lines of Robin having done something incredibly foolhardy, she had not expected news of Robin's newly found suicidal tendencies. Libra, noticing this, continued on with his story.

"So you haven't heard. Our tactician seems to have finally snapped. He kept screaming out the word 'mother' before trying to dunk his head in a bucket to drown himself." The priest let out a deep sigh before going on. "It would have had some humor if it was anyone else but Robin."

Cherche's aggressive attitude disappeared almost instantly. The curiosity and worry began to sear into her mind. "Do you know why this happened?"

"I am ashamed to say no. Nothing that the priesthood taught us can discern what goes on within another's head in emotional strife. All we can do is offer Naga's word to calm them. As it stands now, I doubt such thoughts will pierce his madness."

Cherche's words grew more exasperated. "You word it as if he's dying."

Libra paused for a moment before resuming his patchwork. He looked over to Cherche, noting the worried look on her face. Placing his hand on her arm in a consoling manner, he smiled at the worried rider. "Did I? Perhaps I need to familiarize myself with more common words. But in all, Robin is merely sleeping now. His madness has worn off."

Libra continued on, taking notice of Cherche's silence. "And what of you?"

Cherche was snapped out of her daze. "What about me?"

Libra sighed, looking with a slightly annoyed face at Cherche. He had no time to deal with Cherche's little game of denying her own feelings. It was getting old by this point. "Do not try to hide your thoughts for me, Cherche. I'm one of few people who you talk to aside from Minerva. I know when I see one who is confused about their feelings."

"I…" Cherche stumbled over her words, feeling her face brighten up. She had never been accustomed to being this flustered over anything. Why it came to be this moment was unknown to her.

Libra titled his head, curiously looking at Cherche. "You two had a quarrel, did you not?"

"We did. How you came to hear about it is beyond me."

Satisfied with the truth, Libra continued on with his work. "Simple intuition. When you two stopped suddenly talking to one another, I put the clues together. However, now is not the time to hold such petty grudges. If you truly feel anything for Robin, I would urge you to comfort him in his time of need."

Cherche felt her mind click into a panic mode again. She had really hoped that Libra would have avoided asking such provoking questions, but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. "But I don't-"

Libra began to show the first signs of visible annoyance towards Cherche. He dropped the pins he was carrying and turned full circle over to Cherche. "By Naga, you still deny it. If not for his own sake, do it so that the army may have its tactician back. We don't have the slightest clue as to where to go without him."

"So you're telling me to be a tool for the army?"

Sighing, Libra rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Milady, you're looking to deep into things. Forgive my tongue Naga but just talk to the damn man."

Huffing slightly annoyed, Cherche gave a quick glare to Libra before turning to her work. Some part of her felt a slight joy at being able to see Robin, but the feeling was quickly crushed under Cherche's sheer mental fortitude. "Fine. If it will make everyone happier to have their block-headed tactician back, I will."

"Wise choice, milady."

That habit of Libra's always annoyed her. She wished that he wasn't so formal with all of his titles with other people. "I've told you before, you can just call me Cherche."

Raising his hands in apology, the priest faintly grinned at Cherche. "My apologies. It's simply old habits kicking in."

Sighing with a slight sense of amusement and annoyance, Cherche acknowledged the fact that Libra was the only one who was able to talk to her directly in this manner. Anyone else would have become lunch for Minerva. "Truth be told, you might have been the only person in this army to convince me to do this."

"Your words bring joy to my heart, dear friend."

Cherche looked to the man. There was one other distinction from the other Shepherds that he possessed. "You are also one of the few to have understood Minerva."

"I'd assume Robin is the other one?"

Cherche chuckled lightly at the prospect. Her "dearest" tactician couldn't discern Minerva's anger even if she blasted him with her breath of fire. For all his intuition in being able to read formations and tactics, he was dreadfully inept in the humanistic side of things. "Dear gods, no. That man couldn't understand another human being even if he tried. But in any case, I would like to thank you for taking care of her in my absence. Someone needed to save that hopeless fool from the Deadlord."

"Think nothing of it, milady. You have inspired me to find another member of a different species to befriend."

Cherche grinned with amusement. After his time with Minerva, Libra had sought out another animal to become friends with. He had managed to find a mole, though it didn't seem to truly respond to any of Libra's prompts. "Speaking of that, how did that talk with the mole go?"

Libra grimanced. He had long prided himself on understand animals, though the mole did not do anything save for try to suck his finger for ants and dirt. "Surprisingly unresponsive. It would seem Minerva possesses a greater sense of understanding. Of course, Naga had made moles blind, and there is not much I can do about that."

"Have you ever considered another person to be with?" The question greatly weighed on Cherche's mind. For all his advice and calmness, Libra never seemed the type to openly display such emotions. She wanted to delve deeper into the priest's line of thinking.

"I am a man of the cloth. Often times, we do not have time for such earthly pleasures. But now that you speak of such things, I must confess I have found myself in the company of another."

Placing her chin on her hand, she looked at Libra. The priest needed to repay her for all the lines of questioning she had been subjected to. "You know you must tell me after all that interrogating."

"Of course. You know of the Feroxian dancer?"

"Olivia?" Cherche had known that Olivia was also a member of the Shepherds, though she had joined shortly after Emmeryn's death. Though she didn't talk much, Cherche had always known Olivia to be a woman of great kindness. There wasn't a single thing in the world she would have hurt willingly. Despite all of this, the two could not be more different. Cherche found Minerva and certain types of insects fascinating while the very concept of those frightened the young dancer. Regardless, she treated Olivia like another sister.

"Correct. I have never learnt of the nuances of romance, but Olivia does well to stir a feeling in the heart Naga has gifted me." He recounted the experience as if viewing a dream. Cherche did see the merit of the two being together. Libra was quiet and unassuming while Olivia was shy and timid. Libra's kind attitude towards most things would be good for her to settle into. Cherche smiled at the prospect of her good friend finding such happiness.

"I do wish happiness upon both of you."

Raising his hands in the motion of prayer, Libra nodded to Cherche. "May Naga place the same blessings upon you as well, dear friend."

"Friends…" The wyvern rider softly giggled to herself. It wasn't often that she had friends like this. "Thank you, Libra."

"You are welcome, Cherche." Libra gestured to the still incomplete banner. It was a mess of assorted patches and patterns that had been disorganized by Cherche's constant panic attacks during their conversation. Libra gazed at the jumble of cloth with amusement. "I believe we have a flag to finish?"

* * *

Robin could feel the pounding of a drum against his head. It felt as if someone was knocking on a door, thought the tents possessed no such things. After a constant ten minutes of this annoyance, Robin grudgingly opened his eyes to the sight of Lissa thwacking her stick against a drum. Indeed, Lissa seemed exhausted at the activity. It make perfect since given her small stature.

"Lissa?"

Dropping the drums, Lissa raised both her arms at the tired strategist. "Wakey, wakey, Robin. You've been sleeping for about twenty hours!"

"What? I can't imagine it having been that…ouch" He had tried to move his arm, though the cut was still deep. He saw that his arm was within a sling. At this rate, he was never going to be fighting for another few months. Lissa's voice refocused his thoughts onto the world ahead of him.

"You really had a nice little crazy speech right there. Some people thought you snapped." Lissa looked at Robin with slight concern in her face. It always occurred to him that despite her moments of immaturity, she truly cared for him.

"Well, that's not too far from the truth, from what Libra has told me." Robin rubbed his hand against his head. There was still pain from the amount of whacking and screaming he had done earlier. His only joy was that the pain had somewhat subsided.

"Is this about Cherche?"

Robin almost fell off his cot. "What?!"

Lissa shook her head in disapproval. Raising her finger and pointing at Robin, she lectured him like a babysitter. The sight of the small princess pointing out at the much taller tactician was a sight to behold. "Robin, I know that sometimes guys can go crazy when a girl gets mad at them, but this is going a little overboard."

Robin failed to catch any words for a bit before regaining his breathe. He narrowed his eyes at Lissa, who was staring wide-eyed at Robin. She was expecting that her answer was correct. In all truthfulness, Cherche did affect some sort of his thinking process, though he would have rather died than admit it to her. "Lissa, I can promise you it wasn't about her. It was something else completely."

Lissa stared intently at Robin before backing off. She sighed and sat cross-legged at the end of Robin's bedroll. "Well, you can keep that to yourself, mister. I'm only here to help you out with things I know about. And trust me, if anyone knows about being a girl, that would be me!"

"How surprising." Robin spoke with sarcasm dripping from every word. Despite his attempts at trying to save face, he soon felt the hard wooden rod of Lissa's stave hitting into his head. Shouting in bewilderment, Robin rolled off the cot to avoid any further damage from the madwoman sitting in front of him.

"Ouch!"

Lissa shook her staff angrily at Robin. Robin had since learned to back off his attitude around Lissa with a staff. Seeing at the Tyrfing was at the far end of the tent, he was in no situation to defend himself against the little princess's barrage of staff blows. "Watch your mouth, mister. You're the one in the bed, and I'm the one with the staff. It's time for Lissa to instruct you!"

Robin groaned in pain, slightly bemused at Lissa's idea of "teaching." "So you woke me up to help me with women. Brilliant…"

"Of course it's brilliant! Who wouldn't…" The princess stopped midsentence before giving an unamused gaze to Robin. "That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

Robin chuckled to himself. He loved to play these tricks on her. Despite all her excitement and eagerness, it was quite easy to fool her. "You're the judge."

THWACK

Robin let out another yelp as Lissa raised her staff for another hit. Robin was surprised that Lissa wasn't the best warrior in the Shepherds with the amount of hitting she did with her staff. For a moment, Robin regretted the idea that Frederdick had taken his time to teach Lissa how to fight. "Come on, Lissa! Are you crazy?!"

"Respect your superiors." Lissa placed both of her hands on her hips, standing over Robin like a king did over his subjects. For a moment, he got the flash of Gangrel standing over the Plegians. The very idea of Lissa emulating the man send shivers down his spine.

"Lissa, I'm technically your brother's right hand man, and you're the princess. I'm pretty sure that puts us at equal grounding."

Giggling, she hopped down and tapped the staff onto Robin's noggin. "Nope, you're just Robin when you're in the medical tent."

Knowing when he was well defeated, Robin raised his hands to surrender. "Well, before we end up killing each other, what do you plan on telling me?"

"Glad you finally came around. Step one…" She unrolled the poster with her staff. On the poser was a whole diagram, complete with step numbers and end results. It looked as if it had taken a while for her to put it together. "Nice poster, isn't it? Frederick helped me put it together!"

"You got Frederick into this? Naga help me…."

"Step one! You need to learn about Rosannean culture! There are basic things like going into a forest with her would be something lovers do! Another one is giving her a handkerchief of your own making!" She tapped out each diagram and picture. Each was drawn as if a five-year old had designed it, though Robin decided to keep quiet to prevent Lissa's wrath. He knew Frederick had not drawn it based on the man's drawings of Chrom. Around each picture were various hearts and arrows pointing from the names Robin and Cherche. Robin made a mental note to burn and throw the poster in the river with the first chance he got.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're going to teach me about Rosannean culture?"

Lissa jumped in excitement. She waved her staff around like a mad warrior. "Well, of course! I was there for your little talk a few months back!"

"I hardly think this will get her to forgive me."

Sitting down next to the despairing Robin, she patted his head and looked into his eyes. With a calm sort of confidence that only she was able to exude, she smiled at Robin. "And that's your problem, Robin. You can understand enemies, but the sky will fall before you can understand the feelings of a girl."

She went back to jumping up, yelling out to the ceiling of the tent. Dancing in loops and spins around the area, she kept speaking to Robin as if speaking to another child. "You know, you really got her mad! I mean, I was mad too that you nearly got killed like that, but Cherche was really broken up about it!"

"Huh?"

"Gods, you're dense. She didn't cry or anything, but it definitely looked like she wanted to. You really do owe her some flowers and a whole load of handkerchiefs."

"Right…" Robin was unaware of this last fact. He had merely assumed that Cherche was upset with him and never wanted to see him again. The idea that she was sad was only slightly implied by her tears at the end of their argument. If she was truly as sad as Lissa suggested, Robin felt the need to apologize. It was never his intent to hurt those he held so close to him. His own revelations during the fight with Equus had told him as much. She was dear to him, though he would try his best to avoid openly expressing this.

"You know you want to. I haven't told the other guys, but I've been around you and Cherche long enough to notice that the two of you really like each other. It's getting pretty frustrating when someone," she stopped, emphasizing the last word while looking at the confused tactician, "doesn't make any indication that he returns her feelings!"

"You continue at this rate, and she'll be in another man's arms!"

Robin spat out the water his was drinking in a fountain of mist. He had nearly choked at the sudden volatile proclamation the little princess had made. Seeing his reaction, Lissa couldn't help but to burst out laughing at Robin's predicament.

"See? Instant reaction! Any ways, just talk to her or anything. If it makes you feel better, I don't think she's as mad as she was before. Just owe up to your mistakes and be honest!" Lissa finished off her speech and flashed a look at Robin to make sure he was listening. Seeing the tactician stare with interest at the girl, Lissa smiled and assumed her job was complete.

Robin fell onto his back. Everything Lissa said was true, and he needed to work quickly before his actions from last night would become unforgiveable. "Very well. You got me. I'll do it, but it's going to be extremely difficult for me. I can do tactical maneuvers on enemies but not on Cherche. You're going to need to help me out a lot, since you're the one who dragged me into this."

Lissa hopped down and reached out her hand. Her small pinky reached out towards Robin. "You can trust me! Let's pinky promise that you won't back out?"

Robin smiled, hooking his pinky with Lissa's. He knew he could trust the young princess with anything. In many ways, she was his own little sister just as much as she was Chrom's. He always felt happy around Lissa given her skippy and positive attitude towards life in general.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

Robin sat in his cot, finally having been released from the medical tent. After much deliberation from the others as to whether or not he was fit to be let out, Robin had interjected, noting that he had merely suffered from stress overload. Of course, that was merely an excuse from him, though no one else was to know about his own dreams. That was to be kept to himself and Lissa. Despite knowing the girl's reputation as a blabbermouth, he knew that she was able to stay quiet when the situation called for it. He walked in front of the command tent, noting that Chrom was inside. He had overheard from the medics that he was not to go into combat for a few weeks, a command that Robin had no intention of obeying.

"_Damn it all, I'm not going to sit here like some child while the others are in danger."_

Taking a deep breath, he let it out before stepping into Chrom's tent. As usual, the prince was sitting on his bed preparing his armor and the Falchion. To his side were various maps and books Robin had lent him. Upon Robin's entrance, Chrom looked up to the tactician with a questioning gaze.

"Robin? I thought you were resting in your tent?"

Robin didn't mince words. He had heard about their next mission to search for Naga's Tear inside the ruins nearby. The place was a living ambust waiting to happen, and he wasn't about to let Chrom go alone after hearing about the events that were to happen in the future in the event of Chrom's death. His talk with Lucina during her visit to the medical tent had revealed as much. Her request was specific: to protect her father from all harm.

"Let me go with you, Chrom. Going head first into any ruins can be dangerous."

Chrom, surprised by this sudden request, merely grinned at the tactician with his signature smile. Oftentimes, that would have disarmed Robin, though the seriousness of the situation that was coming up soon dissipated the atmosphere of relaxation, "Robin, I know you're worried but get some rest. I hardly think there's anything in there we can't handle."

Robin was not about to submit to Chrom that easily. He possessed the tactical prowess that the man needed to survive. Chrom had an unhealthy tendency to charge headlong into situations without observing them first. "I'm not a child, Chrom. I can take care of myself."

Chrom's eyes narrowed to Robin. Noting that he was serious about fighting, Chrom placed his hand down on the table. He stood and looked with a fierce gaze at Robin. It was often the only way to let Robin lay off, though this time he showed no such signs. "Are you daft? In the condition you're in, you can hardly even lift a blade."

Robin gripped the handle of the Tyrfing with his only right arm. Despite the fact that his usual stance was two-handed, his lessons with Lon'qu had shown him how to fight with one hand. In this case, he was no match against Chrom, though there was a good chance he could always find a hole in his overconfidence. "Try me."

Chrom looked to the Tyrfing then to Robin's face before loosening his glare. "I won't. You know I'll win."

Robin had predicted he would feel no such pride in fighting an injured combatant. He needed to put a guarantee into the deal. "Then I'll put an incentive in. I win, and then I get to go with you to there regardless of what you say. If you win, I'll stay behind and heed your advice for a month."

Chrom paused for a while and pondered the idea. After a good while, he strided over to the end of the tent and grabbed the Falchion from the side. Marching out of the tent, he signaled to Robin to follow him towards the training grounds. Robin smiled at his chance to get out of the camp.

"Very well. Be warned though, I won't hold back."

* * *

Cherche sat in the fields, petting the black wyvern gazing into her face. Smiling with a kindness in her heart, she cooed to Minerva. Long did she ponder trying to find a mate for Minerva, though finding other male wyverns that were willing to be with her was quite the difficult task. Despite all her looking, it was not a one person job, and most people backed out of her proposition when asked. Cherche's thinking was interrupted by Lissa running towards Cherche. The princess's two ponytails bounced as she waved her arms to Cherche.

"Lissa?"

Panting, Lissa pointed towards the direction of the training ground. It took her a while to catch her breath. Cherche offered Lissa a bowl of water, which she gladly accepted. After having drank, Lissa took a deep breath before spurting out her message in a quick manner. "You might want to take a look at this. Robin is fighting Chrom."

"Huh?" The idea of Robin and Chrom fighting was unheard of, especially given their relationship as friends towards one another.

Lissa tugged on her hair in clear frustration. "It's over something stupid. I swear, Robin and Chrom can be such idiots sometimes!"

"I thought they were the closest friends?"

She paused for a moment before continuing. "Oh, it's nothing about anger. Robin just wants to get out of the camp, and Chrom won't let him. Do you think you could stop them before Robin breaks another arm?"

Cherche was reluctant to help Robin, though her talk with Libra had cleared her mind. She resolved that perhaps this was the first step to following the priest's advice. Rubbing Minerva's snout, she whispered to the wyvern before tugging on her reins.

"Minerva, we have work to do."

* * *

Robin could feel the blade shaking against his right arm. Despite the fact that he was out-muscled, his speed was still a great advantage he held over the prince. As he was unsure of his own capabilities while somewhat crippled, he was not able to do his usual breakdown of an opponent's moves. This was simply sparring with one another. A crowd had begun to form, with multiple Shepherds cheering on for Chrom while a few, mainly Gaius and Vaike, yelled out Robin's name. Regardless, Robin could feel the tide of the battle turning against him.

Chrom kept pounding the Falchion against the Tyrfing. The two legendary blades sparked out as they clashed against each other. There was no worry for any damage as both blades were essentially indestructible. For about ten minutes, the duel had begun with the obvious conclusion that Chrom had the upper hand, though Robin had tried a few backslashes and parries that he had learned from the Feroxi swordsman. Soon enough, Chrom had read Robin's moves to the point where it was merely seeing who would tire out first. Robin only had one arm while Chrom had two. He needed to try something decisive if he was to win this fight.

"_I can get around him and hit his legs. Maybe that will get him down." _

Robin dashed around the prince and caught sight of his exposed leg. Robin counted the seconds that Chrom left his leg exposed so as to gauge the amount of time he had. Careful not to expose the blade, Robin used the sheath to prepare a double strike that he would have never expected. It was a perfect ploy that not even the most skilled of warriors would have expected.

"_Okay, I can do this!"_

Robin strafed around Chrom with a quick dash, much to the pleasure of the crowd. Chrom was slow to turn, while Robin approached the prince. He ducked the incoming blow of the Falchion and rushed towards the prince, knowing that victory was all but ensured. His thought process was so obsessed with victory that he failed to take note of the incoming black projectile hurdling towards him.

"_Tail?"_

Memories of training with Cherche resurfaced. He knew what was coming, but he was also in no position to avoid it. Robin merely closed his eyes to brace for the pain. One of these days, he was going to have to learn how to dodge a wyvern's tail on impulse.

"_Oh Naga, not this again…."_

THWACK

The impact sent him flying towards a tent, collapsing it under the sheer force with which he was thrown. Sounds of sympathetic groans rang out from the crowd. Chrom merely stood there, his jaw hanging at the sudden savior. The crowd and Chrom all turned to the rose-haired warrior standing next to Chrom with her trusty wyvern. Chrom managed to compose himself before addressing Cherche.

"Uh, Cherche?"

Without any indication of noticing the crowd, Cherche turned to Chrom. Her eyes were somewhat amused, though he could see the slight sense of worry in her eyes that Minerva had hit the injured tactician too hard. "Robin was barely able to keep consciousness near the end of the fight. He's not going anywhere. I believe Minerva feels the same way."

A small groan sounded out from the broken tent. Robin's one arm reached out to grip the Tyrfing a few feet away from him. "I…can…still…fight…"

Cherche glared at the tactician, signaling for Minerva to let out an ear-shattering roar. The crowd held their hands to their ears before looking over to Robin. The man looked thoroughly exhausted and defeated. The sound of Minerva's roar had all but destroyed and resistance he might have had against Cherche's commands.

"Okay, maybe I'll stay behind."

Chrom let out a hearty laugh before turning to Cherche. He looked to Minerva and gave her a nice pat on the nose. Surprisingly enough, Minerva merely purred in content. "Good to see you'll listen to someone if not me."

Chrom turned to the crowd, who had all turned their attention to their leader. He was able to spot Gaius and Vaike drag an unconscious Robin out of the broken tent, much to the amusement of Chrom. With an authoritative voice, he bellowed out his commands to the Shepherds. "Cherche, Libra, Gaius, Stahl, and Sully, I need you to come with me. As you know, there are rumors that the Tear of Naga is inside these ruins nearby. The rest of you, rest for today."

Chrom then turned to his wife who was standing close by. Chrom walked to her and gripped her hands in his own. He smiled like a child towards Sumia and kissed her forehead. "Sumia, can you watch over Robin and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

Sumia let out a small giggle, stroking Chrom's hair. Of all the men in the camp, Chrom and Robin she trusted the most. Given that Robin had protected her many times off of Chrom's own commands, she felt that it was her duty to repay the debt. "Of course, my dear."

Chrom smiled and kissed her forehead again. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Morgan was lost.

There was no other way of putting it. Her father had often talked to her about the importance of navigating her way to a destination, though she couldn't find any trace of her father. She had helped Anna with her sales, and after a few days, she had considered the debt repaid. However, her father was nowhere to be found in any region or village she had passed by. Gripping the Tyrfing tightly, she wandered through the mazes of the temple. It was quite beautiful for something that was ancient. Carvings of the old gods of the continent adorned the walls, with Morgan knowing each and every legend. The sight of a light green diamond in the walls caught her eye. Thought she had learned stealing was a sin and was generally frowned upon, she couldn't pass up the diamond that looked as if it held so much value.

"_After all, no one needs it here anyways. I can't wait to show father this!"_

A slight growl rang out from the side of the wall. Morgan let out a small yelp before quickly unwrapping the Tyrfing from the cloth. Her father had taught her much about the art of sword fighting. It was one of the many balances that he had told her about. Despite being alone, Morgan was more than confident that she could handle a few enemies in the ruins. The blade was slightly oversized for her, but she had since learned to use her momentum to effectively use the blade like any other normal warrior. She was not about to be stopped or killed just because she was a small girl.

Her suspicions were soon confirmed by the appearance of a tattered warrior. Letting him lumber out before taking her stance, she prepared herself for any assault. She had often been told that she held her blade like an axe-wielder, though she never remembered her father teaching her that. Despite the differences in style, it was extremely effective especially for her stature.

The undead warrior took notice of Morgan and let out a loud roar before charging towards the girl. Letting out a yell, Morgan dashed past the dead warrior, feeling the Tyrfing cut through the dead flesh with ease. A dark mist polluted the air before Morgan lowered her stance. She let out a sigh, though the comfort was soon shattered by the sounds of more growls.

"_How many of these things are here?"_

She resumed her stance, preparing for the onslaught of warriors incoming. Closing her eyes, she took note of the surroundings and the other aspects of the enemy in front of her. Just as her father had taught her, she slowed down her thoughts until time itself seemed to stop.

_Cut sideways_

_Slash across throat_

_Dissect the arm_

_Spin across the middle_

_Stab last enemy _

Opening her eyes, she met the gaze of undead warriors and dashed through their ranks. Despite being outnumbered, Morgan was a whirlwind through the enemy, a tornado that ripped all across her to shreds. Nothing would stop her, not even ten thousand warriors. Without any semblance to thought or sympathy, she knew that these enemies stood in her way of seeing her father again. So great was her desire to achieve this goal, that she slashed across the field like a madman. At the end, a purple cloud of mist indicated the absence of many of the warriors. She panted, having expended most of her energy in defeating these enemies.

To her horror, she heard the sounds of more armor approaching her. Raising her blade, she felt no other choice but assume the worst. If there were truly more armored warriors ahead of her, she was most likely doomed. She had no desire to die this early. Out of the shadows, a tall blue-haired figure stepped, accompanied by a few other warriors. The man looked wide-eyed at Morgan, pointing to her blade and then to Morgan herself. Catching his breath, he managed to speak in a bewildered tone.

"How in Naga's name did you do that?"

* * *

"So tell me your name again, girl?" Chrom looked at the rose-haired girl. She seemed innocent enough, though the robe slightly worried him. If she was truly a Plegian spy, then he didn't know if he could trust her completely. The fact that her blade skills almost rivaled if not surpassed Lon'qu greatly worried him. She was definitely not someone to toy with when mad.

"Morgan. And you are Prince Chrom of the Hallidom of Ylisse, am I right?"

Chrom grinned at the girl. She had a knack for remembering things on impulse. Despite his initial suspicions, it greatly interested Chrom to recruit her into his service. For some reason, he just couldn't shake off the feeling that the girl had so many resemblances to Robin, both physically and attitude wise. "Smart girl. I know someone who seems just like you."

Morgan pointed to Cherche, who gazing at the young girl with great interest. "And who's this?"

"My name is Cherche. It's nice to meet you, Morgan." She smiled and offered her hand out to Morgan as a greeting. Despite standing there for a while, Morgan just looked with an inquisitive gaze at Cherche's face. She soon took note of this and saw the look that Morgan was giving her.

"Is there something on my face?"

Morgan regained her senses and shook her head before coming back to reality. "No, it's nothing…"

Cherche smiled and retracted her hand. With a small smile, she gave a reassuring hug to Morgan. "Well then, I hope you'll come to join us? I don't think it's safe for a girl like you to stay out here."

Morgan felt a question seething in her head. Moments before, she had been gazing at the handkerchief on Cherche's head. In many ways, it resembled the very one that she wore around her wrist. Perhaps there was a chance that this woman was….

"I just have one question."

"Hmm?" Cherche turned to answer the young girl.

"Do you know anything about this?" Morgan unwrapped the handkerchief from her wrist, holding out the white band to Cherche. She took it into her hands, closely inspecting it and recognizing the designs upon it. With a confused look on her face, she placed her hand to the one on her head before returning it to Morgan.

"This is a handkerchief. The design was made from Rosannean tailors, but it's exactly the same as mine. You aren't from Rosanne, are you?"

Morgan scratched her head. Her memories had not fully returned, yet she could not answer why this woman, Cherche, seemed so familiar in her memories. Some flickers of it came back to her but never a complete image. "I'm not so sure. My memory is a bit hazy."

"Well, that is the only place where you could get something like that. Perhaps you will remember when we go over there?"

Morgan looked to Cherche in surprise. Rosanne was her birthplace, though she also only had memories of her father telling her stories about it. All she knew was that they had once lived in Rosanne before going to Ylisse. Perhaps she would be able to find her father in Rosanne?

"You're going to Rosanne?"

Cherche let out a bright smile. She had taken a liking to the girl. Something about how she acted felt oddly familiar to her, though Cherche merely attributed it to her motherly instincts. "Of course. We have to liberate it from Walhart, after all."

Morgan's thoughts were interrupted by the name of the Conqueror. Her father had long since defeated him no less. How in the world he was still alive was beyond her. Morgan knew there could be no mistake, as he often appeared in her texts about Valm and Ylisse.

"_Walhart? My books told me he died ages ago…."_

"Something wrong? You seem to doze off quite often."

Morgan shook off the concern. It was something she could figure out with her father when the time came. "Nothing, nothing. But I'll go with you!"

"I look forward to traveling with you, Morgan." Cherche patted Morgan on the head. Her hair was the same rosy color that her own was, though a few people in Rosanne possessed this attribute as well. Cherche merely attributed this to Morgan being from Valm. Walking along the exit to the temple, Morgan cheerfully replied to the wyvern rider.

As if instinctual, she replied to Cherche. "Same here, mother."

Cherche froze in her tracks for a moment. She turned her head slowly to Morgan. Of all the possibilities, she had never considered this to be one of them. Perhaps Morgan was more addled in the head than she thought? She had never met a man, let alone given birth to a child of this age. Cherche's head filled with many thoughts before Morgan, who too was confused, shook it off.

"Mother?"

"I'm…sorry. Slip of the tongue. I'm not so sure why I said that." Morgan tapped her head in apology to Cherche. The two gazed at each other's eyes before laughing together. Morgan couldn't help but admit that she felt some connection with Cherche, though what it was didn't matter. All she knew was that she had found someone willing to be kind to her and to help her out with her conundrum.

"Don't worry about it too much. Everything will be okay in the end, Morgan."

* * *

"So here we are at the camp. I'd assume you'd be with the women's quarters." Chrom introduced Morgan to the wide camp. Her eyes were filled with wonder at the settings of the tents she saw. Despite her many years of practice, she had never seen a real-life military base before. She excitedly shook Chrom's hand up and down, surprising the prince.

"Thank you, Chrom. I'll be sure to settle in."

Chrom smiled at the young girl. She was going to be a very prospective Shepherd if she stayed with them. There was no doubt about it at all. "No problem. Hopefully we can help you find your parents."

Chrom turned to leave Cherche and Moran together. He had seen the connection between the two and resolved that they would be better fighting with each other in the absence of Robin to injury. Chrom suddenly remembered that he needed to visit Robin to make sure that the tactician did not think him dead. "Well, you two have fun. I need to check up on Robin."

Morgan froze in her path. She immediately turned to Chrom and ran up to him. Gripping the bottom of the cape, she looked with eyes filled with prospective excitement. "Robin?"

Cherche, seeing Morgan act like this, went up to her and placed her hand around her shoulder. "Robin is our strategist. He can be a real idiot sometimes, but he has his heart in the right place."

Morgan could feel her heart beating faster. Perhaps this was where her father was? She had spent many days trying to find him, though this seemed the best place. What battle he was fighting did not matter to her at all. All she wanted to do was find her father. After all, there were not many tacticians that went by the name Robin. She had so many things to talk to him about, and so many achievements that she wanted to show to him. Her father was the reason she had been lost, and she wanted to ensure that he knew she was able to survive on her own.

"Could…Is there any chance I could meet him?"

Chrom scratched his chin, pondering the idea whether or not Robin truly needed to be bothered at this hour. Despite being injured, Robin's mind and intuition was perfectly functional. "Well, he is resting right now. But I suppose he would want to meet any new recruits that come this way, even in his state."

Chrom turned to the wyvern rider. He knew that the two were in somewhat on an argument, though he was trying his very best to fix this. If the two weren't going to talk to each other, Chrom felt the need to initiate the process of apologies for them. "Cherche, are you coming?"

Cherche paused, once again thinking about what Libra said. She had no real pressing desire to see Robin at this moment. Her mind was still confused as to what she truly felt for the man. She decided that if she wasn't going to go for Robin, she would go to support Morgan. "Perhaps I should visit him."

Chrom grinned at Cherche. He began to take his first steps on the walk towards Robin's tent. "Sounds good. Let's go get to him before he sleeps again."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Robin took that as a sign Chrom and the others were returning soon. On an otherwise beautiful day, the prince had decided that Robin was to stay at camp until he was able to, in his words, "make sense of things". Robin had no objection to resting, as his mind was thoroughly battered by this point. It had been a rough few days to say the least. In the course of a month, he had nearly started a war, gotten Cherche furious with him, and discovered some figment of his past. True to his thoughts, he soon spotted the figure of Chrom entering the tent. Much to his horror, Cherche was there with him with a girl of small stature.

Chrom, grinning like a child, gestured to the injured Robin in his chair. "Hey, Robin. I got a visitor for you."

"Chrom? What happened to rest well and don't work?" Robin clearly disliked it when Chrom felt the need to mock him in this manner. It made him feel somewhat annoyed that he felt the need to do this to him almost every other day.

"Rare exception here. I have a new recruit. Her name is Morgan." He indicated to the girl with rose-colored hair. She wore the same robes as he did, though her facial features seemed to match someone's. Robin couldn't quite pin it down. He reached out his hand to the girl named Morgan, who had been staring at Robin with wide, teary eyes.

"Hello, my name is Robin. And you are…?"

Morgan was shaking, smiling with a look that seemed to imply that she couldn't believe what she was seeing. To Robin, it seemed as if she had seen Naga herself. This somewhat worried Robin. He wasn't quite in the business for Shepherds that obsessed over him or were downright strange like Tharja or Henry.

"Is that really you? I was wondering where you went!"

Even more confused, Robin looked with some concern at Morgan. Whether or not he had met her was beyond him. "I am Robin, if that's who you're looking for."

Tears began to fall from Morgan's eyes, much to the bewilderment of everyone else in the tent. Morgan approached Robin, jumping into his arms and gripping his chest tightly. He could feel his arm beginning to go numb from the sheer force that Morgan was hugging him with. Half-sobbing and half-talking, Morgan choked out a few words to Robin, before burying her head in his shoulders again. Robin looked up to Chrom and Cherche, both of whom were just as confused by this sudden explosion of emotion. Robin had no clue what to do with Morgan.

"Father!"

"Huh?!" The cry of surprise did not just come from Robin's mouth but from Cherche as well. Chrom simply stood there, slack jawed at the spectacle. Too many things had gone strangely during this campaign, and he was still trying to process the idea that the girl in front of him was Robin's daughter. Robin was simply blank-faced, a sign that his mind had gone white. Ignoring all of this, Morgan continued her tearful speech.

"I thought I lost you! I traveled from a field for four days! We need to go back home now!" She began to tug on Robin's robes.

Robin waved his hands in the air, gripping Morgan by the shoulder. He had just processed the fact that this girl might have been his daughter, though he could not remember any woman he had met. Perhaps she was from before his memory was gone?

"Wait, wait, who are you and how do you know who I am?"

Morgan titled her head and looked at Robin with a confused stare. Reaching out her arms for another hug, she smiled brightly at the tactician. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Morgan! Your daughter? Daddy's little girl?"

Robin placed his hands to his face. His brain was beginning to feel pain again, and the idea of everything going this way began to grind against his thoughts. Robin truly did not know what to think of reality anymore. In his years with Chrom, he had never experienced this amount of trouble in a short amount of time. "I think you might have your fathers a bit mixed up…."

Morgan continued to implore to Robin, confident that the man in front of her was her one and only father. "But it has to be you! I mean you do look younger, but doesn't everyone after they haven't seen them for a while?"

"Uh…" Robin was stumped. He had no idea what to say to the girl. Quite simply, this was the greatest confusion that he had ever run into during his life. First a girl asks whether or not a stranger was her father. Next, she went on a tearful tirade trying to convince the said man that she was her father. Robin just wanted to sleep. He could no longer contain any of this in his head.

Morgan sat down in front of Robin. "Let me try to jog your memory. I wanted to be a tactician like you when I grow up, right? Be of the ultimate balance of the blade and the mind?"

Chrom, having finally gained the composure to speak, replied to Robin. "Well, she certainly sounds like you. I'm not so sure about the optimism though."

Robin at last had a thought hit his head. She could well be his daughter, thought not necessarily from this time period. Chrom's daughter stood as a living testament to this fact. "Could she be like Lucina?"

Morgan looked at Robin with confusion. "Lucina? Who's that?"

Robin placed both of his hands around Morgan, holding her tight to his body. Whispering into her ear, he spoke with a tone of seriousness and kindness he had never thought possible from him. "Morgan, I need you to listen carefully. We think you might have come from the future."

"He he, that's a good one!" She laughed for a bit more before seeing the serious expressions stuck onto Robin's face. Her chuckle slowly began to slow until it no longer showed on her face. "You're not joking, are you?"

"Well, let's think about, shall we? You found yourself in the middle of the field alone with no memory, and I look younger than before." Robin pointed to his face, cringing at the thought of him being older. He really didn't want to think about that at the moment.

Cherche, for the first time, spoke up from behind Chrom. Up until that point, she had been silent. To her surprise, no one else had noticed the fact that Robin and Morgan both held the same weapon. "There is one other thing you should know, Robin. Her blade."

"Hmm?"

Morgan yelped as if remembering a vital fact. She reached towards her back to the cloth-wrapped blade. As she unwrapped it, the golden pommel and silver blade of the Tyrfing shone into the tent. With eyes filled with great surprise, Robin could only gaze with extreme surprise. "You told me to take care of this when I was younger, remember?"

"The Tyrfing? Wait, what happened to mine?" He reached to behind him, feeling the familiar grasp of the Tyrfing. Indeed, there were twin Tyrfings. This fact all but confirmed that the girl standing in front of him was his daughter. Robin didn't know what to feel, except for the fact that he knew that she had come far and long to find him.

Robin nodded at the Tyrfing, reaching out his hand to Morgan's face. Smiling at the girl, he brought Morgan into his arms. "Unless there were two of these things, I think Morgan might be on to something."

Chrom let out a small chuckle from the corner of the tent. Robin could only laugh at the irony that both of them had daughters from the future with twin blades. Perhaps it was fate that placed them to have these coincidences together. "We have a knack for getting children from the future, I take it."

Chrom, always one to question further than he was needed, tapped Morgan's shoulder. Looking with a grin on his face, he asked in a tone almost mocking to Robin. "Well, while that does solve most things, do you remember who your mother is?"

Robin cried out from his chair. He had no desire to know who the mother was, especially in front of Cherche. She had all but been silent during this whole ordeal. However, she now paid closer attention to the question at hand.

"Chrom!"

Chrom let out a loud laugh. "Just an honest question. After all, most of us are curious. Everyone knew that both Sumia and I were Lucina's mother. But you, everyone had bets on who you would marry."

Morgan stuttered for a moment, trying to reach for her head. She couldn't remember, even now. It frustrated her beyond comprehension. "I-I don't remember anything."

Robin looked at Morgan with some sense of relief. "Nothing?"

Morgan reached into her shirt, taking out a necklace. Upon it, there was a silver gin adorned with the patterns of roses. It was an incredibly ornate ring that could not be bought anywhere. If anything, it was most likely an ancient memento to a family. Morgan offered the ring to Robin.

"No, but I do have this."

Robin took the ring from Morgan, inspecting it closely. There truly was nothing he recognized from this ring. He had read countess tales on the sigils of major families and kings, thought this ring possessed no such signs. That at least factored out all possbilites that he married royalty. "This isn't mine, and I can't recognize anything on it either. Look like anything to you, Chrom?"

Chrom gave an unamused gaze to Robin. "Robin, regardless of how you feel about me, I highly doubt I could be the mother to Morgan."

"Very funny. But does this look at all familiar to you?"

Chrom looked at the ring for a short while before handing it off to the wyvern rider to his right. "Not anything of Ylissean make. I would know. How about you, Cherche?"

Cherche gazed at the ring with great interest. The designs seemed familiar to her, and she recognized many of the patterns on it. It was natural, as Morgan was possibly from Rosanne. There was no doubt the Robin may have married someone from Rosanne. The impending thought hit Cherche's head. However…

"Well, I do recognize it. This too is of Rosannean smithing as well. Although it does look familiar…."

Cherche froze in her speech. Her eyes widened. Every feature on the ring was matched with her own. She reached to her necklace, bringing out the identical ring. Every detail, down to the scars and the scratches, was there. It was a gift from her own mother, though Cherche still had hers with her. There was no doubt that the girl in front of her was somewhat related to her as well.

"Impossible…"

Both Chrom and Robin, not knowing Cherche's thoughts, looked to the confused Rosannean knight. "What?"

Cherche paused for a moment before speaking slowly. "This is my mother's ring. It's the only ring with these roses on it. It had been passed down from each female of my family for many generations. Only those of my family could possess this. If Morgan has that, then…"

Robin whispered in shock, punctuating each word with a sense of horror at the incoming fact. "The hair color, the handkerchief, and the Tyrfing…"

Morgan looked to Cherche, who had all but turned white. Morgan could feel the tears returning to her eyes again, despite only barely recognizing her mother. She slowly stepped towards Cherche before running into Cherche's body and hugging her tightly.

"Mother?"

Cherche slowly placed her arms around the young girl, not quite sure how to react to this sudden development. With Morgan sobbing into her shoulder, Cherche held the girl tighter and closer to her own heart. Stranger as she was, Cherche couldn't help but feel some form of motherly instincts setting in. She held Morgan with the intent to never let go of her daughter. The small thoughts of dread were soon overthrown by the overriding feeling of care and happiness she felt at meeting Morgan.

"It is you! I thought you looked familiar! I missed you so much! I don't remember much, but we can make up for that, right?"

Chrom, having seen all of this, sat down. He could feel his legs beginning to fail him. So far, his plan to reunite Cherche and Robin had blown up spectacularly in his face. In trying to bring the two back together, he had inadvertently revealed that they were not only to be married but to also have children. For the first time in a while, Chrom felt the deepest sympathies for Robin.

"Dear gods, save me from this business of time travel. Does every Shepherd have a child from the future?"

Morgan, still holding onto her mother, turned to Robin. His face was still frozen in absolute terror. Words still escaped his conscious every time something entered his mind. Morgan was oblivious to this awkward tension, ignoring the obvious problem that stood in front of them. "So now that we're all here, we can go together right?"

Chrom decided to step in, seeing Robin dug into a hole that even the greatest strategist could not easily get out unscathed. "Morgan, I think there's something you're misunderstanding. Assuming both Cherche and Robin are you parents, they aren't married yet. I don't even know if they have any feelings for one another. I think this might take some time to get used to for them."

Morgan seemed surprised by this idea. To her, the memories of her mother and father, now returning piece by piece, were only those of both of them having nothing but the utmost love for each other. Morgan had not known any other reality except for that where her parents were together. "But both of you love each other, right? It shouldn't be a problem."

Robin managed to blurt out a phrase in the whole trainwreck of a conversation. "Love is a strange way of putting it…"

Chrom, seeing that the damage he had done was irreparable, decided that the best option was to step out before things got worse. He slowly walked towards the exit of the tent, leaving Cherche and Robin simply staring at the ground. Both of their faces were bright as the Feroxi sun.

"In any case, this is your own problem, Robin. I already have Lucina to deal with. Good luck with Morgan."

Left alone with their daughter, Cherche and Robin slowly looked to the girl, who was gleaming with happiness. She ran in and brought both of her parents in close, hugging both of their shoulders. Cherche and Robin, still too flustered to stare at the other, merely just looked at their daughter. Morgan, unaware of this tension, simply giggled like a child with two toys. She was far too happy to even care about the awkwardness between her parents.

"We should probably get our daughter…" Robin froze at the words. Our daughter. He had married Cherche and had a daughter with her. In whatever future or reality that this happened remained unknown to Robin. The words stuck in his throat, as much as the thoughts could not process in his mind. "We should probably get Morgan to sleep. I think we should talk about this tomorrow when we've processed this."

Cherche merely nodded, walking out of the tent. To her back, Morgan called out to Cherche. "Mother!"

Cherche turned to her newfound daughter, smiling slightly. Despite only having just met Morgan, she was not going to take any chances and become a failure of a mother. It was now her duty to act as one, despite her differences with Robin. Though the thought was still foreign to her, but some part of her enjoyed it. "Morgan?"

Morgan shuffled her feet, looking to the ground and clearly embarrassed. She struggled with her words, though she managed to blurt them out quickly. "Umm, can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Cherche looked at Morgan with some surprise, though she stroked Morgan's hair, smiling as she did so. Instinctively, her instincts that her mother had taught her many years before when she was a child kicked in. She bent down and held Morgan's hand. "Of course you can, dear. Come with me, Morgan."

As the pair began to leave the tent, Morgan turned one last time to her father, waving excitedly at Robin. "Good night, father!"

Cherche, without turning, spoke as well to Robin. "Good night, Robin."

Within moments, the two were gone. Their shadows disappeared into the blanket of the night, leaving Robin in his tent. He was still shellshocked from the revelations that had been opened to him that day. Groaning loudly, Robin slumped into his chair, praying that the ground would eat him up. The whole camp was bound to hear about this incident and leave him no peace at all. Along with that, he had to contend with the fact that he and Cherche had to act as mother and father to this new child. The very thought of it all strangled Robin's conscience.

Now alone, Robin simply sat on his chair. There were no words to describe what he had just gone through. For the second night in a row, Robin laid on his bed, begging for the gods to just laugh at him. He had too much on his mind to think about, and within minutes, the sheer pressure of the day was lifted to the sound of Robin's snores. He would deal with these problems tomorrow.

**I'm sorry. That chapter was long, and I was beginning to run out of fuel towards the end. Hopefully this chapter lives up to expectations of the meeting between the parents. As I said before, I'll be out of the country, so the next chapter should be up in three or four days, if I'm not dead from jetlag. As always, have a nice day!**

**-Komina**


	8. Why I Live

**Author's Foreword:  
**

**Well, well. I'm in Korea. Can't say I miss America all that much, but that's just me. New chapter here, and I'm super excited to be writing it. I will say that I felt Morgan came into the story a bit early now that I look back into it. But what's done is done, and I will go with whatever I wrote. Cherche and Robin's little awkward encounters are going to be fun to write. As for other news regarding this story, I will regard the fact that I kind of jumped the gun and skipped over the whole thing with Robin's mental breakdown, but that was my own fault. I wrote over a few days, and I forgot to read back into my own story. I'll make up for that with more mental breakdowns.**

**As for the whole connection with the other FE games, Robin being of Baldur blood was completely off the top of my head, and I thought it seemed like a good idea. You guys can make your own conclusions as to how Robin came about since we're given little information of his parentage. I just thought that would have been a nice little twist to throw in outside of the average "mother running away." The whole idea came with Ike's descendant coming into Awakening as a downloadable character. On that note, I'm not so sure if I'm going to place in characters like Gangrel or Emmeryn into the story. Bringing them back to life counteracts the impacts of their deaths, especially with Robin being psychologically damaged by Emmeryn's death. I'll come back to that eventually.**

**Anyways, after spending about two to three chapters stuck in Ylisse and Plegia, I'm finally going to take them over to Valm. I'm going to take a lot of creative liberties about how Rosanne seems like. I am a bit curious and would like your input as to how you guys think of it. I usually thought of Rossane as a French/Eastern European country. Regardless, I'm going to have a lot of fun with that. How to bring up Cherche's family is going to be funny as well. As for the other children, I don't know how I'm going to get each and every one of them the treatment they deserve. I might just skim over the other children coming, but I will give good attention to their interactions with Morgan and the incoming Gerome. Also, the story might be focusing from Morgan's view a bit more now. When Gerome comes in, there will be some persecptive of his as well. **

**Also, I'm a bit sorry about the delayed release. The chapters are getting longer with more detail, alongside with the fact that I needed a little break to prevent myself from burning out. I will release long chapters as a regular thing, though as the story gets deeper, so will the chapters require more thought. **

**On a final note, I will reiterate that at some points, the story will flash back to the alternate timeline where Ylisse was being destroyed by Grima. It will be pretty obvious when that happens, and I will make a good indication to that universe. As always, stay happy and have a good day!**

**-Komina**

**Chapter 8: Why I Live  
**

"Get up, Robin. You still have much fighting to do before you'll drop dead."

Robin could feel his arms going numb. He had been fighting for a good few hours prior to his training. His arms were covered with the multitude of bruises acquired from his sparring sessions. The Tyrfing no longer felt heavy in his hands, though the lightness of the weapon from when he first held it amazed him to that very day. In front of him stood a tall, bulky man. His cropped cinnamon hair and sharp beard complimented his toned body shape. In his hands, he held an iron axe, twirling it around his finger as he stared with a discontent expression at the boy on the ground. Not wishing to upset his teacher, Robin quickly got up and dusted his pants off before regaining his firm grip on his blade. He ignored the screaming emanating from his limbs from the pain that resonated throughout the entirety of his body.

"Yes, Master Gerome."

"When you're fighting against another opponent, it's always important to close your eyes and think about what's going to happen. If you look in front of you, there are too many damn things to distract you from getting to your goal. Close your eyes now, and pay no attention to my axe."

Robin followed suit. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling the small doubt of skepticism in his mind. His master had more than once proven to be a volatile personality, capable of utilizing extreme pain and endurance in order to bring about a point. Robin knew this better than anyone else, having seen the subject of this form of training. It had been ten years since he had been taken from his home. He had seen no sign of his mother, but he had been raised under Gerome's roof for the better part of his life. This was his life now. The village was nothing more than a far cry to the past.

"Good. Now think about everything I taught you, and how to block each of my blows. You've seen me fight for the better part of ten years. It's about time I teach you how to become a true warrior."

Robin could see the visuals of Gerome's blows and strikes, ten years of pain and training. With each bruise on his arm, every broken and shattered bone accumulated from countless hours of training, the feelings in his arms seemed to come to life. He could see the image of his master running towards him, raising his battle-axe. It was only now that he realized the simplicity of everything. The fastest strike, the strongest blow; these were all simple fundamentals to their very core. There was nothing that was not built upon these basic pillars of martial law. Every blow and every strike that Gerome had sent after him that had once seemed impossible to comprehend were now analyzed from their root. Nothing seemed to frighten him anymore as when he was younger.

_Dodge the incoming blow_

_Strafe to the right, expose the hip_

_Strike on the ribs, break top half_

_Take advantage of struggling opponent, go for legs_

_Topple enemy, strike at neck_

Robin slowly opened his eyes, having each image imprinted into his mind. Long nights of reading his texts had helped him focus with almost perfect clarity into any situation. While he doubted that he would have this much time to think about his actions in the heat of battle, Gerome had given him the opportunity to take this new process of fighting to heart. He raised the wooden sword to his side, crouching his knees to prepare to pounce. In battle, he was a wolf, leaping on every opportunity and opening he could find. Just as the feral beast went for the jugular, he needed to strike and minimize the amount of time spent parrying Gerome. As it stood, he was still far larger and stronger than the diminutive figure of Robin. Taking in a quick breath, Robin felt the ground beneath his feet lift as he jumped from his spot, sprinting full speed towards Gerome. He knew his objectives and all his moves. It was only a matter as to whether he would be able to physically perform. The mind and the body did not synchronize as often as he liked.

Gerome lifted his axe, recognizing the rushing charge that Robin had grown accustomed to. He struck down at the boy, prompting a quick dart to the right. To his great surprise, Gerome felt the blow of the wooden sword against his thigh. It struck quite hard, though not enough to prompt a reaction. Feeling a grin against his face, he twirled the axe around to the boy's main body, which was also dodged with swiftness. Momentarily, his ribs were struck with great amounts of jabs and crashes. Gerome felt his own ribs beginning to labor and crack at the blows. Regardless of the pain, the veteran warrior ignored the pain, still looking at Robin's movement with great interest. Lifting his axe, Gerome's motion was soon broken by the hardest blow behind his knees. A large crash hit the ground as the large figure of the teacher pounded into the dirt. Awaiting the last blow to the neck, Gerome opened his eyes with a somewhat surprised expression of Robin. What he saw prompted a hearty laughter from the veteran warrior. Robin's wooden sword was shattered in his hands, with Robin looking with a bemused expression at his once proud wooden weapon.

"Damn magnificent! That, boy, is what separates men from children. The true heart of being a warrior isn't how many men you cut down at once, but the patience to focus on one at a time. Know your limits and your strengths, and everything should pan out like a pretty maiden."

Robin discarded the wooden sword, reaching for the Tyrfing. Needless to say, Robin had not expected the blade to break. Gripping the handle of the blade, he ripped it from its scabbard, gazing at the silver glean that adorned the blade. It truly was a magnificent sword, almost flawless in every detail. Despite having been used for countless generations, as his mother had told him, there was not a single scratch or dent in the smooth cut of the blade. Robin had read the books about the Tyrfing as well as its previous owners. It was the blade of the great hero, Baldur, of a different world. The blade itself was a covenant with the gods to defeat the dragons that had risen. Robin found it ironic that his mother, who had been part of a dragon-worshipping cult, had a weapon that would have been so potentially fatal against their deity. He ran his hand down the blade, feeling the red ruby that adorned the pommel of the blade. Any form of magic was essentially useless against the blade, given its holy properties. It was said that the blade was so sharp that dropping a piece of clothe onto the sharp edges would cut the fabric. He had yet to try this test, though Robin was especially eager to see it in action. In his mysticism with the blade, Gerome spoke out to Robin.

"Does that blade feel heavy still?"

Robin still mused at the blade. He had grown strong enough to hold the blade with one hand, though not quite muscular enough to easily swing it around with the same amount of strength with two hands. Regardless, it was a vast improvement as compared to when the blade was just as tall as he was. For a blade of its size and caliber, it felt surprisingly light in his hands. He had wielded similar blades of the same size, only to barely be able to swing it to full force.

"Not quite. I believe I've gotten quite used to it by now."

Gerome chuckled, rubbing Robin's hair with a certain pride. "Well, that's good. If you can't even hold the sword, then I can't even begin to mark the number of problems that would cause in the future. Mainly, you'll be dead."

Robin raised his eyebrow at Gerome's statement. It came quite often that his teacher made asinine statements as he just did. Often times, Robin found it somewhat amusing that Gerome was so straightforward with his words, though that same determination complimented the man's very attitude towards life.

"You are always the fountain of wisdom, Master Gerome."

THWACK

Gerome brought the wooden handle of the axe onto Robin's head. Tapping it in both his hands, he gleefully smiled down at the boy rubbing the back of his head. Muttering some words under his breath, Robin slowly got back up.

"Don't play like a smartass to me, boy. I'm not as dull as other Feroxi men or like that new Western Khan Basilio. I could've thrown that man off his throne if I really wanted to."

Robin stretched his arms out, leaning his head towards the direction of his teacher. Whilst yawning, he responded to the grown man. "You always told me never to assume things, Master."

Still smiling as widely as ever, Gerome playfully hit Robin's back. Despite his attempt at trying to be soft, Robin could feel the wind being hit out of his body. "Aye, and you shouldn't until you've become as dominant as me!"

For a while, the two simply sat in the dirt, drinking from their canisters. It had become a tradition of sorts to simply gaze at the sun and the clouds after a particularly hard training session. Robin had grown fond of the sunlight, reveling in its every amount of heat that beat onto his body. As compared to the forest he had grown up with his mother in, Robin had found the Feroxi valley far more liberating and open. The large spaces and expanses of ground made it seem as if the world never ended, always leaving something to explore. Robin had always hoped that he would be strong enough to explore on his own one day, without the assistance of Gerome. In the end, it was moments like these Robin had always envied. He had spent the better part of his life with Gerome, learning everything the man had to teach him. From his mercenary workings, Robin was often taken around the continent to a variety of places, though never to places where he found particularly interesting. Whether this resulted from a lack of any real communication outside of Gerome or merely the lack of a steady place to call home, Robin nevertheless appreciated all that he had done. In his thinking, Robin at last recounted a question he had always pondered about.

"I always wanted to know something, Master Gerome."

Gerome turned his head to Robin, taking a swig from the canister. "What is it, Robin?"

"Why did you take me in?"

Gerome scratched his cinnamon-colored beard, having never been subject to these questions before. As he began to rack at his memory, Gerome scratched his head. Clearly, the man had no clear idea where to begin his story. "You do remember what I told you?"

Robin replied tartly, without any sense of humor. "No."

Scratching his head again, Gerome leaned back against the rock he was sitting against. Stretching his body and preparing for a long period of rest, he turned his body to Robin, facing the young teen directly. "Of course you don't. You were just about five at the time. Long story short, Andromeda was a close friend of mine. We grew up together."

Robin raised his eyebrows. He knew the mannerisms of Gerome, able to aptly recognize when the man was able to avoid a question. However, the telltale symptoms of his attempt were extremely obvious and clear. "That hardly counts as a story, Master."

Sighing, Gerome realized that he was not going to avoid the question this time. If he was going to tell the boy the truth, it might as well have been the whole truth. He was old enough to take in the truth. "I suppose your mother never told you about your father?"

Robin was interested in Gerome's new tone. It had been the first time he had talked about such things with him directly. "Only that I was never to see him again. Did you know him?"

With a grimace on his face, Gerome began to recall the bitter memories. "Aye, I did. His name was Validar, and he was the leader of the Grimleal. You know of them"

"The Plegian worshippers of Grima? Mother's books told me about them and all of their rituals."

Robin had indeed heard of the Grimleal, worshippers of the Fell Dragon Grima. Robin couldn't even begin to understand why men who worship something that was bound to inevitably bring the end of the world. He had no memories of the worshipping or the rituals, as he was too young at the time. From what he read, he was incredibly thankful that his mother had taken him away from the Grimleal. He knew that they had a tendency of indoctrinating young children to become steadfast believers to their faith. It was a fate that he never wished to bestow on even his worst enemy. Robin was broken out of trance by Gerome's intense laughter.

"Count your blessings you know how to read. Your teacher here can't even be bothered to open up a poster."

Gerome chuckled for a bit more before looking into Robin's solemn face. He could tell that the boy truly wanted to know about the story. Returning to the story at hand, Gerome readjusted himself to a more comfortable position on the rock. It was going to be a long story, and Gerome had long predicted that this question would come up at any time. In response to the young boy's eager eyes, he gave him an abridged version he had long pondered over.

"In any case, your mother and I lived in the same village around here in Ferox. Don't really have time to tell you the whole story, so I'll give you the short version. Your mother and I were real close friends, grew up together. I was just some random orphan, and she was the daughter of some damned warrior. She always knew how to make me smile, and I appreciated her friendship and all."

Gerome took a deep breath. The memories of his old village flooded back into his mind. A small smile crept across his face as the vivid recollections of the snow fights and the playful friendships he had with many of the villagers in the town came back. He knew they were all gone, but the simple act of remembrance made him feel younger. Sighing, he looked to Robin with a sympathetic gaze. The boy had never known any friends in life, save from Gerome, though he hardly qualified as a friend as much as he was a mentor. Knowing that the story had to go one, Gerome continued on with his tale.

"Course, her father saw that I knew how to fight, so he taught me how to defend mysself. Pretty soon, both of us were inseparable. I was her bodyguard, and she was the sweetheart of the town. That didn't mean your mother didn't know how to fight, but I was a larger man. All was dandy until, by chance, a band of brigands came by and massacred everything and everyone here, save for me and your mother. Your grandparents fought to the bloody end to buy us time to run away."

Robin's eyes widened, though he did not show any other emotions outside of the facial gesture he made. Gerome was hardly surprised by Robin's lack of emotion. He had been subjected to the destruction of his own village when he was younger. In some ways, Gerome thought he was looking at a younger version of himself. He never wished to have such misfortune fall upon anyone, let alone the son of his closest friend. Andromeda had been a dear friend to him, as Gerome felt some shreds of the harboring feelings he had felt for her. But all those memories were to be buried away once again, only brought out for the sake of the story Robin was so eager to hear.

"I didn't know it at the time, but Validar was searching for new recruits and regularly destroyed villages to pick up the orphans. It's a hell of a recruiting program, but your mother didn't know. I saw the man and didn't trust him one bit, so I ran off to Chon'sin doing mercenary work. I eventually came back to Ferox to get you, so here I am. I'm just repaying Andromeda."

"Poor girl didn't even know what she was getting into until she discovered the truth from Validar's papers. Until then, she had fallen straight into love with her misguided savior. That's when she took you and turned tail from Validar and his posse."

Gerome's gaze fell on the ring hanging from Robin's necklace. The dark golden ring dangled, shining against the sunlight. It was quite a simple design, though no there was no indication of belonging to anyone. Gerome knew that it had belonged to Andromeda, as it always hung from her neck as well. That same dark golden ring never seemed to stray far away from her person. He had seen how Robin valued the ring with an almost fanatic passion as much as he did with the Tyrfing. It all made sense to Gerome, however, as last mementos of loved ones were often the only connections left behind to a much desired past. He pointed to the ring on Robin's neck, drawing the young boy's gaze towards his own body.

"Don't ever forget that little ring you have around your neck. That's Andromeda's good ol' ring she got from her Baldur ancestors. I'm pretty sure she told ya but you're a hero's descendant, boy. I don't even know which universe or world y'all be from, but be proud of what you have. You might be the only kid with the last name Chalphy left in this world."

Robin looked up with confused eyes. While Gerome had all but replied to his question fantastically, there still remained the base of the question that remained unanswered. "But Master, that doesn't explain why you're teaching me to fight…"

Gerome frowned to Robin, replying in a crossly. "Because Andromeda told me to take care of you, and this is the best way I think to raise a young man like you. So shut up and deal with it."

The two sat there for a while with Robin poking the sand with a twig he had found. The silence almost seemed to be jarring, though they were both accustomed to it by this point. It did not indicate any sense of awkwardness but rather of a mutual silence that they both respected. This continued on as they both basked in the sunlight. Robin's voice rang out in the silence.

"How do you know how to fight this well?"

Gerome cracked one eye open, looking over to Robin. "Didn't I tell you?"

Robin's confused expression answered his question for him. Running his hand through his hair, Gerome sighed and sat up, looking straight into Robin's eyes. It had just occurred to him that despite living with Robin for the better part of ten years, he had told very little of his own life and motivations.

"Well, I'll be damned. Ten years growing up under me, and I never told you a damn thing. We are an order long since passed. I am the last descendant of a warrior by the name of Wolf. He fought long ago with the legendary King Marth. The man was long gone before even our ancestors were born! I knew Andromeda well, and it is no coincidence that her son by chance came to me."

With his answer satisfied, Robin merely nodded. He returned to poking the sand once more. Off into the distance, Gerome noticed the plumes of smoke rising from a nearby brush. His eyes danced with the pattern of the flames, leaning left and right with an almost rhythmic coordination with the wind. Just as his teacher had taught him, Gerome thought he would tell Robin another lesson he had picked up from his years of traveling.

"Robin, do you know why warriors are taught to follow the movements of fire?"

Robin replied almost uninterestedly. "Because it burns everything?"

Despite the lack of a reaction, Gerome still smiled. He knew the boy was quite intelligent, but he was close-minded to the small things in life that brought clarity and conviction. Among these was the very plume of smoke he was gazing at. "Close, but not quite. It only lasts as long as you feed it. In a way, fire is like a beast you must tame. The more you feed it, the harder it gets to control it. Remember that, and temper your emotions like that."

Robin seemed to take attention, noticing the rising pillar of smoke as well. His eyes began to follow the sway of the smoke as well. With each movement, Robin felt himself becoming hypnotized by it, dancing to its tune. At times, the world seemed beautiful for its loneliness, as it allowed them to appreciate the value of solitude and quiet. Gerome continued on with his lesson.

"There are two types of people in this world. Those who choose to become fire and others who control the fire. Fire cannot be controlled by anything else except for the one who feeds it."

He turned to Robin, who watched the last vestiges of the smoke beginning to die out. Robin returned his attention to Gerome, who gave the boy a reassuring smile. Running his hands through Robin's hair, Gerome realized that Robin completed some part in him that was long fulfilling. In failing to protect Andromeda, he had found a purpose in protecting Robin perhaps as a last favor to his dearest friend. His only regret was that he would no longer see her smile any longer.

"I've seen you grow up long enough to know that you will not die out like a normal flame. You have a greater purpose in life than that. Andromeda was sure of this and gave her life willingly to ensure that. Never forget that fact, boy."

The very landscape began to shimmer as the Feroxi valley soon transformed into the night. Robin could feel his mind beginning to wander as years of memories began to skip around. He saw soon taken to the image of Gerome and himself talking within the hut. Gerome was fully equipped with the full set of armor, blade hanging from his back. In front of him was an older Robin, looking with eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"I think it's high time you go out and start making a life in the world. I hardly think Validar is going to remember you."

Robin felt his voice beginning to shake. This was not what he wanted at all. "But what about you, Master?"

Gerome smiled his usual rough grin, patting Robin on the back. "Well, a man's gotta make money right? The King of Ylisse has been calling in soldiers to wage war against Plegia. I'm hoping I'll find some answers about your mother there."

Robin could feel himself slowly approaching a verge of emotional breakout again. Many times he had felt the feelings of loneliness suppressed, though this was different. The man he had looked up to most of his life was leaving him for the first time in recent memory. "So you're…. going to leave me alone?"

Gerome let out a hearty laughter, patting the young man on the back. "Don't worry about it too much, boy. You know it'll take more than a few Plegian bastards to take me down. Have faith in your teacher."

Gerome turned away from Robin, approaching the door. He had many fond memories of the small hut he had lived in, though he wouldn't necessarily say he would miss it all that much. Most of his worries were directed to the young man standing in the doorway. The rain began to patter against Gerome's head as Robin looked with almost empty eyes. As he turned to mount his horse, Gerome heard his pupil shout out to him.

"Don't do something stupid and die, okay?"

Roaring with laughter, Gerome waved his hand off to Robin. Kicking the side of the horse, he galloped off into the distance. With his booming voice, he shouted out to Robin as he began to approach the exit of the valley. "Hah! I could say the same about you, Robin! You have more than enough tools to survive in this world. I can easily say I'm proud of you, boy."

* * *

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_It is with great regret that I must inform you the death of your family member, Gerome, during his service to the crown of Ylisse. No words or actions can alleviate the amount of pain and loss that you must feel at this news. I can assure you that the Plegian crown shall pay dearly for this loss of yours. In his stead, Gerome has bequeathed upon you the rest of his belongings. May your path in life never stray from its destined course. We pray to Naga that his path may be illuminated in the afterlife as it was during his virtuous life as a soldier to the Ylissean crown. We leave you only the pride and glory that came at the cost of this war. We extend our condolences once more._

_Yours truly,_

_The Crown of Ylisse_

The parchment in his hand began to shake as his body trembled with anger and disbelief. Crumbling the parchment in his hands, Robin tore his eyes away from the paper in disgust. It had only seemed a few months ago that Gerome had left Robin to his own devices. Once a fortnight had passed, Robin had long wondered what had happened to his mentor and caretaker. Never once did he doubt that Gerome would ever be felled by a mere Plegian blade, but in his hands was the absolute truth of it all. Once again, Robin was alone as before, but he was not so helpless this time. The letter itself seemed to insult his very grief in his heart. For the sake of a war that Gerome had no business getting involved in, his teacher and only mentor had been killed. The contents of the letter seemed so impersonal and detached, as if it had been written to masses of families who had lost loved ones. Robin wanted no letters; he wanted nothing to do with a kingdom he felt nothing for.

For the better part of a month, the letter had been posted up onto Robin's wall, mocking him. He had slowly become more insensitive to loss, though this particular letter could do nothing more than stab into the deepest parts of his once shattered mind. More than once, he had been abandoned by the cold shoulder of the world. It seemed that every time he had found some form of solace, fate seemed to wish to take it away from him. Why the universe seemed to deny his existence never stuck to his head. Was it the sins of his father that were heaped onto the son? That hardly seemed fair at all. There was no fighting against fate, only trying to make the best of avoiding its constant thorns.

Long had Robin wondered how life could have been if his mother were still alive. But he was in no position to wonder about "what-ifs." He only had time to focus on what was in front of him. He had staunchly refused to let more tears fall from his eyes. Those tears were already given away to his mother, and Robin knew Gerome would have beaten him had he seen the young man sobbing away. A new determination gripped his soul and spirit. There was nothing that would stop Robin from using the lessons that Gerome had taught him over the course of his life. It would be his final gift to his teacher to live life as he had been taught.

"_We are not pawns of fate. I refuse to become a slave to destiny."_

With steel in his heart and the firm grip of the Tyrfing pressed against his belt, Robin set out from the hovel where Gerome once lived. The man did not have many possessions to pass over to Robin. Aside from a bag of gold and a single blade, Robin had nothing else to his name. He felt the billowing of the robes against his back, covering his back with the darkened colors of the robe. Every pattern in the clothing seemed to look at him, with the numerous eyes of the robes staring into him. To the world, he was nothing to anyone else. However, he was not going to stain the legacy and sacrifices that Gerome and his mother had given in order to allow him to live. Their lives and sacrifices were a testament to his very existence. Before, Robin had felt no purpose in living, and he still did not feel any overriding reason to keep going on with life. However, perhaps if he travelled and carved a path into the world, aided those who were as unfortunate as he was, maybe he would find a purpose in life. Until then, Robin had resolved to wander the world to discover a reason for living. Whether he would fall at the hands of brigands or be discovered by some solitary fellow wanderers did not matter. His path was unclear, and for the first time in his life, Robin felt the faintest sense of anticipation at the monumental task ahead of him. His own thought seemed to cry out into the open valley he had seen a countless number of times.

"_Let fate do what it wants. I will forge my own path in this world, whether the world intends to stop me with everything it has."_

Turning away from the hovel that had been his home for most of his life, he discarded the last vestiges of his previous life. From this point on, he was a wanderer. He looked to the open world and awaited the new chances that the wide expanse of the continent offered him.

* * *

Robin's eyes sprang open. His body was sweating once again, though the sensation of the memories returning was not as strong as his first one with his mother. Still, the feelings resonated throughout the entirety of his body. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, almost threatening to burst from his body. The cold, clammy water against his bare body felt icy to the touch. It was as if he had been dunked in the coldest waters of the ocean and suddenly dragged back into his bed. There was nothing that would slow the beating in his body.

"_More dreams…"_

Robin rose from his bed, reaching over to the bucket of water. He dunked his head into the water, holding his breath and once again subject to the beating in his heart. The rhythm seemed to define the course of his actions and counted like a clock. If his life were to be timed, it would have been against the ticking pendulum that clicked in his chest. Dragging his head out of the water, he took a deep breath of air and let himself adjust to the tempo in his head. Slowly but surely, Robin could feel his body stabilizing back to normal. After the breakdown from his first dream, he had learned how to tempo his body to prevent such an event from happening again. All it required was the same state of mind that he used during his fights, slowing down the world around him and listening to his own mind. Focus was the heart of what steadied his very conscience.

The water fell in droplets from the edges of his obsidian hair, clicking and clacking against the rugs on the floor. Robin could feel the wind brushing against his skin, the memories slowly settling in their rightful place within his mind. His own conscience rejoined with the missing pieces in his head, creating the personality that Robin was at the moment. If he pretended that it was all a dream, perhaps Robin could have hoped that the memoires were nothing more than bad dreams. However, his own heart told him that these were no mere illusions of the mind. The events were far too vivid and scarring to be a mere machination of the mind. He had to accept the facts as they were. Doing so to neglect his past was to insult the very memory of those who came before him. Everything around him had a purpose, from the Tyrfing to his own ring dangling around his neck. Toying with the necklace, Robin slowly raised his gaze to the flaps of the tent. Some part of him was afraid to open up the cracks to the world that he now inhabited. These fears were soon dispelled, as Robin knew that the world he had found was undoubtedly a result from his own decisions before. He had those who needed him in this world, and the tent was no place for him to stand for an eternity.

Robin grabbed his robes and gripped the Tyrfing, buckling the blade against his hip. With a few books held against his chest, Robin turned to the exit and steeled himself to face the world once more. Every day seemed to be a trial against his very conscience. Ever since the first dream, he had been battered and assaulted by the myriad of memories. It was a never-ending battle that would only settle once Robin had either broken completely or accepted it into his heart. As it stood, he had no intention of abandoning those he had promised to live for. The faces of Morgan, Cherche, Chrom, and Lissa all flashed within his psyche. He knew he had no right to abandon them after getting this far with them. With a quick breath, he pushed open the flaps and entered his life with the Shepherds.

* * *

"Adjust your stance!"

Morgan stood in front of Robin, gripping her wooden blade with an aggressive intent. To her side stood Chrom, who was watching the duel with great interest. Great as a warrior Morgan was, she still stood little chance against her much taller and stronger father. The only conceivable advantage she held over him was her small size and speed, though even her quickness was only slightly greater than Robin's. Dashing forward, Morgan raised her blade to strike at Robin.

"Hyah!"

Wood crashed against wood with Morgan slamming the side of her blade against Robin's. A loud snap rang throughout the arena. Morgan had taken to continuously slamming her sword against Robin's defenses, slowly but surely cutting at Robin's stamina. Robin was not accustomed to such a brutal style of sword fighting at this speed, feeling himself sliding back against the edge of the arena with each blow. Within moments, Robin could feel himself against the edge of the dirt ring. Robin could feel the tension of the wooden sword beginning to crack, indicating that the life of the sword was not going to last much longer. True to his word, his blade shattered into a burst of splinters and wooden shards. Robin was thrown back by the sheer force of the impact, letting out a short yell at this turn of events.

"Gah!"

Panting heavily, Robin discarded his now shattered wooden sword. Morgan was breathing heavily as well, sweat dripping from her brow. On her face was a bright grin at having bested her father in combat. Satisfied with what he had seen, Robin stood up and offered a hand to his daughter, who gladly accepted. Giggling, Morgan ran into her father's body and hugged him tightly. Whilst Robin was often upset at the idea of having been defeated by other opponents, he felt no such feeling with Morgan. To his surprise, he felt a small modicum of pride at the girl who he called his daughter. She had truly inherited the better parts of both of her parents. For this, Robin was extremely grateful that his future self had raised such a girl. He had never thought it possible given his own lack of any parents, though Robin knew that Cherche had a great deal of contribution to how Morgan acted. Sitting down on the nearby bench, Robin placed his arm around Morgan, holding her close to him. Morgan snuggled up against her father, bundling up within her father's robes. Robin looked down to Morgan, opening his mouth to speak.

"You're good. Really good."

Morgan let out a soft laugh from within her little fortress she had made within Robin's robes. "It's only what my parents taught me."

Scratching his head, Robin thought back to the method that Morgan had used to pummel him into submission. Her unique technique was certainly baffling as it failed to follow any traditional sword fighting techniques. "Huh, I would've thought you learned from your mother. The way you wield that sword is more suited to an axe user."

Popping her head out of the robes, Morgan smiled at Robin. "Well, from the little memories I have of her, I think she was the one who taught me how to fight. You read me tactical treatises for war."

Running his hand through Morgan's rose-tinted hair, he chuckled at his tactician daughter. He had grown quite accustomed to accepting Morgan as his daughter. For some reason, it felt as if she had been there with him since the beginning. "Smart girl, aren't you?"

Morgan giggled as a voice sounded out from behind the tents. Recognizing the voice of her mother, Morgan rolled out of Robin's robes, skipping towards the source of the noise. True to her suspicions, Morgan spotted the similarly colored hair of her mother. Seeing the girl, Cherche smiled and offered her hand out to Morgan.

"Morgan?"

Running to her mother and landing in her arms, Morgan spoke like a child who had found her favorite toy. "Hi, Mother!"

Cherche accepted Morgan's embrace with a tight hug. Feeling her daughter's breathing against her black shirt, Cherche felt a soft smile creeping across her lips. Only a few days had passed, but she had learned much from Morgan as well as taking in the girl into her heart. Cherche saw Morgan as much as a sister as she did as a daughter, delighting the girl. Speaking into Morgan's ear, Cherche relayed the message she was sent to deliver.

"Chrom says he wants to talk to you. I'll take you to him."

Cherche opened her eyes to the sight of Robin staring over the two locked in an embrace. Once they had made eye contact, the two quickly broke it before looking back at each other. Whether they chose to acknowledge it or not, taking care of Morgan was a two person job. They needed to act the parts of parents whether they chose to do it together or as separate parents. Nevertheless, they both had the mental agreement that no such talk of their current state of relationships or how Morgan came into existence was ever to be spoken between them. The anticipated embarrassment as well as the stir it would have caused in the camp was far too much for either of them to handle.

Cherche pursed her lips before addressing the tactician. "Good morning, Robin."

Robin spoke in a quick tone. He never knew what to say in situations such as these. However, it was not very often that one met his future daughter before he had even been married to someone. "Hello, Cherche."

Robin managed to blurt out a phrase before even realizing what he had just said. His mind was not running on all its cylinders. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Seemingly equally as flustered, Cherche managed to stammer out a quick reply without any thought given to it. "Quite so. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take Morgan over."

"Take care of…" The words froze in Robin's mind. Even after one night of sleeping, he still was unable to say the words directly to her. He was able to process that she was their daughter, but he couldn't get over the mental barrier of actually saying this to Cherche. A mixture of embarrassment and fear still blocked his mind. Regardless, the words still found a way to push through his lips.

"Take care of our daughter." Trying his very best to avoid eye contact with Cherche, he looked to Morgan with soft eyes. "We'll read together later, okay?"

Morgan looked at Robin with her doe eyes. Feeling as if a bear had punched his heart, Robin knew that he could not break this promise. Morgan reached out her pinky to Robin, smiling at him. "Promise?"

Robin linked his pinky with Morgan's, grinning in reply. "Pinky promise."

Standing off to the side, Morgan went and reached for Cherche's hand. Before she turned off towards the direction of Chrom's tent, Cherche waved shakily to Robin and spoke in an equally unstable voice. Her eyes seemed to keep in contact with the ground. "I'll….I'll see you soon, Robin."

Gazing at the shrinking figures of Cherche and Morgan, Robin let out a small sigh before turning back to the training arena. He still had much work to do before he would allow himself any type of rest. Before he could return to the arena, Robin heard a great distinctive laughter that he had learned to feel nothing but disdain and hopelessness for. A blonde, shirtless man stood by the entrance to the training grounds, laughing heartily at the tactician. Next to him stood a small red-haired boy, a white-haired mage, and another red-haired thief. Robin could feel his conscience beginning to fly away from his body. There was no escape from an interrogation from this group of people. Robin could only feel sheer terror at what forms of terrible questions and inquiries into his own personal life they would impose upon him.

"Ha ha ha! Vaike has never seen anything quite like that!"

Robin rubbed both his fingers against his temples. He wasn't prepared for this amount of mental trauma this early in the morning. "Dear Naga…."

Gaius stepped off from the fence he was leaning against. Sticking a lollipop into his mouth, he walked up to Robin, gleefully smiling with a mocking attitude about him. "Pray to your gods all you want, Bubbles. There isn't anything that's going to save you from us."

Ricken, who had been merely spectating, managed to speak up from below the two men. He raised his hand excitedly and caught the attention of Robin. His voice ran in a quick tone that never seemed to stop to catch breath. Robin feared that if the boy didn't calm down, his head would explode. "So what happened? Did you guys know each other before?"

Cackling off to the side, Henry decided to interject. Ever since his induction to the Shepherds, he had been a welcome addition to the group of fellows that made up Robin's friends. Despite his strange mannerisms and his seeming obsession of achieving a brutal and absolutely gory death, he was a genuinely nice person under all the strange talk. Robin also had to thank him for saving him and Cherche during their ambush by the Risen. For this, Henry was a trusted ally in the Shepherds just as much as anyone else. His seemingly violent innocence reflected his mindset perfectly.

"Well, Ricken. When a man and a woman love each other very much, they have-"

Robin bellowed out from the bottom of his lungs. He had to put a stop to this lurid questioning. He no longer wanted to hear anything else about his 'supposed' actions with Cherche. Such tidings would only cause the camp to erupt into gossip, which in turn made its way into trouble for Robin. "STOP!"

Chuckling off to the side, Gaius offered a sympathetic arm over the shoulder to Robin. "Oh, don't let your smallclothes get into a twist, Bubbles. We're just prodding at you."

Vaike raised his hands up to the sky, pointing towards the general direction of Robin. "That's right, Robin! If Vaike has anything to say about it, I'll say that I'm pretty dandy with y'all getting a woman!"

Robin glared at the two, extremely tempted to reach for the Tyrfing and slash the two of them. "That's not what even happened. If it wasn't for Morgan, Cherche would still be mad at me."

Vaike roared with laughter. He put his arm around Gaius and looked to Robin, as if the two of them had achieved something of great importance. "Well, you ain't complainin'. Both of us got our ladies in the bag, ain't that right Gaius?"

Gaius raised his hand. To Robin's great surprise, he saw a ring on Gaius's finger. As the man hardly had any fondness for jewelry of any type, Robin knew the significance of that ring. "Heh, already proposed and everything to Cordelia. As for you, Vaike, I don't know what you definition of romance is, but I'm pretty sure I saw Sully trying to decapitate you."

Vaike shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, that ain't anything! Just a little playful banter s'all!"

Robin chuckled to himself. At times, Vaike was an extremely confusing person, though he tendency to never back down, whether it be romance or combat, was quite admirable. However, he didn't know if the man would survive in a battle of wills against his female equivalent in Sully. "If decapitation is your idea of playful, I don't want to see your definition of serious."

Ricken jumped up and down from below. Smiling up at the sullen tactician, he gave Robin a thumbs-up and a reassuring smile. Robin appreciated the fact that Ricken, very much like Lissa, had the ability to make anyone smile. "Cheer up, Robin! I'm sure everything will turn out okay!"

Gaius rolled the lollipop around his mouth. Still looking at the ring on his finger, he pondered over the question. "Well, put it like this. At least you know you got the woman, right?"

Robin sighed, knowing that the man was referring to his daughter. Had he been married like Chrom, perhaps the whole appearance of Morgan would not have been so bad. However, ever since her appearance, the camp had gone wild with speculation as to the relationship between Cherche and Robin. He had to answer more than a few questions from men and women alike. Perhaps the worst part of it was when Miriel had offered to "test" as to whether Morgan was truly Cherche's and Robin's daughter in front of the whole camp during their dinner, prompting an uproar. Robin, who was not about to put Morgan through the whole parenthood business again, firmly refused, much to the disappointment of many eager viewers. In the end, though he felt nothing but love for his daughter, her whole appearance had made his brain feel like a thorn was thrown into it.

"Gaius, we don't even know if Morgan is from the same timeline as the others. As far as we know, there could be hundreds of Lucina's or Morgan's all over the place."

Gaius raised is eyebrows at Robin, not expecting the possibility of Morgan's existence. Grinning slightly, he looked at Robin with eyes full of malicious intent. "So you're disowning your daughter? Geez, Bubbles, I never thought you that type of father."

Feeling his temper snap, Robin walked up to Gaius with his hand on the Tyrfing. He was at the end of his rope with all the questioning. "By the gods, I will run this blade up your-"

Henry cackled loudly, drawing stares from the others. Pointing to Ricken, Henry spoke in half-laughter. "Wait a second, Mr. Angry. There are children around!"

Ricken cried out in astonishment, raising his hands in annoyance. He turned straight to the Plegian mage, shouting at the boy with his somewhat squeaky voice. At times, Robin found it hard to believe that Ricken was still a young boy thrown into the heat of war, but he was in no place to question one's motives for fighting.

"I'm not a child anymore! I knew what he was going to say. If you want me to, I can say it right now!"

Henry, still cackling like a madman, pointed at Ricken. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the amount of conflict that was erupting around him. Ever since Henry had arrived, the group of them had learned not to get too upset with Henry when he laughed at the most inappropriate things. The case and point was when they had run across a burning village, with Henry only asking if they could roast meat over the flames. As one would guess, not many found Henry's brand of humor all that hilarious.

"Ha ha! This is fun!"

Robin rubbed his face with his hands. Why he was constantly subjected to this amount of psychological pain was beyond him. "I was surrounded by two idiots before. Now I'm surrounded by four. Why do you guys do this to me?"

Gaius gave a sincere smile to Robin. The tactician knew that he could never be truly angry with these guys, though he would at least feign constant annoyance with them. They were some of his first friends in this camp ever since he had been found in a field. "We're all just having fun with our favorite tactician. Who knows, maybe Morgan might be the next Bubbles. Maybe we should tell her more about her father."

Robin felt his hand twitching to draw his blade. He was not about to let Gaius gloss over his daughter right in front of him. "If you try anything funny with my daughter, the Tyrfing will be the only thing you'll be kissing."

Off to the side, Vaike was practically howling with laughter. "Oh hoo hoo! Fatherly instincts kickin' in! The Vaike never thought he'd see this!"

Gaius sat down once more, giving a reassuring shoulder to Robin. "In all seriousness, Bubbles, the only reason we're doing this is because you tend to be more or less…." Gaius scratched his chin for a moment, struggling to find the words to come off the tip of his tongue. Within a few seconds, he snapped his fingers. "Ah, that's right. You're just detached from women in general. Almost as bad as Lon'qu at times. But we're just happy for you, buddy."

Robin replied tartly, not really appreciating the apology that Gaius had given. "Wish I could say the same for you."

"And that's why we can't have nice things if you keep saying things like that. Lighten up, Bubbles."

Vaike jumped in, nudging Robin in the shoulder. "Yeah, lighten up, good ol' Tactician man! Do it like the Vaike!"

Gaius knocked Vaike in the head with the lollipop. Giving him a look that highly doubted Vaike's intelligence, Gaius smirked at the proud warrior. "Broomhead, I doubt you'd be a good example for calmness. You threw an axe at me for interfering with your muscle flexing."

Vaike raised his hands to the air, as if reliving the incident. "That's some important man business, and y'all interrupted me! Course I was mad!"

Off to the side, a recognizable voice sounded out from beyond the training ring. The blue-haired prince was striding his way over to the group of men, smile on his face. Chrom raised his hand in greeting to the Shepherds, with all but Robin replying back. Robin felt happiness in his heart that Chrom was going to save him from the interrogation.

"Vaike, please try to refrain from trying to kill other Shepherds. It might look bad on our record."

Vaike placed his hands on his hips, slapping Chrom on the back quite hard. "Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Prince! How y'a doin, Chrom?"

Chrom, who had some of the wind in him knocked out, recovered his breath quickly, grinning at Vaike. He gave the warrior a reassuring knock on the chest with his fist. "Quite well. I hope you aren't looking for a drinking contest today? You know what happened last time."

Robin groaned at the memory. Seeing as that was the first time he had actually been in contact with Cherche, the memories still burned fresh into his head. It was an embarrassing memory, but one he would never give up anything to forget. "How can I forget…"

Chrom continued circling around the Shepherds, eyes focusing on Robin. "Well, I'm just making rounds and checking on the Shepherds for today. We have a long day ahead of us. We're going to need all of you at full steam."

Gaius snorted off to the side. "When are we not?"

Chrom then turned to the tactician, pointing back to the pathway that he had come from. Nodding, Robin began to make his way towards with Chrom to the command tent. "True. Anyways, Robin, I need you to come with me. We have to meet with the other leaders. As for the rest of you, get on the ships."

Vaike gave Chrom a mock salute before walking off with Gaius. "Aye, Chrom!"

As Chrom and Robin headed off towards the tent, Robin turned to the prince. He wondered whether Chrom remembered memories of his childhood like he did. Some part of Robin envied Chrom for having a relatively easy life up until his father had died. Another part admired the prince for his tenacity and ability to lead men. In any case, Robin knew that the man next to him was not only his prince but also his closest friend. He had promised Chrom to make his dream of a peaceful Ylisse come true at any cost. To this day, Robin still stood by those beliefs, becoming a stronger person for it.

Apologetically, Chrom turned to Robin with a look that seemed legitimately sympathetic. "I am sorry that rumor came out, but I swear it wasn't me."

Robin waved his hand, shaking off the apology. He knew that Morgan's appearance as well the items she carried was going to be a clear indication as to her heritage. "No problem. It was bound to happen with a rose-colored hair girl with my blade. Most people can put the pieces together unless you're Vaike."

Chuckling, Chrom patted Robin on the back. "Indeed, you're correct."

The two friends continued talking in this manner, until they came across the command tent. Within, there was no one at the moment. Robin saw a diagram of a multitude of ships against the Valmese fleet. To his horror, Robin saw that the Valmese ships far outnumbered the Ylissean ships. To make things worse, the Shepherds barely had enough soldiers to man the rest of the ships even with Feroxi help. As it stood, a toe-to-toe battle spelled imminent death for all of the Shepherds. In lieu of actual physical force, Robin needed to implement a strategy that would utilize the number of ships he had to his advantage. He needed to come up with a different plan aside from the deathtrap that was in front of him.

Off to the side, Robin noticed Ricken trying to start a campfire, with the boy opening his tome to start a spark. Flashing back to the memories of Gerome, he vividly remembered the lessons that his teacher had given him. As if hitting his head with lightning, an idea struck Robin. He had read of the tactic before, though it had failed miserable due to a multitude of circumstances. Using the ships as weapons rather than the people on it was a valid idea. Fire was never useful on water, but spreading across other bodies of wood was a devastating and effective method of burning ships. An idea began to come to fruition into his mind. Feeling a grin come across his face, Robin felt the battle become more hopeful than before. Noticing Robin's expression, Chrom turned to the tactician.

"You do have a plan for this, right?"

Robin scratched his chin, gauging the amount of ships he would have for his plan. "I have one in mind, but only for a last resort. I was hoping I could get a better gauge of where we were with Flavia."

Chrom frowned. He disliked it when Robin mentioned that a plan would be as a last resort. The previous time Robin had used the plan was when he had jumped off of Minerva and attempted to take on the Deadlord on his own. Whenever Robin had the expression he currently wore, that signified a plan beyond any logical comprehension, something Chrom thoroughly disliked.

"And what is this plan?"

Chuckling to himself, Robin gave a thumbs-up to Chrom. "It's a secret. I'll tell you if we actually need it. Until now, some things are better kept secret."

Groaning, Chrom felt that he shouldn't have asked the question in the first place. He was never going to get an honest reply. "You're not making me feel any better, Robin."

"Trust me. Your mad tactician will come up with something."

* * *

"The ocean is so beautiful!"

Lissa yelled out into the blue expanse of the sea. Certainly, it had been the first time many of the Shepherds had been out in the ocean. While Robin had seen the ocean on multiple accounts, he never had been on a boat out in the ocean. Wading in the shore of a beach was far different from tilting back and forth on a wooden vessel of death. Robin was no fan of boats, having a slight fear of drowning in the water. The endless ocean was where his mother had met her end. Whether he chose to acknowledge this fear of the water or not, the base fact remained that he had to overcome these fears in order to focus on the task at hand.

Lucina smiled at Lissa, gazing at the ocean with her azure eyes. In many ways, Robin could see how Lucina had the softness that Sumia's expression had while still holding the air of authority that Chrom had in his personality. It made Robin smile to see that the two of them had strong daughters to trust in.

"I agree as well. In our time, we did not have the luxury of seeing the ocean."

Chrom, on the other hand, was grimacing at the sight of the ocean. Just as Robin had felt, the prince did not take to the ocean view so kindly. "Well, it certainly is nauseating. I never thought of myself as a sea captain"

Lissa groaned at her brother, tapping his head with her stave. She disliked it when her brother acted in a grumpy manner. "Don't be a spoilsport, Chrom."

Chrom turned to Robin, who had been staring aimlessly into the ocean. One might have thought Robin had no soul judging from the look in his eyes. As it stood, Robin looked like a dead man. "Robin, how are you feeling?"

Without any emotion in his voice, Robin replied as if talking to a wall. "Everything seems to be going fine."

Chrom then turned to his daughter, leaving Robin alone to stare into the ocean. Looking his daughter in the eyes, Chrom smiled at the familiar visage of Lucina. She looked very much like Emmeryn, reminding Chrom as to a question he had always wanted to pose to her. "Say, Lucina, I have a question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you stay with us after Emm's assassination attempt?"

Lucina looked to Chrom with a somewhat guilty expression. Clearly, the question had been weighing on her mind for a while. She thought for a bit before responding without so much as a break in her speech. "I had no desire to further alter history than it already had been. I was merely trying to prevent Grima from returning." She paused for a moment, recounting how Emmeryn would eventually die in Plegia. "However, fate has a strange way of staying to its true course."

Lissa jumped into the conversation, eager to ask her question as well. "How about the guys who tried to kill Chrom? What would have happened if you weren't there?"

"Father would have been gravely wounded, and those wounds would have contributed to his incoming death."

Chrom looked at Lucina with firm eyes. His face betrayed no fear, and the question of how his death came about always bothered him. Long he had known that he would have been killed in the future, thought he never learned exactly how it came about.

"How did I die?"

Lucina paused for a moment, looking at Chrom with worried eyes. She had no desire to relive the memories of her father's death. "Father…"

Chrom placed his hand on Lucina's shoulder, smiling at his daughter. He needed to be strong to Lucina. "I merely want to know, so that I may look out for the signs of it."

Taking a deep breath, Lucina paused once more before speaking. "Stories differ, but many say you were betrayed by someone dear and close to you."

She momentarily stopped as Robin, who had been staring into the ocean, gripped his hair with his hands. Feeling a thousand blades ramming into his head, Robin suppressed the pain by gripping the wooden handle of the ship tightly. He let out a small groan as his knees began to buckle. His first meeting with Validar had been far worse, though the ringing in his head felt more like a bell sounding off within his mind. It was loud and obnoxious, though Robin knew of worse pains. At the very least, this pain was not going to make him mentally breakdown as the other memories had done. Chrom looked at Robin with great concern.

"Robin, you okay?"

Waving his hand away, Robin turned to Chrom with a small smile, stifled by the pain in his head. "I'm fine. Just…the headaches again."

Turning back to Chrom, Lucina continued on with her story. She looked at Robin with a fleeting thought, though the idea soon dissipated upon seeing her father. "After your murder, I took up the name of the Hero-King Marth and went out to fight against this force. However, I no longer need this name false name any longer. I will honor the name given to me by those who chose it."

Chrom ran his fingers through Lucina's hair, making the girl smile in reply. "And sharing in the strength of the one who bears it."

From the distance, the tall figure of Frederick walked towards Chrom. Bowing slightly to Chrom, he addressed the prince in his usual curt manner. Lissa frowned slightly at Frederick's formality. She had often told him that Chrom wanted to be treated like a normal person rather than royalty. However, habits died hard with most people, especially with Frederick the Wary.

"My lord, the pegasus scouts report that the Valmese fleet is about a half-day's distance away. Their fleet almost matches our size, and their army far outnumbers ours."

Robin shook his head. The situation was far worse than he had expected. At best, he would have thought the Valmese fleet was at last three days away. The speed of their ships was not something to be easily underestimated, as Robin had come to learn. With the fact that this was their vanguard and not even the main army, Robin came closer to utilizing the plan he had no desire to use.

"And this is supposed to be their vanguard? Dear Naga…."

Chrom nodded to Frederick, who then turned to Robin. "So Robin, what would you have us do?"

Robin turned from the ocean towards Chrom. The prince had his usual solid expression, though it was covered with signs of a worrisome person. Robin concluded that he was going to have to use his plan after all. There was no other means of victory. Sighing as he spoke, he walked towards the group.

"As I guessed, we'd be massacred if we try to fight head-on. Let me take a look at the supplies before I go through with this idea."

Chrom frowned. He still did not know of the idea that Robin had. The very fact that Robin refused to tell the details signaled to a far deeper issue that perhaps Chrom would not have agreed with the plan unless there was no other alternative. "You're still not going to tell us what's going on, are you?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to go with this unless I absolutely had to. In any case, I do know of one thing that is certain. We must break their chain of command."

Basilio burst out laughing. He reveled in the idea of close combat with the Valmese. Where the Feroxi lacked in technology, they were more than talented in the heat of battle. "I like where this is going, boy!"

Robin nodded to Basilio. Turning to Chrom, he looked at the prince with a slight amount of skepticism. While the fire plan was still under the wraps, the only way that the ships would be vulnerable to such an attack was to stop them. The only way to do this was to slay the general himself. "Indeed. We would need our strongest squad to kill their general and disrupt the ships. Of course, Chrom would be our strongest captain, but you are the prince…."

Chrom interrupted Robin with a voice that almost sounded like a command. "And I order you to let me go. So there's that."

Having learned not to argue with Chrom when he was set on a goal, Robin shrugged his shoulders. Turning away from the prince once more, he proceeded on his way towards the cabin. Robin needed to get a total stockpile of the amount of oil each ship had.

"Very well. Well then, I believe we have the first part of our plan set."

Before Robin completely got away, Chrom shouted out to Robin. It seemed now that Chrom had softened his expression to his close friend. "It's hard to believe that after all this time, you'd be leading us in battle. It truly is a long shot from when we found you in the field, isn't it? Destiny has a strange way of putting things like they are."

Robin smirked at Chrom. The idea of destiny was a funny thing. It implied that one had no control over his or her own life, something Robin had learned to discount as pure balderdash. He already knew what to say before the words even came out of his mouth.

"Not destiny. We are much more than that."

Chrom raised an eyebrow, curious at Robin's response. "What do you mean?"

Walking closer to Chrom, Robin felt the words that his mother had told him all those years ago returning to his head. As if reading from a book, he recited it word by word, the motto of his family. "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. We're much more than some pieces in a game. Between all of us, from every soldier to you, there is something that connects us all. Like invisible ties that keep us all together. All of us are together for a reason. Nothing like destiny is going to keep us from meeting each other."

Taking a temporary breath, he once again turned back towards the cabin. "If my memories have told me anything, it was to never discount each meeting and occurrence as a mere result of fate. Simplifying it to that is only making yourself a subject to some preconceived destiny. Thinking you have no control over your life is a fate worse than death."

Chuckling slightly, Chrom smiled at the tactician. Whether or not his friend wished to acknowledge his true beliefs, Chrom felt fortunate to have someone who was so straightforward with him. It was a refreshing breath of fresh air in comparison to the Ylissean nobles who often tried to coddle him with words of false loyalty.

"Robin, I think the salty air is getting to your head. That's perhaps the most sincere you've been in a while."

Pausing in his tracks, he grinned at Chrom, pointing a finger to his head. "I might be going a little crazy. I think that's enough of my own philosophical thoughts for one day."

As he saw Robin walk away, Chrom shouted out one last thing to the tactician. If there was anything the prince wished to say to Robin after all the years he had known him, now was the perfect time to speak. It was the least he could have done to thank Robin for all the years of friendship and loyalty that he had shown to him. In two years, Robin had been more honest and forthright than any one else he had ever known, save for Lissa and Suma. Before Robin entered the cabin, he turned one more time to Chrom.

"I have one favor to ask of you, Chrom."

"Fire away."

Robin sighed, realizing that this request was for the best. He couldn't allow emotional input block his decisions. This request was for the best. "For the upcoming battle, I'm going to put Morgan with Lucina. We have yet to see how either of them fight in battle. Much as I hate putting both our daughters in danger, I have to think from an impartial point of view. You don't have any objections to this, do you?"

Chrom chuckled, recalling the memories of Robin's spar with Morgan. "Trust me, I've seen Morgan fight. I would think they'd both be safe. I dare say she might even be better than you."

Smiling, Robin gripped Chrom's hand in thanks before turning back to leave. "Thanks, Chrom."

As Chrom watched the tactician walk away, thoughts of the day he met Robin ran through his head. In many ways, it was perhaps the best coincidence he had ever been a part of. Since then, he had always gone out on patrols personally to ensure that another like Robin was never left behind.

"_I am thankful that if I had any bonds connected, it was with you, my friend."_

* * *

"We're going to WHAT?!"

The Feroxi khan exclaimed in terror. It amused Robin to see Basilio react to something he had originally expressed so much excitement about. Robin had taken until night to see how much oil they had in storage. When the amount satisfied him, he had decided to break the news to the leaders. Needless to say, most of them were not amused with the tactician's suggestion. Robin had expected that Basilio had seen his fair share of wild battles, though he was a bit skeptical as to whether the man had fought in a burning inferno. As the man's response confirmed, this was the first time for many of them that such a tactic was to be used against other ships.

Robin repeated himself slowly, making sure the Khan understood every word that came out of his mouth. At times, Robin felt that he was instructing small children when he spoke of the plan. "Burn our ships and send them towards the Valmese."

Basilio gripped Robin by both his shoulders. Nervously staring at the torch next to him shining against the night sky, Basilio looked at Robin with his one eye. "Boy, have you gone mad? Do you want us all roasted like hams?"

Robin cracked a small smile at Basilio. For once in his life, he felt good to be the one to be in control over the discussion as the Khan was so often to do. "Not quite, but I've come pretty close to going mad a few times. But as it stands now, we won't have any sustainable forces on an army-to-army scale. We have enough ships to carry most of our men without half our navy in any case."

Basilio continued on with his verbal tirade. Evidently, he was trying all that he could to prevent Robin from going through with his plan. "Even if we manage to set the ships on fire, what makes you think they'll keep them in place for us to burn them?"

Robin raised his finger, pointing at Chrom. "That's where we come in. One of us is going to need to steer the ships while the others will keep the Valmese distracted and get them gathered together. In a way, I'm going to be using you as bait."

Basilio groaned in frustration. He, as well as the rest of them, knew that not one of them had steered, let alone ridden, a ship in their entire lives. Pointing down towards the ship, Basilio bellowed out at Robin, who had been all but numb to his complaints. "And who do you plan on steering these ships, boy? As far as I know, not one of us can do it!"

Robin smiled at the khan. Chrom felt uneasy at the smile across Robin's face, as it often suggested a plan that bordered on the suicidal. "Except for me."

When Robin introduced his plan, Basilio had obviously reacted with great panic. Virion raised an eyebrow before sitting down in resignation. Flavia snorted, muttering something under her breath about crazy men. However, Chrom had remained silent, as did Cherche. The prince had been merely lying up against the mast of the ship, listening intently to Robin tell his plan. He had expected a far worse plan, something bordering along the lines of throwing explosive wyverns or trying to board the ships one by one. However, Robin's plan seemed to be the only viable option, despite his initial skepticism about the success rate of the plan the tactician proposed. However, upon hearing Robin's proposed idea to steer a burning boat on his own, he spoke up.

"Robin, you have to be kidding. I agree with the burning ships, but I'm not about to let you steer them on your own."

Robin shrugged his shoulders, having expected this response from Chrom. As it stood, Robin was the only one who knew how to remotely steer a boat. "I know it seems dangerous, but I won't be in any real danger as long as I have a means of getting off."

Chrom's expression questioned Robin. He looked at Robin with great skepticism. "You mean jumping into the ocean? I don't even know if you can swim."

To himself, Robin thought of his underlying fear of the water. While he wouldn't die if he jumped in, he would eventually freeze to death or eventually drown if he stayed in the ocean too long. Robin replied tartly. "I can't. Therein lies the problem, and I'm assuming you guys will find me quick enough before I sink."

Robin looked up, gazing at the leaders who were looking at him with some sort of unease. Next to Virion, Robin spotted Cherche, whose face seemed to reflect something along the lines of worry and anger. Upon seeing Cherche's face, Robin knew what he had to say to the group.

"There are far too many dangers here, but this is the only option. No one ever won decisively without making some risks."

Flavia sighed, replying in consolation. "If there was a different way to do this, I would suggest one. However, I do see the merits in this plan…"

Chrom, who also seemed to have given up on convincing Robin to abandon his plan, also replied with some hesitancy. "So you'll be going alone on that ship? You'd better pray that the Valmese don't hop on."

From Virion's side, the wyvern knight decided she needed to speak up. The whole time, she had been pondering whether or not her help was needed in this plan. Seeing the conundrum that Robin was in at the moment, she knew what she had to say, whether the tactician agreed or not. At this point, she cared little for what Robin's opinion was. She wasn't about to let the idiot go off and die on his own.

"He won't be alone."

Robin looked at her with a questioning gaze, trying to wonder where he mentioned Cherche in his plans. "Cherche?"

She continued speaking, to the surprise of the other leaders who had only just noticed her presence. She was quite accustomed to interjecting into one's speech, as she did so often with Virion. "If you need a method of getting off the ships, why not ride Minerva? We can easily fly off before the ships hit."

Robin threw his arms out. His plan only involved him because of his insistence to avoid endangering more than one person. With Morgan in the back of his mind, his resolve to not allow Cherche to come with him was strengthened. "Absolutely not. I'm not risking more than one person for this."

Cherche glared at the tactician. Her eyes pierced into Robin's, creating a staring match between the two. The others around them looked uncomfortably between the two, seeing who would falter first. Breaking the silence, Cherche's voice permeated throughout the ship.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion."

Robin rose to protest but to no avail. "But-"

Cherche's drilling gaze made Robin step back from his proposition. He vividly recalled the last time he had gotten in an argument with her, noting the inevitable consequences that resulted. This was no argument he was ever going to win without dragging both of them to the ground. He sighed in defeat, realizing that this was probably the best option.

"Well, then…."

Flavia let out a hearty laugh at the scene, smiling over to Cherche. "Ha ha! I grow to like you even more with each passing day!"

Robin groaned. He thoroughly disliked being kicked on the ground when already defeated. "Flavia, you're not helping."

Basilio grunted in agreement. He turned to return to his ship with the clanking of his armor ringing throughout the ocean. He turned and gave a thumbs-up to Robin. "Well, we have our plan. Whether you plan on swimming or flying is up to you. I'll see you soon, boy."

Flavia, seeing Basilio make his exit, followed the khan. "I need to make sure the oaf doesn't do anything stupid. Keep well, won't you?"

Chrom looked at Cherche and Robin reluctantly. He could recognize a brewing talk between the two. Not wishing to interrupt anything, Chrom quickly made an excuse that would be viable to both of them. As it stood, Robin was in no mental state to discuss any more tactics with him. "Robin, I'll go and get the preparations ready. Meet me in the storage when you're ready."

As Chrom left, Robin sighed and headed towards the edge of the ship. He rested his elbows against the wooden railings, gazing at the white moon. He had only just noticed that out in the ocean, away from the lights of Ylisse, the moon looked far larger than it usually did. The light itself reflected on the ocean, creating a bright twinkling effect that sprinkled all across the expanse of the sea. To his side, he could hear Cherche's soft footsteps approaching him. A gust of wind blew her rose hair back, carrying the smell of her fragrance to Robin's nose. The aroma of the sweet flowers returned to his senses. Cherche rested her arms on the railings next to Robin, placing her chin on both her hands. She also gazed into the sea, admiring the ocean's glistening display. She turned her head to Robin, speaking softly to the lonesome tactician.

"So you truly plan on going through with this idea?"

Robin kept his gaze on the ocean. "Of course. But I'm not about to put other people into danger."

Cherche's gaze turned unhappy, looking to Robin with a disapproving gaze. As much as she cared for him, she could never quite understand his fondness for plans that often endangered his safety. It drove her crazy, though she had learned some tips as how to control the tactician. "Why do you keep insisting on throwing yourself in harm's way? Luck will not always favor you."

Robin put both his hands to his face. The stress that bombarded his mind about the plan was almost unbearable. "This isn't just about our safety."

"Then what is it about? You're not exactly making clear decisions."

Robin peeked out from between his fingers. For the first time, he turned his head towards Cherche's direction. Looking into her auburn eyes, he spoke with a calmness that contradicted his own feelings. "What about Morgan? Are we to simply leave her alone?"

Cherche looked into Robin's dark eyes. Letting a small smile flick to her lips, her gaze softened Robin's own eyes. Reassuringly, she moved closer to Robin, speaking in a level tone. "She has shown she can more than hold on her own. I would have thought you'd known this by now."

Robin's eyes caught a forlorn look once more. The very idea that he would abandon his daughter in death, much like his mother had, haunted him beyond imagining. He didn't want to wish his childhood to his kind-hearted, innocent daughter. "And if we both were to perish? Then what?"

Cherche blew against a strand of her hair that fell in front of her eyes. Looking as it swayed up and down, she spoke in her usual soft tone to Robin. She knew what Robin spoke of, though the very idea never crossed her mind. She was not going to allow that to happen under any circumstances. "That won't happen as long as I'm standing. Chrom told me he would be putting Morgan and Lucina together on _your_ request. You're just making excuses now."

Robin simply laid his head upon his hands resting on the railing. Viewing Cherche's face sideways, he noticed the small little details on her face. From her soft lips to her calm eyes, Robin felt his heart at ease. "I wish I could say I was as confident as you."

Cherche sighed, letting the strand of hair rest on the tip of her nose. "You need to have someone by your side at times. That can make a world of a difference."

They both remained silent for a while, letting the ocean winds blow against their hair. The two simply gazed into the other's eyes, staring aimlessly into the other. There was nothing more than the sound of breathing and the wind coming between them. For a moment, Robin's gaze flickered with his eyes aim downwards to the ocean. His face began to feel the form of a frown come across. Cherche saw this coming across his face, lifting her head to look at Robin.

"I've come to know you better than most, and I know that face isn't one you usually have in good conscience. What's bothering you?"

Robin whispered, barely audible from where Cherche was lying. "I'm afraid."

"What?"

Robin repeated himself, looking at Cherche with eyes filled with fear. For the first time since his outburst in the field, Cherche could see eyes that came before the tears in Robin's expression. As stoic as he claimed to be, Robin harbored a great and terrible fear within his heart. Cherche was the only one who had ever seen this side of him.

"I'm afraid of losing you."

Feeling her gaze soften, Cherche sighed as she turned her head against Robin's questions. "Robin, you said it yourself. This is war, and there are no victories without risks."

Robin's voice took a sharper tone. His eyes turned from fear to one of anger not at Cherche but at his own inability. "I'm not talking about that. I'm not even talking about this whole war. This is about you."

Cherche looked curiously at Robin, noting the sudden change in his tone. "Robin, what are you talking-"

Robin let out a deep sigh, reaching into his memories. He knew that Cherche must have heard about his sudden emotional outbreak, though he never thought to mention it to her. He had told many others that he had merely broken down from the battle stress that accumulated within all soldiers. However, the truth of it never came out to anyone, not even Lissa.

"You might have heard that I went crazy in the medical tent a few days ago."

Cherche's eyes narrowed at Robin. "Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Are you sure you're feeling completely well? You're acting quite strangely."

Robin grimaced at the thought of his traumatic dreams. Those were things that he never wished to relive, though he always wished to tell another about it. For a reason unknown to him, he felt that this was the perfect time to tell Cherche. Under the moon, there were to be no secrets kept from another. "I've been slowly getting my memories back piece by piece. Sometimes when I see others, I always envied their ability to remember their past. But what I saw was something I wish I never knew."

He took a deep breath before choosing his next words. The truth of his parentage was something he wished to forget, but he could not deny it either. "When I was younger, my mother ran away from the Plegians from my father, Validar."

Cherche suppressed a gasp from coming. "You mean-"

Robin's voice turned to barely above a whisper. He couldn't suppress the shame of it all. The very idea that he was associated with a monster that caused the death of his mother haunted him. There was no greater anger and disgrace that he felt than which he felt with Validar. "Yes. I am the son to our greatest enemy. The irony of it all."

"My mother tried to protect me from his influences. She raised me to be everything I am today. But eventually, Validar found us, and I was sent away. My mother gave her life to ensure I would survive, while I had no say in the matter."

Speaking with a clarity that he was unable to find in the past few days, Robin continued speaking. Cherche's face remained impassive, though she was listening intently. Her mind was still struggling to keep up with this sudden revelation. "I kept asking myself, what if she was still alive? Why did she leave me? For the past few days, I thought myself worthless. But only now, I've come to understand that she sacrificed herself for a better future for me."

He lowered his head to his hands. Sometimes, he wished he could disappear into the ocean and join his mother, but his devotion and dedication to those he swore to protect prevented him from doing so. "I never want to put Morgan through what I went through. But at the same time, I need to find victory or else we'll all be killed. War is a terrible pendulum. It can take a life as easily as the wind blows through trees."

Cherche's eyes turned sympathetic, feeling the pain that Robin had endured. She often thought of the pain and turmoil her family had gone through while Walhart conquered Rosanne, but Robin had no family to return to. Her heart felt the deepest regret that Robin had never known the comfort and feeling of having a family. Robin, unaware of Cherche's musings, spoke with a tint of finality in his voice.

"You told me that I didn't understand you. Perhaps that's true, but I still cannot knowingly put you in harm's way."

Cherche recalled the incident with the Deadlord, regretting her words that she had said. She never thought that Robin had taken her words to heart. Some part of her appreciated the fact that her words weighed so much on his mind, while the other side regretted saying such things at all. "Robin, we were both angry at each other at the time. I don't think you should take it too seriously."

Robin could feel his heart beginning to race at the idea. "But isn't it when our emotions run strong that our true feelings come out? The human heart can't be constrained when feelings run like that. For the past two years I've been with the Shepherds, I've distanced myself from any sort of relationship for my own selfish fears of losing someone. But no matter how hard I try, I find myself tumbling into this whole family I've come to adopt."

He let out a great groan, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. At times, the whole world seemed to weigh against his shoulders. Robin never wanted any part of this world in his head. It almost seemed to teeter on the balance of crashing down or collapsing altogether in a great apocalyptic tide. "I don't know if this is a blessing or a curse."

Cherche straightened her back and looked Robin in his eyes. There was no hesitation or doubt in her visage. What she had was a firm grasp on the reality that stood in front of her. She needed to ensure Robin understood that his life was no curse. "Perhaps it's for the better that this had happened to you. I can't imagine a world without the Robin I've come to know and care for."

Robin smiled sadly, toying with the ring hanging around his neck. "Cherche, I know you could do better than me. I'm a lonesome and confusing person, even to myself."

"You are not!"

Cherche's voice took a sudden turn to a shout, surprising Robin. He immediately darted his head up towards her, eyes widened in a mixture of amusement and surprise. Cherche's expressions betrayed no amount of disdain and disbelief that the feelings of the man who stood before her. To Robin, she seemed slightly upset. Her face had a slight crimson tinge to her cheeks at her sudden outburst. Ignoring this feeling in her head, she continued to address Robin, turning her whole body towards the tactician.

"Under that whole façade of a lonely tactician, you really are a charming man. You give yourself too little credit."

She brushed her hand through her hair, trying to shake off the imminent embarrassment she was feeling in her speech. "As annoying and infuriating as you can be sometimes, I can't imagine I would be the person I am today if I had not met you. These bonds you've formed with others aren't restraints like you think. Perhaps they can help you find something to fight for and to live for. In Rosanne, we were taught that the greatest courage is not when to give up your life, but knowing when to live for others." She finished her statement by gazing directly into Robin's eyes, a steely determination looking straight into Robin's mind.

Robin looked at Cherche with great interest at her words. His heart skipped upon hearing her words. "So you're telling me to live for you?"

"That's up to you to decide. If not for me, live for Morgan. She needs her father more than anyone else."

Robin smiled, scooting closer to Cherche. He did not know what he did, nor did he care. All he knew was that he was doing what felt right. "She needs her mother as well, you know."

"Mother…" Cherche giggled softly at being called that. Only a few months ago, she had been speaking to her own mother and calling her by that. To think that she would have become one, albeit due to a time loop, was unthinkable. However, nothing in the world made her happier than seeing Morgan smile. "That names still feels strange to me."

"And yet, here we are. Parents to a daughter everyone would be proud to have."

Cherche smiled, fondly recalling the nights she spent with Morgan at her side. Her daughter was a sprightly and excitable person. She did not know where Morgan found her excitement from, but she was prone to guess it was from Robin, as the man tended to become exciteable quite easily. "She is quite the interesting person. She talked to me non-stop last night about the different colors of darkness on Minerva's body. I thought I was the only one who noticed it."

The two of them laughed together, side by side. They looked to the moon and the myriad of stars that it revealed. Robin felt that this was right, that everything in the world could go okay if Cherche was by his side. The constellations seemed to shine out from the distance, crying out to tell a story to each of them. Cherche gazed with great fondness at the patterns in the sky, telling herself the stories that each one depicted. There was not a single night where she did not recall the stories that her mother had told her. With Robin at her side, she felt she could become one of the heroes in the stories she so admired. In their silence, Robin murmured something, drawing Cherche's attention. Playing around with the ring on his necklace, he turned to Cherche with eyes filled with determination.

"If you go with me, your life will hardly know calm. Do you truly desire that life?"

Cherche's mind went blank for a moment. She took a second to replay what Robin had just said. She knew what Robin was asking but was unfamiliar as how to deal with the sudden question. "What is with you talking like this? I'm a bit confused."

Robin stuttered, twirling the ring in his fingers even faster. Even in the darkness, Cherche could see Robin's face beginning to turn darker from the redness in his cheeks. "Cherche, I…"

"What are you trying to say, Robin? You keep mumbling."

The next few sentences came out like a blur. Robin spoke the words quicker than he could think, thought Cherche was able to hear every single part to his blurted speech. "I don't know how to put this. I care for you deeply as well. Every time I see you, there's something in me that makes everything feel better. I feel like we've become…."

"…."

"…."

The silence between them seemed to freeze over. Robin could not make himself look directly in Cherche's eyes, despite all his strength telling him to do so. He could feel her eyes on his face. "I'm sorry, Cherche. That came out completely wrong. I'm not very good with things like these. It's just that…."

"Robin?"

"Cherche, I think…"

The thoughts in Robin's head began to hit him. His mind had become a battlefield to suggestions of all types and all forms. Robin couldn't figure out what to say. He felt his hands shaking and his breathing beginning to feel ragged.

"_Just tell her you love her, you idiot!"_

With that, the last mental barrier in Robin's head broke down. He turned straight to Cherche and looked her straight in the eyes. Her eyes widened as Robin moved to detach the ring from his necklace. As he tugged the ring, he took his other hand and firmly gripped Cherche's. Her face began to light up as she rapidly looked from her hand to Robin's own. Her hand felt soft and warm, touching the palm of Robin's hand. Cherche could feel her own heartbeat beginning to burst through her head, the anticipation beginning to take her by storm. Taking a deep breath, Robin prepared to speak what he had been meaning to say all along. All he needed was a few seconds and one sentence.

"No, I don't think I have. I know I've fallen in lo-"

WHAM

The door to the cabin crashed open, revealing the princess in her yellow dress. Raising both her hands in happiness, she shouted out to Robin. Lissa failed to even notice the situation unfolding in front of her, as she relayed her message to Robin. Robin could feel his heart sinking into his stomach, having gotten so close. The thoughts of his own failure to ask Cherche quicker began to hit his head.

"Robin! Where in Naga's name have you been? Chrom said he's been waiting for about an hour down in the storage! He told me to get you."

Cherche, who had been broken from her trance, looked to the young princess. "Lissa?"

Lissa opened her eyes and saw Cherche and Robin. Her eyes slowly began to widen, as she realized the gravity of the situation. At last knowing what she had interrupted, she hopped back in surprise and let out a yelp. Her face seemed to be on the verge of complete and utter jubilation and shock.

"Oops! Did I interrupt something? I'm so sorry!"

Robin could only let out a small smile at the situation. It was no fault of hers that this ended up happening. "Don't worry about it."

Cherche slowly pulled her hand from Robins, smiling at the tactician. She quietly whispered to him into his ear. "Robin, I believe you should go meet Chrom before he gets angry."

Robin, his face still a crimson blush from what had just occurred, managed to stammer out a reply. "Of…of course. I will see you soon."

Before Robin pulled away, he felt Cherche's arm tugging on his sleeve. Bringing her face once more to her own, she spoke with a slow and soft voice. Robin could smell the fragrance of roses from her hair. "Everything will be okay, Robin. Trust me."

Smiling, Robin felt Cherche let go of his robe, as she began to turn away from the tactician. Striding away with Lissa into the hallway of the cabin, the small princess looked guiltily to the ground, flashing a gaze to Robin to see how he was acting. After seeing Robin's smile stuck on his face, Lissa found the perfect opportunity to speak.

"Robin, please tell me I didn't barge into something important?"

Robin, noticing Lissa was next to him, scratched the back of his head. Chuckling, he still felt giddy from his near attempt. Surprisingly enough, there was no disappointment but rather happiness. "Well, it was a confession of sorts coming on…."

Lissa cried out in astonishment, grabbing her ponytails and tugging them in self-punishment. "Gah! I can't believe it! After all this time I spent trying to get you two together, I'M the one who messed up! I'm sooooo sorry, Robin!"

Robin patted her on the head, still laughing to himself. Unlike Lissa, he didn't feel so distressed. There was always time for another try, given he would survive the next battle. "Calm down, Lissa. It's not the end of the world. There will be other chances. At least I know how I feel though." He paused for a second, recalling the posters that Lissa had set up. "I do have to thank you for all your little lessons though. They helped me speak my mind out more often."

Lissa, who had calmed down and stopped pulling on her ponytails, let out a small giggle. She began to realize the absurdity of the situation in front of her. With a reassuring pat from Robin, she began to laugh. "He he, I knew you had it in you. All you needed was a little confidence for me!"

"Indeed, I did, little princess."

Lissa raised her stave, threatening Robin with a thwack to the head. She didn't care whether or not Robin had just failed a proposal. However, she wasn't about to be called a title she disliked. "Don't call me that!"

Robin pushed her stave to the side, chuckling as he did so. "Sorry, Lissa. Just a little bad habit."

Sighing, Lissa shook her head in a defeated attitude. She knew she had to make it up to Robin somehow for screwing up his whole entire plan. It frustrated her that she came so close yet managed to botch the whole thing up with one appearance. "Well, I did interrupt your confession of love to Cherche, so I guess we're all even now?"

Robin smiled to the girl to his side. "That'll work. That'll work."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Korean jetlag is a real pain in the ass. I didn't have an opportunity to write as much as I usually did due to extreme fatigue and the job of babysitting my cousins. I love them with all my heart, but it is impossible to multitask with them. They could easily blow up the house if left alone. **

**I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I saved the other half for the next chapter. Thankfully, it turned out to be a good decision as with the other half, this chapter would have easily exceeded 20,000+, and it's my goal not to kill you guys with an excessive amount of reading in one sitting. I do apologize once again for the lack of updates. **

**Aside from all that, I think I will enjoy throwing a little wrench into the love story next chapter. You'll see what I mean by that later. As for any questions I anticipate coming up, yes, that is a different Gerome from the one we all know and love. Pretty much future Gerome's namesake. **

**As always, have a good day! Nice reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! **

**-Komina **


	9. From Ashes

**Author's Foreword:**

**First off, I would like to say I am overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I am getting! It's really an honor to know that this story, which started from pretty much my discontent at a lack of Cherche stuff, is now being recommended to others for reading. I never thought that would happen! Secondly, if you guys have some constructive criticism, don't be sorry about it! We are all here to become better writers and hearing the most honest and straightforward opinions is often the best way to improve a story! The advantage of this website is to listen to others and to have the reader's input somewhat implemented into the story. So for that, I'm thankful as well!**

**Anyways, onto the story. So as with introducing Morgan a bit early, I thought that the robe idea could have been done better, so I'm going to go ahead and change that part from Robin's memories. I have a far better idea as to where he got his signature robe. As for the idea of having other Holy Blood descendants appearing, I seem to have run into a brick wall as how to put these guys into the story. I know I can come up with something eventually, but the idea train for that part is a bit stuck. Don't worry about it though, I believe that this writer's block will subside once the jetlag disappears. **

**I would like to warn that the next chapter is going to be a full memory. It might have some occasional snippets back to the present time, but the next chapter is fully intent on being the last of Robin's memories. I want to account for the time he left Gerome to the time he was discovered by the Shepherds. That's just a forewarning, and I think that the next chapter will make you guys happy (or sad). I think the sadness is fitting seeing as I just watched my favorite team, the Indiana Pacers, get completely blown out of the water. But that's a different story. **

**Aside from all of that, I don't think there is much else to be said. I do hear the complaints about Robin's psychological breakdown being a bit underdone and unnoticed, so I'll try to address that issue in the upcoming chapter. That all aside, I think it's safe for me to say that I've addressed all I wanted to. As always, have a great day and have fun!**

**One last thing, for the upcoming song, I had Dvorak's "Romance for Piano and Violin Op. 11," along with a whole bunch of Lindsey Stirling music playing. Blame my years of playing the violin if the song sounds incredibly disjointed.**

**Chapter 9: From Ashes**

Robin felt his eyes opening, though his vision was instantly permeated in instant darkness. Feeling his arms and legs, Robin could only see the pitch black abyss that he had been plunged into. Reaching out his right hand, he saw it appear in front of him, confirming that he was indeed opening his eyes. He stood up, looking back and forth for an exit. Upon finding none, Robin closed his eyes, knowing this atmosphere. It felt the same as did every memory, though he was not being plunged into a setting where he had once been. This time, he could feel and know that he was in his own mind. Why he was in such a place was still unknown to him. As if to answer his question, the darkness began to show signs of shimmering in the pitch black. Out of the darkness, a black and purple rip in the abyss slowly began to open, revealing a tall, slender figure to walk out. Narrowing his eyes, Robin instantly recognized the figure of his much-maligned father. Chuckling deeply, Validar opened his arms out, slowly pacing towards Robin.

"Welcome, my son."

Robin glared at the Plegian mage, reaching for his blade. However, he only grabbed empty air, forgetting that he was in his own dreams where such weapons did not exist. Growling at the man, Robin clenched his fist as he spoke. "Do not call me that, Validar."

Waving his finger at Robin, Validar chuckled lightly. His face had a wide grin spread across it, mocking the tactician. "Tsk, tsk. Still so arrogant in your own pride. I'd assumed that your memories would have made your path clear."

Robin's fist turned white from his clenching. Hissing, Robin spoke with a hatred he never thought possible. "The only thing my memories have done is to strengthen my resolve to put my blade through your mouth."

Validar continued his laughing. The very thought that the monster in front of him was still standing, insulting him even as he sailed away from Plegia, enraged him. Robin had never wished death upon anyone in his life, but for the first time, he knew that he wanted to see nothing more than the man standing in front of him bleeding on the ground.

"You truly are like Andromeda, so full of confidence."

Controlling his temper, Robin closed his eyes. If he could ignore Validar, then the dream would progress without so much as a squeak. Quietly whispering to himself, he could hear his voice ringing out in the midst of the dead silence. "Do not speak her name, monster."

Snorting, Validar paced towards Robin. His darkened hands reached towards Robin's right hand. Despite feeling the impending touch of Validar, Robin made no attempt to resist. It was only an illusion, and nothing he did would do anything to stop it. All he could do was endure the hellish nightscape he had been thrown into. Robin's eyes darted to his right hand where the mark remained as strong as ever. The mark had been there since Chrom had discovered him. While he never bothered to wonder what its significance was, his trips to Plegia all but confirmed that he had some connection to the Grimleal. He recent dreams solidified this belief. To his surprise, Robin noticed a faint glowing from his hand. The eyes on the mark illuminated throughout the darkness. Slowly moving his eyes back up to Validar, he saw the man's face beginning to grin.

"You think threatening and calling me names will change your fate? There is no escape from this. Accept it and end your struggle. You will end up harming far more people if you continue."

Drawing his hand away from Validar's grasp, Robin smirked as he walked away from the Plegian. There was nothing he would trust from Validar, as far as he was concerned. The man's obsession to bring back the Fell Dragon rendered any truth he attempted to convey as null and void. "Don't try to trick me with your false offers. I know not what you intend on using me for, but I don't believe for one second you would spare my friends."

Validar roared in laughter. He grimaced at the young tactician, pointing his finger at Robin's head. "Friends? Don't make me laugh. You were always a loner, and you shall always be alone. You have always been the cause of destruction for those near you."

Robin's vision stuck directly in front of him. He refused to turn to even face the Plegian mage. "I have friends who are willing to stay by my side through thick and thin. Not even your little games can break that."

Validar regained his position in front of Robin, staring the man in the face. Robin looked into Validar's crimson pupils, corrupted from years of worshipping the Fell Dragon. His eyes were nothing like Cherche's ruby-tinted eyes. These eyes possessed a degree of hatred and contempt, years of having been subjected to servitude of a monster he believed he controlled. Yet, for all his talk of being Robin's father, the tactician himself did not possess any of the traits that defined his father, save for his obsidian hair. All Robin could see was a man whose dream had been so misguided and twisted to a point where it no longer reflected a dream but rather a heavy burden that defined his life. Yet, Robin felt no sympathy for Validar, only noting the burning contempt within his heart. Noting his killing intent, Validar's grin widened.

"And yet, you trust you won't harm this new woman in your life. Her name is Cherche, is it not?"

Robin's eyes widened. Without warning, he brought both his hands and grabbed Validar by the collar. As soon as he touched the mage, Validar instantly disappeared in a cloud of black mist, reappearing behind Robin. Yelling into the darkness, Robin struggled to see the full figure of the mage. He screamed into the darkness. "If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I will not hesitate to turn face and kill you myself!"

A slight sinister laugh sounded out from Validar's shadow. "I wouldn't worry too much about my own interference. You'd be wise to watch yourself from harming her."

Robin could feel the sweat running down his forehead. The dream began to take its toll on his mind, straining his conscious. He could only maintain this form for a few moments longer before he would wake up. "What in Naga's name are you speaking of, devil?"

Validar's smile disappeared. He turned to Robin, looking introspectively into his face for any signs of his lying. As he discovered, Robin knew not of the name he spoke of. Narrowing his eyes in some disbelief, Validar's crimson eyes bore into Robin's head, causing flashes of images in his head. "Have you already forgotten about Elise?"

Gripping his head, Robin struggled to stand. His knees began to buckle under the intense barrage of images that assaulted him. Placing his hand on the bottomless floor, Robin managed to choke out a few words before collapsing again. "Elise? Who is she, another child you enslaved?"

"I see the memories have not completely returned yet. I believe I had spoken too much here."

Screaming out to the departing mage, Robin reached out his hand to the man. He felt a sense of pain and sorrow in his head, yet he could not find any particular reason why this was happening. His eyes clouded by the mist, Robin could hardly see past his outreached hand. "Validar, tell me who she is!"

The voice boomed out in the fog, rebounding off the endless expanse of darkness. "Do not worry, my dear son. Your memories will come back in due time."

Robin cried out one last time, managing to break through the pain in his head. "Tell me now!"

"No matter. I will return again, sooner than you think. Try not to die in Valm, will you? It would be a terrible shame to find a new vessel. Do not forget what you were made for. Your purpose beats in your heart and in your blood. Everyone searches for the key, yet it stands there in front of them. Everything shall happen in due time."

The Plegian mage turned his back to Robin, approaching the tear that had been his entrance. He gave no indication of compassion or kindness, simply walking as a stranger would have done to another. As he began to fade into the black, Validar's voice rang out one last time. "It would only be right for you to return to Plegia, seeing as you did kill so many of my best servants these past few years. Think about it, won't you?"

Before Robin could reply, he was swept into a sweeping vortex into the abyss. His head began to scream with pain with thoughts and memories rushing back like an incessant tide. As the whirlpool of darkness absorbed Robin's body, he could feel himself falling back into the material world. The ride itself crashed against his mind, shattering his vision and thought process. All Robin knew was that he was falling quicker by the moment. As the image of his cabin reappeared, Robin could feel his body returning to a stable state. He floated above his own body, gazing straight into his closed eyes. Taking a deep breath and knowing that his dream had come to an end, Robin prepared himself for the impending force that was about to hit him. Aligning himself with his own physical body, a hard push ran him into his body, blackening out his vision.

Some few hours passed before Robin's eyes opened with a startle. He moved his fingers around, reassuring him that he was once again in the real world. He had since become accustomed to the transition between the dreams, though it frustrated him beyond imagining that he was merely a spectator in these events. He had no choice in deciding whether or not he wished to see these memories. Moving out of his bed, Robin approached the bucket of water, gazing into the shimmering surface. His own reflection wavered before his hazel eyes. Robin looked into the image of his face, slowly bringing his hand to his cheek. He often wondered of how people saw him rather than how he saw himself. Very rarely did he ever have the opportunity to gaze at his own reflection given his own duties. He never owned a mirror, nor did he ever intend on doing so. He had always preferred the mental perception he had of himself to be undeterred by the physical perception. Looking at his own self in the mirror often brought his eyes to the Mark on his right hand, reminding him of his own cursed heritage. As much as he wished to avoid it, there was nothing he could do save for placing it in the back of his mind. Sighing, Robin cupped his hands in the water and felt the cold grip of moisture against his face.

Upon leaving the cabin, Robin looked up to the sky. The sun had not yet broken into the clouds. Over the past few days, he felt restless in that his own mental security was no longer self-assured. The faint orange tint of the sun began to emanate through the small cracks in the misty clouds. The fresh, salty air of the sea flowed through his own lungs. Mornings were often when he felt the least active, much preferring to gaze at the entirety of the cosmos before him. The dawn was often the shift between the stars, moon, and the sun. It was an interesting balance that many never noticed. As he stared into the sky, Robin heard a recognizable voice call out to him. It spoke in almost a cackling, jubilant tone. There was only one person in the army that Robin knew who spoke in that manner.

"Well, wakey wakey, mister!"

Robin turned his gaze to the snow-haired boy leaning against the railing of the boat. Just as Robin had been doing, Henry was aimlessly looking into the sky, or so Robin though. He could never tell how Henry was able to see with his expression always seeming like he had his eyes closed. "Henry? What are you doing, waiting outside of the cabin? Better yet, why are you even up at this hour?"

Henry giggled to himself. He waved his hand away at Robin, resuming his stargazing. "Ahh, just nothing. I did step in and look at you sleep for a bit, though."

Robin raised his eyebrows. He didn't like the idea of Henry watching him while he was sleeping. With his knowledge of hexes and curses, there was no knowing what strange things the Plegian mage was capable of. Needless to say, Robin's response was not very enthusiastic. "Why in Naga's name would you do that? I won't even begin to say how strange that is, but honestly, you could've just waited for me to wake up."

Henry chuckled, poking Robin's face. Clearly, Henry was having far too much fun in poking and looking at Robin. "I'm just here to tell you a story. You know stories are fun, right?"

Robin growled at the mage, reaching for the tome hanging from his side. He had just woken up from a fairly terrible dream, and he was not about to let the boy poke him continuously with his fingers and listen to asinine stories. "If you woke me up this early to bother me about some rumors that Gaius and Vaike threw around, I will not hesitate to blast you off this boat."

Henry raised his hands in surrender. His facial expression never seemed to chance, despite the possibility of being blasted off of a vessel into the ocean. "You're getting my intentions all wrong, mister! I just wanted to check a story out and see if it matched you."

Robin slowly lowered his hand away from the tome. "I'm not following you."

Henry took a short huff, preparing himself for a fairly long story. Wagging his finger in front of Robin, he pointed towards the direction of Plegia. "Are you familiar with the legend of the Black Fox of the Hollow?"

Robin tapped into his knowledge of the local mythology. There was no such memory or lore of any ghost in Plegia. He had heard of the Black Hollow, the forest that separated Ferox and Ylisse from Plegia's harsh deserts. One had to cross the forest before even leaving the lands of Plegia, unless that adventurer had decided to trek across Plegia's deserts. "I would believe I'm not. Would you care to elaborate?"

Henry cleared his throat, raising his finger as he began to tell his tale. "Some two or three years back, there was a nice little legend about a ghost who loved to kill Grimleal worshippers. Everything was all and nice in Plegia with the Grimleal recruiting their followers like they usually did until those little recruiting parties stopped returning. No matter how many of his little servants Validar would send, only a few would come back each time! I remember that mothers in Plegia would tell stories about how the ghost would find little children who ran away and take them away if they didn't listen to their mothers. Then there was that thing where he would frequently leave the bodies out in front of the forest as a warning. Each survivor would talk about some crazy ghost who would go and wipe them out in the blink of an eye. It's really amazing if you think about it, the idea that the Grimleal are scared of some imaginary ghost. Anyways, he disappeared after some time."

Robin was slightly disappointed with the short story Henry had told him. The way the boy had put it, he had been expecting a long epic about a warrior. All Robin heard was some old wives tale of a ghost that kidnapped children. "What is the point of this story? Plegian mythology isn't going to help us win the war."

Henry, expecting this response, pointed directly at Robin's hand. Gazing at the tattoo on his right hand with great interest, Henry gripped Robin's hand and brought it to the tactician's view. "You see, mister, that's where you're wrong. I've talked to the nice fellows from the Grimleal, and their descriptions of this guy are all the same. He always wear an old Grimleal robe, carries around a nice, shiny sword, and has the tattoo of the Grima on his right hand. Plus, the stories about him started disappearing…" Henry paused momentarily, "…about two years ago."

"Is this some kind of joke? I don't have any clue or memory of this at all."

Henry shrugged, giggling as he did so. Robin thought to himself that this was either a sick joke or a valid conclusion. Either way, he was not going to immediately throw out the idea that he had once been dwelling around the lands of Plegia. The gap in his memory after Gerome's death to when he met the Shepherds still needed to be accounted for. In the midst of all this, Henry continued to speak over Robin's thoughts.

"Well, it could've been anyone. Tons of people end up running away from the Grimleal. I'm just throwing out the possibility!"

Robin smirked at Henry. Two could play at the game the mage was going for. "Is that why you're here? Are you a spy for Validar?"

Henry laughed in good humor. He drew out a sign with his charcoal pencil he was holding onto the edges of the ship. Robin recognized the signs that the Risen were often summoned with. "Heh, if that was the case, I would've just summoned a bunch of Risen on this boat and killed you all! But don't worry, I actually like you guys!"

Robin turned away from Henry. He needed to get to work on moving the barrels of oil onto one ship. The preparations for the impending battle needed to be done quickly. "That's good to know. Thank you for telling me that."

"No problem, mister! By the way, do you need help moving those barrels of burning water?"

Robin faintly smiled at the young mage. It was an annoyance to have to deal with him, as it was with many of his friends, but Robin was glad to have people to talk to at times. It grew awfully lonely in his own dreams, where he was often reminded of the fact that he was alone for a majority of his life. To have friends like the ones with him, he felt fortunate to have led a life that many of the other children in the Grimleal never got to see. Placing his hand on Henry's shoulder, Robin reassuringly patted the Plegian on his back.

"It's called oil, and yes, I'd love to have help."

* * *

The first cracks of the morning glistened through the clouds. Cherche's eyes slowly opened as she gazed at the morning sun welcoming its gaze into the sky. She felt a small bundle breathing in her lap, wrapped in black and purple robes. Cherche smiled as she ran her hands through Morgan's hair. Her daughter still slept as much as her father, despite inheriting her rosy hair. Morgan's soft breathing and heartbeat ran against Cherche's chest. She wrapped her arms around Morgan, drawing the girl closer to her body. Kissing her forehead, Cherche leaned back against the black, scaly body of Minerva. She enjoyed sleeping outside rather than inside the cabins, having done so back in Rosanne with Minerva. Her wyvern continued to snore like a loud cannon, though Morgan didn't seem to have been bothered at all by this noise. Upon feeling her partner waking up, Minerva's eyes opened, lazily looking to the mother and daughter in her wings. She stretched her neck and let out a rather loud cross between a yawn and a roar. Morgan's eyes slowly opened to this morning alarm, as she rubbed her eyes and looked to her mother, letting out a small yawn. She smiled at Cherche, who in turned kept her gaze on Morgan. Morgan rested her head against Cherche's body, trying to get in a comfortable position. Turning her neck from side to side, Morgan looked around before turning to Cherche once more.

"Mother, what is father doing?"

Cherche was still not used to hearing Robin's name used as "father." It still struck her as slightly strange, though she had grown accustomed to it from Morgan's constant use of the word. She wasn't going to force the little girl to call her own father by his first name. Cherche was willing to endure the awkwardness for the sake of her daughter's comfort.

"Robin is a bit busy at the moment." Cherche did not care to elaborate the entirety of the plan to Morgan. Ever since the girl had arrived into their timeline, Morgan had felt nothing but a constant anxiety for her father and mother. While Morgan was capable of staying on her own within the camp and during training, it was during the night where she did not let Cherche get more than five feet away from her. She understood Morgan's attachment, seeing as she came from a future where both of them had perished. It was for this reason that Cherche withheld the plans he had for the upcoming battle that involved a burning ship and a suicidal attack.

Morgan could feel her stomach wrapping into a knot. The idea of battle was not foreign to her, but she only had the memories of slaying the Risen. A live, breathing person was not someone she looked forward to killing. As her father had once told her, it was true courage to know when to sheathe one's blade. The only problem was that Morgan had no such option of sheathing her sword, lest she desired to be killed by the other soldiers. "Is he going to be okay? I'm not sure this battle is a good idea."

Cherche's smile faded. She guessed that Morgan had some modicum of an idea of what Robin intended on doing. She had a particularly amusing tendency to sneak and eavesdrop on the strategic meetings. While others did not notice, Cherche knew when her daughter was against the side of the tent, though she allowed Morgan to listen for her love of such battle games. After all, Cherche's primary job was to act as a bodyguard to Virion. If she could not notice the simple signs of a spy, she would have made a terribly inept knight.

"Have faith in your father. Everything will be alright. Minerva thinks so too, don't you?" The black wyvern purred in agreement, wrapping her wings around the mother and daughter. Morgan giggled and placed her hands on Minerva's snout. Petting the wyvern, she made funny faces and began to coo at Minerva. Mildly amused at the child's antics, Minerva snorted from her snout, temporarily lifting Morgan from the ground.

"Hello, Minervykins! I'm so sorry I forgot about you."

Morgan had grown accustomed to calling Minerva by her pet name. It almost seemed natural to her to refer to her mother's wyvern in this manner. Strangely enough, from the moment Minerva had seen Morgan, the wyvern had been quite taken by Morgan. She showed a level of connection with Morgan that no other person, save for Cherche, could achieve. It came to a point where Minerva was protecting Morgan from others when she was taking a nap. One particular case involving Virion, who had searched for Morgan to ask where her mother was, ended with the Rosannean duke screaming with his flowing blue hair on fire. Minerva protected Morgan very much like how a mother defended her hatchlings. Some of the Shepherds had taken to calling Morgan a multitude of names, from the "Little Wvyern" to the "Young Robin." Needless to say, the names amused Morgan greatly. Cherche smiled at Minerva, walking up and scratching the nape of her neck.

"She says it's okay, Morgan. It looks like she already likes you."

Morgan looked to Cherche with a confused expression. She was able to take queues from Minerva's actions, but she could not understand how her mother was so clearly able to understand Minerva's growls and purrs as if she were another person. It was a skill that she hoped to learn soon enough. Until then, Morgan understood Minerva with as much clarity as Libra did with his mole. She figured that the early morning was as good as a time to ask a question. "How do you understand Minerva?"

Cherche turned her gaze to Morgan with her hand on Minerva's head. "It's a developed connection after a long time with her. I'll tell you the story of how I met her some day."

Morgan frowned slightly. It was hardly the answer she had been expecting, seeing as her mother had answered most of her questions up until that point. "Can't you tell me now?"

Cherche patted Morgan on her head. She did not feel the energy or the passion to tell the story as it was meant to be told. Cherche decided that the story should only come once they had arrived at Wyvern Valley where she had found Minerva. Until then, the story would remain untold. Keeping this in mind, Cherche softly spoke to Morgan. "Another day when we have time."

The silence between the two continued to last as Morgan leaned her head against Minerva's body. Cherche kept with her stroking of the wyvern's snout. In all, the two of them seemed like extensions of Minerva's conscious, acting in the same manner as each other. For a while, Morgan tolerated the quiet, but she was not one to be silenced for that long. She often wondered why Minerva was given her name, but she automatically knew that story was to be told later. Redirecting the question towards her own name, Morgan felt a smile coming across her face. Feeling another question come into her head, she quickly turned to her mother.

"Mother, do you know where my name came from?"

Cherche paused for a moment. The question came out of the blue, yet she had somewhat learned to expect impulsive questions from her daughter. Like her father, she had a curious streak that never seemed to end, for better or for worse. Cherche racked through her brain, trying to recall what name she would have given Morgan. Recalling the stars from the night before, Cherche felt her mind click as her favorite tale that her mother often told replayed into her mind.

"I think I know who I named you after. Do you know?"

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. She had a small idea of where the name came from, but she much desired to hear the words come out of her mother's mouth rather than her own mind. "No, I never figured that out. Do you think you could tell me?"

"It's an old and famous Rosannean tale of a maiden named Morgan. The tale usually goes in a song that bards often loved to perform. Would you like to hear it?"

Morgan eagerly nodded, leaping up from Minerva's back and sitting cross-legged in front of Cherche. As the Rosannean knight began to memorize the lines that she had so often heard in her childhood, the imminent fear of singing returned to her. Though as a retainer to Virion she was taught all manners of cordiality and mannerisms, singing was not one of her stronger suits. She had much preferred the ideas of sewing as compared to performing in front of others. It mattered little to her that the other servants had complimented Cherche on her singing when she had an internal fear of such performances. Yet, for all her fear, she realized there was no one else around, and she was simply sitting with her daughter. There was no shame in singing to her own daughter.

"_Come on, Cherche. Those singing lessons that the knights taught you have to be worth something."_

She took a deep breath, playing through the lyrics. Like a soft songbird, Cherche felt the words flow through her lips in a smooth flow. Once the song began, she felt her mind dwelling away from the world and began to tangle with the world of songs and myths. Morgan watched with widened eyes at her mother's calm yet harmonious song.

"_There once was a village where sparrows would sing"_

"_Dancing in the fields was a young girl of eleven"_

"_Where she dreamed of flying and to be gifted with a wing"_

"_For above the fair village, there was the gate to a golden heaven"_

"_For her name was Morgan the Song Maiden, the fairest of all."_

"_She danced and she pranced with verdant green eyes and her dark golden hair"_

"_The sparrows and the robins would answer her call"_

"_For the songs of this maiden were beautiful as she was fair."_

"_But one fateful day, the red brigands would come"_

"_Led by their leader, Mikhail the Scarlett, the monster to men." _

"_They were feared from Rosanne, Ylisse, and every halidom"_

"_Plundering and looting from every village, they returned to the fair village to do it again"_

"_Morgan the Maiden, she prayed to the gods"_

"_Grant me a sword that may sing me a song"_

"_So that I may save my fair people from this horrid tide, against all the odds"_

"_Give me the strength that of the great heroes, I may become just as fair and just as strong"_

"_Down from the heavens, the golden sword fell"_

"_It rang and it sang like her golden dark hair"_

"_From each and every mark, a legend it would tell"_

"_This is the sword that may serve you, Morgan the Fair"_

"_For Morgan the Maiden, she danced to the songs, and she spun"_

"_Felling the plundering men with her thin silver sword"_

"_For all of the villagers, they roared and they cheered at their new golden sun"_

"_The robins and sparrows danced to her sword's singing chord"_

"_But among the men, there was a young, screaming knave"_

"_He swore that his father would burn her to her screams and her pain"_

"_As he fled away, he returned to his blackened and rainy cave"_

"_And cried to his father, the great dark lord who the mortals called Cain"_

"_Out of the darkness, the armies came forth with a vicious intent"_

"_To capture fair Morgan and burn her at the stake"_

"_Upon the fair village with a vengeance, the burning monsters they went" _

"_To douse her body in the flames of the young dragon drakes"_

"_From the tip of her sword, throughout the village rang the victory bell"_

"_Slashing and crashing, bleeding and screaming, Cain was finally felled"_

"_Each and every monster was returned to its own burning hell"_

"_The village stood strong against the monsters, a victory cry the villagers yelled"_

"_But with his dying breath, Cain grasped the fair maiden with his black, yellow claw"_

"_And threw her into the depths within a dark, metal cage"_

"_She sang and she cried as she was dragged into the hell's mighty jaw"_

"_Upon his final act, he would cry out in rage"_

"_The monsters, they laughed and they danced as she was forced to sing"_

"_To her cries and her pleas, the villagers all wept"_

"_With great sorrow and anger, her voice would eternally ring"_

"_From the deepest depths, upon her body the fires slowly crept"_

"_As the embers set up on her feet, she cried to the heavens and cried for freedom"_

"_The flames danced and they flicked onto her soft, tender feet"_

"_And up from the heavens opened the gates to the golden kingdom"_

"_From her cries and her pleas, the angels came down to save her from the heat"_

"_From the back of her body, she saw a single wing"_

"_The angels had saved by making her one of their own"_

"_To this very day, she soars in the heavens and shall always sing"_

"_Sitting aside the angels upon the golden, white throne"_

"_From eternity to end, bards sing of her freedom"_

"_Of the fair Morgan the Maiden from the village where her quest began"_

"_All throughout the land, villagers praise her beauty and wisdom"_

"_Forever shall she be known as the heroine of Rosanne"_

Breathlessly, Cherche opened her eyes. The images of the heroine still coursed through her head, creating a sense of joy in her heart. Cherche looked down to Morgan, only to see the small girl fast asleep in Cherche's lap. As it seemed, it was far too early in the morning for her to stay up and listen for extended periods of time. Smiling, Cherche placed her head against Morgan and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Morgan muttered something along the lines of wolves and Risen. Quietly laughing, she found it amusing that Morgan and Robin both slept in the same manner on Cherche, both of them having a tendency of talking in their sleeps.

"_Heh, Morgan is an easy sleeper. She's more like Robin than she would care to admit."_

She stroked Morgan's beautiful, tinted hair once more, resting her head against Minerva. She thought to herself on whether or not she would need a nap as well. Deciding that the morning was young and there was still much of the day left, Cherche slowly shut her eyes to the rising sun. Shielding her eyes were Minerva's two leathery wings. Silently thanking her wyvern, Cherche leaned back and let her tiredness claim her. She would sleep until the night came and the battle began.

"Sleep well, Morgan."

* * *

Night had fallen across the ocean with the moon once again returning to its rightful place in the sky. Watching over the sea like an observant king, the moon almost seemed blinding in the dark bottomless ocean. From the boats, the blue-haired prince stood with his entourage behind him. His view spotted the vast number of ships indicated by the sheer number of lanterns spread all across the ocean, creating the image of a city on the sea. The Ylissean fleet had shut off all of their lights, silently gliding across the water. From the far distance, it seemed as if nothing were approaching. The armored knight approached Chrom, his gaze stuck to the vast multitudes of ships ahead of them. All knew that the Valmese fleet far outnumbered them, yet so many of the Shepherds had volunteered for this mission that practically guaranteed suicide should Robin fail. Chrom sincerely hoped that was not the case, but in war, he had to prepare for all cases of loss.

"My lord, the Valmese fleet is within striking distance. Are you sure it is advisable to commence with the attack at night?"

Chrom's face showed no signs of fear. With a solid confidence in his head, he reached for the Falchion's handle. The tactician did not stand next to him, but his absence almost seemed to be noticed among all of the Shepherds. Chrom looked to the small boat chained to the other half of the fleet. He knew that Robin was the only one there at the moment. Though he had his doubts about Robin's actual plan, he had known the man long enough to trust him in the direst of situations. "Robin said it himself. We need the element of surprise to actually have this plan work. Our job is to make sure we hit the right ship with the commander on it."

Chrom turned back to the two girls standing behind him. One had the same azure hair that Chrom possessed while the other had a rosy tinge to her hair. Both of them carried blades that almost seemed too large to fit them, yet he knew both of the girls `were more than capable of wielding the weapons they were entrusted with. The sight struck deep into his heart; he had hoped that the war hadn't been so desperate that he was forced to not only put young girls into combat but also his own daughter as well as the one of his closest friend. In their eyes, he could see a steely determination that many men lacked in battle. They reflected knowledge of survival and a willingness to survive. For this reason, Chrom valued them not only as family but also as soldiers of great import.

"Are both of you feeling alright?"

Lucina nodded, giving Chrom a reassuring smile. Upon returning her gaze to the Valmese fleet, her smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a stoic expression. "Yes, father. I think we can manage."

Chrom faintly smiled. "Good. We're counting on you guys to turn the tide of this battle."

Lucina noticed the small figure of Morgan beginning to shake. She placed her hand on the young tactician's shoulder. Despite being a few years older than her, Lucina never forgot the fact that Morgan was almost the same age as her. In any other situation where she had not been forced to take arms against Grima, she might have acted the very same way. Her own memories of Morgan from the future were those of a girl who never seemed to truly run in the face of fear. She felt the need to instill the old Morgan that she once knew into the girl.

"Don't be afraid, Morgan. You used to do this all the time with us in the future. You'll be fine."

Morgan looked up for a moment with her eyes filled with anxiety. Upon seeing Lucina's calm smile, Morgan could feel her own fears beginning to fade. This was not like any other battle nor was it like her time in the Temple of Naga. This time, she knew she had help around her and friends to aid her. To no longer feel alone was a gratifying one, knowing that her burdens and fears were no longer hers to carry alone. She began to see why Robin often enjoyed the company of his friends despite their various antics. Regardless of how they treated each other, the friendship and bonds they shared were what kept them hoping and dreaming to live on to the next day. Morgan felt this same sensation with Lucina smiling down at her.

To Chrom's side, the Feroxi swordsman stared impassively into the ocean. His expression remained as unemotional as ever. Turning to Chrom, Lon'qu pointed to the mass clump of boats that they were approaching.

"This is a bad idea. What guarantee do we have that is the commander's ship aside from Robin's suggestion?"

Chrom looked to the ship. While it was true that there was no absolute guarantee, he had known Robin long enough to place their lives in his hands. "I trust Robin with our lives. He's saved us on multiple accounts, and I don't count of him failing us now."

Snorting, Lon'qu merely drew out his blade. If there was one thing Chrom admired yet detested at the same time about Lon'qu, it was his single-minded approach towards any task he was ordered to do. "Suit yourself. You tell me where to attack, and I shall comply."

Frederick looked equally as perturbed. He was often one to never worry himself with matters of battle, but his face seemed to be lined with all sorts of skepticisms about the imminent battle. "My lord, do you even have a plan on how to take this commander down?"

Chrom pointed from each boat to another, indicating the Feroxi fleet led by Flavia and the command ship they were approaching. "As per Robin's commands, the Feroxi fleet will attack the Valmese fleet with arrows to draw them away. As this commences, wyvern and pegasus riders will strike and cause confusion among the fleets. While this is happening, we will attack the command ship itself while the others are distracted. We only have one chance, so we cannot afford to be pushed back here."

The men on the ship ahead slowly entered their view. As they approached closer, it became evident that they had not yet been spotted. Off to the side, the loud roar of the Feroxi warriors caused a general stir towards the right. A loud crash and the multiple sounds of battle indicated that the Feroxi had entered battle with the Valmese. With all the other soldiers occupied with the larger Feroxi army, Chrom could see the Valmese failing to notice his ship coming ever so closer. He drew the Falchion and pointed it to the sky. They were now within jumping distance of the ships. Waiting for the collision to happen, Chrom turned to the Shepherds behind him.

"Shepherds, prepare to board!"

With his command, the Valmese had at last spotted Chrom and his entourage. The bowmen prepared to fire upon Chrom, only to be swiftly taken to the air. The prince looked to the air, grinning as Cherche and Minerva rained havoc down on the soldiers with Sumia and Cordelia. The mass confusion between the Valmese forces gave the Shepherds enough time to board. Stepping onto the railings, Chrom leapt onto the ship, noticing the two Valmese soldiers approaching him. As he turned to cut them down with his Falchion, the two soldiers fell to the ground before the prince had even touched them. He turned his attention to Lon'qu who stood over the bodies of the soldiers. The Shepherds continued to board the ship, creating a havoc that caused mass panic among the Valmese. While the soldiers of Walhart were well trained, the Shepherds seemed to be easily taking down a majority of the soldiers. Above him, the roars of wyverns sounded out as the Shepherds riders fought in the skies. To the side of all of the havoc, Chrom spotted a heavily armored soldier shouting out in the midst of the battle. Recognizing the armor to be heavily ornate, the prince put two and two together and proceeded towards the commander.

"I am Ignatius of Valm, Ylissean scum! Come to your deaths, and face the might of Walhart's fleets!"

Ignatius was locked in combat with Vaike, who was crashing his axe against the shield of the general to no avail. Gaius attempted to go behind the commander, only to be swiftly swept aside by the commander's gargantuan shield. Seeing no other alternative than to take Ignatius on by himself, Chrom prepared to charge towards the commander. With the majority of the other soldiers occupied with the other Shepherds, Chrom's path to the general was uninterrupted. Ignatius caught sight of the prince running towards him, roaring out in the midst of the battle. He pointed his silver spear at Chrom, preparing to block the incoming attack.

"Ten-thousand gold pieces and an estate to the one who can kill the Prince and bring his head to me!"

Chrom roared at Ignatius, charging full of zeal. He had an opening to assault while the commander was still occupied with Gaius and Vaike. Bringing the entire Falchion back to strike with his entire force, Chrom brought the blade down onto the armor of the commander. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

Ignatius seemed to laugh as weapons of the Shepherds did little against his iron shield. So confident he was in his abilities that he continued to speak as if nothing were assaulting him. The idea that the warrior refused to even acknowledge the attacks that he was laying down on him angered Chrom. "You young pups have no idea what it truly means to be in combat. I have seen the greatness of Walhart himself! There is no stopping this tide of power!"

Crying out as he tried in vain to pierce the mighty shield, Chrom yelled out against the old general. Despite his seemingly advanced age, his skills in combat seemed to reflect a wisdom that only came from many years of fighting. Despite this, Chrom was convinced that the warrior was misguided in his attempts to follow Walhart. "Power and brutality are not needed to unite people! Does your leader fail to recognize even this?"

In the midst of the sparks that rose from the colliding steel, the brave warrior seemed to be unyielding in his belief. Chrom never understood how a man known for brutality and power could incite the loyalty of so many warriors. Perhaps fear played a part in it, but there would always be those who rose against tyrants. Walhart was a completely different case where others surrendered to him without so much as resisting. Regardless of what Chrom believed, he could see that Ignatius would not change his beliefs even unto death. "I will not take lessons on power from a youngling like you. Let your mighty blade do your talking, Prince Chrom."

The general pushed his shield against Chrom's Falchion, shoving the prince backwards. Glaring at the general, Chrom felt his grip on the blade grow tighter. He knew that defeating or slaying the commander was not a necessary task, as his job was only to distract them long enough to give Robin an opportunity to launch his fire attack. If the general was content with merely blocking Chrom's attacks rather than attacking him, he knew that he was at an advantage for this confrontation. Reassuring himself, Chrom felt the faces of Emmeryn and Lissa go through his head. He couldn't fail them, not at this point with so many believing in him. Ylisse needed a leader, whether he chose to accept that role or not. With eyes blazing with a passionate fury, Chrom resumed his attack on Ignatius.

"My shield will not yield, not even to your mighty blade. Take solace in the fact that you are the only one to have lasted this long!"

Chrom gave little attention to the general's rantings. If he felt so confident behind the shield, he would distract the man long enough for another Shepherd to attack him from behind. True to his thoughts, Ignatius merely continued to ramble on without giving attention to his back.

"I have walked with Walhart since we were boys. From the beginning, he has always spoken of reuniting the land under one rule. Only then can peace be achieved! It's rebels like you who stall and cause wars!"

Chrom's arms began to feel ragged. He couldn't attack the man any longer before his arms would fail. Ignatius took notice of this, feeling the pounding on his shield growing weaker by each blow. Smiling from behind his iron wall, he spoke with a celebratory tone to his voice.

"This shield was made from the finest Valmese metals possible. It has never failed me in the many years I have had it."

Feeling his patience with the warrior snap, Chrom roared in response. He wanted to stop hearing about the constant stream of achievements and bragging rights that the man had. At times, the general almost seemed to be as bad as the old man in the Outrealm. "Stop talking about your damn life and fight me!"

"My lord!"

The shout rang over the din of the battle as Ignatius at last felt his body falling. A sharp pain rang against the clash of a spear against his armor. Turning his head, the general spotted a heavily armored knight jabbing his spear against the open spot in his back. Chrom cried out in joy, recognizing his steadfast bodyguard.

"Frederick!"

As the general turned to strike, the knight dashed quickly to Chrom's side. For one in heavy armor, Chrom was still astounded to this day by how nimble he was despite wearing the armor. Turning to his lord, Frederick stood by Chrom's side, preparing to take on the mighty general. While Chrom would have often complained of Frederick's constant watching and protective tendencies, he couldn't be more thankful that he had appeared. Keeping his eyes on the general, Frederick's strong voice sounded into Chrom's ears.

"I was sworn to be your bodyguard through thick and thin. At least let me aid you with this fight."

Still recovering from the attack from behind, Ignatius tensed his muscles, pondering the situation as he did so. In his years of fighting, the general had yet to see any respectable army throw themselves against a far larger foe. "It makes little sense, boy, for you to attack us without any support. What are you trying to distract me from? A fire attack, perhaps?"

Chrom shouted out in surprise before he could stop himself. "What?!"

Chuckling, the old general lifted his shield once more, turning to Chrom and Frederick. The spear stuck out from behind, prepared to strike. With the two in front of him, Ignatius knew he could no longer play around with time against him. He would show the young warriors the true fury of Walhart. "Don't try to fool me. I've fought hundreds upon thousands of battles on the sea since my youngest days. I know what is coming."

In a furious rage, Chrom dashed towards the general. Attempting to come over to the side, Frederick followed suit. Chrom let out a bellowing war cry to the general, issuing a mighty call to the warrior. "Then I'll have to kill you before you can do anything about it!"

* * *

All around them, the battle rang into the silence of the sky. The crashing of blades and the screaming of men shattered the once innocent night sky.

Robin stood at watch at the mast of his ship. At his back was the vast multitude of oil canisters he and Henry had managed to get onto the ships. While one half of the Ylissean forces were combatting against the Valmese as he ordered them to, the other half stood behind Robin, ready to strike. However, the tactician stood as the lone occupant of all the boats. He only needed half the fleet to go through with his plan, and as he had chained all of the boats together, he needed to work quickly before any Valmese soldiers could board and cut the ships loose. Despite all his planning in the past few days, Robin struggled to find a type of flame that would last in the ocean. While any normal flame would burn as well, it took far too long for the flames to spread. The question dogged him for many days until he merely looked into his own bag to find a tome that had been with him since his discovery by Chrom.

"Ah!"

The solitude that was resting Robin's mind shattered into a thousand pieces in an instant. Crashing into his own thoughts, a soft voice echoed into his head. A flash of an image blinked into his eyes. A snowy haired girl with grey eyes looked into Robin's face. Robin looked down to his hands, as droplets of blood began to appear against his fingertips. Her foggy eyes looked into Robin's face, her hand against his cheek. Tears ran down her eyes as Robin could feel the cold bite of winter against his own arms. Greatly confused, Robin looked around him, the images of the ocean and the snow alternating in quick succession. His mind began to feel the great stress against the pressure that besieged his head. He closed his eyes tightly, praying for the visions to go away. He needed his focus more than ever at this point. The soft voice flowed through his head, bringing the feelings of sorrow and loneliness into his heart.

"_It's not your fault, Robin…."_

Robin looked to his surroundings. The battle had begun, as the sounds of swords and crashing of boats indicated. The sounds in his head stopped for a moment. These visions had been haunting him in his dreams for the past few days, but he had never expected the dreams to bleed into his mind when he was awake.

"_Why do these words remain in my head?"_

Without a warning, the memories began to flicker into his mind. Robin grabbed his hair, pulling down on it and hoping for the visions to stop. They haunted him like ghosts in his memories. Some inner part of him wanted the visions to return, but the dominant part of his mentality pushed the memories away into the depths of his conscience. As hard as he tried, there was little he could do to stop the inevitable flow to his mind. He called upon the heavy grip of his fortitude to help to no avail.

"_No, not now…."_

"_Promise me you won't forget me…."_

A flicker of more blood flashed to his hands and his robes. The ground began to shift from the wooden floor to a snowy ground, covered in a dark crimson red. The girl lay in front of Robin, a deep gash through her chest. Robin looked to his hands, blinking rapidly.

"_I'm afraid, Robin…"_

A cough rang out from the girl, the red leaking out through his lips. He could see her in his arms, her grey eyes and white face stained with spots of red and the blurs caused by the stream of tears. To his side, the Tyrfing was stained in the same crimson that covered the ground. Robin could feel his body shaking, his arms beginning to crumble. However, he couldn't feel her body as it felt weightless. He was gripping onto air, seeing snow and blood where there was none.

"_Don't cry, Robin. You promised me you wouldn't…"_

Robin placed his hand to his cheeks. He could feel the warm tears falling from his face onto the snow. The scene began to fade away, the snow disappearing into the dark of the night. Sounds of the swords and screams of men began to fill his ears again. Robin felt to his eyes once again, the tears still left over. He knew not what had happened, but Robin knew he could not focus himself with this matter now. His mind incredibly conflicted and screaming against his will to continue on with his task, Robin managed to slowly stand up. His grip on the tome in his right hand tightened as he steeled himself for the task. Gradually, he began to regain control of his body. He knew he did not have long before the memories began to return, as the flashes were often followed with a long screaming in his head that brought back his past life. He quickly opened the tome in his hands, flipping through the pages with reckless abandon.

Robin looked to book his held in his hands. It was a tome of great and terrible power that he had found in his bag. He knew not when the book had been bequeathed to him, though all Robin knew was that it was with him when Chrom had found him in the field. As Robin had researched the tome over a course of a year after the Plegian War, the book itself would only activate upon feeling the blood of one blessed with a certain type of blood. The tome would begin to sap away at the life-force of its user should the blood fail to match to what it desired. In a past time, those who failed to have the blood of Fala would have not even been able to use the tome. Time had weakened this barrier, allowing for others such as Robin to utilize the tome. However, the results of the flames it projected were among the strongest and were unable to be doused, only dying out when there was nothing else to burn. Robin had tried his best to avoid using this weapon, as it would require a great deal of life from him. He did not know whether or not he would survive the use of the weapon, but it was the only option left to him. He had to do this for all those who believed in him.

Closing his eyes, Robin drew out the Tyrfing. He ran his left palm down the edge of the blade. The sharp edge cut smoothly into his skin. Robin bit down on his lip, letting the blade flow across his hand. The red droplets of blood streamed down the edge of the blade, letting out a dark crimson tinge in the dark night. He managed to quell the feeling of pain as he had learned from Gerome, focusing his mind on the other aspects of his body. With his left hand shaking, Robin reached for the tome, opening it with his right hand. The book rested on his left palm as he began to read the incantations from within. The crimson tinges of his hands disappeared as the book created a link within Robin's body. Blood turned to small sparks of flame with the smell of cinder and ash running up his arm. The strands of red from the laceration in his palm turned to ruby robes latching onto the spine of the book. The harsh feeling of fire ran through his left arm, his veins turning black from the ashes coursing through his body. Robin felt the control of his left arm fading as the old tome took control of his arm. The pain in his arm no longer resonated into his conscience. All Robin could see was the crimson flames that were to come, the burning desire of the fire looking to consume all. Turning his gaze to the text within, he began to call out to the book that had once been used against his very bloodline. He had only one chance to correctly call upon the flames else the flame would consume his entire body in its righteous fury.

"_I sing to the flame that shall never die out, one that will burn flesh and bone."_

"_Fire, oh fire, pander to my call. Let none before you hide from your fiery gaze."_

"_Give yourself unto me, learn from me, and become my soul and my body."_

"_I shall be the guiding ember, the dying cinder that marks the path to the inferno."_

"_I do not fear the impending doom that awaits us all, the fire which will char our flesh from our bones. From these tidings do I call upon you to roar into the sky."_

"_Rain fire from the heavens, and let all gaze upon the bosom of the earth in scorched ashes." _

"_Fires which have been burned into my blood, burn once more as you did to my ancestors. I offer my body and my flesh to your insatiable hunger."_

"_Oh flame of Fala, let your ember spread to the paths of fate and time."_

"_I am the greatest hero of heavens, the darkest tyrant of the abyss. Release yourself from your bonds and come unto me."_

"_Valflame, rise from the ashes."_

Robin felt his arm erupt into a dark, crimson flame as the fire wrapped around the palm of his wrist, moving up towards the rest of his arm. The black and scarlet flames began to burn harshly against his arm. Robin tried his very best to stop from crying out into the sky to quell the pain. His arm felt the full force of the fire, with Robin watching as his left arm began to turn an ashy black from being charred by the demonic flames. He could no longer control the fires as they licked the floor of the boat. As the trail of the flames began to follow the path Robin had set, the inside of the boats showed signs of a flame starting within. Without so much as a warning, the cabin crackled for a few seconds before the great inferno of flames erupted from within, throwing Robin against the railings and hanging by his fingers. Each flame began to spread to the other boats in a great furious rage, the flames crying up to the heavens to demand their hunger be sated. From his view, Robin could see the dark flames dancing in the skies, almost like the heads of hydras.

"_Don't look down, don't look down…"_

Robin could see the bottomless ocean, his mind beginning to become gripped with an icy cold fear. He was now only hanging from his right arm; his left arm was all but a useless limb charred in cinder. He closed his eyes, not wishing to stare into the gaping maw of the sea. The fears that reminded of his mother's demise soon assaulted his head, but he had a choice to either be burned by the flames he had conjured or to face his own fears and attempt to survive long enough before drowning. Gulping, Robin knew he had only one choice. Though he had planned this ahead of time, the fears still gripped his mind like a terrible beast trying to pry him into the jaws of the underworld.

"_I'll be damned if I'm going to be killed by my own flames!"_

Feeling his right arm at last letting go of the railing, Robin fell into the water and felt the cold grasp of the ocean pulling him down. Silence soon fell onto his ears, the only sounds that he was able to hear being his own heartbeat and the bubbles that reached the surface. The quiet din of battle seemed nothing to him. The boats themselves sailed over Robin, darkening the only light that he had to go by. Closing his eyes, Robin's breath soon became labored. The memories of his mother began to meld with his own, the arms of Andromeda and her acceptance of death flooding into Robin's mind. A long distant feeling returned to Robin's heart, making even the silence of the water seem a vicious cry to his ears. He knew this feeling, though he never felt it directed towards his own life.

He was afraid.

* * *

"Gyah!"

Morgan cut into the chest of a Valmese archer, numbering her fifth one she had taken down. She had learned to put aside her disdain for taking human life against her own desire to survive and see her family again. She understood why her father was so capable of taking the lives of other men without so much as blinking an eye. His own self-preservation overrode everything when he was in combat. In the same manner, Morgan knew that battle was nothing more than the clashing of whose desire to survive was stronger. To her side, an azure lighting felled all soldiers who came before her. Her Falchion struck true with every slash, never failing to defeat the opponent ahead of them. The two of them watched the other, the tornado of rose and azure splitting the very battle in two. Soldiers of Valm soon learned not to take the two girls lightly, as evidenced by the bodies of their comrades surrounding the duo. From behind, Morgan spotted a Valmese captain making his way to Lucina, his two blades shining with malicious intent.

"Lucina, behind you!"

Morgan charged in with her blade positioned upwards, blocking the strike with the Tyrfing. Lucina turned to the direction of the sound, her eyes filled with a cold fury at the warrior. Plunging her blade into the soldier, Lucina pulled the blade as she heard the last gasps of air leave the body of the warrior. For a moment, it seemed that the tide of the battle was in favor of the Shepherds. Panting heavily, Lucina looked to Morgan with a weary smile on her face. Despite being covered in grime and dirt of battle, Morgan couldn't help but smile in return at her partner.

"You haven't lost the edge on your blade yet, Morgan. I'm impressed."

Morgan frowned slightly. She did enjoy surviving, but she was determined to avoid killing others if she could help it. However, given her lack of her memories of the future, it often seemed that people thought of her as more of a killer who reveled in the fury of battle. That was hardly the image she wanted, as she always wanted to be like her father, a tactician. "Was I so vicious in the future?"

Lucina smiled at the young girl, offering her hand to help her stand up. "Hardly. You were kind as you were strong. The others often commented on your happiness and fortitude as a shining spot in the future. In the face of Grima's forces, you were a tornado in battle. It's good to see you haven't changed in your resolve. Even your brot-" Lucina paused, realizing what she was about to reveal.

Morgan's face brightened, having not heard the last part of Lucina's sentence. If there were more, she could possibly learn more about herself from the other children. "Others? There are more?"

Lucina frowned slightly, clearly not meaning to reveal this tidbit of information. "Well, yes. I know not when they will appear, but I would try to keep it away from our parents. I don't want to alter the future or cause disappearances of others by changing the past."

Morgan put the matter to rest, still feeling the eagerness at the possibility of meeting others. She smiled as she stood next to her taller ally. Aside from her parents, Lucina had been the only one she was able to call a friend. As two children lost in time, it felt consoling that others could relate to her. "It feels nice to be complimented by someone as skilled as you."

Lucina grinned towards the other girl, resting the Falchion on the Tyrfing. "Perhaps we'll need to spar one day to see who's better." Morgan grinned in return to the princess of Ylisse, clanking the blades together in agreement.

Their solitary silence was shattered as the sounds of battle resumed nearby. To their side, they saw the blue-haired prince and a large knight combating a rather heavily armored warrior. Within the blink of an eye, Chrom was thrown back by the sheer force of the shield against his blade. Tumbling to the ground in front of Lucina, she cried out in panic.

"Father!"

Turning his head towards the two girls, the general had a gleeful smile spread across his face. Pointing his spear towards Morgan, he slowly approached the girls. "More cattle come to the slaughter. Mere young girls like you have no place on the battlefield."

Chrom cried out from the ground, rushing to get in front of Lucina. However, he knew he could not hope to get there in time. His daughter raised her blade in preparation for the general's attack. "Lucina, get back!"

Furrowing her brows, she rushed towards the general. Her Falchion trailed behind her, reflecting against the white light of the moon. The azure thunderbolt rushed to the general, crashing her blade against the shield of the general. "I'm sorry, father. I cannot obey that command!"

Crying out in anger, he stabbed towards Lucina, with the girl dodging it to her side. Where her father excelled in pure strength, she was just as proficient in her agility. He pushed out his shield against Lucina, missing her by a hair's length. Her blade struck on the edge of the shield, stumbling the proud general. "Arrogant youths! You cannot hope to pierce my shield!"

CRASH

The rumble of the crash stumbled all standing on the deck of the ship. Fighting stopped for a moment as a stark silence fell across the battle. Chrom watched with widened eyes as the great crimson flame lit the ships of the Valmese. The bright fires erupted into the skies, catching the sails of the Valmese fleet. The hellfire began to run across the floor of every other ship, the screams of men ringing from the far end of the Valmese fleet. Explosion after explosion assaulted Chrom's ears, nearly deafening him to the sounds of the roaring of the flames. A small grin came across his face as he knew that the battle was won with Robin's plan. All that remained was to take down the general to ensure that the Valmese did not regroup. The Feroxi forces were beginning to withdraw as well, giving Chrom and his Shepherds a small window of opportunity to slay Ignatius before they were able to regroup. Orders of retreat were screamed throughout the ocean, with the general looking bewildered to all his men dropping their weapons to run.

"Do not retreat! Stand strong in the face of the fire!"

Lucina saw the general turn his head away from the combat, screaming out at his men. Without so much as a forethought, she thundered her way towards the isolated general. However, it only took a split second for the commander to notice the approaching princess. He raised his shield to block the jumping attack that Lucina attempted. Screaming in rage at Lucina, he stabbed wildly at Lucina.

"Do not think my head is open to your blade!"

Lucina let her blade strafe to the side of his spear, disarming the warrior as his spear was sent spinning to the ocean. Locking her blade against the shield, a small opening was formed where a crimson blur passed in-between. Smiling slightly at Ignatius's face, she pulled her Falchion back, retreating before the general could push her away.

"I wasn't aiming for your head."

"Grah!"

Ignatius let out a sharp cry, feeling the warm rush of blood escaping from his chest. Looking down, he spotted a sliver and golden blade jutting out of his chest, carried by a small girl who was barely half his size. Morgan pulled his blade from his chest, breathing heavily as she did so. His blood was barely recognizable against her rose-tinted hair. His eyes widened as he realized that the tiny girl standing in front of him had defeated him. Coughing blood from his mouth, Ignatius sputtered out a few words before falling to the ground with a loud clattering of armor.

"Defeated… by you?"

Morgan, still panting, recited the first words her father had taught her. It always prefaced every book of strategy she had read with her father from her memories. "The first and foremost law of war: never underestimate your enemy."

Chuckling as he continued to spurt out blood from his lungs, Ignatius could only find the comedy in being defeated by the young strategist. He had long prided himself on his ability to command men on the sea, but he had neglected the most vital of all strategies in his confidence. "Heh, I guess I might have been getting too old for this after all. 'I'm sorry, Walhart. It looks like you're going to have to go without me."

Chrom walked up to the dying commander, gripping his armor and bringing him face to face with the dying man. With a stern look to his face, he began to interrogate Ignatius. "I'm not done with you yet. How many more of you are there?"

Snorting, Ignatius turned his head away from Chrom. He only had respect for the two girls he had been defeated by. The prince in front of him hardly qualified as someone he would worry about. Thoughts of how Walhart would fare against this force began to flow through his head. "Boy, you think of us as a mere kingdom like those on your continent? We are far more than that. Kill one of us, and ten more shall take our place. You cannot hope to win this war."

Chrom shook the man, shaking his rapidly dying body. "Why the sudden aggression? Why move now, of all times? Valm has always been a peaceful nation."

Glaring at Chrom, Ignatius spat at the ground. He would not answer to him so easily. "A lion does not care for the opinions of ants."

"Speak!"

Ignatius closed his eyes. He could feel the warm embrace of death beginning to wrap itself around his body. He could barely open his eyes, but he knew that his last breath would be in praise to his lord. "What man doesn't dream of a world unified under his banner? You seem to lack the ambition as did your sister, young prince."

In anger, Chrom let go of the commander. There was nothing else that he would be able to do. Chrom contained his anger, knowing that Emmeryn would not have approved. "Don't insult Emm. She sacrificed herself for her people, something you or Walhart wouldn't know the first thing about."

"Heh, a dying man can say what he wishes. I would wish you luck, but I'd be lying if that were the case."

Ignatius turned his head to Lucina and Morgan. His eyes were misty from years of battle, but he saw the image of two great warriors ahead of him. Coughing as he spoke, Ignatius slowly lifted his finger to Morgan. "Forty years upon the battlefield, and I meet my end at the hands of two little girls. Destiny has a strange way of arranging things. Finish me, girl. I have no desire to burn to death. Grant this old warrior his last wish."

Morgan shook, her arms barely grasping onto the Tyrfing. She was well capable of killing men on the battlefield, but she did not approve of executing defenseless enemies. She could feel her arms shaking, frozen to the spot in her indecision. Noticing her reluctance, Lucina stepped in front of Morgan, drawing her Falchion. She gently pushed Morgan to her back and stepped in front of Ignatius.

"It's okay, Morgan. You don't have to do this."

Morgan closed her eyes as she heard the sounds of metal against metal. The final death throes of Ignatius faded into the darkness against the crackling of the flames. Opening her eyes, she spotted Lucina cleaning her blade against the side of the clothes. Her eyes were rather downcast but still possessed the iron will that made her strong. She looked to Morgan with a soft expression.

"I've had to do that a great number of times in the future. Hopefully, that will be the last time either of us have to do that."

* * *

The beating of Minvera's wings pushed away the smoke from the ships. As far as she could see, she had no other Valmese opponents she needed to dispatch. With those thoughts in her mind, she had set off to search for Robin for quite a while. However, her search was slowly growing helpless. While she knew which ship belonged to Robin from his red flag he hung from it, finding him was a completely different story. She tried to keep her thoughts away from the possibility that he had in fact drowned.

"_Where is Robin? He can't be far from that ship…"_

From the distance among the floating bodies of the Valmese soldiers, she spotted the dark robes of the tactician. Next to it, there was the obsidian-colored hair that she knew very well. Feeling her stomach drop, she pulled own Minerva's reins to lower her towards the water. Minerva let out a sorrowful cry, using her talons to grab the tactician from the water. Resting Robin against the broken remains of a ship, Minerva landed on the deck. Cherche dismounted from her wyvern, slowly walking over to Robin. She could hardly recognize him, his face covered in soot and his body near death. The condition he was in was far worse than when she found him with the Deadlord. He was barely in any condition to even talk. Feeling her heart shatter, Cherche cradled Robin in both her arms. She didn't want to believe that he was gone.

"Robin?"

From the distance, a loud horn rang. To her horror, Cherche spotted a raft with Valmese soldiers still within. Her eyes spotted archers in boat. She knew that this was not a battle she would win on her own. Minerva seemed to notice this as well, shielding the two with her wings. Crying out from within, Cherche let out a desperate cry to anyone who was nearby.

"Get away!"

The sounds of bowstrings twanging as the arrows flew crept into Cherche's ears. She closed her eyes, fearing for the inevitable events. The sounds of iron being deflected followed by the bewildered shouts of men sounding a retreat began to ring into the night. With Minerva's wings unfolding, the moonlight revealed a solitary Feroxi swordsman standing with his curved blade in its full glory. He turned to the wyvern rider, staring with his usual cold eyes.

"Lon'qu?"

Without so much as a greeting, he turned his gaze back to the boat that was getting away. He set his sights, prepared to swim towards it to prevent any other Shepherds from being taken by surprise. "Take Robin away from this burning ocean. Chrom sent me to retrieve him."

"But what about the soldiers?"

Making no noise, Lon'qu merely turned away from Cherche and began approaching the water. He sheathed his blade as he began wading into the ocean. "They should hardly be a problem. Go now."

Cherche nodded, wordlessly thanking Lon'qu. She mounted Minerva, placing Robin against her back. To her relief, she could still feel his breathing against her body. If Robin survived, she knew that he would have many questions to answer for. However, her main concern lay in the survival of the man on her back. Her heart began to race quickly, knowing that his life depended on how quickly he would find medical attention. Whipping Minerva's reins with more urgency than ever, Cherche felt the cold seaside wind blowing her hair back. To ensure he did not fall off, Cherche grabbed Robin's left hand, controlling Minerva with her right. However, she felt a warm feeling against her hand. Bringing her palm to her vision, she widened her eyes as she noticed the copious amounts of blood stemming from his hand. Crying out in panic, she knew her cries would not reach Robin.

"Why in the gods' names do you have cuts? What did you do this time?!"

She drew her handkerchief from her head, grabbing Robin's hand and wrapping it around his palm. She cared little for the sentiments she felt for the handkerchief when another's life was on the line.

"_There's not enough time to bandage his wounds. The handkerchief will have to do for now."_

As she tied the handkerchief into a knot, her eyes widened once more as she saw the charred black that was left of Robin's left arm. Gritting her teeth and trying her very best not to scream out in frustration, she turned and grabbed Minerva's reins with both hands. Her desire to find Libra was heightened further.

"_Damn, his arm is too burned to do anything about it. What did you do!?"_

Feeling the convulsing of his breathing, Cherche cried out to Robin with all her might. "Robin, don't die! You can't leave now that you've gotten this far!"

She wouldn't let tears fall from her eyes. Too many times she had let herself lose composure in front of Robin. Now, more than ever, he needed her to be strong. She had to prove to herself that she would be able to protect this man she had grown to care for. If she could not even do this, there was no hope of her being able to reclaim Rosanne. Shouting out into the night sky, Cherche felt her lungs almost bursting from the frustration of the situation.

"Don't you dare leave me, Robin!"

* * *

"_Is this where I die at last?"_

Robin's vision had darkened for a while. He no longer felt the icy embrace of the ocean on his skin any longer. Instead, the cool rush of the wind flowed against his arm. He couldn't feel or move his left arm, remembering that he had all but destroyed any use of his arm in the process of casting the fire. He felt a warmth on the front of his body. It was no flame, lest he would have been long dead. He couldn't open his eyes, but he knew that voice. However, he could not recognize to whom it belonged to. He felt himself being placed onto a wooden surface, his robes being removed. There was a constant shouting of many people around him, though he only saw the faint shadows of others. He could spot the golden hair of one figure shouting at him, though he knew not who she was either.

"Robin! Wake up!"

A crimson haired shadow began to shake his chest, shouting at him as it did so. Everything seemed to be so dull to him now. All Robin wanted to do was lay down and rest for a while. The struggles could end if he just let his mind fade away into the winds of his own conscious. A firm grip on his heart prevented him from completely fading away, however.

"Don't you dare leave me now! Not after everything you've said and done!"

The shadows began to meld together, forming the white-haired girl he had seen before. Her name stood on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite remember who she was. She reached out her hand, but Robin could not move his arms. Why she kept appearing to him began to slowly make more sense to him. He wished to reach out to her, to tell her that he was sorry, but words would not come out of his silent body. He could only speak from his mind to the figure he had wronged in the past.

"_I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you…"_

* * *

"E-Elise…"

Cherche's eyes darted over to Robin. His first words were a name, but she knew no one who was named as such. Merely knowing that Robin was still alive was consoling to her heart. Reaching out to his hand, she spoke softly to him. Libra was still utilizing his spells to mend what was left of Robin's arm. Turning her gaze back at her injured companion, she brushed her arm against his right hand.

"Don't talk. Just stay with me."

Robin managed to mutter out a word, still keeping his eyes closed. His words seemed labored and ragged. His voice was still damaged by the sheer amount of smoke that had entered his lungs amidst the blazing attack. "I never… meant to… hurt you."

Cherche's eyes grew worried. If that was his main worry, she knew she couldn't say anything to him. "Robin, you haven't hurt me at all. Your death would hurt me far more than anything else."

His body began to tremble as he spoke. "Please…don't leave me here all alone. It was all…my fault."

He began to toss and turn, causing Libra to exclaim in surprise. He needed to keep Robin calm to prevent any mistakes from happening during his procedure. Whoever Robin was seeing, it was not Libra or Cherche. She realized it by this point that his memories were still returning to him, as they tended to do when he was heavily injured or fatigued. "Why…why do you still appear to me?"

Cherche could only do her best to keep Robin calm. Her hands gripped Robin's right hand tightly. To her relief, she could feel the slight grip of Robin's hand returning her own. "Hush, Robin. You're safe now. No one will hurt you."

Robin whispered quietly to the point where Cherche could barely hear him. "So…much…snow."

* * *

"Where am I?"

Robin found himself in the forest that he had seen during the battle. However, the images he saw felt real to him, unlike the illusions he saw during his time on the ship. The snow glistened with a shining property, reflecting a hue of grey against the misty skies of the forest. To his surprise, he recognized the silent figure of the white-haired girl, staring into him with her cloudy eyes. There was no smile on her face, yet she lacked the gash in her chest that had appeared to him before. She wore a white dress, blowing against the soft gust of wind that flowed through the forest. Reaching his hand out to her, Robin saw the girl begin to walk away from his touch. She merely turned and gestured with her finger to come over.

"Who are you? Why do you keep appearing to me?"

She began to walk away, silently beckoning the tactician to follow her. He did not know why, but Robin felt the urgency to follow this mysterious figure who had appeared to him so often. Slowly letting his feet sink into the snow, he walked and followed the white footprints in the snow. It only came to his attention that she did not wear shoes in the snow. Robin did not know where he was, but merely went along with the dream. He knew there was nothing he could do to prevent the memories from returning.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Robin knew not where he was going, but the girl simply walked away from the clearing in the forest, approaching the edge of the dead trees. What awaited him remained a mystery to him. However, given the memories he had seen already, he could not help but feel impending dread creeping up in his heart.

* * *

**First thing is first, I know some of you might think that the Morgan here could be the one from the DLC where she serves Grima. Of course, there is always the possibility that the Morgan here came from a different future altogether. So there I go, dispelling any time paradoxical things. God, I love and hate time travel.**

**Sue me, I can't write songs or poems that well. I literally had to read a whole bunch of medieval ballads to even get the format of those dang songs. I decided to spice things up with some conflict. As I stated before, the next chapter (or two) will be set in Robin's final memories leading up to his discovery by Chrom. I have a nice storyline planned for that, so I will apologize for the lack of the Shepherds and Cherche. As for the battle scene, it was meant to be short. I had the Battle of Red Cliff in mind where the fires were literally a deciding factor in the battle after about a few hours. Also, I hate writing large battle scenes, but I absolutely love one on one duels. So yeah, this was a large battle scene, and I tried my best to capture all of the aspects of the war, but as usual, these things tend to fall flat on their face. I mean, that's all I can really say about that. **

**As for that part about the "Black Fox of the Forest," I know it sounds cheesy and all, but it will have significance later. Trust me, it's not as half-assed as it sounds. I really struggled to come up with a name and just "Ghost" sounded lame. Anyways, have a nice day, and nice reviews and good criticism are welcome!. **


	10. Broken Threads

**Author's Foreword:**

**Well, here it is. The last memory on which I'm debating on whether it should be a two or three part memory. I have a lot of things I want to go over in this memory, but I know it can't be done in one chapter. The story of Elise (yes, I know it sounds like Ylisse) is going to cover the last tidbit of Robin's past, making way so I can finally get on to memories from either Morgan or Cherche. I really wanted to get the backgrounds of all the main characters down so readers can see why they do the things that they do. That being said, I will still focus heavily on what is happening in the present. Once Elise's arc is done, expect the children from the future to start appearing. The focus of the story, while still mainly a Robin/Cherche story, will begin to put more of the spotlight on Morgan and her actions. It always feels nice to change things a bit here and there. As for Gerome, I was going to wait until the Shepherds actually landed on Valm first before even thinking of that. Seeing as the fleet is in flames, I think that's a pretty good possibility you'll be seeing Batma-I mean Gerome.**

**As for the reviews, thanks for the nice things over there! Usually, I feel like my writing is actually getting less creative and more like "What the hell am I even writing," but it's good to know that I have some credibility! To those who manage to find those grammatical errors as well as logical fallacies, thank you. It does me a world of good to know where I can improve on, and how I can fix things in future chapters. Don't shy away from criticism since I'm pretty good with taking suggestions. However, as I said before, if you want me to do something like making Vaike go say things like, "Allo' govnah!" then I will ignore it. But that aside, if you have an issue with the story, give a reason and I will listen to it. Just don't drive over to my house and hit my face with a brick. That doesn't really fix the story.**

**Also, I'm going to be changing up the pairings for the children a bit. For some reason, Henry looks better with Olivia, and Vaike just seems better with Panne to me. Time to make some failed relationships happen. Oh, and look forward to more Henry. I'm going to twist his backstory quite a bit.**

**Sorry for the long wait by the way. I decided I needed to take a long break to refresh my brain from all of the writing I had done. Pile that on with the teaching I'm doing over here, and you have a recipe for a brain aneurism. It feels nice though since I'm feeling fresh. Expect some good chapters coming forward.**

**As always, enjoy the chapter and have fun!**

**PS: I have the layout for the next five chapters ahead. After the memory chapters are over, be prepared to meet Cherche's family.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Broken Threads**

"_Just how long have I been walking?"_

The harsh beating on the sun on his shoulders answered his questions. It wasn't so much of a problem with the sun itself as it was with the fact that he had been in the traveling in a desert for the better part of a month, only entering the Halidom of Ylisse recently. It was a welcome sight to him to see the verdant trees and soft white clouds instead of the harsh and grinding sandstorms that grinded against his skin. Despite the fact he had entered the kingdom, there was still no indication of anything or anyone who could help him. Sighing, Robin looked to the sky, wondering if his old mentor was laughing at him from the heavens. He had lost track of the time he had spent running from the Grimleal, only to be pinned back to where he had begun.

"_Three years, huh? Time flies when you're bored apparently."_

Robin laughed at himself, looking at the pitiful sight of a man simply traveling alone, wandering like an idiot around the land. Despite all his talk of finding a purpose in life after Gerome's death, he had failed to find even a single idea of what he had to do with his life. It was a confusing conundrum that he expected most people went through some time in their lives. However, he highly doubted that most people spent three years wandering aimlessly, taking mercenary contracts here and there. He knew that he couldn't complain that the years had been boring; contrary to his own belief, he had immensely enjoyed most of the work he had done. From hunting down brigands to merely escorting caravans, Robin did whatever he could do to afford his own living costs. It also helped to have a nice set of books with him that he bought with the spare money. He looked to the immense backpack he had purchased off from a wandering redheaded merchant, smiling at the fond memories he had with the whimsical merchant. Each of the adventures he had served to make him a better person, making him learn more about the world he had spent so long hiding from.

From the day he had left the hovel that he had lived in for most of his life, Robin couldn't have helped but to feel a little lonely at times. But he had fully prepared himself for this life of solitude where no one else would be involved. As far as he was concerned, there was no reason to involve himself with others. The idea of interacting with others outside of his mother and Gerome seemed strange to him. Even during his mercenary contracts, he was always away and distant from the others. While some called it heartless, Robin merely thought of it as his value of his own privacy. His thoughts were his and his alone. There was little chance that he would ever share these ideas with others.

Robin looked farther down the road, gazing at the setting horizon. The sun in Ylisse was certainly more admirable in the fields of green rather than in the harsh weather of Ferox. To the distance, Robin spotted a gathering of shadows, outlining the dark figures of some few people in the distance. Having learnt to avoid contact when necessary, Robin slowly strafed to the side of the road. Creeping through the bushes, he slowly approached, making more out of the scene in front of him. What he saw before him certainly did not make his mind any easier.

To his great annoyance, he spotted the signs of a campfire surrounded by a multitude of men. Robin guessed they were brigands, judging by their assortment of axes and swords, not to mention the putrid smell emanating from their tents. Trying his very best not to gag at the odor, Robin looked to the sides, choosing to circle around the bandits rather than deal with them at all. In his time through the land, he had seem more often than not groups of bandits, often Plegians, who would set camp at roads and demand money from others. He knew that the end result was often simply murdering those who passed by, as he was contracted to wipe out a few of these roadblocks himself. Feeling the teetering of his morality pushing against his desire to remain inconspicuous, the young man merely crouched in the hedge, frozen and merely observing the bandits. It only took a moment to realize what he had to do. His teachings suggested as much.

As his hand reached for the handle of his trusted blade, he noticed a stir among the bandits. Feeling his soul escaping his body, he remained rooted to the spot, until he realized that their attention was not directed towards him, but rather towards the incoming figure approaching them. From her relatively slender physique, he could make out that the figure was a girl, not much older or younger than he was. Strangely enough, Robin could make out what seemed to be the robes of a Plegian mage, contrasting against the billowing of her snow-white hair, tied to the side. Under her robes was a simply long, white dress, once again prompting Robin to wonder what a village girl was doing wearing Plegian robes on her own. Why in the world she was approaching a band of brigands nonchalantly escaped Robin. Her grey-misty eyes caught the attention of Robin. His thoughts immediately jumped to a conclusion.

"_She must be blind which means she's walking straight into a trap! But where's her walking cane then?"_

Before Robin could act, he was too late. One brigand, he assumed to be the leader, clad with furs and a ragged axe, approached the young woman. Clicking his tongue in a fashion that Robin found greatly annoying, he gestured to the girl, grinning as he did so. To Robin's great disgust, he could see the man's eyes running up and down the girl with a carnal lust in his irises. Perhaps due to his own history with his mother, Robin felt a great anger bordering on a murdering rage at the man. If he truly thought that he was about to rob a young woman in front of his eyes, Robin would make sure his head would be rolling on the ground. For the moment, he chose to watch and not make any hasty decisions.

"Well, hello there pretty lady. I would guess you'd be willing to pay the toll to pass? It's not like you really need to pay with gold."

Looking up at the man, she merely tilted her head sideways. Her misty eyes stared at the man with a combination of indifference and annoyance. Her voice was soft and smooth, yet surprisingly authoritative for one who had her appearance.

"What is your name?"

The bandit frowned slightly, lowering his shoulders. Robin smirked, knowing that he wasn't the only one who heard the commanding tone from the girl. "What's it to you?"

Pursing her lips, her misty eyes grew sharper. With a gaze that seemed to bore into his forehead, the girl merely repeated herself with a curter and slightly aggressive tone. "I shall repeat myself. What is your name?"

Paying no heed to the girl's expression, the man merely continued. Robin knew that the girl would not have merely come up and asked the man if she did not have a plan in mind, something that the bandit was failing to understand. Robin couldn't help but admire the courage bordering on stupidity from the girl.

"Ah, direct one, ain't ya? The name's Orsino, pleasure to make ya acquantaince."

A slight flinch from the girl's eyes indicated the significance of the name. She took a short huff, closing her eyes. As she opened them once more, her eyes no longer reflected the soft nature that she initially put forward. Her irises were now sharpened, her gaze aimed directly at the man in front of her.

"Am I correct to assume you are Orsino of the Laughing Wolves gang?"

Cackling, the man named Orsino placed his hands on his hip, his large belly shaking as he did so. Robin couldn't help but feel disgusted by the man in front of him. "Oh, so ya know who I am, do ya? I like a lady who knows her men."

Robin noticed the girl flexing her fingers. He thought he saw a small flash of light but soon dismissed it as a mere illusion. Without so much as a hesitation, the girl spoke with her authoritative tone once more. "That makes things much easier for me. Please come back to the village to face the charges against you, and no harm shall fall upon you."

There was a slight silence among the bandits where the wind was the only audible sound through the path. Before long, the men behind Orsino began to burst out laughing, some falling on the ground at the hilarity of what they heard. Robin could feel his head beginning to falter from his shoulders. Whether or not the girl in front of him truly thought she was able to take down a whole band of brigands was one thing. The very idea that she had straightforwardly told them of her intent made the job even more difficult. Robin saw flashes of Gerome's idiotic bravery reflected upon the situation. Placing his hand on the handle of his blade, he prepared for the worst.

"Hah! Hey, boss! Listen to the wench! She says she doesn't want to harm us!"

Raising his hand with a grin on his face, Orsino walked closer to the girl, lowering his head to her face. The girl kept a straight face, staring forward as if the man in front of her was not worthy of her acknowledgement.

"Silent one, aye? I'll change that."

Orsino began to poke her in the head. His hand began to hit her head in intervals. Robin could see the man saw the girl in front of him no better than a dog, something that greatly annoyed him. Slightly twitching under her eye, the girl spoke as plainly as ever. "Don't touch me."

Continuously knocking her on the head, Orsino mockingly cackled at the girl. Despite her lack of expression, Robin could see the girl coming at the end of her patience with the bandits. Something told the young man that the bandits knew little of the girl's capabilities.

"Like this? You can't do nothin' to us."

True to her word, she lifted her hand. As Orsino opened his mouth, a great blinding light pierced the vision of everyone present. Robin covered his eyes with his backpack, trying his best not to look directly into someone who was certainly not defenseless. Amidst the illuminating light, Robin could feel his hair beginning to stand up and the Tyrfing itself beginning to crackle at the force of the spell. Touching his shirt, the young man felt a slight shock. A loud scream from Orsino echoed throughout the forest as the sound of a man being thrown against wood crashed into his ears. Peeking from behind the backpack, Robin's eyes widened as he saw Orsino lying against not one but four broken trees, a black singe on his chest and his eyes white from the sheer force of being knocked out instantaneously. The others, regaining their vision, looked in horror at their beloved leader. Running towards him, they grabbed their weapons, forming a half circle around the bandit. The girl looked on without so much as an expression of surprise on her face. The small sparks of lightning crackled from the tip of her slender fingers.

"Boss!"

Charging head on at the girl, the bandits went forward with reckless abandon. The panic in their faces reflected an attitude that had suddenly shifted. These men no longer saw the girl in front of them as a docile creature but rather as another enemy. Robin knew that not even the strongest mage was capable of taking on a group of men charging at them. Slowly drawing his blade, he had the full intent of intercepting the men before they hit her. As he began to move out of the bush, the men cried out a fierce warcry.

"You bit-"

The words never completely left the man's mouth. With another blinding light, Robin was thrown back against the bush he was emerging from. Multiple screams of pain rang out before Robin could regain his sight. Wordlessly gripping at his face in pain, Robin crawled and fumbled for the grip of his blade. He had heavily underestimated the young girl, only now taking into account her Plegian robe. There was the good possibility that she was a Grimleal agent sent to take him back. Mentally scolding himself for his chivalrous tendencies of saving damsels in distress, Robin slunk back into the bushes, trying his very best to remain a part of the scenery. As his vision returned, much to his surprise, the whole multitude of what used to be Orsino's gang lay on the ground. They weren't dead, as far as Robin could tell, but they were clearly either knocked out from the sheer force of the spell or paralyzed from whatever hellspawn electric thunderstorm the girl had let loose from her hands. The idea that she did not require the use of a tome worried Robin greatly. The quality of Grimleal agents seemed to be skyrocketing among the few times he had run into them. They were no longer merely just warriors with shoddy swords but now skilled mages.

Oblivious to Robin's thoughts, the girl looked at her work, walking silently past the dormant bodies of the bandits. Sighing, she bent down and touched her finger to each of their necks, feeling for a pulse. Upon confirming that they were not dead, she let out a small, frustrated sigh that also indicated some form of relief. Wiping the dust from her robes, she looked at the faces of the men with the smallest hint of a smug grin.

"Idiots as always. I just hope you guys aren't dead. The reward is for you useless morons is to bring you back alive."

Robin could feel a sneeze coming up, yet he managed to suppress it to the best of his ability. Despite his attempt, he still hiccupped, shaking the bush ever so slightly. To his great misfortune, the girl noticed the shaking bush, turning quickly towards the bush. Her hand rose with a threatening bolt crackling around her right arm. Feeling his own life at stake at the hands of this young girl, Robin struggled with deciding what to do. If he stepped out, it was either certain death at the hands of the Grimleal or merely being shocked and paralyzed by her. He could alternatively hide until the right time came to merely sneak or run away. However, his own incompetence in deciding what to do was beginning to bite him. Tugging his hair in panic, Robin tried his best to remain a part of the foliage, unaware that the girl was merely walking closer to him.

"You in the bushes. Come out with your hands raised or suffer the same fate as these men."

Crossing her eyebrows, the girl's voice turned to a far more sinister tone. She barely raised her voice above that of a normal conversation, but he had never been more afraid of another opponent in his life. Robin had seen things in his adventures, but there was no dragon or wyvern that shot lightning bolts out of its hands without a tome. His was either dealing with a god or some Plegian experimental warrior. Continuously bashing his head into the dirt, Robin struggled with the feelings of self-preservation and common logic.

"I'll count to five."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

It was now or never. Robin took a deep breath. If he didn't move now, she would shock him. Likewise, if he tried to run at this point, the girl would merely shock him. There was nothing he could do at this point to effectively get away. Cursing his own indecision once more, Robin knew there was only one option. He only hoped that his years of solitude would somewhat yield some form of diplomatic speech.

"Fi-"

Popping out of the bush with a quick motion, Robin raised his hands in the air, unaware of the Tyrfing still hanging from his back. With a grim expression across his face, Robin merely stepped out of the bushes and into the open. "Well, you caught me."

Seeing the girl still raise her hand at him, he frowned at her. She seemed to take great interest at what was on his back. Not wanting to be robbed of the only memento he had of his late mother, he tried his very best to redirect the conversation to the talk of gold. Most of the Plegian mages he had talked with were dumb enough to fall for the trick long enough for him to get away.

"What do you want? Gold? I'm broke."

The girl slightly lowered her arm, her eyes softening only slightly. In a voice that returned to the softer, more controlled version of herself who had met the brigands, the girl "You aren't one of the brigands?"

As Robin opened his mouth to answer, he reached for the Tyrfing. In a sign of goodwill, he had opted to disarm himself in front of the girl. However, the girl took it as a sign of aggression, instantly raising her arm again. Freezing where he stood, Robin felt the aggression returning to the girl. In a sharper tone of voice, she glared at Robin with a killing intent.

"Drop the blade."

Trying to lighten the situation, he smiled, slowly pulling the Tyrfing, scabbard and blade, from the straps on his back. Raising his free hand to calm the girl, he had a half-hearted chuckle as he spoke to her. "Relax. I'm not going to stab you."

Robin's cheekiness was soon repaid by a rapid shock to his arm, instantly causing him to drop the blade on the ground with a clattering crash. Crumbling to the ground upon feeling his body slowly become paralyzed from the mere shock of the bolt, he cried out in pain as the tremors began to vibrate throughout his body.

"How and why in Naga's name did you do that?!"

Blowing a puff of air onto her finger, she snapped as the last vestiges of the lightning dissipated. "That's my own secret."

She looked to Robin with a twinkle of interest in her eye. Mainly, she eyed the Tyrfing hanging from his back, though she knew not what the blade's true nature was. Bending her knees to get to a face level with Robin, she spoke with an impassive voice. "So you're not a robber, but you're not a normal villager either. Who are you?"

Trying his best to mutter through the pain that nearly blinded him, he spoke his first name, determined not to reveal the last name to a Plegian mage. "Robin."

Clearly catching this stipend, the girl narrowed her eyes, poking Robin in the head with the finger. Continuously poking, she had a look of slight annoyance to her face as well as her tone of voice. "Is that it?"

She looked to Robin with a distrusting expression. Shaking his head as he returned her glare, Robin replied meekly. He already had learned to fear her thunderbolts despite only having known her for a few moments. "What else were you expecting?"

The girl was not amused with the lack of an answer. A menacing crackle rang up from her fingers. "Your last name? I don't know of any cultures that avoid the surname."

Robin grimaced. He practically knew that she was a Grimleal agent, given her intense questioning. Wishing he hadn't dropped the Tyrfing earlier, he reached to the knife in the back of his shoe. He had one chance, as the girl bent down to pick up the Tyrfing. She slowly pulled the blade out of its scabbard, her eyes widening as she gazed at the lining and patterns embedded into the steel. Somewhat incensed that his blade was being looked at like some piece of food, Robin grumbled out his words.

"Why do you care? My business is my own."

The girl looked up to Robin and then to the blade. Speaking curtly, she looked at him with a surprised look to her face. "Chalphy?"

Robin nearly choked on his own breath. He didn't know of anyone who was able to merely identify his bloodline by looking at the blade. Feeling sweat rolling down his back, Robin stammered out his words. "What?!"

Pointing to the blade, she looked to Robin again with a interrogative look. "Your blade. It's the Tyrfing, am I correct?"

Taking his silence as an answer, she sheathed the blade and threw it back to Robin. Feeling the familiar weight of the blade against his chest and thoroughly confused by this point, Robin did not know how to react. His supposed enemy had identified him and given him his weapon back. The girl, however, simply reached into her bag and pulled out an old, tattered tome. Pointing to his blade, the girl seemed to know the reason behind Robin's puzzled expression.

"Just as I thought. You can take this back."

Robin looked questioningly at the girl. While she did have either a false sense of security or was merely that confident in her abilities, he did not know of anyone who was willing to return a holy weapon to its owner. Perhaps acting against his own better judgment, he drew the blade and pointed it at the girl. Though still unsure by this point, Robin could feel his blade wavering. He had no intention of skewering her, but he wanted answers.

"How did you know? Did Validar send you?"

Shaking her head, the girl remained unafraid of the blade in front of her. Robin admired her courage, but he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that the blade did not intimidate her in the slightest. "My, my. I trust you with your own blade, and now you're pointing it at me. You really know how to make a girl's heart swoon, don't you?"

With a slightly aggressive tone to his voice, Robin frowned as he spoke. "I have my own reasons to mistrust the Grimleal. Why should I trust you of all people?"

The girl threw the book over at Robin, who was forced to choose between the Tyrfing or the tome. Letting the blade hit the ground, Robin felt the heavy load of the book against his chest. The patterns on the cover felt vaguely familiar as if he had read about them before.

"If you don't trust me, take a look at this."

Robin took a look at the tome. The cover, the inscriptions, and the covering all seemed familiar to him. He knew that he had read of a book that granted its user the power of the thunderstorms, regardless of the weather. Feeling his eyes gradually widening as he looked and ran his finger through the pages of the book, the ancient text all seemed so familiar to that etched into the Tyrfing. The thunder, the girl's white hair, and her knowledge of Robin's bloodline all began to come together. Perhaps after all this time, Robin could feel that he was no longer alone. Looking up slowly with an expression of disbelief, Robin slowly landed his gaze on the girl.

"Mjolnir? That means you're-"

Nodding her head, the girl gave a reassuring smile. "I'm the same as you. My family came through the Outrealm long ago."

The fact that the girl in front of him claimed she was of the Freege bloodline was a bold claim, though not many, if any, knew of the history behind their lineage. Robin pondered upon whether Validar had chosen to utilize others like himself, a fact that greatly worried Robin. Despite his initial mistrust, Robin felt that the girl in front of him proved her worth of not being Validar's agent by not simply shocking the brigands to a crisp. The Grimleal were taught never to leave survivors, a fact that he was all too familiar with.

"If you have this, then you must be of the Freege bloodline?"

Smiling, the girl seemed somewhat satisfied with Robin's acknowledgment of her lineage. Walking closer to Robin, she reached out her hand for the tome. Robin promptly returned the Mjolnir to her. The girl grabbed the book and hugged it with both of her arms. Placing the book into her bag, she turned to Robin with a lighter expression to her nature. Opening her arms and doing a small mock bow, the girl looked up to Robin and spoke without the harsh tone to her voice. Rather, she now sounded more like the calm girl she appeared to be.

"Not too shabby. Elise Freege is my full name, of course you can just call me Elise."

Folding his arms, Robin still could not completely believe her story. He knew something was still being hidden, though it did not immediately reveal itself at the moment. "That still doesn't answer whether or not you truly are here on Validar's orders. What basis do I have to trust you?"

Pointing to herself with a proud look to her face, Elise smiled as she gave heed to her own ancestors. Robin knew the feeling all too well, as his mother rarely passed on an opportunity to tell him of the Baldur name. "Nothing but your own intuition. I can swear on the name of my ancestor, Tailto, that I have no ill intentions."

Robin had no idea what kind of an explanation that was supposed to be. He felt no comfort or security in her words. However, perhaps due to his own foolishness, Robin trusted his intuition that the girl in front of him would not stab him in the back. "I suppose that works."

Pointing to Elise, the question that had assailed him since his meeting with her came to mind. Noticing the faint crackle of static from her fingertips, Robin asked with a nervous tension in his throat. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to do that without a tome?"

Sighing, Elise picked up her pack and set off towards the direction of the village. Paying little attention to Robin, she walked past him as if he was nothing more than another tree on the side of the road. "That's something I can answer later. If you don't mind, I need to take these men back to the village for my reward."

Shrugging his shoulders, Robin looked to Elise. "Am I supposed to follow you?"

Waving her hand off, Elise began to set off on her way towards the opposite direction of the road. "Well, if you really want to wander the rest of your days, that's fine by me."

Walking off to the distance, Robin looked with a puzzled expression. Not knowing what to say, he merely opted to follow the girl named Elise. After all, he had nothing else to do aside from merely wandering around. Whether or not his life would end as a result of trusting the girl did not matter to Robin. The mere prospect of being with another person for once excited him. For better or for worse, Robin followed after Elise, prompting an unseen smile from the girl ahead.

* * *

Four days. Robin counted off the number of days in his head, before feeling for his feet and their poor situation. He had adapted to hiking and walking long distances, but the trail Elise was taking him on through the harsh winters and winding paths was nothing short of a trip to the underworld. Yet, she did not seem to mind in the slightest. Robin noted that she did not carry the enormous boulder of a backpack that he had. Mentally scolding himself for his need of his possessions and books, he merely grunted as he set up the hill, until reaching a flat plateau. The sky itself has turned black under the cover of many of the trees, leading Robin to conclude that Elise intended on camping on the site for the night. True to his intuition, Elise turned to Robin.

"We'll set camp here for the night."

Panting and feeling his lungs failing him, Robin managed to stammer out his question, sweat dripping from his face despite the sheer icy bite of the arctic setting he was now in. "Exactly how far have we have left?"

Elise gave a sort of scary smile, as if challenging Robin to stop being a baby lest she shock him with the lightning once more. Reading her signals well, Robin averted his glare away from Elise and to the ground. "About four days worth of travelling. Hope you don't mind the snow."

She turned to Robin, setting her own bedroll down next to the clump of firewood. The benefits of being a mage was her ability to set a fire without so much as needing a spark. It saved her much time and effort that would have otherwise annoyed many other people. Clicking her fingers as a small flame lit up on the tip of her nail, Elise set her hand down on the pine needles, setting off a blaze that enveloped the wooden pile.

"So your name is Robin Chalphy?"

His voice dripping with sarcasm, Robin merely replied with the enthusiasm of a dying cow. "It hasn't changed since you first asked."

Ignoring the young man's lack of any sort of personality, Elise merely continued to unfurl her bedroll. Despite his initial lack of enthusiasm, Robin couldn't have felt more happy that he had run into someone to talk to and converse with. Why his voice sounded out as blatantly hostile as it sounded was unknown to him. Putting the question to rest, he merely continued with a softer tone.

"So do you plan on telling me where you're taking me? I followed you for a few days without so much as asking a question."

Setting herself down on the bedroll, Elise wiped the dust off of her white dress. Taking her boots off and placing them at the end of the roll, Elise looked to her wool socks, curiously pondering when they turned a white color to a dusty hue. Having heard Robin's question, she snapped out of her daze and looked to the young man. She pointed towards the northern direction of the mountains.

"To a village far in the forest bordering Regna Ferox and Plegia."

Silence once again fell on the campground. Robin, unable to take it any longer, grumbled as he scolded himself for not taking the opportunity to talk to another human being. Taking a deep breathe, he looked to Elise with somewhat impassive eyes, as if questioning whether or not she wanted to converse with him. Upon receiving no returning gaze, Robin chose to ignore his own intuition and asked away.

"So are you going to tell me about yourself?"

Coughing before taking a drink from her hip flask, Elise stared at Robin with a somewhat annoyed look to her eyes. "A please would have been nice."

Folding his arms, Robin raised his eyebrows. He felt like he was being coddled as a child back with Gerome. He was not about to let a girl do that to his pride. "You're kidding me."

A bolt of lightning pricked Robin's head, causing him to go blind for a moment. Grabbing at his eyes and bumping into the fire before yelping, Robin fell to the ground with a pain in his head and a burn on his foot.

"Ouch!"

Wearing a somewhat cynical smile on her face, Elise giggled softly before returning to her serious expression. What she had seen was amusing enough for her to let herself loosen up around Robin. Despite not admitting it to him, she felt more comfortable around the man, henceforth her reason for annoying him.

"You know, I should probably shock you more often. You do some funny thing with your face when that happens. It's almost like jelly."

Sensing his vision returning, Robin looked to Elise with a pained expression. His pride was not worth the amount of pain he was potentially about to feel should he continue with his arrogance.

"Please?"

Smiling, Elise patted Robin on the head like he was some sort of dog. Whatever disdain he felt, Robin did not show. He was not about to be plunged into the world of pain once again. Elise, noticing his lack of a response, softly laughed.

"Since you're so polite to ask like that, I guess I should."

Elise snuggled up in her bedroll, drawing the blankets up against her white dress.

"Where do I begin? From my childhood or from the time I left the Grimleal?"

Elise tapped her chin, looking to the sky. The accounts of her younger life were an enigma even to herself. Flashes of what she wanted to tell Robin and what she wished to keep to herself ran through her head. Sighing before coming to a conclusion as how to summarize her childhood, she looked to Robin with a tired look to her face.

"I never knew my parents. It was just my brother and I when we were younger. We were taken in by foster-parents, but-"

"But?"

Elise's face was expressionless as she talked, having played the events over and over in her head. There was no smile etched on her face, not even the slightest hint of joy in her eyes. All that remained was simply a girl telling her story. "They passed away soon. We were both taken into the Grimleal by Validar. Well, I was taken into the Grimleal cult."

Robin furrowed his brows. He knew of the Grimleal policy for recruiting, though exceptions were rare if not completely unheard of from what he had experienced and from his mother's stories. "I thought all children were sent to the Grimleal at some point?"

"Supposedly Validar had a special interest in me. I agreed to go with him if he let my brother go. At least, that's how I think it went."

Elise's expression grew sullen as her silence did not go unnoticed by Robin. Sighing before momentarily yawning once again, Elise continued with her story as if merely dismissing the fact that Robin had been looking at her with some concern.

"My brother was sent to a school of magic. I haven't seen him since."

Elise wore a small smile that recognized the smallest irony in the situation. "I do not know why, but people like us tend to end up around Plegia."

"So I'm guessing your ability to cast spells without tomes was why Validar wanted you?"

Elise shrugged, resting her head against her folded knees. "It was an ability I had since the day I was born. The blood of Freege has long been attuned with magic. I guess one generation, it just stuck with us."

Smiling with a small grin, Robin enjoyed the company of another like himself, though he was never one to brag about it. He knew that few ever knew of the world of Judgral, yet the one in front of him merely dismissed it as an every day occurrence. To be around another who could understand the difficulties of being in a world where they were not supposed exist was a strangely liberating feeling to himself.

"That's mighty useful. I would guess you are one of the most formidable mages in the land."

Elise did not answer or respond to Robin's compliment. If she had heard, her response was not noticeable. Merely shaking it off as her being stuck in her own thoughts, Robin chose to move the conversation forward with the ever so atypical question.

"So what did you do in Plegia?"

Elise paused before she spoke again. There were no fond memories that she could recall. As if she had posed the question to herself many times, her answer reflected a certain self-confidence in her own judgment when she had been in the land of the Grimleal.

"For a while, I thought I had found my purpose in working with the Grimleal. There was no joy or passion in what I did, but I simply wanted to know that I was not useless."

The fire crackled and popper, causing Elise to poke the flames with the stick to feed the flames. Fires were a funny thing, destructive as they were and raging if left uncontrolled. However, they could only be controlled by humans, the very same who would let fires rage out of control if fed too much.

"One day, I came across one of Validar's groups attacking a village we were supposed to watch. The cries and the screams still haunt me to this day. Children and mothers clinging to each other as their skin turned black from the flames."

Her eyes hardened, the grey turning to a darker shade matching the darkened moon. Elise's knuckles turned white as her grip on the blanket tightened. Her face remained emotionless, but her body reacted otherwise to the memories of a massacre. Robin was brought back to his own mother's memories, where he had seen firsthand the cruelty of the Grimleal.

"I realized then that my parents were killed so he could find more recruits all those years back. I couldn't control myself when I learned why I had been alone all those years, why I had to tell my brother that mother and father were never coming back."

She paused, before looking to Robin with her own grey, misty eyes. The fleeting depression and soft disappointment in herself was enough to shatter Robin's heart. Yet, there was a sharp look to her eyes that told him she would not hesitate to do whatever necessary to survive.

"I killed them all."

Robin looked to Elise with slightly widened eyes. He had spent his whole life running from the Grimleal, but to betray from within was an offense that was punishable by the harshest torture imaginable. He knew as his mother had chosen to give her life rather than return to Plegia to face the torture that awaited her.

"The Grimleal?"

"All of those who were burning the village down. By the time I had realized what I had done, it was too late. I had not only cut off the only ties that I had with the Grimleal, but I had also doomed my brother to a fate worse than death. I ran without stopping."

Elise paused momentarily. Death never weighed heabily on Robin;s mind as he did what was needed to survive. To one such as Elise who had to survive but ensure her brother's survival as well, it was a far different task that was ahead of her.

"I wonder now if he lives or if he hates me for what I did. I promised him so long ago that I would never leave him after our parents were killed."

Her eyes remained sullen, empty as they stared into the roaring ember in the fire. Silence permeated through the camp ground as her own shoulders slumped slightly. Robin could see that her tale often remained heavy on her mind, as much as she tried to suppress the memories. Elise sighed softly, a nostalgic desire in her voice.

"Ever since, I've been wandering around like you, I suppose."

Elise leaned backwards, bringing her hands closer to the fire. There was a loneliness that only one who had wandered like her would understand. Robin felt his eyes grow softer towards the girl who was almost the same age as him. To be abandoned at a young age without a family to call their own was a trial he wished not even upon his worst enemies. As for Elise, she had to deal with the loss of her family and her own brother, a wound to the heart that never healed with time. Robin knew all too well the feeling that she felt, having lost two of the closest people he had known in his life.

Loneliness was not a feeling that was so romanticized by the lone heroes that he had read about so often. To be truly lonely was a trial of the heart and the mind, to see where the balance of sanity and absolute despair would eventually end up. The swallowing abyss that awaited those who remained alone was something that always remained in the back of Robin's mind. There were those who took the loneliness and merely accepted the fact that the live isolated was how they were fated to live forever, while others blamed the world for their plight. Perhaps to his fortune, he had Gerome to instill the strength to never give in to the world no matter what it threw in his direction. For that reason, he silently admired Elise for her own resolve in having strength without her brother. Perhaps she had some fleeting feeling that her brother was still alive, wandering the world as she did. It reminded Robin of the tale of two siblings who were separated from birth, following the stars as they desired. By the end, the stars had led them to the other. Somewhere in his heart, Robin truly hoped for Elise to find her own path in life and to truly become a person on her own. If it was someone she needed to light her path ahead of her, Robin was willing to do so himself. He had lived without a clear purpose, but perhaps that purpose sat across from him with her snow-white hair. Having pondered into his thoughts far too long, Robin chose to ask his own questions.

"So what did you do for the next few years?"

Elise gave a sort of wry smile, hiding her expression under the darkness of the night. Pulling her blankets over her body in the bedroll, she turned away from Robin and whispered to him. He was only able to hear due to the stark silence of the forest, though her words carried the tiniest bit of anticipation and excitement. Robin smirked as he heard her words.

"That's a secret you will discover in a few days."

* * *

"So is this it?"

Robin stared into the vast entirety of what he saw. The past few days had been a borderline of treacherous yet beautiful. His many years of wandering did help with the fatigue to some degree, but he was not prepared to combat the sheer amount of snow and ice that awaited him. Yet, for all his worth, he could not help but wonder why Elise had gone out of her way to trust him with such a vital secret. Likewise, Robin didn't know what stupendous curiosity incited him to travel with a complete stranger to a remote part of the country. It was often from these tidings that a murder novel was written of idiotic men and scheming women. However, upon reaching the destination, Robin felt all preconceived notions of what he had believed suddenly disappear. What was laid out before him was nothing short of what many people dreamed to live the rest of their years out. Smiling at the reaction that she had gotten out of Robin, Elise gestured for the tactician to follow her into the village.

"Welcome to Sereni Village. I'd be correct to assume you like it?"

To merely "like" the village was an understatement. While most of the houses were not much better than the hovel he and Gerome had lived in, the mere fact that the scenic view of everything made up for it. By no means had Robin disliked the view of the desert he had with Gerome, but the soft touch of the snow as well as the wintery chill that passed through the wind gave him a feeling which he had not felt since the days with his mother. The place just felt like a home where one could forget everything in the world and dance in the wintery wonderland he had found. Yet, for all his positive opinions of the village, all that came out of his mouth was a massively underwhelming statement.

"Well, for somewhere in the middle of the forest, it's not that bad."

As disheartening as the lack of words that Robin had was for Elise, she took it as a compliment that he was struggling with words at the appearance of the village. She merely rested her back against a tree, taking in the fresh air. It had seemed like ages since she had been back, though she often worried about the state of the village when she was on her travels.

"It is quite nice, isn't it?"

Robin turned to Elise, looking to her with a fair degree of skepticism in his face. The conversation they had about her "secret" still worried him slightly. Secrets did not often end up so well with Robin, given he had to hide his own identity from a majority of the people he met. "So what's this secret you said would convince me?"

"Just watch."

As they continued on their way into the village, small figures began to run out from the hovels. Upon closer inspection, Robin saw that these figures were not mere shadows but small children all running towards the incoming mage. All of them began to scream and shout in excitement at the appearance of who Robin assumed to be their caretaker. Regardless of what they thought of him, Robin couldn't help but notice a warm feeling in his chest at the scene.

"It's Elise!"

As the children began to crowd Elise, jumping on her back and tugging on her robes, a barrage of questions were thrown to her. All variety of questions seemed to assail her from all directions, yet Robin could identify a key few number of questions that were often repeated from the children. "Did you find anyone else? Do we get new friends?"

Elise gave a small smile that almost seemed slightly sorrowful. She reached to her pocket, grabbing a small bag of gold and "I'm sorry, but I couldn't get anyone this time. I did get some more gold to get food though. Go and get yourselves something."

Robin looked to the children who flocked around Elise like a mother. It greatly confused him where she had found the means to not only gather all the children together but to also keep them fed and clothed. Better yet, he knew not how the village itself was constructed by the hands of a group of children. Dismissing the question from his thoughts, he returned his look to Elise, pointing to the children swarming around her.

"Who are all these kids?"

Her eyes took on a forlorn look, looking with sympathy at the laughing kids at her legs. Lifting one of the children in her arms and tickling his cheek, Elise turned to Robin with a somewhat lighter look to her face. "They are like us, unknown to the world thrown into a world they never wanted to be a part of."

Elise pointed to one of the children pulling on her robes. "Take a look at the back of their necks."

Robin looked with closer inspection. Upon gazing at one of the young boy's neck, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. However, a small pattern caught his eye, revealing the brand, the very same one on his hand. The multiple eyes and the twisting motion of the serpent upon the symbol were marked onto the child's neck. He knew the phenomenon all too well. It was an unfortunate side effect of being recruited into the cult that Validar had created.

"Grimleal recruits?"

Robin turned to Elise, with a forlorn look to his face. The idea that every child here was a target for the Grimleal potentially spelled disaster if they were discovered. "So is that why you brought me here?"

Elise nodded, gesturing Robin to come away from the children. As they walked off towards the edge of the village, Elise continued speaking as if reciting a list of tasks needed to be completed. "I needed your help with something, but I couldn't risk bringing someone who could compromise the location of this village."

Folding his arms, Robin raised his eyebrow at Elise. "And you trusted a random stranger who happened to be holding the Tyrfing?"

Smirking at Robin, Elise knew the game that Robin was trying to play. She knew of the blade's effect and its inability to be used by anyone else who lacked the blood of the Baldur. With this knowledge in hand, she spoke with a somewhat sarcastic tone to her voice. "I know that only those of Baldur blood can hold that weapon. You have no other weapons here, and I do recall stories about you quite vividly."

Robin paused for a second before choosing to respond. "What do you mean?"

Elise smiled slightly at the young tactician. Her eyes held some admiration at some aspect of Robin, though he did not quite know what she was exactly thinking of. "The tale of your mother escaping is quite legendary around the Grimleal. I dare say that it inspired some of the children here to run away. When I saw that blade, I knew there was no questioning your loyalties."

Robin smiled, nodding and somewhat feeling proud that his mother had left an impact in the world from someone aside from himself. Despite this, questions still remained in his head. "I understand why you chose to trust me, but why did you bring me here?"

Frowning slightly, she looked with some disappointment at Robin. "I suppose I thought your own experiences with the Grimleal would make you feel pity for these children. Old, young, girl, boy, it doesn't matter. We offer a home for all of those who are lost."

Robin chuckled to himself. He knew all too well that it was obvious to himself that he was merely wandering. It was a part of his job to seem like he had no purpose in his life. Choosing to pose the question to Elise, he turned to her and landed his finger on her forehead. "And what made you think I was lost?"

Walking up to Robin despite the finger on her head, she approached him with a tiny grin on her face. "Well for one, you were wandering around without a clue as to where you were going. Isn't that why you followed me?"

"_She's right…."_

Noting Robin's troubled expression and sudden refusal to reply with his typical cheeky response, Elise pulled Robin's finger from her forehead and placed it back at his side. "I am right, aren't I?"

Robin grimaced somewhat, looking to Elise with an expression that had no amusement to it at all. "So you brought me all this way to be a babysitter. Why didn't you just ask?"

Elise drew her lips in, failing to come to a definitive response. Speaking barely above a whisper, she looked into the ground as she spoke. "I was afraid you'd say no. And now that you're here, you have no idea how to get back, so quite frankly, it's either yes or death."

Robin snorted. He had predicted that she would bring him to the village without a means to get back to act as an ultimatum to getting him to accept the job. Despite the steep negotiating terms, Robin nevertheless was leaning towards accepting Elise's offer not purely upon the terms of potential death by freezing. With Elise still looking on with an apprehensive look, Robin chose to play with her doubts a bit more. It was what she deserved in his mind after shocking him halfway to the afterlife.

"How did these kids take care of themselves while you were gone, then?"

Elise frowned, somewhat upset that Robin underestimated the children. "All of them were runaways and survived off of the wilderness until we found them. I can trust them to survive a few days while I restock supplies."

Sighing, Robin knew that he had to give an answer. The game of cat and mouse he was having with Elise wasn't going to be any fun much longer. With finality to his voice, he looked firmly into Elise's eyes and spoke with a firm tone.

"I accept."

Elise paused momentarily, her face frozen in surprise. Robin had been expecting a happy response or at least a thank you, but she merely looked at him like he had two heads. Looking to his sides for something abnormal, he found no such things. Turning his head to Elise, he decided to find out what was so bizarre.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Elise raised her hands, merely shaking off any speculation. She spoke with a slightly brighter tone to her voice. "No, I'm just surprised."

"At what?"

Elise smiled, still looking to Robin with some questioning looks to her eyes. "It's not quite common for wanderers like you to accept this job."

Shrugging and looking to the sunlight, he pondered over the word "common." He was hardly common, alongside every child in the village. They were all Grimleal rejects in some form and chose to reject their fate. It was not a fate he envied them for, but he was determined to help them through to the end,

"Normal strangers don't have their descendants come from a different world."

Nodding her head and turning to return to the children, Elise reached out her hand to Robin. It almost seemed as if she were asking for him to agree upon a treaty when in reality, this was merely a verbal agreement based upon trust. "Fair enough. So does that mean you accept?"

Reaching out his hand and shaking Elise's hand as well, Robin sighed. He had at last gotten over his indecision, but he was now subject to taking care of children in the process. He had no real problems with children, but he did not look forward to taking care of them for the next few years. However, he did look forward to staying put in one place.

"I suppose so. I've spent so long wandering that I've forgotten how it feels to be in one place for a while."

As the pair walked back towards the children, Elise titled her head questioningly at Robin. "Speaking of which, how long have you been wandering?"

Scratching his chin, Robin looked up to the sky. He had a tendency to look up while he recounted events, a habit that certainly confused many people, including Elise. "Since I left Regna Ferox, I would put it at about one and a half years, give or take a few months?"

With a somewhat surprised look to her face, Elise's eyes widened as Robin spoke of the entirety of his life being spent wandering without a home. "That is a long time, isn't it?"

Robin merely clapped his hands. There was nothing more to say on the matter of his wandering life. Aside from a few mercenary contracts, he had done nothing worthwhile that had helped others. This task he had at hand was the first true one where he was feeling that he was aiding the world for the better. Alongside that, he actually had a home to stay in aside from a ragged bedroll.

"True, but it was all in search of something to do. I never really got around the idea of staying in one place until now."

The two continued their pace in silence. Robin could notice to his side that Elise had a faint smile to her face. Choosing not to make mention of it lest her smile disappear, Robin merely continued on his way, walking next to the young girl. He truly felt a small sense of kinship with Elise despite only having known her for a few days. They had many similarities and the same things in many ways affected their lives. Elise had given Robin an opportunity to find purpose, something that Robin appreciated greatly. To his side, Elise let out a barely audible giggle. She turned to Robin and spoke with a sweet smile to her face.

"It's been a while since I've had company. This is nice isn't it?"

Elise paused for a second, placing her hand over her lips. Robin looked with some amusement, knowing that those words were meant to stay in her head. Knowing the feeling of accidentally blurting out words that he did not mean to say, he made no comment on it. Elise merely corrected herself, slowly looking to Robin with a faint blush in her cheeks.

"I mean-"

"You may leave whenever you wish to or stay as long as you want. The only thing what matters is to never disclose the location of this village."

As Elise stepped to leave and rejoin the group of children, she turned to Robin and pointed directly towards where their footsteps still remained from their trek into the village.

"And before you ask, the way out is just to follow the path. I honestly thought you would've figured that out, but there you go."

As she turned away, she paused momentarily. To Robin's great surprise, Elise began to softly wave her hand towards Robin. Her face seemed to display no emotion, but Robin understood the intention of her wave and responded with a smile.

"Good night, Robin. I shall see you tomorrow."

As Elise turned to leave, the swarm of children scurried off with her. Robin turned his back to the village and looked into the path he had walked from the forest. Pondering over Elise's offer, Robin couldn't help but feel that this was the opportunity had had been waiting for his entire life. However, whether or not he was willing to drop his blade and vendetta against the Grimleal was a complete different matter. As his teacher had always told him, revenge was only a temporary satisfaction while truly finding a purpose in the world lasted through an eternity. Closing his eyes, he recalled his chortling instructor who had passed from the world.

"_What would Gerome do?"_

The young children who had clung to Elise run back with her, leaving one behind. His oak-colored hair and dark green eyes gazed at Robin with a certain type of amazement. Looking at the blade on his back and then to the sheer height to which Robin towered over him, the boy's mouth was agape. Reaching out his hand to shake Robin's, he greeted him with an enthusiasm that did little justice to how he was truly feeling.

"Mister, what's your name?"

Bending his knees and getting to a face level with the boy, he reached out his hand with a smile. "My name is Robin. What's yours?"

"Aren, Mister Robin. I hope you stay for a while around here! It's always nice to have company."

Aren looked up to Robin with questioning eyes. Robin could feel his heart melting at the boy's doe eyes. Whatever weapon this boy had learned to coerce people into doing what he wanted was certainly effective. "You are staying here, right?"

Robin gazed around the forest, the bright light of the sun glistening against the surface of the sun. The winter had always fascinated him to be particularly beautiful in every aspect of its nature. It covered the world in a white blanket and wiped the slate clean for a new season to come about. The symbolism of the snow was almost laughably ironic to Robin's life, a fact he acknowledged with a wry smile.

"I do love the snow. It almost seems like a blank piece of paper that the world gives us."

Aren looked to Robin with eyes filled with eagerness. If there was any doubt of Aren's excitement, it was now gone. "So is that a yes?"

Taking in the cold air into his lungs, Robin looked to the world with a clarity and optimism he had never felt before. He felt as if the chains on his shoulders had been unlocked where he was at last allowed to fly free into the world. With the village, he knew he could start a new life where no one would ever be able to question him or judge him. In the end, he could escape everything that had ever dogged him in life to settle down. Perhaps he had found his long desired purpose that Gerome had intended for him to do. Looking at Aren with a caring in his eyes, he spoke words he had never felt to be more liberating.

"I suppose it is, isn't it?"

* * *

The constant sound of the ocean beat against the ships that had now grounded onto the land. The beating of the waves brushing against the grains of sand assailed the young mage's ears. It had almost seemed that they had been on the ocean for an eternity, yet they finally had arrived at the continent of Valm. Henry watched from the window, looking towards the coast. The majority of the Shepherds had taken the opportunity to get their land legs acclimated to the motionless dirt that they had so longed for. To Henry, it was nothing more than a difference in the swaying that he felt when going between ocean and land.

Contrary to the belief of most Shepherds, Cherche and Virion were not the only ones to have been to this continent before. Henry looked with some longing at the place he had called home for a year during his escape, spotting the crimson and yellow leaves that were only native to the Valmese continent. The humming of the blackbirds rang through the window, leaving Henry with a longing to sing and converse with the birds as he had done so many times in the past. Talking to the birds was not so much as a human conversation as it was an exchange of music. Each animal had its own method of communication, something that was not so easily achieved without a prolonged time in the wilderness. Yet the reason for his return to this land was all attributed to the man who lay sleeping before him. Henry knew that the sleep that Robin was in could last for a day or for an eternity, depending on how he came back from his slumber.

"_When will you wake up, Robin?"_

He had watched over the solitary tactician who had remained in his unconscious state for the better part of a week. He had known of his predicament of his memory, where nothing seemed to be recognizable to Robin. It greatly disappointed Henry to have traveled the way to meet Robin, only to find someone who was not only a stranger but also a complete amnesiac to boot. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the situation before remembering why he had to talk to the man before him. Only he knew the answers to the questions he had to ask. Likewise, it was only Henry who could tell Robin the news his old self desired. Yet, nothing was possible until the tactician had awoken and regained his memories. Henry knew not when either would ever come to pass. With a sigh that ran through every part of his being, the young mage rested his head on his arms against the bed.

"_I have so many questions to ask you."_

* * *

"Robin!"

The aspiring tactician turned his head towards the direction of the voice. A young boy of eight ran towards him, his eyes brimming with a mixture of panic and desolation. Noting that the boy ahead of him had seen him the past month countless times, Robin had half a mind to know what he was about to ask. However, in his usual fashion, he decided to ask as was his custom.

"Aren? What is it?"

Pointing frantically towards the tree in the center of all the hovels, Aren jumped up and down as he signaled to the grey feline stuck in the tree. "Mittens is stuck in the tree again! Can you get him?"

Robin never understood the minds of cats. They were capable of climbing trees and falling from heights, yet they were equally as stupid as to not jump at all. In particular, Aren's cat, Mittens, had a tendency of not only climbing trees but also scratching the living daylights out of Robin every time he had grabbed him. With a plan set in mind to avoid these cat scratches, Robin reached for the tome in his robes. "Again? That's the third time this month."

Looking at Robin with doe eyes, Aren tried his best to incite some sympathy in the man. "Please? I promise it won't happen again!"

Robin was unaffected. The doe eyes only would have worked if Elise had tried them on him, and she hardly used them unless she needed a particularly suicidal or difficult task to be done. Refocusing on the matter at hand, Robin spoke with a sarcastically pained tone. "You said that for the other ten times he was stuck!"

Aren began sniveling, at last breaking Robin's firm stance on his refusal to help. He knew deep inside that if Elise ever spotted Robin making another child cry, all that would be left of him would be a burn mark on the ground. Twitching as he smiled, Robin felt his voice change from the sarcastic to a more sincere tone of condolence.

"Ah, never mind then. I'll get him."

A good thirty minutes elapsed before Robin had actually managed to get the cat down from the tree. Contrary to his belief, using a wind spell on a cat only served to make it angrier than before. By the end of the trial, Robin's face was covered in a dozen scars and his clothes were practically tattered from the sheer power and fury of the cat named Mittens. For a cat named after something that covered hands, Robin found it bitterly ironic that the cat's claws were responsible for so much of the suffering he had to bear for the past few minutes.

Practically beaming, Aren ran with the cat in his arms. "Thanks a dozen, Robin!"

Robin grunted in pain, packing snow onto his face. The icy chill of the snow soothed his burning face. To his side, the happy boy sat with the cat from the depths of every imaginable hell. Robin glared at the cat, who hissed in kind. In his teachings with Gerome, he had never expected the imminent enemy to be a moronic feline who could not get himself out of a tree. On that note, Robin sincerely hoped that Mittens would someday fall into a crack in the ground and fall into the darkest abyss imaginable. He was quite sure the cat wished the same upon him. As his mental battle with the cat continued, Aren talked as if nothing were wrong in the world.

"You know, I haven't seen Elise this happy in a while."

Robin stopped glaring at the cat, taking a moment to look up at Aren with surprise. It was not often that the boys talked of Elise. While she did take care of them before Robin came around, their care was nothing more than food and shelter. To the boys, they have never found a figure to look up to, though Elise was a strong mage in her own manner. Robin found this peculiar, as he had all notions that Elise was happy to be away from the Grimleal.

"What do you mean?"

Aren pointed over to the other side of the village. True to his word was Elise in a snowball fight with the other children. From a distance, he could see the genuine look of happiness across her face. Robin did notice that the sincere laughter and joy fit her face well. It was a very long shot from the cynical and pessimistic girl he had met all those months ago. Aren had evidently noticed this change as well, having been raised for a majority of his life by the girl throwing snowballs at the children.

"I mean that ever since you got here a few months back, she's been smiling and laughing all the time! That's rarer than seeing a dragon!"

Aren paused for a moment before a sullen frown came across his face. "I heard she used to smile all the time before her brother disappeared."

Robin's attention tweaked at the mention of Elise's brother. Ever since the day she had told him about her brother when they first met, she had never mentioned him again. Robin never questioned her as he respected her own privacy, but he was more than curious to know the story, especially if Aren seemed to know. "You knew her brother?"

Aren shrugged, resuming his petting of the cat. He huffed and he continued to speak. "Not really. We never knew him, since he was gone by the time we all got here. I heard that the Grimleal found him again. I really hope that didn't happen, but anything could happen with us. No one wants us except for them, after all."

Robin placed his arm around the young boy, shaking him back and forth. Smiling brightly at the young child, he spoke with a confidence he had never felt before. Perhaps it was as a result of being around Elise and taking on a caretaker role, but Robin felt a connection he had never thought he would develop with these children. It made him feel calm, and everything in the world simply felt okay.

"Don't say that. I'm here with Elise, aren't we?"

Aren smiled at Robin, his auburn hair shaking against Robin's shoulder. Of all the children in the village, perhaps Aren was the closest one to him. From the beginning, it had been Aren who talked to Robin and got him acclimated with the rest of the children. To this day, it was still Aren who talked to Robin when the others were with Elise. Despite this, Robin couldn't help but shake off the scary smile that Aren had creeping across his face.

"That's true. Speaking of which…"

Aren suddenly exclaimed out of the blue, catching Robin by surprise as he pointed straight at his head. "I think she likes you!"

Robin knew whom Aren referred to, but he stumbled over his words worse than Mittens getting stuck in a tree. He was never any good at gossiping about his own personal life. "W-who?"

"Elise! Do you like her?"

Before Robin could answer, the bells to the village rang, signifying that the bedtime for the children had come. While Aren groaned at the ringing of the bell, he turned to Robin with a malicious stare, pointing at him as he ran back to the cabins. "Don't forget, I'm going to ask that question again."

Robin merely snorted at the assumptions Aren had made. He would need to be made of tougher stuff if he truly wanted to interrogate him in the future. Muttering to himself, Robin sat back against the tree where Mittens had once been stuck. "Evil, evil kids."

As if to punctuate Aren's point, Elise's soft voice was caught by Robin's ear. As she sat down next to the man on the tree, she merely turned her head against the bark, looking at Robin with a modicum of interest. "Robin, how goes your day?"

Trying his very best to seem relaxed even though he was not, Robin stretched his arms and grinned. He felt that his look betrayed some sense of insecurity about talking to other girls to Elise, but if she noticed, she did not show it. "Normal as usual. What about your day, Snowhead?"

Elise's eyebrows furrowed as she recognized the less than savory nickname that Robin had given to her based upon her glistening white hair. She was quite proud of its hue, though it was often hard to find others with such a unique color to their hair. One day, Robin had made the connection that snow and Elise's hair were both white. Upon realizing his groundbreaking revelation, he had proceeded to call her "Snowhead" to annoy her. Needless to say, Robin was promptly floored that day by a particularly strong thunderbolt from the sky, despite there not being any storm clouds.

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to use those names, Brickhead."

Frowning slightly at his own nickname, which indicated some degree of slow thinking, Robin made a mock offended look on his face. Elise couldn't help but giggle at the expression he had made to her. "It's only funny if I say it."

They both sat back for a while, gazing at the night sky for a bit. The stars had come out and began to make their show against the black canvas. The moon was shining in a crescent pattern, letting its light fall upon the white snow falling from the sky. Sighing deeply as he looked to the sky, Robin figured that no matter where he had gone, the stars were always there to guide him from one place to another. From the day he left Gerome's house to when Elise discovered him had been a tumultuous time, though he had been thankful to experience it. Yet, here he was in a place he could finally call home. Turning to Elise, he had a soft smile etched on his face.

"Ten months already. Feels like it went quickly, didn't it?"

Elise sighed fondly as well. She had likewise been in the village as it represented home for her. She tossed her head back, letting the long strands of her hair brush up against the back of her robe. The snowy backdrop almost seemed to blend in with her magnificently colorless hair. "It certainly did. I'm more surprised you decided to stay this long."

Robin grinned, nudging Elise on the shoulder. He had never hesitated to treat her like he did others, and Elise likewise opened to Robin in a way she had never done to another, save for her brother. Despite all of her notions on how Robin was, he had managed to shatter every single one of them and surprise her by showing himself as a caring man who was capable of taking responsibility.

"Hey, I did make a promise to take care of these kids, didn't I? After all, we're both like these children in some way. Best thing I can do is to make sure they can live life happily."

Elise laughed softly, recalling the day she had met Robin that fateful day on the crossroads. Funnily enough, she had never intended on killing him there and then, though she had the strangest idea that Robin was not a bad person by any means. "All those months ago when I first found you, I admit I had my doubts, but you happily crushed them like a dragon eating a deer."

Robin raised his eyebrow with some interest at Elise's statement. "Strange choice of words there."

Elise smirked at Robin, pushing her finger against his forehead. "You get the idea."

Robin chucked to himself. It was refreshing that he could be completely open and honest with Elise, whether she wanted to hear his opinions or not. Despite this, he felt himself on a higher level of confidence than before. "Of course I do. You really do seem to smile a lot more nowadays. It really does look good on you."

Elise froze in her speech, as she turned slowly to Robin with some degree of longing yet fear in her face. It was mildly amusing to see the often stoic Elise flustered like a little schoolgirl at the words of of man giving her a compliment. "Wh-what do you mean? I always smile, don't I?"

Recalling the first meeting as well, Robin cackled to himself. "In the past, you only smiled when you shocked me with the Mjolnir. What did you do with Elise? "

The response was a swift shock to Robin's hand, as he shook his right hand to wave off the pain. He had known that was coming, but it still hurt. Despite the pain, Robin couldn't help but feel that every amount of pain he had felt was completely worth it.

Wearing a wry expression, Elise folded her arms as she looked to Robin with a triumphant smile across her face. Robin noted that she took far too much pride in her work with the Mjolnir and thunder magic than any normal person would have. Alternatively, he feared for his safety as he never knew what she was going to do to bring her message across. Retuning to some degree of seriousness, Robin decided that asking Elise about her day was a good point to set off on.

"So how did your search go?"

Wearing an expressionless face, Elise merely poked the snow and drew shapes in the ground. All she drew were circles and squares as she detailed her exploration to Robin. "Nothing as usual. Ever since you've gotten here, it almost seems as if the children from the Grimleal stopped running away to here. I suppose this is what we'll have to stick with for now. It's just that I wish I could do more to help the others stuck in Plegia."

Robin held both of Elise's hands in his own. Looking her in the eye, he spoke his next works with an aura of hope and trust that he hoped Elise would feel as well. Every word he spoke to her in this manner was a guaranteed truth to her. "There's a time and place to do everything. One day, I'm sure we'll be able to save them all."

Feeling another shock coming up against her fingertips, Robin quickly let go of Elise's hands. He frowned slightly, having quite enjoyed holding her soft hands in his own. Despite his own feelings, he kept the thoughts to himself, not wishing to incite any form of wrathful fury from the descendant of Freege. Noting this, Elise looked to Robin with a somewhat amused look to her eyes.

"You're awfully optimistic for a guy who just got shocked."

Shrugging his shoulders, Robin simply chuckled to himself. She had done enough damage by lightning to paralyze a man ten-fold. "You've done it so many times that my legs are probably numb to the pain."

Raising her finger with a small crackle to it, Elise had a malicious smile to her face. "If you want I can-"

Elise never got to finish her threat as her face was covered in snow. Robin laughed gleefully as he ran away from the tree, pelting Elise with more snowballs than he could imagine. He knew that she hated to be surprised, and he didn't count out the fact that he was probably going to be killed by her. Regardless, he was having far too much fun to even care about death by that point. "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

Proving his point, Elise wiped the snow clean from her face. She had the fury of a thousand dragons etched across her face. In a voice uncharacteristic to her, Elise shouted at Robin with a rather maliciously crackling snowball in her left hand. "I am going to kill you!"

What ensued was a chase where the two ran around the tree for a few minutes. Elise tried her very best to throw her potentially deadly snowballs at Robin while he merely rolled and dodged back and forth. Elise's thunderbolts, while painful, had taught Robin the important lesson of dodging ranged attacks. While he didn't know when that skill would come in handy, he acknowledged it as a good means of avoiding Elise's arbitrary punishments. Feeling his breath growing ragged as he had run around the tree for at least ten minutes, Robin lay flat on the snow, letting the flakes fall into his face. To his right, the young girl landed on the snow with a poof to her body colliding with the snow. Her hand grazed against Robin's, prompting him to grip her hand with his own. Though he heard a small gasp from her, Robin ignored it, choosing to stay in his position. They gazed at the sky, beautiful as it was cold. For a moment, Robin wanted to stay like that forever, holding Elise's hand and looking into the skies. It simply felt right to do so. However, Elise turned her head to Robin, her eyes bright with confidence and joy.

"So what do you suppose we should do? You're the one always reading the books all the time."

Robin frowned at Elise. He truly cared for the girl, but he was often annoyed by her obsession with always working. He wanted to show her that life could be enjoyable only if she allowed herself to do so. If there was one thing he discovered, it was that she found more joy and happiness relaxing and being herself rather than assuming the role of the mother that she was so accustomed to doing for the past few years. Balling up snow in his right hand, he held it up to Elise's viewpoint.

"Keep talking like that and I'll throw more snowballs. Books can't bring the fun and happiness we're having now. Just let it go for at least this moment."

Elise moved Robin's hand aside, looking to him in the face. "So you're saying just to ignore it?"

Robin merely shrugged, dropping the snowball in the process. "Well, not really. More like that we have time here now to appreciate everything we have. Why bother with thoughts of despair right now?"

Raising her finger, Elise tried to speak. "But-"

Robin cut off Elise. "No buts. If they ever find us, it'll happen. I know that we'll be able to protect everyone from that."

Elise raised an eyebrow, smiling in response to Robin's bold claim. If there was something she loved and hated about Robin, it was his foolhardy approach to any situation. Put simply, if one solution did not work the first time, Robin would merely try the same solution over and over again until it finally worked. While this was often prone to causing more problems than it solved, Elise took great amusement in watching Robin stumble over his own problems multiple times before calling Elise for help.

"Confident one, aren't you?"

Robin grinned at Elise, wiping the last bits of snow from her shoulders. As he did so, he noticed the small details to her robe, the purple and gold etched over the entirety of its design. If it had not been for the fact he associated Plegian robes with his mother's death, he would have thought it a beautiful robe. Robin looked up to Elise, patting her head as he swept the last bits of snow from her silky hair.

"Only around you."

To his great amusement, Robin noticed Elise merely muttering under her breath about how stupid he was. Chuckling to himself for his own humor, Robin began to stand up, prompting Elise to do the same as well. As he turned to go towards his own bed, Elise merely stood in place under the tree. She seemed to be stuck in indecision, though she rarely spent more than five seconds pausing to make an action. Her grey eyes darted to Robin before looking at the ground. Slightly confused, Robin placed his hand on Elise's arm, smiling as he did so.

"Well, good night-"

Before Robin could finish his night greetings, Elise had taken grip of both of Robin's arms and brought her face against his cheek. Feeling a quick warm touch against his face, Elise pulled back, her face as red as the summer sun. Unable to look at Robin's face, she merely shook for a bit before turning around promptly and blurting out her next words in a jumbled mess of a language. Still rooted to the spot with his eyes widened, Robin was still processing what had just happened.

"G-g-good night, R-robin."

Before Robin could even react, Elise had flown off to her own hovel. Robin slowly raised his hand to the cheek where she had landed her kiss. He blinked twice before finally realizing what had just happened. Without any hesitation, she had just kissed him, and yet he had trouble getting back into reality. His face began to brighten up to a level he thought impossible. Yet, despite all his lack of reactions to it, he couldn't help but notice the smile across his lips. For the first time in a while, Robin no longer felt alone. He felt like he could shout out into the sky and take on the world.

* * *

Ever since her impromptu kiss a week past, Elise was left in a dilemma she never thought she would find herself in.

"_What do I do now? Robin seems fine, but I don't even know what he thinks. Why are you so empty-headed, Elise? Couldn't you control your emotions for at least ten seconds?"_

Bashing her head against the snow-covered tree, Elise almost began to wish that the ground could have swallowed her up into the world. Never in her life had she been embarrassed to the point she had been at. Looking to the entrance to the forest, Elise prepared to enter the forest where she looked to find some small piece of mental peace.

The brushing and rustling of the forest leaves against the snow calmed the young girl walking through the forest. It was a tedious task, but she still needed to collect materials every now and then in order to maintain a comfortable style of living in the village. One of these materials was firewood, though due to the proximity of the forest, it was extremely easy to come across. Robin had offered to come with her, but she often took these gathering sessions in order to think to herself. She sometimes wished that she was not so introverted to this degree to want such solitary time to herself, but it kept her satisfied. If it was any sign of improvement, she found herself spending less time on these solitary walks alone and often time with Robin to her side. Over the course of the months he had been in the village, he had truly grown on her. While children were prone to making rumors and gossip as to their relationship, she often laughed it off as mere child's play. Robin, however, would flare up, much to her entertainment. However, there was no denying that she knew there was something for him in her heart. Regardless of what she said to others, she was not about to lie to herself about what she felt.

The little girl in her wished for the fairy tail endings that she had read where a prince would sweep the damsel in distress off her feet and take her to live happily ever after. It was a small wish she had, yet for the entirety of her life, she had been running for survival. It was nice to have a temporary respite from the gloom and doom she was so often to thinking of. She had no true friends around her age to speak to, making Robin the first person she may have possibly been in contact and actually enjoyed talking to. Perhaps, in some other world, he was the prince she had been looking for. Upon realizing where her thoughts were going, Elise paused in her path, reaching to her face. While in the snow her cheeks often turned red, the burning in her face was not a result of the cold. She took her hand and smacked herself on top, chastising herself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts. She needed to stay focused and remain calm, not get flustered like a common maid in love.

Her mental disorganization was temporary as she sensed a figure moving through the forest. Immediately straightening herself out, she raised her hands, letting the thunder crackle on the tips of her finger. Pointing them at the now visible silhouette gliding against the backdrop of the forest, she fired out a warning shot, landing a hair's length in front of where the figure stood. She was determined to ensure that no harm fell upon the village. She had not hesitated to kill before for the sake of her own life, and she was willing to do so again to protect the children.

"You can come out now if you have any desire to continue living."

The silhouette slowly stepped out of the forest, letting out a soft laugh as it approached. Elise knew she had heard the voice somewhere, but she couldn't quite recognize when or where. As the figure came closer, the ends of a black robe adorned with the patterns of the Plegian royalty came into view. Feeling her blood freeze in her body, Elise raised her hand once more, only knowing that the royalty was often accompanied by the sheer mass of elite soldiers. Despite her fears, the figure seemed to be alone.

"That's quite the smile you have there. I don't think I've seen you laughing in my entire life."

At last stepping out of the shadows, the silhouette revealed itself to be a mere man. His hair was combed back and tinged like a wild crimson fire, his pale skin like a clean sheet of snow. The man had a wry smile etched across his face. The billowing robes of the Plegian royalty flapped as it grazed against the surface of the snow. To his side was the ever-present scabbard of a jagged sword given to all members of the royal family. Hanging from his side was an ancient tome, though Elise knew what the name of it was as well as its destructive effects. Despite his grown appearance and changed voice, Elise knew the man who stood before him. It had been years, however, since she had ever seen him.

"Nero?"

Opening his arms out offering an embrace, Nero walked closer to Elise. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Elise?"

Elise stepped backwards away from the man's embrace. Still holding her hands up towards him, she was as wary as ever with Nero. His association as being an adopted son of the Plegian royalty made her ever the more skeptical that he had pure reasons for coming all the way to a remote village.

"Why are you here?"

Somewhat frowning at her hostile response, Nero backed away from Elise. Mocking a hurt expression, he smiled with that ever so wry grin that Elise found utterly unbearable. "Is that how you thank me after spending all that time finding you? I've been watching you at the village with that man. Is he truly that much better?"

She could feel a snarl coming across her voice. Unpleasant memories of Plegia began to run back into her head, all of which were associated in some parts with the man who stood in front of her. The subtle jealousy only served to make her more furious with the man. "I told you once already that I'm not coming back."

As if knowing she was going to say this, Nero placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked her firmly in the eyes with a look that signified at least some modicum of truthfulness. Loathe, as Elise was to admit, she knew that Nero would hardly lie to her, though it never stopped him from circumventing around the truth.

"I never said you had to come back. I'm not here for the Plegians."

Tilting her head sideways, she still heavily mistrusted Nero for a variety of reasons, his unhidden willingness to do anything for her being one of those things. At times, it annoyed her of the degree to which he insisted on being at her side when she did not need it at all. For that reason, she was happy to be away from Plegia.

"Why?"

Nero flashed his poorly guised attempt at making a kind smile. As if imploring a kitten to follow him, Nero held Elise's hand in his own. The feeling of his leather gloves against her soft skin made her spine tingle. She had little desire to touch the man. Ignorant to her feeling as ever, Nero took her shaking as a sign of acceptance.

"We made a promise back at Plegia, didn't we?"

Elise stopped herself from groaning audibly. The same promises that they had made back then were merely nothing more than childhood play. However, the conceited fool who stood in front of her failed to distinguish what a reality and a fantasy were. Perhaps his life of being pampered and groomed to become the next successor made him develop such an attitude. Regardless, Elise could feel her patience coming to an end with the asinine suggestions he was making. "Nero, we were only children. I hardly think that promise has any place given the circumstances."

To her chagrin, Nero continued to recount the promise they had made as children. Elise did her best to slowly wiggle her hands away from the man's grip. "But I can make you a queen! We can rule with each other and make Plegia a better place! No child will ever have to suffer as you did!"

Closing her eyes and trying her best to maintain her composure, her annoyance manifested itself in a cold tone that even Nero took note of. Her grey eyes were now a sharper hue, glaring into the countenance of the prince before her. "That is but a childish dream. You must learn the difference between the reality and a fantasy."

Nero feebly attempted to approach Elise, only to have her back away from him. "But I can make it true! Think of the land we can create together."

Staring into the open sky, Elise took note of the faint silhouettes of the stars. She sighed, letting the frustrations sap into her voice towards the night. She was thankful that the clear sky was there to act as a conduit to her negative emotions. "You know as well as I do that Validar will not allow the Grimleal to be lacking in recruits. Your father and brother had no power over him."

Elise noticed Nero's face slightly twitch. She had almost forgotten his annoyance of others failing to recognize his status as a child of world of Judgral. She was once again brought to remember why she had befriended him for a short time during her childhood. It was merely nothing more than trying to find others who were like her, only to discover that Nero as a child and an adult was no better than the Plegians she had tried so hard to avoid. Nero spoke with a grating voice that seemed to reject his own status.

"Do not put me with those men. I am not of Plegian lineage but of the Velthomer line. I was adopted, and for that reason I stand above them all."

Yet again, his own words proved why she had found him so detestable. The blood of heroes did not make them automatic heroes. This was especially ironic coming from the child of Velthomer, whose family was noted for betraying his liege. Nevertheless, the fact that Nero took so much pride in empty achievements that he himself had done nothing to fulfill irked Elise. She knew that in the true world, no one cared whether or not the opponent before them had descended from heroes or even the great King Marth himself. All that mattered was the prowess of the individual and his or her resolve in the face of adversity. Nero lacked either of these traits, making him an easy target for many had it not been for his capacity for arrogance and refusal to accept defeat.

"Our blood does not make us better, Nero. I would have thought my childhood proved that much."

Sighing, Nero tried one last time to approach Elise, though she did not notice him coming towards her this time. Only his voice seemed to reach her ears as she remained solely focused upon the night forming its great mural onto the canvas that was the entirety of the sky. "I left not too long after you did. The Plegians have been sending their men to find me and less time focused on you. I gave up my claim to the throne to find you! Please, Elise. I care for you, and I can make everything you ever wished come true! I merely need you at my side!"

She turned her gaze to the prince, who was mere inches from her face. With a voice as cold as she could muster, Elise knew that she had to end things right at that point. For years, Nero failed to grow out of a childhood infatuation that had, for better or worse, defined his own life. Elise did not want to have any ties to Plegia, especially the one in front of her. Her new life did not allow for old acquaintances to come back. "Forgive me. I put everything behind me when I left Plegia. There is nothing left there for me any more."

Nero managed to stammer out a few words. She knew where the conversation went as he always referred to the point whenever talking to her. "But your brother-"

Elise's expression turned completely emotionless. Years of pain and loneliness had taught her to suppress every emotion and feeling towards the subject of her missing brother. "He is gone. If Validar has not killed him already, then he has become a slave to Grima."

She paused for a moment, crushing the last feelings and sorrowful memories that came out of her brother. Somewhere deep inside, she hoped that he was alive, but that was a mere chance, one that was not probably in the slightest. "That can never happen. He shall be safer without me in his life. I have already caused too much pain to him."

Pulling her hands away from Nero's grasp, Elise's voice had a feeling of finality to it. "I cannot accept your feelings, Nero. Perhaps they were meant for someone better than I."

Nero ran up to the stargazing girl, his hands shaking as he spoke. The trembling in his voice indicated that Elise had successfully shattered any form of an ego that had previously existed. Yet, for all his worries, he still tried to reach for Elise, who merely stepped back from the collapsing prince. "There is no one more worthy of my affection than you, dearest Elise."

Merely being answered by silence, the broken will of Nero was soon stomped and reformed. Sorrow turned to fury as he shouted at Elise with unrestrained passion. She felt every small aspect of sorrow and disbelief become projected into his plea. "Do not tell me you have grown to care for this failure of a man! He may be like us, but he lacks the vision to ever achieve greatness!"

Elise turned suddenly towards Nero. She had tried her very best to restrain herself, yet the words coming out of the man's mouth, the very fact that he presumed he was a better man than Robin without having so much as helped anyone but himself, infuriated her. "Listen to yourself, Nero. Do you hear what you speak of? We may be descendants of heroes in another world, but here, we are just humans. Nothing more, nothing less."

His pleas turned to half-hearted groveling. It was a truly pitiful sight to see the confidence of a man utterly crushed by the iron will of Elise. She intended on continuing her assault without so much as relenting. "I will show you, Elise. One day, I shall make you smile once again. You just have to give me a chance!"

As she turned to leave, Elise heard a final cry from the Plegian prince. As if time slowed down from his words, she had wished she had never heard Nero utter the despicable words he spoke. "Leave these children! They were unwanted by the world. Why should you care? They were never meant to exist!"

She paused in place, clenching her fist. How Nero had thought that mentioning the children as mere tools would solve anything did not cross her mind. Her conscious was purely white, blinded in anger. Elise took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. While she no longer felt the desire to scream and burn Nero, her fury had not yet been tempered. Her voice was frigid, as if speaking to a dead body.

"I care for them because they never had the chance to live a life they wanted. Are you so ignorant to ignore how I grew up?"

At last realizing the effect of his words, Nero fumbled forward, wading through the snow. Reaching out his hand, he tried to reach for Elise's face. However, her stare was nothing short of cold fury. Unwilling to give up his chance, Nero still progressed forward. "I'm sorry, Elise. I didn't know what I was-"

Nero was cut off as Elise promptly slapped his hand to the side. Turning swiftly, she marched off away from the scene, leaving Nero standing in the snow. The last words she spoke rang throughout the forest, ensuring that the broken prince would hear every word of it.

"You've said enough. Leave now."

She had spent her life with the children, caring for them as they were discarded like toys. She would not abandon them for the mere thrill of some pointless promise she had made when she was a mere child. Nero would not change anything, nor would he alter anything now. Feeling the seething anger still boiling in her heart, she refused to turn towards the man who was frozen in his spot. The boy she had once known had not changed one bit. Still as childish and foolish as he was the day she had made the promise. Some part of her pitied him, yet the sheer force and memories of her own survival crushed this fleeting feeling. There was nothing left for him to find with her, and she intended on letting things remain that way.

* * *

A week. It had been a week since she had last seen Nero, yet her anger still burned as strongly as it did that day.

Elise felt the wooden shaft of the axe shake in her hands as crackling sound of wood snapping in two echoed through the forest. As much as she was to loathe the menial tasks of chopping firewood, it was all for the sake of preventing the children from freezing to death in the winters that were as beautiful as they were harsh. With each swing, she imagined the countenance of Nero in each log, crashing down her mighty axe ever so harder. It had been a week since his appearance, yet she could not help but feel angered and betrayed that even the one who had once been one of her few friends, failed to understand why she did everything she had done up to that point. Robin had tried his best to figure out her predicament, but as he would come up to ask, children would swarm him as did they to her in the past. She was slightly relieved to hear this, as she needed the peace of mind and time alone to think about what had happened. As if to shatter her train of though, a voice cried out in an exuberant tone from behind her. It echoed against the sound of the flapping wings of birds and the scampering of foxes and deer.

"Elise!"

She turned her head towards the sound of the voice. A part of her mind knew the sound she had heard so many times in her life. Yet, it had been years since she had last heard the voice of someone with the exact tone and happiness associated with it. With a feeling of anxiety and skepticism, she slowly turned to her back, looking towards the direction of the village entrance. The one who stood before her was smiling at her, hair as white as her own. His smile was the brightest thing she had seen in her years of suffering and wandering, yet there he stood before her.

There was no doubt it was her brother. Reaching out and feeling the axe drop from her hands, she slowly walked towards him, as if in a trance. The snow no longer seemed to impede her movements any longer as she took each step with clarity and reality in doubt. There was no possible way that the white-haired boy in front of her could have been her brother, but her eyes did not deceive her. The two pairs of misty eyes met each other, feeling a connection that had long been lost. His face, his eyes, and his body were all before her. She wanted to embrace the boy, but she feared that all she saw was a cruel illusion of the winter. Still at a loss for words, Elise could do nothing more than utter out a name she had not spoken since the time of their separation.

"Henry?"

* * *

"Henry?"

The snowy-haired youth woke with a startle. He slowly lifted his head from the bed where the tactician laid comatose. Henry's breathing was heavy as he turned to the figure of the rose-haired woman standing at the doorway. The light pierced his vision, a side effect of having been confined to the indoors for a majority of the day. Narrowing his eyes to find the visage of Cherche against the lights, he did his best to compose himself in front of the wyvern knight. As far as he was concerned, he still needed to maintain his happy facade in front of the others. He had already created enough of a stir by being a Plegian mage, but any signs of his change in personality was to be noted immediately. Creaking a smile across his lips, he hummed happily at Cherche, who looked curiously at the young Plegian mage.

"Hmm?"

Cherche stared with some concern at Henry, noticing something slightly off with the situation. However, she simply dismissed it as an illusion. She continued on her way towards the mage with a smile on her face. While she had been absolutely leveled emotionally and physically over caring for Robin, she was extremely thankful for the fact that Henry had offered to take over. She knew that a majority of the Shepherds found the young mage either disagreeable or merely strange, but Cherche, who was no stranger to liking stranger things, was quite taken by the young man. Her viewpoint was that Henry merely did not get along with the others because of his approach to life or some event that had affected him during his childhood. Either way, she fully intended to thank Henry to the fullest for his willingness to take care of Robin. It was not often that one of his friends would go to this degree of care. Vaike and Gaius were almost non-factors when Robin was injured, as they simply did not know what to do.

"Thank you for taking care of Robin. It really helps to have someone watching over him while I'm with Morgan."

Once again, Cherche noticed the change in not only his usually gleeful expression but also in his whole body altogether. Whereas Henry was prone to merely lifting his body and sticking his chest out forward, the mage looked subdued from something that transcended mere fatigue. Only now did she notice the bags under his eyes and the labored breathing he let out. In a voice that was not in the tone of his normal, happy tone, Henry merely responded with a small smile across his face.

"No problem. I'm just glad to help."

Waving his hand off and resting his head on the bed again, Henry waited for the sweet sleep to take him again. Yet, he was unable to find even this degree of comfort. Ever since finding Robin near the verge of death, Henry's thoughts immediately turned to those of the possibility that the chance to ask his question would never pass. He needed the answers to what happened. He would not accept death as a reason to avoid what he wanted to say. For five years, he had run away from his own memories as well. He could hardly blame Robin for doing the same, yet fate had brought them together for a reason. He had to be the first one to ask him. Ever since he heard the name of his late sister pass from his lips, Henry knew that the time had come for the young tactician to be returned to his past. At last realizing that Cherche was still standing around behind him, Henry titled his head to the worried face of Cherche. In a half-hearted attempt to regain his enthusiasm, Henry croaked out his words.

"You can just go along and keep up with your daughter. I don't even have one, so don't try any excuses with me."

Still unconvinced, Cherche reached out her hand, laying it on Henry's forehead. He didn't have any fever of sorts, leaving her to assume that Henry was merely tired. However, the thoughts did little to quell any outlying fears that she had for the health and well-being of one of Robin's closest friends.

"Are you sure?"

Giving a feeble thumbs-up, Henry let out a crooked smile. He was struggling to maintain the façade in front of Cherche. He knew he had to get rid of her quickly before he completely dropped his personality altogether.

"Sure as a manakete."

Resting her hand on his shoulder, Cherche had opted to ask the mage directly. The burden of taking care of the tactician was her own, yet she couldn't turn down the offer that Henry had given when her daughter was inconsolable upon seeing her father's state. She knew that Morgan had to be taken care of, yet she felt guilty for leaving a sickened and weakened mage to do a job he did not even have to do in the first place.

"Henry, I don't think you're too well."

With his face obscured from view, Henry waved his arm towards Cherche, shooing her away. He hated to dismiss her so roughly, but he was at the end of his patience. The inability to sleep as well as the anxiety put Henry into a state of mind he had not felt since the day his sister had passed.

"Don't worry about how I look. It's been worse."

Shifting her feet before turning around, Cherche slowly stepped towards the exit of the cabin. As she prepared to leave, she turned one last time to the exhausted mage. "Well, thank you again, Henry. Don't hesitate to call me if you want to take a break."

Upon hearing the door close with a familiar slam, Henry let out a deep sigh, having at last managed to repel her without arousing any suspicion. He lifted his head to the face of the tactician. He would have seemed to be peacefully asleep if it weren't for the severe burns covered by bandages on his arm as well as the amount of scratches and scars he had covering his face. Henry had waited for ages for the man to wake up, yet the situation seemed no different from the day of the battle. It had been a week since the Valmese fleet had been burnt. They had hit the continent of Valm a week before, but Chrom insisted on waiting for his tactician to awaken before making any movements. Until then, it had been merely scouting and wandering around villages for the rest of the Shepherds.

"_When shall you wake up, Robin?"_

The memories of the snowy-haired girl dancing through the snow, holding his arms and laughing floated through his mind. Feeling a smile creeping across the edges of his mouth, Henry fondly recalled the days when Elise was still there to hold him when he was scared and to kiss his forehead when he made her proud. In a world where he was left with her, Henry saw in Elise not only an older sister but also a mother that he never had the opportunity to know. She was his everything, his purpose to live. He wanted to grow up strong to protect her, yet he sat in a cabin without anyone to protect. His one purpose in life had been taken from him like most of the people throughout his life. Without her, Henry felt lost at times, only having regained his sense of purpose among the Shepherds.

"_Are you dreaming about that day? Does it still hang around your mind?"_

The memories of Elise soon turned to those of blood dripping onto the snow where Elise once stood. Burying his head into his hands, Henry could feel the clouded thoughts he had put into the back of his head coming back. The black monster that had once gripped his mind began to slowly creep out of the vault in his memories. The droplets of blood in his visions began to hit the ground of the cabin. Blinking rapidly, Henry could see that it was not blood but the warm feeling of tears falling from his cheeks. There was no sobbing, no sniffling. The tears merely rolled from his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to close his eyes.

"_She was so happy with you. I thought everything would be alright"_

Her laughs echoed in his head. The sweet smile he had fought so hard to find had been granted to her not only through his efforts but also by the man in front of him. Yet he was the very same one to take it away from her. The conflicting feelings clashed in his head as his arm began to shake. He so desperately wanted answers now, not tomorrow nor the day after. For years, he had wandered without so much as a clue as to where those responsible for her death went. He merely wanted to survive for her sake, yet when he found Robin in the canyon all those months ago, he couldn't help but deviate from his path. He had to break his last promise to his sister.

"_You didn't remember me when I found you, but have you really forgotten everything?"_

He knew not whether to feel the burning contempt towards the man in front of him or to feel a great sorrow at the tragedy that had occurred. There were no other words for what had happened. There were a thousand ways it could have been avoided, yet each one of them had been responsible for the actions that had occurred that day. At last drying the tears from his eyes, Henry looked at Robin's calm face with foggy eyes, emotionless as the moon itself. Looking at his reflection against the bucket of water to his side, he saw the resemblance of his sister's face against his. The shimmering across the surface of the water blurred the image, making his own face to that of both his sister's and his own. Their eyes, misty and cloudy as the autumn fog, was the only connection left across time of a sorrowful memory. Against the darkness of the room, the sunlight reflected off of Henry's hair, shining as the sun did against the winter snow. Henry's thoughts at last reached one final thought before he felt the warm embrace of sleep flooding his body. Closing his lids slowly, he looked into Robin's face without much expression. As his eyes at last closed, the question reverberated throughout Henry's conscious.

"_Do you remember the day you killed my sister?"_

* * *

**I have nothing to say about this chapter. Honestly. 20,000 words almost killed me. Consider it make up for my long hiatus.**

**Okay, I lied. I made a long stretch making Henry Elise's brother and thereby making him a Freege. Don't crucify me for ideas. I was going to make a new brother character altogether, but I said why not and did this. **

**As for Nero, I wrote him up having Khan from **_**Star Trek**_** in mind. I have unashamed love for Benedict Cumberbatch. I think by this point, the story has become not so much a fiction about Cherche and Robin but more of something that serves as a retelling of things? I like to bend events a little outside of what the game suggests. I hope you guys don't mind too much.**

**-Komina**


	11. Notice: Reason for Delay

Sorry, no chapter here today.

I just wanted to address the extremely long delay in the next chapter. It's a combination of two things.

First, I've hit a writer's block of possibly the most severe degree. My time teaching along with a whole myriad of family problems around here is really keeping me from writing any further. I literally cannot think any further without bringing thought to a whole bunch of other things around here.

Secondly, the aforementioned family issues came from the sudden passing of my grandfather. While I never really got to know the man due to his extremely rough upbringing he put my dad through, I still have to adhere to the usual Korean traditions of the whole process of inheritance and the funerary rites.

You guys have been so good to me over these past two months I have been writing this story. I absolutely love writing every word of it, and I truly hope to be back into writing this story soon. It's already been about a week or two since a whole bunch of things blew over, so I feel I should be back to writing within the next week or two. I just wanted to address the fact that I have not started writing the chapter as of yet, though I do have the basic framework of the next four or five chapters.

I'm sorry if you guys were expecting a chapter, but I felt compelled to offer a reason why nothing was really coming out.

Hope to see you guys soon again!

-Komina


	12. Notice II: Indefinite Hold

I need to put out a few things first.

First, I know that I promised a chapter by the end of this week, but that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon. I really wish this was a a bad comedy or something, but my mother got diagnosed with breast cancer. As a result, I'm going to have to take care of her after the surgery/chemotherapy. Because of these recent events, I am going to put this story on indefinite hold. I don't know when I'll be coming back to it or if I'll ever have the time in the near future.

I do plan on returning at some point, but I do not know when. For now, I'm extremely thankful for the support and love I've been getting for this story. I won't ever forget to come back to this story, but my mind is in absolutely no condition to work or write.

Thanks,

Komina


End file.
